The Force of Gravity
by HeatherMason
Summary: After the newborn battle and the Volturi visit, Bella decides to stay human. Edward leaves with his family back to alaska while Jake is there for Bella. Bella turns 21 and is partying with Jake and her old friends. Is bella finally restarting her life?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Remember the words we used to speak

" .. Jake? ..." He turned to look at me while we were stopped at a stop light.

" Yea bells?"

" What if..." I looked down staring at the carpet square placed on the floor of my seat. I just gave out a sigh " Forget it, .. sorry..." He sighed and I watched his shoulders relax more as the light turned green and he hit the gas.

" Bells you can tell me anything, ask me anything." I nodded. " I know Jake, I just don't want to ruin tonight. " He smirked a smile.

" Bells, you could never ruin a night with me. " He put his hand on mine that was resting on my lap.

" Having you breathing makes the night wonderful." I smiled I inhaled a big breath and let it out. It had been a bit over 2 years since Edward left, for good.

After the new born battle, I had chances, other options to make. When I had changed my mind after some time by myself Edward left and took his family with him. I kept in touch with Alice of course, but only to see how she and the others were doing in Alaska from time to time. They didn't drop off the face of the Earth like they had last time. I would normally be dreading this, my twenty – first birthday. A few years ago I was completely terrified of a day like this coming. Afraid to be human, afraid to age but now I wasn't.

I was in fear in the beginning, thinking the Volturi would come and destroy me along with the Cullens. The Volturi were very unforgiving, ancient and above all the law. Alice stated as long as I was who I was, they could never find me. If they came looking for the Cullens, Alice would see them in time for them to relocate. The Cullens never had a reason to go back to Italy and they would be one step ahead of them every time. Alice had also stated even the best tracker wouldn't be able to find me if I was ever around werewolves. The so called odor they give off masks my scent completely, rendering the Volturi helpless physically and mentally in finding me.

I had options and maybe I had rushed into things with Edward because I would've changed my mind. With some space and time, I did. I didn't get to go places to really live yet. I spent more time with my old friends. I rode motorcycles with Jake almost every weekend, I learned not to fall on my ass all the time or get hurt. When there was blood or anything hurting, Jake would help me. Charlie didn't approve of me riding motorcycles but after I was 18 he really couldn't control me all that much.

I was grateful that Jake and I had decided to go to this thing ( was what I called it anyways ) by taking his rabbit. My truck I wasn't sure if it would've survived the long trip to Seattle. Angela, Ben and Jessica were at the University of Washington in Seattle. They were anonymously tipped, by my father no doubt, that my twenty – first birthday was coming up and I hadn't really enjoyed myself ever at all. The plans just started turning between my friends and funny thing was Jacob was in on the whole thing too.

Jacob was still under twenty- one but he was looking like he could easily be handed a drink and not carded. He was easily mistaken for twenty- five now. Even though in reality, he had years to go before being legal to drink.

" Did you print out the reservation for the hotel just in case?" He asked with a smile on his face.

" Yea, I did it's in my duffle bag in the back."

Jacob was so protective at times. But really he was very laid back and just was worried about how I would be after my first night of drinking. He thought it would be easier especially on him to be able to sleep after such a long drive and from such a long night. I didn't want him falling asleep at the wheel.

"Well, it sounds like we're ready for the greatest weekend ever."

" Yea luckily I'm off of work on Monday as well to recuperate. " I heard Jake give out a giggle and snort.

" What? " I looked at him.

" Don't worry about it, it's just about what you just said. Quil and Embry have a bet that you'll be on the floor by two drinks. They think it'll take you that many days to probably be able to see straight after tonight. " He giggled. I slapped him lightly on his arm.

"I am not that bad Jake! " I giggled at him. " I think I might get a bit tipsy but I don't plan to go all out and get alcohol poisoning."

" Don't worry you know me, I'll keep my eye on you. I'm the designated driver remember? Nothing for me just going to enjoy watching you make a fool out of yourself tonight. "

" Jacob! You really are awful! " I said covering my face in my hands.

" Don't worry Bells, I'll make sure you have a good time and hopefully you'll remember it the next morning too. " I gave him a look as I slitted my eyes at him. He just giggled as he made a turn onto the main highway towards Seattle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : The Empty space I lay between

I saw sign posts and traffic lights go past us. He knew not to go too fast to get pulled over. Not on highways to get pulled over by the police at least. He didn't have a built in radar or police scanner like Edward did. Reading minds did have it's advantage but the rush of getting into trouble never phased me anymore. It made it easier to be around Jacob, knowing that we could just be normal, human, together.

I was wearing a pair of regular jeans and a band tshirt til we got to the hotel. I had an outfit to change into at the hotel before we got to the club to meet up with everyone. The outfit was really nice due to Alice sending it to me a few days ago. She still sent me outfits on occasion telling me certain one's " _Screamed Bella_ ". She definitely would never change with dressing me up now and again no matter how far away she was.

There were times where I missed Alice, the rest of the family too for that matter. I knew though, that if I let it get to me too much tonight, I would be down. I promised myself before that I would not let thinking, drinking, or whatever ruin this weekend. I was going to really go out and fully enjoy myself. Then again I knew I wasn't going to ever be as down as I was before when Edward had left the first time.

He was pained, I could see it in his eyes before they had left Forks due to my decision and giving his ring back. At the same time, A part of him was happy. He wanted me to stay human, even Rosalie, no matter how much she acted like she detested me surprised me that day when they left. She hugged me, a gesture that even Alice didn't see coming. She whispered in my ear, " Now I really am jealous of you Bella, you have your whole life ahead of you, enjoy it."

I could remember how Carlisle and Esme were very undecided of the matter. I made Edward promise me that if something were to happen to me no matter how long from now it happened, he wouldn't do anything to hurt his family. If it was meant to be that I wouldn't have felt the way that I did. I wouldn't have doubted us. I told him, regardless of how determined he was, that there had to be someone out there worth living for , he just hadn't found her yet. He gave me a smirk as he kissed my forehead and looked in my eyes. I felt his hands on my face as I looked into his amber eyes one last time.

" Bella, you could never be replaced by anyone. It may take a few more centuries before I find another woman like you. If I have to wait that long, then so be it. It'll be worth having a person like you with me forever."

Thinking about what he had said, I couldn't help but feel bad for hurting him. He only wanted me safe, that was why he had left the first time and all it did was endanger both our lives. He knew that Jacob would keep me safe as he did last time when Edward was away. Part of me still wanted to be with Edward and to live forever but my body flourished. It loved to be fragile and wrecked and living. I thought of the few bruises I had on my hip the small blue and purple rings that were still tender. That's what I got for falling off of the bike, making too quick of a turn and falling into a big puddle of mud. I'd have to remember to keep those bruises covered up tonight unless I wanted people to think I was in some sort of fight club.

As I sat there thinking, I didn't know what was worse. The fact that I was thinking too much, or that Jacob was unusually silent. He looked a bit nervous in the driver's seat. I was always used to being in the car with him now. There were nights where I still had nightmares and Jacob sometimes in his wolf form would stay patrol of my house to make sure I was safe. It drove Leah nuts seeing as he was worried more about me then the pack at times. I tried to replay another thought in my head as I thought about that. The hard times, the times I shouldn't have thought about. Just then I was broken out of the concentration when a buzzing sound came from the radio.

" Stupid dial. Sorry 'bout that Bells, I figured since we're going to the club you have to listen to some upbeat music at least." He smiled and scratched the back of his head with his hand real quick. A gesture he did at times when he was nervous. I had noticed that since we had spent so much time together over the past year. I started listening to music again. Some songs really got to me but some just had me move around. Something I never thought I'd ever enjoy again is music. Jake got me into all sorts of music, recently stuff like club music. Stuff that didn't need meaning just a beat when it made me dance around.

" It's ok Jake. " I smiled at him as he smiled the smile that I loved when he was being really himself.

"Ooh this song's good. " He turned it up a bit. It was a song with a lot of different beats but it was almost slow in a way too. Something I could really feel myself dancing to.

" Do you know this song? " I asked him as he bumped around a bit in his seat.

" Yea, surprisingly Quil loves this guy. He has all his CDs and had me listen to it. He went silent as the voice that sang the smooth lyrics finally broke the barrier of the beats in the background.

_I remember the days I still could breathe  
Now I'm sinking beneath, the waves are crashing over me  
The empty space I lay between  
Is all that's left of where our love was meant to be _

The song's tempo picked back up again and the beats returned with the buzzing sounds interacting with the beat making it simply addictive and melodic. The lyrics hit me like a pang at first but I tried to ignore it. I tried to distract myself with some other bits of information, anything to distract me til the lyrics were on again.

" How did Quil hear about this band?"

" It's just one guy Bells, but his name is BT I think, he's been around for a good while but he has some real good music. Quil said he'd definitely go with me to Seattle if he ever played at one of the clubs there." He smiled at me. " You're more the welcome to join us too if you want." I smiled at him.

" Yea, maybe.." I then heard the next line of the lyrics as it slowed down almost instantly setting the stage for the next pang into my soul.

_Do you cry your eyes asleep?  
Is it peace you seek at night when your body's weak?  
Did it leave you with the scars, of a war-torn ravaged heart?  
Do you cry your eyes asleep? _

I relaxed and felt my head lay against the headrest of the passenger seat.

" You can't be tired now Bells."

"No, no... I'm just resting my eyes." I closed my eyes for a bit and just had memories wash over my mind playing it in fast forward, rewind, slow motion, there was one thing I couldn't stop thinking about after the first line of lyrics came from that song. It was the part of the darkness that still resided inside me. The utter fear of the nightmare I had before when Edward had left. The one that left me screaming every time I had awoken. This time it was different, I was terrified of losing someone else instead of Edward now.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3: things that go bump on the shower floor

When we arrived at the hotel, it was still about 6 in the evening. The club didn't open til about eleven tonight. I figured I had enough time to relax for a while. Take a well relaxing shower and take my time getting ready. We walked up to the counter. The woman in a nice button down blouse and vest greeted us warmly.

" Hello, how can I help you today?" I looked at Jacob then pulled out the reservation paper from the pocket of my duffle bag.

" I have a room reservation for tonight. " She looked over the paper.

"Ok, I have you checked in for one suite with two queen beds." I grabbed the paper from the table and looked at it again. The paper stated that it was a regular room with two twin beds. I didn't order a suite. I looked over it a few times just to be sure.

" There must be some mistake, I only reserve the regular room with two twin beds."

" Someone called this morning and upgraded the reservation. It's already been fully paid for ma'am. You are Isabella Swan, right?" I nodded my head. Then it dawned on me.

" Alice.." I said under my breath.

Jacob looked at me confused.

" But I thought she couldn't see you while you were with .. " he lowered his voice " people like us."

I shook my head. She obviously found a loophole. Then it hit me when I talked to her on the phone thanking her for the outfit she had sent me.

" I mentioned it to her actually... I forgot all about that. When I called her and thanked her for my early birthday present. I told her where I was staying and that I already had the reservation. Just in case she wanted to fly over and join us to the party tonight." He rocked back on his heels. It's something I forgot to tell him.

"Alice said she couldn't make it though, she hoped that I enjoyed my birthday." I quickly added as I watched him carefully. The last thing I needed was for him to explode into a wolf in the middle of a hotel lobby. Jacob gave out a grunt and crossed his arms across his muscular chest.

"Well, the suite was nice of her. Guess she's of some good use after all." I gave him a stern look.

"Okay, okay, sorry for saying that, it was nice of her though."

The woman handed me the two room keys and we headed up to one of the higher floors in the building.

We got into the elevator and rode it up to the 28th floor. It was so high up I almost didn't want to look out of the window in the main hallway. We found the room marked 2804 and went inside.

My jaw had just about dropped to the floor as did Jacob's when we entered the room. The room had a gigantic living room with a couch and a few love seats scattered about. The TV was bigger than any TV I had ever seen in a hotel. Questioning just how big my TV was. It wasn't a TV it was a monster.

Jacob opened the door to one of the bedrooms and flipped on the switch for the light with me casually in tow. His eyes lit up almost like a kid in a candy store.

"Did I ever mention how much I like Alice?" I giggled.

"You sounded like you wanted to rip her head off when I mentioned her downstairs."

"Yea, well that was before I saw the TV and this bed." He set his bags down next to the desk in the bedroom and let himself plop onto the bed. His bed was huge so it scared me to look into my room.

I walked across to the other side of the living room where the other bedroom was and opened the door. To my surprise, it was just as nice. It even had it's own bathroom. The shower was very nice and it enticed me to get in as soon as I could. I opened my duffle bag and pulled out the outfit that Alice had bought. It still was on the hanger in a zipped plastic bag covering. She really went all out for this outfit to make sure it got to me safely. I hung it in the big chestnut colored closet that was in the bedroom. My outfit almost looked lonely being the one garment in the closet. I walked out of the room and noticed him in the living room taking advantage of the TV. I watched him look at me while still continuously flipping through apparently the hundreds of channels that we had.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." I mentioned to him.

" Was that an invitation?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You wish chief Jacob." He smirked a smile at me.

"Sure, sure, I'll be here. Just don't break a leg in the tub."

" Ha freaking ha Jacob Black." I retorted. I turned on my heels and walked back into my room leaving the door cracked. I went inside the bathroom and shut the door completely.

I had to get used to the nozzles on the tub before I could figure out how to work the shower. The water came out a nice warm temperature, way better then the shower I had at home. It was so comfortable I could have just stayed there for hours. I washed my hair and reached into my bag on the side of the tub to get my body wash. I watched the glass door fog up as I went under the stream of water as it rinsed away all the bubbles that were in my hair. I realized I was getting a bit pruney and decided it was time to get out. I sighed and turned the water off. I grabbed the towel from the bar right outside of the shower and dried myself and wrapped it around myself. When I stepped out of the tub my hair was still dripping wet. I stood with my head over the tub and wrung my hair out then grabbed another towel and wrapped it around my hair. I felt my foot give way beneath me and the next thing I knew I heard a loud Bump and my ass was on the floor. I had forgotten to put the floor mat down.

I heard someone practically jump off the couch and run into the bedroom.

" Bells! Are you alright?" His voice full of panic.

" Jake, I'm fine I just slipped." I tried to get up again but not only was my ass hurting but my feet couldn't grip onto the floor I kept having them slip from under me. I felt like I was suddenly in an ice rink instead of a bathroom. I was halfway up when I didn't steady myself enough yet and I was back on the floor. Before I could even say anything I noticed Jake open the door.

"Jake! Don't..." I could barely get the words out by the time he had already scooped me up in his arms towel and all and carried me into my bedroom.

" Relax bells." He set me on the bed, turned around and headed for the door.

" I told you not to kill yourself in the tub." He giggled leaving. I threw a pillow in his direction but the door had already closed behind him to the living room before the pillow had hit the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

I got off of the bed and turned on the TV. My ass was still hurting a bit but I figured it would be better later. I looked into my duffle bag and found my lounge pair of sweatpants and a tank top to throw on for the time being. It was still only around seven and I had plenty of time to get ready. With my luck I'd mess up the outfit if I wore it right now. I heard some action sequence booming from the living room and peeked outside to see what was going on. Jake was lounging on the couch with his eyes closed and his head back against the arm of the couch. I tried to sneak past him, being as quiet as I could on my tippy toes, and checked the fridge. When I opened it, I was disappointed, only thing in there was a box of baking soda. My stomach was really growling now but Jake seemed so peaceful on the couch.

"Looking for something?" I heard from behind me and I shut the fridge door to find him up already.

" Holy crow Jake, don't scare me like that!" He smiled.

" You should be used to me creeping up on you by now." He giggled as I smacked his arm.

" You hungry Bells?" He asked. I nodded.

"Alright, there's a few places around here I can get us some food." He looked around and spotted the phone book.

" You need some food in you anyways. You can get sick on just drinking alcohol tonight and not having anything solid in your stomach." I raised an eyebrow.

" Know that from experience Jake? " He shook his head.

" Nah, just heard a few stories of dad when he was younger and went out. He told me to warn you of that actually. It didn't help he threatened to kill me if I let you get sick tonight. Wouldn't surprise me if Charlie was in on it." I laughed thinking the exact same thing.

I watched as his fingers skimmed through the page. I had no idea how light his touch was, even on paper. It made me wish his arms were around me at the moment. It made me remember how gentle he was with me when we kissed the last time. It stopped my breath for a moment, realizing how long ago that was.

" Ah, here we go. There's a few fast burger places down the street, or do you have anything else in mind?" I shook my head.

"Burgers sound fine to me." He smiled. He pointed to the page where the local burger places were. One was called Patsy's and the other place was Shmoey Joes. I didn't understand the concept of shmoey so Patsy's sounded more appetizing at the time.

" I think we should order from Patsy's." He nodded. " Alright." He pulled a notepad out and pointed to the menu on the same page advertising patsy's.

" The menu is here, so you can write down what you want. " I skimmed over the menu and wrote what burger I wanted and with what. He put his hand on his chin and watched my scribble.

" What? " I asked him as he stared at the paper.

"Nothing, your writing is very pretty Bella. Makes me think of Shakespeare or something." I giggled.

" Well, if only you paid more attention to school on the rez and not thinking about fursploding most of the time you might have been able to learn to write like this." He stared at me with his mouth open in a big grin.

"What now?" I looked at him nervously.

"Fursploding?" He raised an eyebrow. " Never thought of it that way, but I like it!" I smiled.

"Alright, so you want a double patsy burger, no onions, extra pickles, and ketchup?" I nodded.

" Alright I'll get what I'm getting and get a side of fries too."

" I don't even want to know what all you are ordering just for yourself." he smiled my smile.

" Don't worry you'll at least get your food to eat." He grabbed his car keys and one of the hotel card keys and walked towards the door.

" I shouldn't be long. I'll be back in about 20 minutes probably."

" I'll be here." He smiled back at me and walked out of the door, shutting it behind him.

I sat on the couch for a few moments in a daze. Was I intentionally being flirtatious with Jacob Black?

It was a dangerous line to tread. We had a talk about our relationship after Edward had left. I felt at ease with us flirting once in a while. I just had to remember where my stopping point would be. I couldn't let myself show any stronger feelings for him then necessary. I wasn't going to risk getting hurt again like before.

My breath caught in my chest and when I looked down I realized that I had my arms wrapped around my body. I picked myself up and walked into the bedroom for a moment. I didn't want Jake to see me like this. I opened the window and sat against the floor, trying to breathe in the fresh night air. I closed my eyes and rested my head against the window pane, hoping the coolness of it would alleviate this..feeling. I hadn't felt like this in a long time, but it wasn't just pain, it was terror.

I was terrified of loving Jacob. He was the one that always was there for me. He was my sun, and he kept me warm not by holding me, but just by his smile. I couldn't give in to my feelings and love Jacob. He hadn't imprinted and I was terrified, knowing that. Knowing that someone most likely was out there for him that he would only have to look at. I would lose him completely then, as a friend and everything else he'd been in my life.

The cold night air felt good against my skin. It made me think of Edward for a moment and how cold his marble flesh was. I couldn't think about him much either. Even though I had already made my final decision on the matter, I felt like I still wasn't allowed to think about either of them. It wasn't fair, I couldn't enjoy one moment thinking about either of them. Only when Jacob was physically here, around me with his smile and his laughter, could I forget about everything I was dreading.

I finally felt myself beginning to breathe again as I changed my thoughts to that day of the newborn battle, when Jacob had really kissed me. That was the last time I felt his lips on mine. I yearned for it more then anything, but I kept telling myself a kiss would just lead to more problems. No matter how much my body, or my heart felt like it needed it.

I thought about the conversation Jacob and I had the day after the Cullens had moved to Alaska. It was only a few weeks after the battle with Victoria. The last time I had seen Jake was after Carlisle had set his bones back in working order for his body to heal. When Jake told me he wanted to get all the breaking done all at once. He said he wanted some time. I had heard from Quil and Embry that he had set off, away from everyone and everything for a while. When I told them that the Cullens were leaving for good, I guess word got around the reservation quickly. I was guessing that neither Quil nor Embry told Jacob that I was staying here in Forks. I noticed Jacob run up my stairs and quickly start knocking on the door almost in a panic. When I opened it, there was something about his eyes. He was nervous, worried of what I would say.

"Jake.."

"Can we talk?" I walked out onto the porch, closing the door behind me.

"What's up?" I looked down at the ground. Still a bit undecided about my decision.

"Is... are they gone... for good?" I nodded. He gave out a sigh of relief.

"I just thought, when I heard of them moving, that you would've gone with them."

"I.. I'm not with Edward...anymore.." It felt weird saying that. Jacob looked at me, shocked. I probably could knock him over with a light breeze. He was thinking, planning, trying to find the right words.

"I'm not looking for anyone right now... I just want to.." I breathed in and sighed. " Live my life."

He smiled at that.

"That's fine Bella. We're still friends." He held my hand the warmth of his skin did feel good.

"I promised you before that I wouldn't hurt you, and I'm going to keep that promise. I won't push you anymore about us or anything I'll just be here, like I've always been for you."

I smiled as I thought of that moment, of his promise. Then my memories turned black, full of darkness behind my eyelids. It was a part of my nightmare that I had, when Edward had left the first time. I was terrified before but the feeling that came with it this time, I couldn't even explain it. Complete and utter darkness, nothingness, swallowing me whole before I had a chance of ever escaping. My eyes snapped open to see Jacob standing above me with a concerned look on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5:

He sat down next to me, still with his big paper bag of food in his hand and put it on the floor in front of us.

"Are you alright Bells?" I nodded my head. I was alright, for now.

"Just wanted some air was all." He still looked concerned but didn't touch the subject anymore. He obviously didn't want to push it.

"You are still hungry though, right?" I smiled at him.

"Still starving." He handed me my burger, still in its wrapper and set the smaller paper bag of fries between us as we sat there. He didn't ask for us to move anywhere, he just sat next to me.

We sat and ate in silence, it was driving me crazy. I wasn't used to us being silent like this. I tried to think of anything that could start up a conversation. I noticed the other bag of food sitting on his other side.

"Jacob, how much exactly did you get?"

" Enough for you and me." He smiled back. I wanted to see how just rediculous his amount of food was. I leaned over him about to grab the bag, when he grabbed my sides.

"Oh no you don't." He said as he wrapped his arms around my sides and pulled me back into my spot.

"Oh come on Jake, it can't be that bad." He then picked up the bag opened it and showed me. Inside there were two more burgers and where a part of a large fry was, a few still remained. He had eaten them on the way here.

"Jeez Jake, I wish I had your metabolism." He smiled.

"I think I'd be more scared if you ate this much food, then worrying about you being able to burn it off." I giggled.

He got up for a moment to turn on the TV and switched it to some music channel. We watched the videos count down a few numbers. There were rap songs and rock songs and even some songs that made me question what music it really was. I then watched Jake get up and grab his bag. He had eaten everything already in the same time it took for me to eat my burger and not even all of my fries.

"Well, it's close to 8, I'm gonna jump in the shower real quick." I got up with him. I grabbed my bag of fries and followed him into the living room. I put the bag of my leftover fries in the fridge as he put his empty bag in the trashcan.

"Oh, and Bells?" I looked at him with his head peeked out from his bedroom door.

"Huh?" Looking as innocently as I could.

"No peeking." He smiled at me and shut the door. I wished I had another pillow to throw at him.

"I guess I should get ready myself." I said to myself. I went into my room and decided I should wash my face and hands from all the greasy food. I pulled out a small cosmetic bag out of my duffle bag. It contained the only things girly I really owned. Mascara, eye shadow, lip gloss, blush, hairpins, a curling iron, and a hair straightener. I grabbed the hanging garment from the closet and laid it on the bed. I finally had the courage of opening the zippers and pulled it out. It definitely was an outfit that screamed Bella. To Alice anyways, she always had a good taste on what colors would go with my skin better then anyone. This time I wouldn't complain about being her life size barbie doll.

I pulled out a few other trinkets to wear with the outfit. It was a long Versace Dark blue dress tank top. It had a swarovski crystal on the bust line along with a black stretch belt that went around it as well. She had also gotten me a pair of black leggings that went to just below my knee. I guess she wanted me to show some sort of skin. I brought my own pair of shoes of course. Alice had bought me a pair of heels but with me drinking and dancing it challenged me to cause myself more bruises. I brought my own pair of dressy black flats that I had bought on sale in Port Angeles last year. I put on my outfit and looked at myself in the mirror. I was impressed with how well everything looked on me.

I remembered then what Edward had said about this shade of blue, it being perfect for my skin. _Stop that! _I told myself. I quickly changed the thoughts to see what was on TV. I sat on my bed, putting on my black footies as I watched the TV. There was a new music video on. It was slow and soulful I turned it up a bit on my TV. I knew it wouldn't over power the loudness blaring from the action movie playing in the living room. I listened carefully to the lyrics and watched the music video. It was from Alicia Keys, I had heard of her before. She was a really good singer.

_Moment of honesty_

_Someone's gotta take the lead tonight_

_Whose it gonna be?_

_I'm gonna sit right here_

_And tell you all that comes to me_

_If you have something to say_

_You should say it right now_

I watched the video in awe of what it covered. In one of my history classes we had covered issues about interracial relationships and how about 50 or 60 years ago they were brutally frowned upon. Even now, certain relationships like that were still frowned upon. I never understood that, I had always been blind to that thought. Seeing as my first real boyfriend was a vampire and my other love was a Quileute werewolf.

_You give me a feeling that I never felt before_

_And I deserve it, I think I deserve it_

_It's becoming something that's impossible to ignore_

_And I can't take it_

_I was wondering maybe_

_Could I make you my baby_

_If we do the unthinkable would it make us look crazy_

_If you ask me I'm ready_

_If you ask me I'm ready_

I smiled, reminiscing of the moments Jacob and I had shared over the past few years. This song was practically the song of Jacob and I in my head. The lyrics crashed against me like waves. It almost gave me strength to give away my feelings for him.. almost.

_I know you once said to me_

_This is exactly how it should feel when it's meant to be_

_Time is only wasting so why wait for eventually?_

_If we gon' do something 'bout it_

_We should do it right now_

I jumped at my cell phone ringing playing some generic tune from the company. It vibrated across the table near the TV set. I picked it up and noticed the number. It was an Alaskan area code meaning one of the Cullens. I answered the phone.

" Hello?"

"Bella! I wasn't sure if you would pick up. I'm guessing I have a mutt to thank for that." It was Alice of course, checking up on me. I still got annoyed whenever they talked about Jacob that way.

"Yea, sorry about that. I just put on the outfit you got me Alice, it looks amazing." I could hear the smile as she talked to me.

"I'm so glad you like it Bella. I saw you wearing it when you get some time away from.." I cleared my throat. She obviously took the hint. " Someone." I giggled.

" Thank you for the upgrade for the hotel Alice, you didn't have to do something like that." She laughed.

" Actually, that wasn't fully my idea, you can thank Edward for that."

"Edward?" I said it almost too loudly then went into the bathroom. I was praying that Jacob didn't hear that name. His hands still shook at times whenever I had ever mentioned him, even after he had left.

"Yes, Edward thought it would be a good idea to make you as comfortable as possible on the weekend of your birthday. Which reminds me missy! I really miss you! Can I see you soon?" I smiled I loved Alice.

" Alice you know your welcome over anytime." There was silence on the phone for a moment.

" Alice?" I said out loud, I was worried suddenly.

" Hrmm, I guess you will be busy most of this week, maybe next weekend would be more sufficient."  
" Busy? What do you mean? I go back home tomorrow after we check out."

" I can't see anything at all for your entire weekend up til about Tuesday. I believe someone else has something else planned."

_Uh oh …_ I thought in my head. Should I be worried? Should I be happy? Should I be scared?

" Well don't worry about it now Bella. Whatever it is that happens this weekend, I'm sure you'll be happy. If not you can always try your luck at punching a werewolf in the face again." I laughed remembering that part. It was funny thinking I could laugh about that instance in my life when I was so furious at Jake giving me really no time to decide. Then again, I wasn't giving myself or him really any time for any choices or options.

"What time are you going tonight?" I stopped giggling and sat back on the bed.

" In about an hour or so we are meeting up with Angela and Jessica at some bar down the road. We're gonna head from there to the club."

" Well just be careful. I figure since I see you working Tuesday, you'll be fine but still, make sure you behave yourself tonight. I never thought I'd say this, but I'm glad at least people are there to look out for you, Even if it is.." I cleared my throat " Someone.." I giggled.

" Alright, I better let you go so you can finish up your girly finishing touches. I'll call you tomorrow!" I smiled as she mentioned it. I only had to wait to hear her voice again tomorrow. I loved her velvety voice. It reminded me of the Cullens, it reminded me of..._Stop IT! You don't have time to be thinking about Edward right now!_

" Okay Alice, I'll talk to you soon."  
" Bye Bella!"

" Bye!" I snapped my phone shut and placed it back onto the table next to the TV.

What Alice had told me was now troubling me. Not seeing me til this coming Tuesday? I was off til then, but what did Jake have planned? I know he wasn't going to put me into danger. But what else did he have planned for me this weekend?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

I got up off of the bed and put the TV on mute. It was some new song on the television I knew I would never enjoy. I really wanted to finish listening to that song from Alicia Keys. I would have to look that song up once I got home on my computer. I went into the bathroom to finish applying my makeup, and put a few curls in my hair. I placed some bobby pins in to hold them close to my curls that draped around my face now. I had gotten some really good tips from Alice for applying makeup and its obvious that I was doing okay finally on my own. Everything was in perfect working order. My blush I decided to not apply, seeing as I was already blushing thinking about me dancing close to Jacob.

I looked at myself in the mirror one more time. I hadn't really changed any the last few years. There weren't any changes to my body or face for alarm. I wasn't aging dramatically I was aging year after year like I should be. It didn't bother me too much. Sometimes it was harder to realize I was getting older then others. I finally decided it was time to get out of the bedroom. I put in one last barrette for the side of my head and walked out of my room. Jake was just walking out of his room as well. When he saw me, he stopped dead in place. I looked at him for a second getting nervous as I watched his eyes go up and down.

"What?.." I looked down on the floor. This was one of the instances I couldn't look him in the eyes. It was hard holding back my emotions for him at times. I kept telling myself no, chaining up my heart in the process. I did it to protect myself from being hurt, from being sad, from being alone. Sometimes, Jacob would give me a smile or a look in his eyes that would make one of the chains break free. It was so easy to be around him, but so hard to keep myself protected emotionally.

"You just.. Bella.. wow.." I felt my cheeks starting to get red. I was blushing already. I hadn't noticed what he was wearing until I looked at his shoes. They were actually nice black dress shoes. As I moved my eyes up I noticed some black dress pants. His soft gray button up shirt was tucked into his pants. I finally gave out a breath and looked at Jake.

" You don't look too bad yourself." He smirked a smile at me.

" I almost feel under dressed looking at you."

"Well, thank Alice for the outfit too." He pursed his lips to the side and then looked at me again and smiled.

"I never thought I would say this, but I may have to actually like a leech." I pointed a finger at him.

" What did I tell you about that, huh?" he lowered his head a bit realizing the mistake.

"Sorry, it sorta slipped." I could never stay mad at Jacob. I walked up to him and grabbed his arm.

"It's okay, I just hate hearing it." He gave out a sigh. He hated when he was being talked to like a child.

"Bells, what did I tell you? It's always going to be like this between me and the.." I gave him a look with a raised eyebrow basically screaming _go on I dare you.._ "cold ones?" I shook my head.

"Parasites?"

" Jacob!" I hit him on the shoulder.

" Alright, alright, the... " he almost had to force it out. "Cullens.." I noticed his hands starting to shake. I grabbed his hand and put it in mine.

"Calm down Jake, it's just you and me with other humans tonight." He smiled at that.

"Yea.." His hands stopped shaking. His hands moved up my arm onto my shoulders.

"You really do look beautiful tonight Bells." I started to blush as he slowly moved one of his hands up my neck to against my cheek.

I couldn't compose myself. I couldn't give into this. If I did, I could ruin everything and I wasn't about to make things complicated with him on my birthday. Enough of bad things had happened on my birthday. I didn't need another reason to not celebrate it.

"Jake.. we better get going to meet up with Angela and Jess." He nodded.

"Alright." I grabbed my small black purse as we walked out of the room. We got into the Rabbit that was parked in the hotel parking lot. Jacob tried to be a gentleman, opening the door for me.

"For you malady." I gave an enthusiastic curtsey as I watched him smile and get into my seat. I clicked my seat belt on and pulled out my cell phone. I dialed Angela's number. It rang twice then she picked up.

"Bella!" she said excitedly. She must have my number saved on her phone.

"Hey Ang!" I said back just as excitedly. It felt good to hear her voice.

"Where are you at?"

"We are just leaving the hotel now, where exactly is this bar at?"

"The bar is called the water bar. It's on the corner of Quentin and Perry Street."

She gave me the step by step directions as I wrote them on a piece of paper that we had found in Jake's car.

"Alright, on our way."  
"Can't wait to see you!" I shut the phone and looked at Jake.

"Okay where to navigator?" I smiled at him as he started the engine and pulled out onto the main road.

I told him the directions to go, where to turn, what to look for. Within ten minutes, we made it to the water bar.

We parked across the street and got out. I noticed two girls standing by themselves near the entrance. One bounced up and down as they turned their head to me.

"Bella! Over here!" It was Jessica, she always was the loud one. I never really minded it. When we were in the same classes in high school together and she gossiped about everything. It made it easier to be at the lunch table with her knowing that she could go on and on. I wouldn't have to strike up that much of a conversation that way. I ran up to them and they both gave me a big hug.

"Oh my gawd Bella! You look great!" I blushed.

"I guess I look okay."

"You look better then you dressed in high school at least." Jessica joked. I winced and Angela gave her a look and elbowed her in the rib.

"I'm kidding.. jeez." She looked at Jacob and just about gawked. I couldn't help but smile as he put his arm around my shoulder.

"Hey there ladies." He smiled at them both and I had thought only Edward had a reaction on them.

"You guys remember Jacob Black from La Push right?"

"Wow, Jacob, you've really.. grown up!" Jessica said. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Yea he really has!" Angela agreed with her.

"He's my guardian for tonight's festivities." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder tighter.

"Yep and her designated driver. I'm not old enough yet to be drinking."

"He's still got a few years to go." Angela almost looked stunned by looking at him.

" A year and a few months for your information."He hugged me tight in front of them. I didn't mind that one bit. At least I knew that gesture would put the gawking Jessica in check tonight.

We suddenly heard a beep from a cell phone. Jessica pulled her's out. She looked annoyed.

"What's up Jess?" I asked her.

"Oh, it's Eric and Mike, they are running a bit late cuz of traffic. They said they'll be here in a bit, probably another half hour or so. It's only about 9 anyways." I nodded.

"The club doesn't open til about 11 right?"

"Yea but who said we couldn't have fun before that?" Jessica said almost winking to Jacob.

I gave him a nervous look. He smiled and put a reassuring hand against my back and rubbed my back for a moment.

Just then we noticed a guy walking towards us.

"Hey guys!" He walked up and waved.

"Ben!" Angela squeaked and practically threw herself in his arms.

"Woah woah my innocent eyes!" Jess stammered covering her face with her hand.

"Jess when were you ever innocent about anything?" Angela said to Jess still hanging in Ben's arms.

Jessica's mouth opened, obviously trying to find a come back but finally gave up and closed it.

"What's up man? I'm Ben." He put his hand out.

"Name's Jake." He shook Ben's hand lightly.

"Ah so he's Jacob." He said to Angela as she winked at me. All I could wonder was what in the hell did she tell him?

"Should we wait out here for Mike and Eric?" I asked. I peered into the door to the bar. It was a bit crowded inside.

"Yea, we might as well just wait outside for a bit." They all agreed and we stood around in front of the bar and talked for a bit. Ben and Jake talked about sports for the most part. Mostly about the Mariner's games lately and the trade offs with players. I actually knew what they were talking about after I gave sitting down and watching a few games with dad a try. I pulled Angela and Jessica to the side to have discreet girl talk with them. I mostly wanted to talk to Angela, but leaving one person out didn't seem fair. I remembered how that felt in high school and it wasn't fun being the odd person out, even if it was Jessica Stanley.

"Okay angela, spill." She looked at me confused.

"What did you tell Ben about Jake?" She opened her mouth as it dawned on her.

"Oh! Yea, I mentioned to him a while back about you spending a lot of time at La Push with Jacob and how someone was getting jealous about it." I cringed. I remembered that probably all too well.

"Plus it didn't help he showed up randomly at school and hijacked you that one time too." Jessica added. I smiled at that memory as it replayed in my head.

"_BELLA RUN!" He yelled at me as I noticed him on his bike. I hopped on and we set off into the sun set away from my so called guardians. _

"It was nice to have a friend like that around you to make you be more, well.. you. We really missed that." I smiled at her.

"Yea there are some fond memories of Jacob Black at our high school huh?" They nodded.

"Definitely."

Just then three men were walking towards us. We looked at them curiously, then I noticed one of them being Mike Newton, no one could mistake that baby face for anyone else.

"Is this where the party is at?" Someone said behind him. I almost didn't recognize him.

"Tyler?" I asked almost unsure.

"Yep! How are you Bella?" He asked. He swooped in for a big hug. He seemed really different since the last time I had heard from him.

"We picked him up on the way and we ran into traffic, that's why we were running late." Eric explained.

"Here, I got this for you." Mike handed me a pretty red rose.

"Mike, that's sorta great, thanks." Mike newton was always going to be well, Mike Newton. Jessica just smiled at him. He turned and looked at her.

"Hey Jess!" He said almost a bit too loudly and awkwardly hugged her. Angela leaned in to tell me something in my ear.

"I'll tell you about that later." I looked at her and nodded. Ben and Jacob walked over to the rest of us.

"Is this the rest of the crew?" Ben asked.

"Yep, I think so." I said. I noticed Mike looking nervously towards Jacob.

"Jacob you remember Mike right?" I said to him almost giving him an eye to behave. Jacob could tell why I was giving him that look. The last time they had met it was a very awkward situation.

"Yea I remember Mike, what's going on?" He slapped five with him and I noticed Mike's shoulders relax.

"Well, who's up for getting Bella a bit drunk?"

"Not me!" I said, everyone else sadly had their hands raised. Jacob put his hand in my shoulder and leaned in. His hot breath in my ear, it nearly gave me goosebumps.

"Don't worry Bells, I'm not having you getting drunk. We still have to dance at the club." I was still nervous about that. Maybe it was better to get me drunk here after all. It would save me from dancing, let alone dancing in a room full of people. That had to be a real safety hazard with me.

"Well, lets all get in there." Jessica said almost pushing us all into the bar. I looked at Jacob and smiled. Tonight may actually be an okay night.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7:

When we got into the bar. It was more crowded then I had thought. We found a table over in one of the smaller corners. Mike and Tyler got a small table and a few chairs and put them with us so we all could sit together. Jake was sitting next to me in the booth seat. His arm was constantly around my shoulder. Normally I was against this, but for tonight I was going to give in to wanting this, just for a little while.

The waitress finally came up to us.

"Hi! My name's Jen. What can I get ya?"I noticed Mike Newton staring at her in awe. He definitely hadn't changed since high school at all.

"I'll have a rum and coke." Eric said.

"Same." Said Ben.

"I'll have a..." I looked at Angela.

"Get a cranberry and vodka, it's a lot easier to handle for starters like yourself." I nodded.

"I guess, I'll have a cranberry and vodka?" I pulled out my ID to show her. She looked at it and then smiled at me.

"Well happy birthday and congratulations on your first drink then." She looked at Angela next.

"Oh, I'll have the same."Added Angela.

"Me three." said Jessica.

Mike ogled her for a second longer then gave out his order in a stammer. " Um, I'll have a rolling rock." She smiled at him. She probably knew that he was stammering because of how he was looking at her.

"What about you?"She asked as she turned the Jacob.

"Oh, nothing for me, maybe a sprite. Can I also get two glasses of water?" He pointed to me when he noted the two glasses of water.

"Sure, be right back with that." She then turned on her heels and walked up to the bar.

I leaned into Jacob to talk in his ear. I knew he could hear me better then anyone in the room, I just enjoyed being that close to him. He did smell exceptionally good tonight.

"Why did you order me a glass of water?" I asked him confused.

"It's something else to drink with the vodka to water it down so you don't get so tipsy so quick." He smiled at me. He really was looking out for me while wanting me to have a good time in the process.

The waitress came back with the drinks and Jacob stood up.

"To Bella!" he put his glass out. Everyone including me chimed drinks with everyone else.

"To Bella!" Every one said as they took a drink of their drink. I looked nervous drinking mine.

"Just sip it if you're not sure Bella." Said Angela. She too apparently, was trying to look out for me.

"Or just take it like a shot, makes it easier." Angela eyes Jessica as she said that.

"What Ang? It's the truth."

"Yea and it'll go right to her head to.. We still have a club to go to remember?"

"Oh yea! Just take your time then." Angela rolled her eyes at her and I followed suit. Jessica pouted her lip for a second. Mike chugged his beer down and waited for Jen to return.

"Can I have another one?" He asked. She looked at him unsure.

"Wow, you finished that fast. Another rolling rock coming up!" she walked back over to the bar.

Angela leaned in on my side and elbowed my side. She was trying to get my attention. I leaned in to hear what she had to say.

"I'll need to watch Mike tonight, last thing I need is for him to be in a drunken stupor tonight." I nodded. I still was looking at my drink and everyone was watching me.

"Okay, fine here goes." I finally took a small sip of it. To my surprise, it wasn't all that bad. Angela was right, the tart flavor of the cranberry juice masked most of the alcohol. It was still definitely alcohol but not as strong thank goodness. As we talked I began to sip a bit more til finally my cup was finished. I looked down at it then looked at Jacob and he laughed.

"What?" I asked him. I felt a bit different but not incoherent or confused. I didn't want to go with any random guy or get on top of a bar. I felt a bit warm on the inside but not how Jake made me feel warm. It was more of a fuzzy warm.

"And I thought you were red when you blushed at regular things."

"What are you talking about Jake?" I looked at Angela and she giggled too. She pulled a small compact mirror from her purse and let me look at it. My face was almost completely flushed.

"That's normal Bella, don't worry it'll go down." I just stared at myself. No one had warned me about this. It was funny seeing the splotches of red across my skin. I felt a bit relaxed at least. When I noticed just how red I was compared to Jacob's skin I started giggling too.  
"Ugh I look like I have a weird sunburn." Jake felt my arm.

"You're a bit warm too." He noted. He pushed the glass of water towards me. I nodded to thank him and I drank. By the time I was halfway through the glass of water, I was feeling better, more like myself.

We looked at Mike Newton obviously on his fifth Rolling Rock for the night, which was cut off time to Angela.

"Yea Mike, I think you are done for now."

"Oh come on, I can handle my alcohol!" He yelled almost way too loudly. I pushed the other water towards him.

"Come on Mike, I don't want you drunk before we even go to the club." I batted my eyes at him. The last thing I needed was for him to be too drunk and when he got to the club, he made a fool out of himself. It would be mildly amusing but I wanted to remember the night of all of us having a good time. Not all of us having a good time while Mike got drunk. He seemed grateful that someone was worried about him.

"Thank you Bella." He said He nodded at me and drank some of the water and even he seemed to come back a bit from his drunkenness.

After about another twenty minutes of talking, we decided it was time to go. We paid for the drinks. Jessica told me I couldn't pay for mine since I was the birthday girl, so she paid for mine. She told me it counted as a part of my birthday present. We all hung outside of the bar for a moment standing casually near the parked cars.

"I think we are going to take Mike to get something on his stomach." Eric said practically pulling Mike in tow with him.

"Alright, be careful." Angela yelled back at them as they got to their car.

"Yea, we will. We'll meet you over there!" Tyler followed them and got into the car with them as they drove off. Ben went to his car and got in and waited for us.

"Okay the club is like 8 blocks up it's not far, it's called Shine." I nodded at Jessica and looked at Jake.

"Alright we'll meet you guys there." I said to them. They smiled and all got into their cars as Jake and I got into the Rabbit.

"So how was your first drink? Besides the obviously red skin and warm part." He snickered after he said that. I lightly tapped him on the arm.

"It wasn't really all that bad. I guess I should've figured I'd be a light weight though huh?" He nodded at me and smiled.

"Well you are Bella Swan." I smiled at that. Yes I was, Living, loving, clumsy Bella.

We then set off for the Club.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

The club was packed when we got there. The line was longer then any of us had anticipated when we all got out of our cars and about ran to the line. A few minutes later, Eric, Tyler, and Mike showed up and got into the line with us.

"How you feeling' Mike?" I asked.

"A bit better actually." He smiled at me as I pointed to the side of my mouth.

"You have a bit of ketchup." He put his hand to his face and wiped it off.

"Sorry about that." Mike said looking over his shirt to make sure he had no other food mishaps. He didn't look too bad in his outfit either. Some nice tan khakis and a blue and white plaid button up shirt. He had grown out his hair a bit and apparently had tried to grow out some sort of goatee on his face to show his age. I didn't think it matched him very well with his baby face at all.

The line started to slowly move and we finally got into the club about twenty minutes after it opened. We walked inside and saw three different rooms. Each of them all had different music in each one. The biggest one, the main room mostly was playing techno. Some of the music I had noticed from listening to stuff with Jacob recently.

"I think we're gonna stay in this room." I said to Angela and Eric. They seemed pleased. I didn't think that reggae or the Latin rooms were their thing either.

We all lounged around the edge of the room for a while, taking pictures with Jessica and Angela's camera. Some of them being sweet other pictures being completely silly.

Jessica went to the bar and Tyler joined her for a while. I noticed Mike looking a little nervous around all the people but was apparently talking to some girl also in the corner. Everyone started dancing and moving throughout the crowd. Ben and Angela were dancing together, as was Jessica and Tyler after a while. Eric and Mike had found some other single girls on the dance floor to dance with. Which left me and Jake looking over the crowd.

"Well Bells, you ready for this?" He asked me as he grabbed my hand. I tried to pull back on it.

"I don't know about this Jake, this has bad news all over it."

"Don't you know that depends on who leads?" I smiled at him.

"You aren't a leader last time I checked." I smirked a smile at him.  
"Well, neither are you miss Swan. Don't worry I won't let you fall." I let him pull me into the crowd with him. It was a good thing I didn't feel claustrophobic. He found a nice area where there was a bit of space so he knew I could breathe on the dance floor. Also, if I fell he would have enough time to catch me before I got trampled to death by some woman's Gucci heels.

He pulled me close against him and I felt him move up against me.

"Come on Bells, live a little at least. I've seen you dance in my shed with music before." I giggled remembering that.

"Jake I did the mashed potato and the jitter bug." He smiled.

"Come on Bells, I know you have it in you. Take a chance, take a risk. If you're nervous, just look at me." I smiled and tried but all I did was step around him barely moving much of anything. He laughed.

"Well, at least you're trying." I smacked him lightly on the arm. This is the time I wished that I wasn't so old fashioned. That I would've learned some up to date dance moves. I wished that Alice and I would've gone somewhere she could have taught me some dances. She could have just taught me at least something that didn't involve me looking like a fool on this dance floor. Just then someone grabbed my arm.

"Come on Bella! I'll show you some moves!" Angela said in my ear trying to be heard over the loud thumping of the music. She had Ben by her side and I was quite nervous watching those two together.

I watched as Angela shook her hips as Ben held onto her waist and moved his hips around her as well. I almost blushed watching them. I looked at Jake and noticed the goofy grin on his face.

"Oh no, you are not getting the pleasure of having that." He gave me a sad look almost like a sad puppy face.

"Oh come on Bells, it's not that bad. I do have clothes on, don't I?" He grabbed my hand and pulled me close against him again almost in a hug. I put my hand against his chest and we looked at each other for a moment, I felt something inside me, a chain breaking. I looked down at our feet for a moment.

"Alright, fine. But if I fall over or look like a fool I'm stopping." He smiled.

"Okay." I watched Angela and Ben together as Angela looked at me and even grabbed my hands a few times to show me what and how to move. After about 20 minutes of blushing and looking like such an amateur, I finally was doing alright.

If anything I was nervous having Jacob hold me this way. His hands caressing my hips as they swayed to and fro to the bass that pumped through the speakers. I heard the song go off and suddenly a song that I remembered in the car began to play. A more upbeat version, but it was that song nonetheless.

"That song Jake! It's from earlier in the car." He nodded.

"Yep, maybe that will get you to move more." He smiled. I began to put my arms up in the air as the beats cut out to the small waves of sound as the chorus went through.

_Do you cry your eyes asleep?_

_Is it peace you seek at night when your body's weak?_

_Did it leave you with the scars, of a war-torn ravaged heart?_

_Do you cry your eyes asleep?_

It hit me into my very soul. It rippled against my heart and put goosebumps on my body. I felt a chill go up my spine although I had Jacob's warm arms around me. I watched the strobe lights and the blue and green lights that shifted from side to side for a moment. Then everything seemed to blur into other florescent colors. I closed my eyes and played good things in my head to keep me moving. I kept thinking of being in Jacob's garage shed. Spending time with Jake, dancing around as we listened to music. I opened my eyes to realize I was really feeling good in this moment with Jake and my friends.

I lifted my arms towards the air like Angela did, making fluid movements with the trance beat. I felt his warm hands lightly graze my shoulders up to the tops of my arms and held my hands as I moved them. When the song stopped and was replaced with a new song, we decided to move to the bar to relax for a few moments.

"See Bella? That wasn't so hard to dance out there." I still was a bit nervous and still coming down from my high from dancing.

"Yea, but you were still great compared to me." she waved her hand at me.

"Nah in that outfit you stole my scene." I started to blush. I looked around as we sat at the bar. Everyone of us was there except for one person.

"Um, has anyone seen Mike?" Everyone turned around all at once, starting to scan around. Jacob patted me on my shoulder.

"Should I really guess where he could be?" I looked where he was pointing at, noticing it was the men's bathroom.

"I don't see him on the dance floor." Said Ben.

"Neither do I." Confirmed Jessica. I nodded towards Jake. He gave me a look like we were going to relive the movie theater all over again. I watched him as he strode through the crowd to the other side of the club to the bathroom.

Jessica handed me another cranberry juice and vodka along with Angela and the girls toasted as the guys looked on for Mike.

"Jacob is a really nice guy Bella. I see how he looks at you." I looked at Angela. She was still able to read people pretty well.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It's different, different from someone else that looked at you I guess. You can see it with Jake, he is always happy with you around." I smiled.

"Yea, he has a tendency of wearing his heart on his sleeve." She smiled back at me.

"Well, isn't that a good thing?" She asked confused.

"Yea, it is to most people. When I broke things off with Edward, I told Jake we could only be friends. I wasn't looking for anyone, I don't know if I'm ready yet." She looked like she understood.

"I know it must still be hard for you mentioning about that stuff. I'm sorry if I made you bring it up." She said apologetically. I took a gulp of my vodka, forgetting about asking for water from the bartender. It made me feel fuzzy again.

"Don't worry about it Angela, I wish I could give Jake a chance. It's just really complicated." She looked at me concerned.

"Is it the age difference? Because I know I don't have a problem with it." Jessica blurted out. I rolled my eyes.

"No it's not the age thing. It's a.. well it's a.. Quileute thing.." Jessica looked at me almost appalled.

"You don't want to be with him because of that? Bella of all people.."

"No! No! It's not like that!" I interrupted her. "It's more on their side then mine. I'd love to honestly give Jake a chance." I couldn't believe I was telling Angela and Jessica this. I needed to tell someone, I couldn't just keep things to myself any longer. It was too hard on me to keep things. I knew I couldn't give away the secret of the werewolves but I could tone it down a bit so that it wouldn't go against anything.

"They believe in destiny and soul mates and I don't think I really stand a chance being counted as someone like that." I looked down at the bar table. I gulped down the rest of my drink.

" Bella, did any of them say that to you?" I looked at Angela, trying to fight back tears.

"Well, not exactly.. no."  
"Then why think that? We write our own destiny." I looked at Angela in awe. I couldn't believe how strong she had become over the past few years.

"When you're with the person you love it's like gravity you know?" I nodded my head.

"If you and Jacob really like each other, and it's obvious even to us that he really likes you. It shouldn't matter what anyone else thinks!" Jessica said loudly against my ear.

"You guys are right. It's just complicated right now." Jessica rolled her eyes.

"Bella, you need to seriously seize the moment! Live like you are dieing that's what I say!" Angela laughed.

"Jess I think Tim Mcgraw said Live like you were dieing." Jess looked at Angela.

"Drat, I was hoping you didn't know that song." I giggled with Angela and Jessica.

"Alright, I said." They looked at me in shock.

"I'm not doing anything tonight but, I'll find a way to talk to him about things, okay?" I couldn't believe I was saying that. It probably had been the booze talking but I wasn't sure. Maybe I finally was tired of the chains on my heart holding me back.

"Okay guys look cool, he's coming back." Jess warned us. We all turned our heads to each other and started giggling.

"Well, I think we are in for the same night we did for face punch." I looked at him in shock.

"Are you serious?"

"What about face punch?" Jessica asked.

"Remember when we had that stomach flu going around, and you guys canceled to see face punch with me?" Angela looked at me suddenly and seemed to remember.

"Yea, I couldn't forget that, I was still really sick."

"Well, Mike had it too, but he got sick while we were at the movies. Jake was the only one that came with besides Mike." All the girls seemed to give me a face meaning yuck.

" How awkward was THAT movie?" Jessica asked.

"More then you could IMAGINE." I said under my breath. I heard Jake next to me give a bit of a giggle.

"Come on Eric I think we should probably wait for him to be done and then try to take him home."

"Yea, alright." Eric agreed and walked with Jake back to the bathroom.

" So, what's going on with you and Mike, Jess?" I asked Jess casually, not trying to offend her. Angela seemed a bit surprised at my bold question.

"We tried to go out a bit after high school, we even tried.. well.. you know" I raised my eyebrows at her. "You slept with Mike Newton?" I couldn't be hearing this. She was giggling.

"Trust me, when people say Mike Newton is well, Mike Newton that's exactly what it is." I laughed.

"Needless to say, things didn't work out and it's been kinda awkward since then." She added.

" I almost feel bad the fact that Mike's gotten some and I haven't." The girls stopped giggling and looked at me in surprise.

"Bella, you never.." I shook my head nervously. "Nope." They looked like stone statues. Completely flabbergasted at the thought of me still being a virgin.

"Well thanks for making me sound like it's a bad thing." I said crossing my arms.

"No, it's not that. I'm just surprised that since you were with Edward with that long and you knew Jacob that one of them.." I shook my head. "Nope."

"Wow..." Jessica lounged back on her bar stool for a moment, almost falling over.

"Well, just don't do anything dumb tonight since we had this discussion. It's not a bad thing Bella. You just need to find the right guy." Angela told me. At least she seemed supportive.

"Yea, be sober least you'll remember it!" Added Jessica.

"Jess!" Angela said to her almost appalled.

"What? It's the truth!" She stated.

"Oop here they come again." Jessica warned us. We watched them come up to us having Mike with them.

"Feeling better Mike?" He nodded at me, trying to get me not to worry so much about him. He had sweat covering his face. His hair was in his eyes, and the front of his shirt seemed wet.

"We better take you home Mike." Eric added. Mike nodded at him and followed him out of the bar with Ben and Jake behind him. We followed the men outside into the fresh open air. I actually felt cold from sweating so much in the club and the September night breeze picking up around us. Jacob came up to me and put his arms on my shoulders. Just enough warmth to keep me from shaking.

"I had a great time Bella." Said Eric.

"I did too." Mike added.

"Hopefully next time will go better." Added Jake. Mike just rolled his eyes. Tyler came up to me and gave me a hug.

"I had a great time Bella, I hope to see you some other time."

" Yea hopefully." I told Tyler as I lightly hugged him back. Jessica hugged me then and then Angela grabbed my hand.

"I have to give you you're birthday present Bella." She seemed excited as she pulled me towards her car. She opened the trunk and pulled some large rectangular item with brown paper wrapping around it with a pink bow taped to the top of it.

"Go ahead and open it." She said. I opened it and was in awe, I felt tears stinging my eyes. She had pictures of me in high school with them at the lunch table and in our classes in a huge scrapbook piece on a huge poster paper that was craft fully matted and framed. It had cut out papers that had famous quotes from my favorite books and authors and movies.

"Do you like it?" I looked at her in surprise.

"Angela, this is... AMAZING. I've never seen anything like it! Thank you so much!" I hugged her and I felt a small tear escape my eyes. I quickly wiped it away.

"I figured you could put it up in your place to take up some wall space and know we're all still around." I smiled at her and hugged her again.

"Thank you so much Angela." She patted my back. I saw Jessica walking up to us.

"I want to get in on the hug too!" She hugged us both and we all were in this big hug together. It was kinda funny having us like that. I didn't even remember us being like this in high school. I wish now that I would've been. As we all let go of the hug I smiled at them.

"Text me and let me know you guys made it home okay." I told them.

"We will." Angela said.

"That goes for you too!" I yelled at Eric and Ben walking across the street to their cars.

"Will do!" They yelled back.

"Happy birthday Bella." They said to me.

"Thanks guys. This was, really great." Angela and Jessica smiled at me as they packed into the car and started the engine. They waved at me as they began to drive off.

I walked back up to Jacob and smiled at him, holding my poster.

"So what did you get?" he asked. He looked at the poster as I showed it to him.

"Wow, that's really cool." He said trying to look through all the pictures and quotes.

"Angela made this, isn't it amazing?" I said really happy like I had gotten an award.

"Yea it really is nice Bells." Jacob said. I placed it delicately in the back seat of his rabbit and I got into my seat and put my seat belt on.

"Do you know how to get back to the hotel from here?" I asked him.

"Bella, you're lack of confidence to me sometimes is insulting." He smiled at me. He started the car and we were on our way back to the hotel. The night had been long and eventful and so much fun. I had no idea how much fun my twenty first birthday would ever be. When we got back to the hotel, I went to my bedroom and changed into my pajamas and removed my makeup. I hung up the outfit on the hanger and placed it back into the zipper bag that it came in. I'd have to get it dry cleaned most likely when I got home.

I was exhausted from the nights events. I had laid across my bed to see what was on TV. It was of no use though. Within minutes of watching a program, I had fallen asleep. Leaving myself open to any dreams or nightmares that were to come.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Fellow Readers! Hope you are enjoying my story so far! I plan on making Jacob's POV in the next chapter so bare with me :) **

Chapter 9:

When I lost consciousness, I was sure that being so tired would put me in a dreamless sleep. I felt like I had drank a half bottle of NyQuil. It should have knocked me out cold until the next morning. At least that's what I thought. As I prayed for the dreamless sleep, I found myself in La Push, at first beach with Jacob. I looked at the sun and hoped that I was having a good dream.

In the background, the nightmare began to loom overhead like a heavy fog. Jacob was sitting near me against a dead log that had washed up on shore. He was very silent, concentrating. I was studying him, no matter if I said his name, or waved, he did not move. He was still as a statue, still as the way Edward could be at times.

The waves were crashing and sifting at my toes. I heard the waves crashing all the way up the coast line. When I walked toward Jacob, the background sounds began to dull. When I was finally right at his side, everything seemed on mute. The waves were still crashing, but no sound was coming in any direction.

I turned around as I heard a female voice, yelling.

"JACOB!" It yelled. I didn't recognize who the female voice was. I noticed Jake getting up, turning in the direction of the voice. As he began to walk away I grabbed his arm. He turned and looked at me, his eyes seething, his face in sheer disgust that I clung onto him. He shrugged my hand away easily with his brute strength.

"I don't want you." He bluntly said. I stepped back in complete surprise that he would say that to me. I felt my insides begin to break down. Whatever my chains inside me held onto, instantly shattered into pieces. I knew I could never be put together again.

I stood there in a daze as he turned towards the voice, calling him for a second time. He phased into the russet wolf and ran off into the distance. As his image ran farther from me, so did the light. The waves were no longer crashing at my feet. My sun had disappeared forever.

I tried to follow in the direction I thought he had gone. It was no use by that point there was no way I could catch up to him. The darkness was like a thick ooze puddle almost clawing at my legs as I walked farther. It was just dark, black, empty. I felt the darkness go up my leg and slowly take me under like I was in quick sand. I did what I only could do in that moment... scream.

I felt my body being slumped around, shaken. For a moment, I thought I was having another dream about being a rag doll. I heard a muffled voice saying my name. Finally it came out clearly in my ears as I realized I was stirring more out of unconsciousness.

"Bells! Bella! Wake up!" I suddenly snapped my eyes open and look at him. He was looming over me with his hands on my shoulders.

He watched me as I stared at him for a moment, not moving at all. Suddenly, I clung onto him as hard as I could and started to sob. I couldn't hold it in anymore, I couldn't take holding it in for one more second.

He moved my arms away from him and sat next to me on the big bed. I layed my head against his white T-shirt that he wore now and sobbed more. I knew I was drenching his T shirt, but he didn't seem to care. He ran his fingers through my hair and rubbed my shoulders, trying to soothe me.

"It's alright Bella, I'm here." I just sobbed harder hearing him say that. Knowing that one day he would be pulled away from me forever. I just cried and cried onto his shirt as I felt his arms begin to wrap tighter around my body.

"It's okay Bells, It's okay." I tried to calm down but I couldn't I wanted to believe that everything was okay. I wanted to believe him more then anything. I couldn't look up at him. All I could do was cry as he held me. Finally my strength gave out after so long of crying. My eyes were hurting and were irritated. I was exhausted from being so upset and so frightened. For the second time that night, I lost consciousness. I fell into a deep sleep with Jake's warm arms around me.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

**Jacob POV**

I was sitting on the couch after Bella said she was going to go change. I got up and went into my room for a moment and changed into my more comfortable clothing. I pulled out my cut off sweat shorts and my white t shirt to wear for the night. I went back to the couch and sat down, flipping through some channels again. When I saw that a new program would be on next, I looked at the time. It had been a half hour or so since she had been in her room. I noticed it was quiet in Bella's room. I heard no motion and I hadn't seen her leave her room or heard water running.

She did look tired in the car. I couldn't believe the night I had with her. She looked so absolutely beautiful in that outfit. She looked so happy tonight with all her friends, and so alive. That was all I ever wanted for her. I started thinking about us dancing. I couldn't believe how she was moving to the music, especially that one song. I would definitely have to put that on a part of the present I had planned for her. I closed my eyes for a moment and just took in all the memories of that night with me and her together.

I loved seeing her smile, how she looked at me at times. It made me wonder what she was really thinking. When she let me run my hands on her hips and up her arms, I could tell she enjoyed it. I couldn't help but smile at that thought of her looking at me with such nervous eyes and finally just letting go and giving in to the beats of the music and best of all giving in to us. I felt myself falling asleep, hearing an infomercial in the background.

My eyelids flew open as I heard this shriek, coming from Bella's room. I didn't know what was wrong. I pushed the door open to find her screaming like she was in pain. Her body was curled up in a fetal position into a tight ball. She was having nightmares again, something I had always dreaded. I Shook her a few times, hoping it would wake her up.

"Bells! Bella! Wake up!" I said to her. I didn't want to shake her violently just enough of a jolt to get her to wake up. Her eyes finally flew open. She sat there staring at me for a moment. I was just breathing in to about to say something when she caught me by surprise. She grabbed onto me with her arms around my neck and just pulled me against her. She started crying hard into my shoulder. I didn't know what was wrong or what to say. I knew me standing like this over her on the bed wasn't going to be comfortable after a while.

I moved her arms away from me for just a split second and sat next to her on the bed and just let her lay her head against me. She kept crying, I felt so helpless, so useless. All I could do was try to soothe her like the last time she had been like this with me.

"It's alright Bella, I'm here." I said to her soothingly. I hoped it would calm her down, but she seemed to cry harder. All I could do was hold her tight against me. I felt my shirt soaking through with her tears. I was at the point where I didn't care if my shirt turned into a tissue for her. I just wanted her to not be like this. I wanted her happy again, I wanted to see her smile like from tonight.

"It's okay Bells, It's okay.." I kept rubbing her shoulders and back, hoping it would help. She seemed to calm down a bit, but she still continued to cry. I rested my head against the headboard, realizing tonight was going to be a very long night. After what seemed like hours her cries began to be muffled and slowly stopped. When I peered down at her, she was breathing calmly with her head against my chest. Her hand rested near my heart as it beat to the thought of her name. She had fallen asleep. All I could do was pray she was having good dreams this time.

I had held back so much ever since her favorite leeches had skipped town. She seemed so vulnerable at the time. I felt like if I said one small thing it could break her into pieces. She didn't sit around and wait for them to come back, this time she wanted to try to live her life. _She wasn't worse then it was the time before._ I told myself.

Then again, this past time, I saw it first hand. The first time it happened, the three months since Sam found her in the woods, I didn't see her. I only heard that she had no real life in her. She just moved when it was necessary. When she came to me to fix the bikes she looked like hell. I really wondered if before I had seen her, if she had been worse before that. I shuddered at the thought.

This time she was still hurting over her decision she had made, but I didn't want to push anything. I didn't want her changing her mind. I didn't want to force her to make a choice, she had gone through enough in the past year. I loved spending time with her. Even if it meant that I could just be by her side until our lives ended. She was really trying this time, trying to forget her past wants and needs. The new Bella was open to fun things, she reminded me of the Bella I remembered seeing when I was younger. The one I used to make mud pies with.

I tried to make her happy as much as I could. Whenever she needed me I was always there. I never went away. Even when I had made some distance, I couldn't stay away long from her. She talked about how I was her own personal sun. To me, she was my moon. The sun couldn't exist the next day without her. We were always together like the force of gravity, pushing us together in all directions.

This time isn't as bad as the first time I found her like this. I replayed that night in my head almost feeling my heart beginning to break at the thought of it. I was outside of her house, doing patrol. After the Cullens left, I decided to keep an eye on her, just in case any of the leeches in the battle escaped and came after her again. I returned every night after I had heard the news to make sure she was alright. I heard the same shriek I heard tonight and I saw her light go on in her room. I heard Charlie talk to her and then turn her light out again. I decided I couldn't leave until she was feeling better. I had to do something, anything for her to not feel that way. I climbed the tree up to her window and tapped on the glass.

"Bella let me in." She looked towards the window, but didn't move. She stayed curled up into a ball. She seemed almost paralyzed. I had to get to her.

"Bella, if you don't let me in I'm going to open your window for you." She didn't answer or move, she just looked at me, then looked away.

"Alright Bells, I'm coming in." I said through the glass so she'd hear.

I slid the window open and climbed inside. I sat beside her, still she wasn't moving. I picked her up and placed her against me and hugged her tight.

"It's okay Bells, I'm here, I won't leave you." She let her head roll against my shoulder and her shoulders began shaking. She started to cry into my shoulder and all I could do was hold her tight against me. I tried to sooth her that time and it seemed to had worked. It wasn't long before she fell asleep against me. I stayed awake most of that night, watching her sleep. I was hoping that Charlie wasn't planning to check on her in the morning. If I fell asleep the last thing I needed was to be told I had to be grounded or away from Bella for a while too. She really needed someone and I promised her, I'd always be here. I was keeping that promise, no matter what.

She snuggled up against me in her sleep with her arms against me and then whispered a name.

"Edward..." she cooed. I wanted to leave. She wasn't over him yet, not by a long shot. I felt myself about to start shaking, I told myself, I couldn't get mad. I had to stay calm...

_She's still dreaming of him..._ was all I kept thinking. It made me see red. After all he had put her through and after her decision, she could still change her mind. She could still become one of them.

Just then she nuzzled against me for a moment then slowly opened her eyes and looked at me. I didn't know what to say or feel as she looked at me so innocently. She rubbed her eyes and looked at me as if she was a little girl just waking up from her nap time.

"Jake?.." She rested her head back against my chest. "I'm glad you're here...I really missed you." She then fell silent again, falling back asleep. However angry with her I just was, I couldn't stay mad at her when she told me that. I stayed with her a few hours longer as she slept off and on until it was close to 4 in the morning. I decided it was time to leave before Charlie had to get into his cruiser to leave for his shift. I got up and laid her down lightly against her pillows and tucked her in, almost wanting to kiss her goodnight. I stopped myself _Jake you idiot just let her sleep._ I told myself. I found a piece of paper on Bella's desk and I wrote a quick note and left it there. She would find it sometime soon and read it. I would see her again soon. I remember it being only about seven hours later I saw her truck pull up to my house and ever since then we had spent almost every day together.

I couldn't help but smile, looking at her sleeping in my arms. I watched her shift and move around, nuzzling up against me as my arms stayed around her petite body.

"..Jacob.." she murmured against my chest. I looked at her and she was still asleep. Was she dreaming of me? I couldn't help but smile to myself. She used to dream of someone else, now she dreamed of me. I put my head back and finally gave into sleep myself and fell asleep holding her in my arms.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

**Hi folks! The next few chapters will be Jacob's POV! =) These updates may come a bit slower due to me working crazy hours and trying to finish my twilight plushies to sell on Etsy and to some people that have already pre ordered them. So just bare with me for updates :D**

**Jacob POV**

I woke up to find Bella not next to me anymore. The sheets were mostly pushed off of the bed and dangling onto the floor. My neck was a bit sore from sleeping against the headboard for a good portion of the night. I got up and peered out of the bedroom door. Bella was no where in sight. _Where had she gone?_ I heard some shuffling near the kitchen and walked towards it.

She looked up and smiled at me, something I was glad to see after last night.

"Morning." She said.

"Mornin' Bells." She smiled then looked down at the table. There were four covered plates, big plates at that. I could smell the food underneath them already.

"Umm, I got us breakfast." She said.

"Were you planning to feed a small army?" I joked with her. She smiled at me and pulled the metal tops off of the plates.

"Nope, just one lady and a werewolf." I moved over to the table in the kitchen to see what all was there.

She had gotten a few muffins, about a dozen eggs scrambled with cheese, some fruit and a big portion of bacon.

"Jeez Bells, you didn't have to do this." She walked over to me and gave me a hug. I just held her tight for a moment. She let go of me and began to scoop a small bit of eggs and grabbed a muffin and placed it on a plate.

"I wanted to. You deserve a good breakfast. Besides, we have a three hour drive ahead of us after we check out. I figured it would be good to have a good filling meal under our belts." She put her plate down on the table in the living room and sat indian style on the couch. I grabbed a big scoop of eggs and about a handful of bacon along with a muffin.

"And here I thought Emily kept us well fed.." I saw her giggle as I sat next to her on the couch. As I put the plate into my lap and started shoveling the eggs in she turned to me.

"Jake, About last night..." I put my hand up in a stop motion. My mouth was full of eggs and I couldn't exactly say anything at the moment. After I finally swallowed I looked at her.

"Bells, it's okay. You were having nightmares again, you don't need to explain. As long as you're feeling better now that's what matters." I looked at her, watching her pick apart a piece of her muffin.

"I know Jake.. I just..thank you." I smirked a smile at her as she shifted her eyes from me back to her muffin.

We sat and ate in silence. I got back up and scooped another serving of eggs and grabbed a few more slices of bacon. After I ate that I was sure I was full. Bella got up and put her plate back on the kitchen table.

"Well, checkout is in another hour. I think I'm gonna take another shower real quick and finish putting everything away." She announced as she walked towards her bedroom.

"Alright, I should probably do the same. Just don't slip on a bar of soap or something. If I'm in the shower I don't think you want me rushing to your rescue in only a towel." She looked down at the floor for a moment, was she turning red?

"Well, I better..." she pointed into her bedroom towards the bathroom.

"Yea.." I said as I walked into my own room and shut the door.

After I had taken my shower, I put on my cut off jeans and a black T shirt. I went out into the living room and noticed Bella's bags already near the door.

"Well that was quick." I said looking at her as she was lounging across the couch.

"I didn't pack a lot it was only for one night."  
"Yea, but I know how some women pack. Trust me, when you have two older sisters, you know."

She laughed and looked at me with her innocent brown eyes.

"Well, we should get going." She grabbed her bag but I picked it up.

"Jake, you don't have to.."

"Bells, I can carry a backpack and a duffel bag."

"But I feel naked without carrying something."

"Oh if only." I said under my breath.

"What?" She said as we walked out of the door, letting the door lock behind us.

"Nothing." I looked past her towards the elevators. She crossed her arms and gave me a look when I pushed the button. We got into the elevator and she pushed the lobby button.

"Smart ass." She commented as the door shut. I looked at her.

"What?"

"I heard you. Oh if only huh?" She raised an eyebrow.

_Uh oh_. I thought, _This could mean some problems on the way back home. _I just watched the numbers slowly count down from 28 to 2o when she finally broke the silence.

"Take it easy Jake, besides wouldn't that count as beastiality anyways?" I looked at her almost in shock.

"wow Bella that's a bit below the belt. I'm hurt." I grabbed my chest.

"You know I don't mean it Jake. Besides, Paul joked about it anyways before I ever did."

"What did he say?" She looked at me surprised.

"I don't know if I should tell you if you didn't hear it. You guys probably would get into another fursploding fight. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"What did he say?" I asked again as I saw the elevator reach floor 15.

"Paul joked about how apparently your family enjoys... doggie style." My jaw almost hit the floor. Bella was snickering, actually holding her sides at that. It was a dirty joke. Where the hell did this Bella come from? She locked her arm around mine and looked up at me.

"What?" She asked still smiling and snickering.

"I just.. you're laughing.. at a joke.. like.. well.. THAT. Who are you and what have you done to my poor innocent Bella?"

"She stopped being boring, that's what. She decided to actually live." I smiled at her. I loved when she said how much she loved, well, living. It made me feel a great sense of victory. Even if she wasn't my Bella, she was living Bella. That was enough for me.

We checked out and walked towards the car. I had been going through my head trying to think up a witty comeback. I thought I had one but I didn't know if she would take it the right way. I put our bags in the backseat of the car. When we got into the car she looked at me as I snickered to myself for a moment.

"What?" She asked me, crossing her arms again.

"I was thinking of a comeback, but I dunno if its... appropriate." She gave me a stern look with one eyebrow raised.

"Come on it can't be that bad."

"Oh it's bad." I said.

"Come on Jake, tell me!"

"Alright alright." I started the car and turned down the volume dial for the radio so he could hear me over the music.

"I was going to say.." I looked at her.

"It could be worse, you could be licking a Popsicle and get your tongue stuck." She thought for a minute of the innuendos and just covered her eyes.

"OH MY GAWD JACOB BLACK THAT IS AWFUL!" she covered her eyes, apparently trying to shield herself from that thought. She then hit me in the shoulder.

Of all things, she started snickering.

"I guess that would count as necrophilia too huh?" I looked at her, damn she was getting good at come backs. She's been spending too much time with the pack obviously. I couldn't help but think I keep her at La push with us way too much.

"Isabella Marie Swan! I am completely appalled that you would say such things!" I said, looking at her in shock. She giggled, closing her eyes and holding her stomach.

"Okay okay enough with the werewolf and vampire jokes." She said looking out of the window, letting the wind blow her hair around in all directions.

"How about enough of the werewolf jokes and just stick with vampire jokes?" She gave me a look.

"Jacob.." I got the hint.

"Alright alright we'll stop with the offensive jokes."

"Hey Jacob." I looked at her. She had a smirk on her face. What the hell was she up to this time?

"What Bells?"

"Knock knock.." I couldn't believe this.

"Who's there?" I said smiling as I looked towards the road.

"Interrupting zombie."

"Interrupti..."

"Mwahhhh! BRAAAAAIINNNNSSSS!" She was holding her sides again. Luckily we were at a stop light, even I had to laugh at that one.

When the light turned green I hit the gas but still felt myself chuckling.

"Bells, I don't know what's got into you." She smiled.

"I don't know either, I think it's your fault." I looked at her for a moment almost stunned.

"Why blame me?"

"Because, you're my partner in crime. You're my bad influence."

"Didn't we have this talk before? I thought before you were the bad influence because you're older."

"Well the roles are reversed now. I may be older on my license but you make me feel like I'm definitely not twenty one." I smiled at that thought.

"Well you aren't that old Bells to feel like someone makes you feel young."

"I know, but just being around you, you make me feel like I should still be going to high school."

"Well, if you were hanging around high schools right now, they'd probably think you were some sort of cougar." I snickered. She gave me this jaw drop that just made me howl with laughter. I almost had to pull the car over.

We talked for a while about bands and music I had got her into. We listened to some music. I couldn't help but laugh when Phil Collins in the air tonight came on the radio. She sparatically did the air drums during the solo. Her hair flying everywhere, she was obviously giving it her all in that 3 second performance.

"Sorry you had to save Mike from the toilet bowl again." She said to me grimacing.

" It's okay Bells. What was up with him anyways?" I asked her.

"He's been going through an awkward spot with Jessica."

"Oh?" I looked at her for a moment. She was smiling, it didn't seem all that bad.

"Jess even told me last night that they tried being together after high school. And he was just well.. Mike Newton, so it didn't work. I snickered.

"Oh that's not the funniest part." I looked at her.

"What could be funnier then that."

"That Mike got some action before I ever did." She was laughing to herself. It almost seemed like she was laughing at herself for a moment.

"Wait.. What?" I looked at her in disbelief.

"Mike? We are talking of the same Mike right?" I asked almost completely surprised and inside also grateful for Bella's sake.

"Jake, you know this about me already."

"Yea, I know Bells, its just weird thinking that. Hell that means Mike got some action before even me! What the hell!" She laughed at that thought.

"You need to just find a leg and get it over with." I looked at her squinting my eyes. _Still with the jokes.._

"Ha ha very funny Bells."

"Okay that was mean, I'm sorry."

"It's alright, just remember you said that. I won't rescue you from a wet floor next time. You'll have to sit there til it dries." I smiled as she snickered and hit my arm. It was good having her laughing so much today.

Just then, her phone rang. She picked it up and seemed excited.

"Hey mom!" She said smiling. She seemed to really get along with her mom a lot lately. She wasn't as free spirited as her mom, not by a long shot. She still seemed to be the adult at times, making sure she was taking care of herself and seeing how her and Phil were. I over heard her ask about her and I. She seemed to be dodgy. I couldn't help but try to hide a smile as her mom kept telling her I should just date her already. I let her talk to her mom as I drove down the highway. We still had a little over an hour before we would be back at Charlie's house. When she got off the phone, she laid her head back against the headrest and shut her eyes. She must've still been a bit tired from last night.

Charlie had a party planned for her tonight at the house, but it wasn't until later. Charlie had invited me and my father, along with the Quileute boys, and Sue Clearwater. I was going to drop her off and finish preparing a part of her birthday present. It didn't help I had a lot of pent up energy and wanted to run around for a bit when we got back to Forks. I watched the highway and I kept watching Bella soundly sleep in the corner of my eye. The road was mostly empty so it was a smooth drive home. I wanted to turn on some music, but I didn't want to risk waking Bella. She still looked a bit tired. I'd make sure she got some good sleep tonight to be ready for my plan for tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

**Jacob POV**

I pulled up to Charlie's house and sat there for a moment. I couldn't help watching her sleep. She looked so peaceful, so happy, a lot better then last night. I let it go on for a few more minutes before I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Bells?" I said lightly gently nudging her shoulder. She woke up and turned to me then looked outside.

"We're already home?" I nodded.

"Yea you were knocked out for a good hour."

"I hope you weren't too bored in the car."

"Nah, some time on a quiet open road is good for you." I said. _Doesn't hurt it gives you time to think too _ran through my head.

She got out of the car and pulled her duffel bag from out of the backseat. She then walked back over to the driver's side. She put her bag down for a moment. She put her head into the open space where my window was rolled down, propping her elbows against the car door. We stood there for a moment, I noticed her eyes shifting from me and then downward. She seemed to have her mind on something but I wasn't going to push it. I never pushed it anymore with anything that seemed wrong. I just let things slide. Anytime I had ever been aggressive towards a subject, it just made her distance herself. For us both, it was the last thing we needed. This weekend had been so great, and it wasn't over. She still seemed really happy from the morning and I wasn't going to ruin that either.

"So I'll see you later tonight?" She asked.

"Of course, me and my dad will be here."

"I think Charlie wants everyone here about eight." I nodded.

"Sounds good." I watched her bend down and pick her bag up. She said bye to me once more then went upstairs to her front door. I backed my car out and headed back to the reservation.

I pulled into a small dirt driveway where Quil's house was. I walked up the few small wooden stairs that creaked under my feet to the door. I knocked a few times then the door creaked open. Quil opened the door and motioned for me to come in.

"Hey Jacob." Quil's mother, ruby greeted me as I walked past the kitchen. I peeked my head into the arched open doorway. The smell of a pie wafting into my nostrils.

"Hey there Ruby." I greeted her with a smile. She shook her spatula in my direction.

"Not getting into any trouble are we?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

"No Ma'am ." She smiled at me.

"Jacob!" A small voice squeaked. It was Lyn, Quil's little 4 year old sister. She was in a chair nibbling on some bits of a sandwich.

"Hey there Lyn." I waved at her in the doorway.

"I was going to ask you, would you mind taking Quil with you over to Bella's tonight for her party? I would go but I have to take care of Lyn she isn't feeling too well and I don't want anyone catching her cold."

"Sure it's no problem." She gave me a warm smile meaning thank you. It really reminded me of the smile I'd seen on my mother's face so long ago.

"In here Jake." I heard Quil call. I walked into his room and stood next to him sitting in his computer chair. A CD Ejected out of the computer and he place it in a jewel case.

"Here's what you asked me to make. You sure Bella's gonna like it?"

I looked at the CD case and flipped it over. The insert where the listing of tracks should be were blank.

"Yea, it's perfect for her. She's gonna love this."

"May I ask why you plan on giving her a CD that she doesn't even know what's on it?" Quil said crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Because it will make her listen to every track that way. She won't skip any, she'll listen to all of them in their own way. I know it sounds weird but I think this is almost better then what I have planned for tomorrow." I smiled at myself still thinking of the great time we were going to have tomorrow, just us.

"Aren't you scared you're gonna muck everything up?" I lightly shoved Quil playfully while he laughed.

"Nah, I know what I'm doing. I know her better than anyone now and I think she really needs this."

"Well, whatever you say. But if you do muck it up, maybe I can date her?" I gave him a look of seriousness, or at least tried. He laughed, already knowing that I was playing around.

"So, have you phased at all since you got back?"

"Not yet, and I'm dieing to. I really have a lot of pent up energy and I really need to just.."  
"Run?" At least Quil understood.

"Yea."

"Well, I'll go with you if you want." I nodded.

"Don't mind the company as long as it's the right company."

"Cool." I walked out of his room with Quil walking behind me. I peeked back into the kitchen door and looked at Ruby one more time, giving her a smile before we headed out.

"I'm gonna take Quil with me back over to dad's. Did you want me to save you a piece of birthday cake?" She nodded.

"Yes please." she gave a stern look to Quil. "If I find out you ate it because of your werewolf stomach I'm gonna kick your ass." Quil laughed. His mom was easy to play around with. She was really laid back. When Quil turned, it didn't really surprise Ruby at all. She knew it was in their blood. She was only worried about when he had his fever set in. When he learned to phase, it took him months to master it right. There were times, when he didn't remember how to find himself and ended up at the house door step in his wolf form. Since he was better the only things she complained about was that he always ate them out of house and home. If it weren't for him now being over with us at Emily's more often, his mom would've taken up a second job just to pay for all the food he eats. That or until he could control his hunger more to send him over to Sam's. All of the pack was still debating on that one.

We walked outside, I was heading towards my car when I noticed Quil not behind me. Then I noticed his wolf form walking up to me.

"Quil you do realize when I said run around it was AFTER I got my car back to my place right?" I smacked my forehead. What was it with people and joking around today? I got into the driver's seat and put the CD into the glove box. I sat there and waited a few minutes. Quil in his human form got into the passenger side, still zipping up his jean shorts.

"Sometimes, you really make me wonder if under all that black hair, there's some blonde."

"Hey, I have some better blonde jokes. Jared told me some yesterday."

He told me some of the jokes he heard and some I laughed at, some I thought were just plain wrong. Then I thought about that one leech, that was known as Rosalie. She was as blonde as blonde could get. I couldn't help but laugh picturing all the blonde jokes and her at the same time.

When we got back over to my house I popped into the house for a second to see dad. Quil ran off into the woods but I knew he wouldn't be far.

"Dad?" I yelled, I heard the tires of his wheel chair not far.

"In the kitchen son." I walked in and saw him making himself a sandwich.

"Want one?" he offered. I smiled.

"Sure." He moved his wheelchair over to the counter and made a ham and cheese sandwich. The kind mom would make me with only the corner crusts on. I was thinking good things about her. It wasn't sadness and loss whenever I thought of her now, it was mostly happiness and memories.

"So how did the night go?" I smiled, giving away most of the night.

"And did you behave yourself? Last thing I need is Charlie being mad at me because of you two getting 'freaky with it." Sometimes my dad tried too hard to be a part of the new in crowd. I rolled my eyes.

"No dad, nothing went on. We had a good time at the club though, Bella actually danced if you could believe that."

"Bella?.. you mean..Charlie's Bella?" I nodded. "Yup. Couple of her friends helped her out with the dancing and after that things went great." Dad smiled at me as he handed me the sandwich.

"So what time are we going tonight to Charlie's?" Dad asked. I swallowed the first half of the sandwich I was chewing in my mouth.

"About eight tonight." I answered.

"Okay, well I'll make sure I'm ready. Got anything else planned for today?"

"I'm gonna go with Quil running for a while. We have to take Quil with us tonight over to Charlie's anyway. Lyn is sick so Ruby is at home taking care of her."  
"I hope Lyn feels better. But you and Quil have fun then. Just don't lose track of time." I nodded at him, shoving the other half of my sandwich in my mouth and chewing it til I could swallow it.

"Oh, is everything set for tomorrow for you and Bella?" He turned his wheelchair around to face me.

"Not yet, I haven't told her. I'm going to tell her tonight."

"Well, don't make it too long telling her, what if she turns it down?"

"Trust me dad, she won't." He smiled at me.

"Okay well I'm off to watch the game." He turned towards the TV and turned it on. I took my shoes off and placed them near the door. Last thing I needed was another pair of shoes shredded.

I ran outside across the backyard, throwing my T shirt off over my head in the process. I jumped into the woods and my shorts came off. Just as I leapt over a dead log leaning against a rock, I felt my fur blowing in the wind as I ran. I found Quil over near the creek with streaming water. I took a few laps with my tongue. I was still getting used to the whole eating and drinking sometimes as a wolf. Still never beat a good meal that Emily cooked though.

_So what really went on with Bella last night since you can't stop thinking of her smiling?_

_Damn. _When I had phased, I forgot to clear all my thoughts out. Oh well, it was Quil anyways I didn't mind showing him. I showed him the thoughts I had when me and Bella had been dancing after she finally gave in and learned.

_That girl can move dude! _I almost had to snicker with how proud I was at her for actually learning to dance. I showed how red she got after her first drink and Quil couldn't help but howl with laughter.

_Let me get in on this!_ Jared thought and crashed through a brush to meet up with me and Quil. I showed him all the dance moves and everything as well.

_So you got everything planned for tomorrow night? _Jared asked lapping up some water himself.

_Yea, and I don't expect any of you to follow us or try to find out my thoughts tomorrow night okay?_

_We won't try to but it doesn't help your thoughts are so loud sometimes. I can take a healthy dose of Bella but dude, you make it unhealthy. _Jared thought. I could hear Quil laughing.

_Haha very funny...By the way, where's Seth today? I'm surprised that I haven't seen him._ He was always the one that tried to run around as much as possible. I hadn't found his thoughts yet at all. They seemed a bit worried after I had said that.

_You weren't here yesterday so you wouldn't know..._

I looked into their thoughts and saw a girl around Seth's age. He was about sixteen now.

_He IMPRINTED? I could not be hearing this, or seeing this. _

_Jake it's alright.._Quil wanted to comfort me but he had already imprinted on Claire. He had his destiny given to him.

_Quil, I'm the only one... _

_Leah hasn't..._ I stopped him after he brought up Leah. She didn't need to be brought up into this.

_I'm the only MALE werewolf that hasn't..._

I could feel Quil and Jared trying to comfort me.

_I just, I wanted it to be Bella..._

_Did you ever think that you are around her so much that you had already imprinted and not known it?_

I thought about that for a moment but it couldn't be possible. I had a direct line to Sam's thoughts. I knew that if I had imprinted on Bella, I would've known. Things would've gone so differently years ago.

_Maybe you didn't imprint on her yet though. None of us really know how it truly works. _I didn't want to hear it anymore. It didn't change anything. Imprint or not, I was in love with Bella and would continue to be there for her. I wasn't going to force it either no matter how much my feelings got the better of me.

_Come on guys, I have to go clear my mind. _They followed me into the woods as we ran as fast as we could.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thankyou for reading this so far :) I'm really enjoying the feedback and typing it. Back to Bella's POV now for the next little bit. **

Chapter 13:

**Bella's POV**

When I got into the house, it was empty. After spending so much time with Jake and laughing in the car , I tensed up hearing complete silence. This was one of the times I wished Charlie was home earlier. I knew he'd be back about seven to start getting things ready for the party. It was only about two in the afternoon. I actually sighed looking at the clock. I'd have to wait a little more than another six hours before I saw Jacob again.

I carried my duffel bag up into my room and emptied all of the contents. I put the travel bag I used for my travel toiletries in the bathroom cupboard. I put the hanging zipper bag that held my amazing outfit onto the back of the door. I'd have to drop it off at the dry cleaners when I had a chance tomorrow or on Tuesday on my way to work. I put my socks and dirty underwear along with the shirt I wore the other day into a small pile of dirty clothes. I went to my hamper and emptied out more of the dark contents and went downstairs and threw them in the wash for a quick wash cycle. I had 15 minutes to relax til I had to move again.

I went back upstairs and emptied the last contents of my bag onto the edge of my bed. All that remained was my sleep shirt and my sleep pants from last night. I sat on my bed and picked them up, running the cotton fabric through my hands. I leaned in and sniffed them. They smelled like Jake, it was the closest thing to having him here right now. I laid against my pillow with my sleep shirt in my hand just under my nose. I couldn't help but close my eyes and think of Jacob and him holding me. I felt so safe and so warm in his arms.

I kept replaying a lot of the events from last night and from the past while in my mind. Everything flashed quickly behind my eyelids. The times Jacob and I spent without any interruption. When he taught me to ride a motorcycle and took care of me after I had crashed the bike ,and hit my head on a rock. It was when I realized he was changing, his body was adjusting to what he was becoming. When he visited my room, the night after he told me that we couldn't be friends anymore. I was so tired but when I figured it out, it wasn't what had me scared. I was more scared thinking that he was killing people.

When I found out the only thing the wolves ever did was hunt vampires, I realized that I was more worried about his well being. I wanted him safe, out of harms way. The thought of him kissing me on top of that mountain, before the newborn battle. It was the only time since that I'd shown my true feelings for Jacob. He was the reason I remained the way I was, he was the reason I remained human. The thought of his lips on mine all I could do was sigh his name at the thought of it.

I heard the loud and annoying buzzing sound meaning the wash was done to be thrown into the dryer. I was annoyed. I didn't want to be snapped back to reality just yet. I wanted to hold onto the thought of his lips on mine just for a little while longer. The annoying buzzing sound was drowning out all the good thoughts. I finally groaned and got up, running downstairs and almost tripping down the third to the last step down. I might not be that clumsy anymore but I still am clumsy. I emptied the washed clothes into the dryer.

I had to find the dryer sheets, they were on a shelf above the washing machine. I wished I was taller as I climbed halfway on top of the washing machine to move the box of dryer sheets to drop. They dropped onto the washing machine creating a loud banging sound that rang out in the house. I began humming a tune while I threw a dryer sheet in the dryer and turned it on. I had 45 minutes for that cycle. I was so thankful for that.

I ran back upstairs almost climbing with my four limbs so I wouldn't risk me falling down the stairs. I went back into my room and went straight to my computer. I was still humming that tune and it reminded me I had to look up that one song from Alicia Keys. I turned it on and I crawled back onto my bed with my Jacob scented sleep shirt against my nose.

It would take a while for the computer to boot up. That was fine by me, I could play thoughts in my head til then. I closed my eyes again playing a few other things through my mind. When Jacob and I were on La Push beach, after I found out that he was a werewolf. _"I'm sorry I'm not the right kind of monster for you..."_ His voice echoed in my head. Then, the thought of the night before that. I told him we could run away if it was too hard to get away from Sam. _"I would, run away with you...if I could.." _

The thought ran through my mind for a minute of the what ifs.

What if Jacob and I had ran away that night? I couldn't help but think of the position I was in now. Neither of us knew much about imprinting or anything at that point, or at least that's what I think. It would've been easier for me to fall for Jacob. It would've been like breathing like he always said. We wouldn't have to worry so much we would just BE. I couldn't help but regret that decision. We should've ran away, things would've been or at least would've seemed so much easier. We would've just been together, not a care in the world.

I finally heard the chiming tune for the operating system kicking on. All the programs opened up and I got up and closed each one and opened firefox. Quil was really good at computers and told me to start using it since it saved me from most pop ups now. The screen loaded and I typed in Alicia Keys. The first results were of her current song, which was the one I had seen on TV last night. I clicked the link and waited for the video to fully stream before I played it. When the bar was full I hit play and watched the old truck, almost a bit older than mine go down the street and stopping at her door. I listened to the song more intently this time, only paying little attention to the video. I only heard the beginning of the second verse and nothing else after that. I still listened to the entire song, letting it ripple through my body like a wave on an ocean. The second verse starting to make the ripples turn into waves. The waves seemed to thrash harder into my soul as I listened to the parts that I had missed out on last night.

_I know you once said to me_

"_This is exactly how it should feel when it's meant to be"_

_Time is only wasting so why wait for eventually?_

_If we gon' do something 'bout it _

_We should do it right now_

_You give me a feeling that I never felt before_

_And I deserve it, I know I deserve it_

_It's becoming something that's impossible to ignore_

_It's what we make it_

_I was wondering maybe_

_Could I make you my baby_

_If we do the unthinkable would it make us look crazy_

_Or would it be so beautiful either way I'm sayin'_

_If you ask me I'm ready_

_If you ask me I'm ready_

It rippled through my very core, almost giving me enough strength to give into my emotions with Jake. I felt the chains hold me back, stopping me from giving it away so easily. Then I heard the next part and I felt a chain break within me.

_Why give up before we try_

_Feel the lows before the highs_

_Spread our wings before we fly away_

_I can't say I came prepared _

_I'm suspended in the air_

_Won't you come be in the sky with me. _

It was just a music video but that very part was the part that sent a tidal wave against my chest. It made my breathing ragged as I felt my eyes start to sting. I saw the man in the video was bloody and beaten, he had fought to be with her. He even yelled out if he had not been good enough for her. She walked away with her other friends. You could tell not only was the man's pride broken, but so was his heart. After all that, he still came back, waiting on her. It was her decision to go to him. As the video ended, it never showed her decision, only her reaching for the door.

I wiped a tear that had given up trying to stay in my eye and hit the replay button. I tried to sing along with it. Finally after about the fifth time of the video running I played the song and sang my heart out. Turning up my speakers for the computer as high as I could. For that one moment, I was giving into my feelings. With no one there it was easier, but it still felt good to get some of it off of my chest.

I looked at the clock and noticed I had 10 minutes to myself before I had to get the clothes out of the dryer. I put the song on one more time and layed my head on the pillow and inhaled his smell. The thought of Jacob ran through my mind replaced in that video. Bruised and broken asking why he wasn't good enough.

"Jake you are good enough.." I said to myself almost wanting to cry again. I had to control my emotions. I couldn't let my emotions get the best of me._ It's best if we are just friends _ran through my mind. I wasn't going to deny to myself that I loved him. It was hard trying to ever be more to Jake, with worrying about him imprinting and leaving me behind, it just felt like love wasn't enough anymore. I wanted to talk to Jacob about it, I had told Jessica and Angela that I would. I just didn't know when the right time would be. I was scared about bad timing and ending up messing things up more. I could lose him even then. I shuddered at the thought of being without him.

I then heard the sound that the dryer was done. I went downstairs and emptied my dry clothes in the basket and carried them upstairs. I folded them neatly, wasting some time and tucking them perfectly in the drawers, to waste more time. My phone rang, I looked at my phone and realized that I had gotten 5 text messages from everyone from the party saying that they had gotten home safe. Mike had even sent me a message saying that he was feeling better and he wouldn't drink on my next birthday. My phone stopped ringing as I tried to exit out of the text messages, then it began to ring again. I finally was able to pick up.

"Hello?"  
"Hey Bella!"

"Oh Alice, Hi!" It felt good to hear her voice again. I needed another pick me up.

"So, how did it go last night?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Is that good or bad news?" I could picture Alice putting her hands on her hips.

"It's great news actually. I danced with Jacob and I was actually... good at it." I could sense her shock on the other line.

"I never thought that would happen Bella! That's great! Did you get out there and dance with a lot of sexy guys?"

"No, just one sexy guy..." I trailed off. Why in the hell did I say sexy guy as in Jacob of all people to Alice?

"Who all went yesturday?"

"Well, there was Angela and Jessica of course. Tyler, Ben, Eric, Mike.."

"You mean, THE Mike Newton?"

"The one and only."

"Wow, how did that go?"

"Um, it's Mike Newton..." I heard her giggle.

"I called because I didn't want to be rude and just end up on your doorstep on the next day you're off so I was wondering..." She trailed off, obviously waiting for me to ask what it was.

"What is it Alice?"

"I wanted to know if I could come see you possibly this coming Friday?"

"Of course I don't mind Alice, you know I love having you here and Charlie would probably like to see you too." It was funny thinking that Alice could have Charlie eating out of her hand so easily.

"It's obvious you aren't around.. well.. someone right now otherwise I'd have to ask when you were free." I chuckled.

"You really don't like not being able to make plans in advance do you?"

"That's not true! I love being spontaneous at times!"

"Yea, only when you can see what's gonna happen later."

"Ha ha Bella." I giggled.

"Well, least it's good to sound that you are happier."

"It's just this weekend. I have a party here later with my dad and some people."

"Uh huh.. and who are these people, seeing as I can't see the party, I'm guessing it's wolves?"

Eventhough Alice wasn't here with me I still felt sheepish telling any of them that I was going to see Jacob or any of the werewolves in La Push.

"Yea you could say that, it's mostly the whole pack..."

"You've got to be kidding Bella..." I could hear her give herself a facepalm.

"Don't worry I'll be fine."

"I'm more worried about you having enough food to go around, those mutts eat like..well... animals"

She seemed a bit annoyed of the company I was having over Icouldn't help but laugh.

"Yea I know that Alice, don't worry we have enough cake."

"I feel bad for you always cleaning and having to deal with that wet dog smell.."

"Alice..." I was scolding her over the phone.

"Sorry..." I heard her give out a long sigh.

"It just sucks not seeing you because of you spending so much time in La Push. I don't get to see how you are or what you are doing." I couldn't help but sigh myself.

"I know Alice, but they are my friends."

"I know Bella, and I'm glad you have friends that watch out for you." At least she was trying to be somewhat supportive.

I heard a beep on the other line and looked at my phone and it said the police station's number.

"Hey Alice? My dad's on the other line. Can I call you back?"

"I was about to run anyways Bella, I'll call you later on in the week! Tell Charlie I said hi!"

"Alright Bye alice." I then clicked over

"What's up dad?" I asked I hadn't talked to him the last few days since I left to go with Jacob to Seattle. He wasn't at home mostly for the day before either. Between work for both of us, we seemed to see less and less of each other.

"Hey Bells, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure dad."

"Can you go to the grocery store and pick up some things for tonight?"

"Sure dad." I picked up a memo pad that I had next to my computer desk and pulled a pencil out of my drawer.

"Ok, shoot."

"Alright, we need a stack of those party plastic knives and forks. We need plastic cups, paper plates, some sodas, and some bags of chips. You'll have to pick up the stuff I ordered from the Deli too."

I wrote it all down, put the memo pad in my pocket and put the pencil on my desk.

"Okay, I'll go get that stuff now, it'll kill some time that way."

"Alright Bells, I'm sorry I have you going out getting stuff for your own party."

"It's no big deal dad i'm not worried."

"Well I'll see you about seven to set things up."

"Okay." We both hung up.

I got back downstairs and into my truck. I was used to being in Jake's car for a while that the cab felt crowded since it didn't have a backseat. I went to the grocery store and grabbed some cups and paper plates. I grabbed the fifty pack of utensils and when I grabbed three bags of chips, I thought of how the Quileute boys ate and added three more to my shopping cart. I stopped by the deli and picked up the three catering trays that my dad had ordered just for sandwhiches. It was fine by me, we didn't need anything really big for the party tonight. I grabbed six two-litre bottles of soda and a 16 pack of canned sodas. By the time I was done, my eyes almost popped out of my head looking at my cart. I couldn't believe how much stuff I had bought. For only feeding a part of about fifteen or so, you would've guessed it was about thirty or more. I figure each werewolf ate as much as two regular people so I figured in my head that was technically almost twenty already. It was still up in the air about if Leah was going to go. She still didn't really like me much but I told Seth that she was more then welcome to be there. I loaded my truck, luckily there was enough space on the bottom of the passenger seat and on the passenger seat to accommodate all the food. When I pulled up I noticed my dad's cruiser in the driveway. I looked at the clock.

"Holy crow." I said to myself. It was already seven thirty. I jumped out of the truck and opened the passenger side door. Just then I saw my dad come out of the front door.

"Let me help you with those." He said as he neared the passenger seat door.

"Jeez Bells, you planning to feed a small army?" That was the second time I had heard that today.

"No, just some real hungry boys, trust me dad, don't underestimate their appetite."

We walked into the house with some bags and had to make three trips til everything was out of the truck. I then locked the doors up and went inside and helped dad unload everything on to the table.

"I got your cake." He mentioned as he emptied a bag of chips into a big bowl. I glanced over to the big box on the table.

"I hope that cake isn't all for me.." I said, looking at the size of the box.

"You did tell me not to underestimate, so I figured I'd be better off just overestimating." I laughed and even dad gave out a chuckle.

I heard the familiar sound of the rabbit pull up and rushed to the door and saw jacob, Quil and Billy getting out of the car. Billy got into his wheelchair and greeted me.

"Hey there Bella. Happy birthday!" he said giving me a hug. He then slipped me a card.

"Oh Billy, you didn't.."

"Don't worry about it Bells, what did I tell you? Me and your dad are close and we protect our own." I smiled at him knowing that in his eyes I counted as one of their own on the reservation.

Quil gave me a hug and Jacob did of course too I breathed in his scent deeply as his arms were around me.

"Bells..you okay?" I realized I must seem like a wierdo around him right now.

"I'm fine." I said to him.

"Well, let's all get inside and get this party started!" Quil said

"Yea!" Jacob agreed and ran in after Quil.

"Oh, Bella, do me a favor. Can you save Quil's mom a slice of your birthday cake? She had to stay at home because Lyn was coming down with a cold." I nodded at him.

"No problem Billy." He smiled at me as he wheeled past me.

"What's going on chief?" Billy said to Charlie.

"Nothing much." Jacob and Charlie helped Billy into the house although Jacob could've done it all by himself. He wasn't going to try to show off in front of Charlie. We then went inside and waited for the other guests to arrive for the real fun to start.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Jake, Quil and I were working on setting up the bread and meat layouts on the trays. I had to keep smacking Quil's hands to keep him from eating a good portion of the food.

"Quil, keep your paws off that food." I said smacking his hand about the fifth time from pulling about a handful of turkey, ham, and cheese. I saw Jacob laugh as I said that. We heard the other cars park across the street.

"I guess the cavalry is here." Jake said.

We walked outside and noticed four cars and a SUV parked across the street. That would really make little room for cars to get by on our narrow road. Everyone gout out of the cars almost at the same time, making me a bit nervous noticing just how many people were coming to my birthday party. I had never really had a big birthday party like this since I was a little kid. I was excited, at least everyone here I knew and we all got along.

"Hi Bella!" Emily said as she ran up to me on the top of the stairs and gave me a hug.

"Happy birthday!"

"Thanks." I said hugging her back. Sam was behind her and my dad had opened the door for everyone.

"Sam." Charlie greeted.

"Hey Charlie." He shook his hand. Everyone walked inside and it made me question the size of our house. Paul walked up to me and handed me a bottle of Smirnoff vodka with a ribbon tied around it.

"Happy birthday Bella. This is from all of us."

"Wow Paul, a whole bottle of vodka for me. I think this may last probably.. well.. YEARS." He chuckled.

"Well, least you know you can always grab a drink when you need one."

"Well, thanks." I gave him a reassuring smile and walked into the kitchen and placed it in the cabinet.

The gigantic boys were mostly between the kitchen and the porch. I was sitting with Jacob, enjoying having everyone around me. I didn't care about presents or anything, it just felt good to have everyone around me as one big group of friends. I then noticed someone missing, well two missing, but one surprised me.

"Hey, where's Leah and Seth?"

"Well, Leah is.. well Leah but Seth, he's gonna be here a bit later, he's bringing a date." I saw Jacob's eyes dart back and forth between Embry and Paul as they answered me. I was surprised I thought if anything his mom would have him locked up and not dating anyone til he was older. Seth only turned sixteen a few months ago so he was the youngest of the pack. His mom was very protective of her son, regardless of how much of a hero he had been that day in the newborn vampire battle.

"A date? Does his mom approve?" They looked at each other, then Paul answered.

"His mom doesn't really have a say in it, seeing as she's his imprint."

"Oh." was all I could say. I felt dread and worry crawl inside me about Jake, about that nightmare. I couldn't help it, but I had to hide it, I couldn't break down right now. I shook the thoughts out of my head. I thought to myself that this would be a time for a drink.

"I'm gonna get something to drink." I said, getting up and going to the kitchen. I opened the cabinet and prayed my dad wasn't seeing this. I grabbed the bottle of vodka and opened it I poured enough to fill a third of the glass. I pulled out our cranberry juice from the fridge and added another half then put a few ice cubes in to top it off. Well, least I knew if store clerk didn't work for me I could maybe learn to be a bartender.

I took a sip and and puckered at the taste. _Yea, way too much vodka_ I thought. I still sipped it down, feeling the burn in my throat. I noticed Emily watching me from the corner of the room with Sam. Him and Emily walked up to me with concern on their face.

"Bella are you alright?" Sam asked.

"Yea, I'm good." I said taking another swig of my drink, making a face in the process. I noticed Sam's lip turn up, giggling at the face I made. It would've made me laugh at any other time, but this time nothing really seemed funny.

"I think I just need some air." I said as I walked past them and went out the backdoor to the porch and sat on the step. I looked into the night sky. I took another swig of my drink and puckered again as it went down my throat.

"Bella? Are you alright?" I heard Emily's voice behind me.

"I'm fine.." I said looking down.

"Come on Bella, it's just me, we can have girl talk." She was right, She must've told Sam to stay inside although he seemed just as concerned as Emily.

"I heard from Paul about Seth imprinting..." I trailed off.

"I wish Paul wouldn't have been so blunt with you about it."

"It's okay, I'm glad for Seth, he deserves it."

"Then why do you seem so upset about it?" I took another swig and didn't look into her eyes. It must've dawned on her then.

"Ah, you're worried about Jacob..." She knew this wasn't easy for me to talk about. She saw how me and Jacob were at times without Paul or even Sam around. We would stop by at Emily's sometimes to help out making food for the whole pack at times. She saw how we looked at each other, and how I always tried to distance myself, but if any of them understood, it would be Emily.

"Are you worried that he won't imprint, or that he will?" she asked curiously.

"Both to be honest." I said, downing the rest of my drink in a gulp. I finally let go of my worries and just spilled everything out.

"I don't want him to imprint. I know it sounds selfish. If he does imprint, I'll be forgotten about and left behind.."

"Jacob would never do that to you Bella.." She put her hand on my shoulder.

"You think that, but what if he imprints on someone else? He won't even give me a second look."

"That's not how it's going to be Bella, he cares about you too much to let you go, you guys would still be friends." I looked at her, and then she realized what I meant.

"You're scared because he hasn't imprinted on you..." I nodded my head. I felt like crying

"Sometimes, they don't imprint Bella. To be honest, this is really unheard of that this many of the wolves have imprinted."

"But Emily, Jacob is literally now the only werewolf.." She put her finger up to stop me.

"What about Leah?"

"Okay, Jake is the only MALE werewolf that hasn't imprinted."

"Imprinting isn't just a relationship, they are what they have to be for that person. You know that. Whether it's a brother figure or a protector or a lover." I nodded. I knew this but I knew that if Jacob ever imprinted it would be for the person he was meant to be with.

"Maybe it's because he doesn't care about the imprinting and just wants to be with you. I can tell how he looks at you Bella." I just rolled my eyes.

"Yea right.."

"No seriously, you have no idea how much the pack gets annoyed with Jacob, all he ever thinks about is you. They have to hum or think of some obnoxious annoying song weeks on end to just block it out."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Do I even want to know what kind of songs?" She giggled.

"Paul's been stuck singing barbie girl from aqua for the past 2 weeks. If you leave a room and he'll be by himself he'll still hum it." I couldn't help but giggle at that.

"Poor guys, Jake is making them all turn into those horrible radio stations that play the most annoying songs over and over." I started laughing. I felt a bit better and I was very appreciative of Emily trying to look out for me.

"Trust me Bella, he looks at you, like he already has imprinted.. He's always around you and he can't stand being away from you for long periods of time. Even a few days and everyone tells him to go to your place before he would make Paul destroy the mass population of deer we have in the woods."

"Well I'd hate to be the reason deer would be on the endangered species list in Forks." She giggled.

"Sometimes, you have to work hard for your imprint. Just let go of everything to finally be with that person, no matter how hard it is." I nodded.

"You shouldn't worry so much about Jacob, he really loves you." I smiled at that thought. I hugged Emily as she hugged me back.

"Thanks Emily." She looked at me into her eyes and put her hands on both sides of my face.

"It's alright Bella, this conversation didn't happen though. I won't say a peep to anyone." I nodded and did a zipper on my lip and looked like I had thrown away the key I had locked it with. She laughed.

"Oh! I know how to make this night better!" She squealed.

"Uh oh.." I trailed off raising an eyebrow at her.

"Oh don't worry just follow me." She got up and walked around to the front yard and ran to her car.

Emily got a big tablet and easel out of her trunk. Just then Seth was walking up the street, hand in hand with a girl.

"Bella!" he yelled running up to me and giving me a hug.

"Hey there Seth!" I said hugging him back.

"Happy birthday!" He said all excited. "I'm sorry I was late, I had to pick up Anna.." He turned to her and I could tell how he felt about her already just watching him look at her. Emily was right, I had seen Jacob look at me that way, or at least I thought so. It gave me some sort of hope for us, causing another chain to break. I just smiled watching him look at her.

"Hi, my name is Anna." She put her hand out. She definitely was his type of gal. She was Caucasian with beautiful blonde hair. It reminded me of Rosalie's. Her eyes were a beautiful blue color that popped thanks to her blue mariner's tee shirt she had on.

"Seth you made it!" Emily said excited.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss a party at Bella's place." He turned to the house and realized how lively it was.

"Didn't expect this at all huh Bells?"

"Nope not at all." I smiled at him. Seth was so young and full of energy he always found ways to keep everyone happy around him.

"Heard anything from Leah?" I asked.

"She's not here yet?" I shook my head.

"Huh.. she left about an hour or so ago from the house to get your present.." I looked at him in shock.

"Seth Clearwater, you better be pardon my french.. shitting me.."

"Nope." He said with a smile.

"Well, I guess when she shows up she shows up." Seth said.

"In the meantime.." Emily said handing the easel over to Seth.

"You can carry that inside." We all walked back into the house as Emily made an announcement.

"Okay, who's up for charades?" Most of the pack put their hands up. We all tried to crowd into the little living room, but it was no use. With our limited space we gave up and moved everyone outside to the backyard. Jacob and I set up the porch lights and tiki torches so we had enough light. Everyone sat around on the grass except for Sue Clearwater, Billy, and dad. They were on the same team anyways so it made it easier. The teams were split up between two teams of five. Me, Jacob, Quil, Embry, and Emily were on the same team against Paul, Charlie, Billy, Sam, and Jared. The rest that remained watched the fun.

The last subject was movies and our teams were both tied five to five. Jacob and I had been watching movies almost every Tuesday night. It became kind of a date night for us in a way. I figured I could guess some of them. I got one of them, earning us a point. The last one, I had no idea about.

Emily was the person up for us to guess what movie she was trying to make out. She looked like she was doing some sort of boxing and then looked like she lifted something in the air with both of her hands.

"Mr. Nanny!" Yelled out Charlie. Emily shook her head no.

" Predator!" Yelled Jared, Paul smacked him upside his head. Emily then looked like she was writing on a piece of paper.

"Oh! Say anything!" Yelled Jacob.

"Point for Jake's team."

"Yea we won!" Quil jumped up and down.

"In your face!" Embry taunted as he jumped as well.

"What's say anything?" I asked. Jacob turned to me almost in shock as did Emily.

"Bella, you've never seen say anything?"

"I've never even heard of it."

"Bella it's one of the most iconic movies in the nineteen eighties."  
"Well that would explain it. I hadn't seen many eighties films." Then Paul even looked at me stunned.

"What about the brat pack films?"

"What are those?" Paul gave himself a face palm and just sat back on the grass. Jared popped up

"Really Bella? I mean.. Really?" I nodded. I didn't know what they were going on about.

"Okay list off best eighties films!" Yelled Jared. Emily got her easel with the big tablet ready.

Everyone was stirring now over movies. I saw Seth get up.

"The Goonies! Even I've seen that one!" Emily wrote it down as everyone noted them.

"An American werewolf in London!" Yelled Jared. All the pack seemed to root for it. Charlie just scratched his head and looked at Billy who just shrugged. Me and Jacob watched them and laughed.

"The Lost Boys!" Yelled Embry. Everyone seemed to boo at him. A wad of paper flew out of nowhere and hit him in the head as he sat back down. I leaned in towards Jacob and whispered in his ear.

"Let me guess, a vampire movie." He nodded.

"It's not too bad though."

"Say Anything!" Jacob yelled out. That probably should've been first on the list after that round of charades. By the time we were done there was a list of about 15 movies that I had only barely heard of and not seen at all. I felt like I had been buried in some deep hole for about the last decade. How did I not hear of these movies. Most of them all high school or coming of age flicks.

"Don't worry Bella, I'll lend you say anything. I have it at home."Emily said to me. Jacob nodded towards me.

"I'll pick it up and bring it over on Tuesday for our movie night." I smiled.

"Sounds good." He smiled back and I couldn't help but nuzzle myself against him. He just wrapped his arms around me and put his head onto mine.

"Who's up for cake?" Said Charlie. Everyone got up as Charlie and Sue walked out with the massive cake in their hands. It had the candles that were numbers. It had twenty-one on it. Everyone sang happy birthday. Of course Embry and Jared and Seth sang along about how I smelled like a monkey and how I looked like one too. The cake was almost gone when someone walked around the side yard.

"Sorry I'm late Bella." Leah Clearwater made it to my party.

"There's still some cake left. Would you like a slice?" Sue asked her.

"Yes please." She cut her a piece as Seth ran up to her.

"What made you so late Leah?" Asked Seth, with Anna next to him.

"I hit some traffic on the way out of town, I was so beyond pissed...Anyways, I got your gift." She handed me a small box that had comics from the Sunday paper wrapped around it.

"Leah, you didn't..." She put her hand up.

"Look, I know that we didn't get along before.. but, I'm really trying to be nice and give you a chance here, so don't muck it up okay?" she said. That was probably the closest thing to nice I was ever going to get out of Leah Clearwater. I ripped open the paper and opened the box. I pulled out two books from the box and stared at them reading the titles over and over. I started laughing.

"Someone actually wrote these?" I asked almost wiping a tear laughing at the titles.

"I thought they fit the Bella I've seen lately more than the one I remembered before." The two books were Pride and prejudice with zombies and Little women and werewolves. I handed them to Jacob and he started laughing.

"Poor Josephine March.." He said out loud. I almost looked at him in shock. He put his hands up in protest.

"Wait a minute, I have older sisters! My mom used to read them that story a long time ago!" I laughed.

"Leah, thank you.." She smiled at me, an actual warm smile.

"It's no problem Bella." She then went over to Sue to get her piece of cake and eat it.

"Oh crap that reminds me, we had to save a piece of cake for Ruby." Jacob ran over to sue to grab a slice of cake to put in the fridge for safe keeping. When he came back out of the house he walked back up to me and grabbed my hand.

"What is it Jake?" I asked him curiously.

"I still haven't given you you're birthday present." Uh oh.. I thought.

"Don't worry I just don't want people around, especially Embry and Quil." I could agree with that, those two definitely knew how to rub things in. if it was anything near sweet Jacob would never hear the end of it. He walked with me up to my room and I turned the light on. He pulled something out of one of his big pockets on the side of his jean shorts.

"Here.." he handed me a jewel case with a CD inside.

"It's blank.." He shook his head and smiled.

"No, just all the tracks are unlisted. It would make you listen to the whole CD that way. I really put a lot of thought into those songs for you. I want you to listen to every one of them." I hugged him tightly, almost too excited to wait to put it in. I opened it up and he was in front of my CD player.

"You can't play it til after I go home tonight." I stomped my foot on the ground like a four year old. He crossed his arms at me. Probably waiting for me to stick my tongue out at him too.

"Why not?" I asked him.

"Because, that way when I see you tomorrow, you won't turn down what I have planned." I raised an eyebrow.

"What exactly do you have planned?" He looked at me sheepishly.

"Well, that depends on if you are free tomorrow and for a good part of Monday." I smiled at him.

"Totally free." I answered. He smiled back at me and I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Pack your backpack with overnight stuff and bring your hiking boots, oh and your fishing pole you barely ever use."

"Should I worry?" I asked almost concerned. Hearing about hiking boots, overnight bag, and fishing pole in the same sentence kinda scared me.

"Don't worry Bells. I promise you'll have a great time. Bring one of those books of yours that Leah just gave you." I nodded.

"Okay, I guess I'll go.. but where are we exactly going?" I asked him curiously.

"That, miss swan is a surprise." Now I really was worried.

"Don't worry I already threw the idea to your dad and my dad they were both fine with it. That should you that you won't be in harms way at all. I mean your dad is the chief of police." I smiled.

"Okay fine I'll go. What time should I be ready tomorrow?" He rubbed his chin.

"Well I would guess we should leave here around 10 am? That will give us enough time to get over there part way then hike the rest."

"Yikes, hiking..." he rubbed his hand up and down my arm. I was ready for his heat to cause my arm to burst into flame.

"Don't worry Bells, it's not a lot of hiking I promise. Also it's supposed to be really nice out tomorrow." I thought for a moment, I hadn't hiked in a long time. Last time I really hiked was about four months ago. We didn't get far before it started pouring down rain and decided that it was better to go another day. We never did talk about going on another hiking trip again after that. I had gotten a cold for a few days after I was soaked by the time we got back to my truck. I was miserable for those few days. The only thing I didn't mind was the soup that Jake made me or at least heated up from a can.

"Jacob! Come on! Everyone is leaving!" Billy called upstairs.

"Bella come downstairs and say goodbye to everyone!" Yelled Charlie. We both went downstairs. I said goodbye to everyone and thanked them for coming. I helped dad pick up the trash that was laid out and put the little bit of leftovers away which consisted of a half a bag of potato chips, a piece of cheese, and about two slices of birthday cake.

"Well Bells, I hope you had fun." Charlie said as he scooped up a few plates off of the living room table.

"I had a blast dad. This was probably the best birthday ever." He smiled.

"Well I'm glad." We put all the trash into the big black trash bags and I hauled one and he haled the other two over his back and we dropped them in the now overflowing trashcan.

"Well I better get to bed dad, I have a big day tomorrow with Jake." I said almost running up the stairs.

"You guys going out?" He asked.

"Yea, he has me packing up for a night. I think we are camping outside." I almost cringed at that thought.

"I think you'll have a good time Bells."

"I think I will too. I better get to bed though, it's really late." I looked at the clock and couldn't believe that it was already almost close to one in the morning. I saw Charlie yawn and stretch.

"Yea, I think I'm going to bed myself, I'm getting old, this is the latest I've ever been up." I laughed.

"See dad, you're not that old." He smiled.

"You're only as old as you feel Bells." I smiled.

"Night dad."

"Night Bells." I ran upstairs and got changed. I changed into a different tank top and shorts to sleep in tonight. My shirt was still on my bed. The window had been open and the smell of Jacob was fading away from my shirt. I then remembered the CD and decided to put it in my CD player next to my bed and put my headphones on. I laid in bed waiting for the first track to play. I pulled the blank insert out of the jewel case and got my pencil from the nightstand. I wrote down all the tracks that Jake had put on the CD. Some I had never heard before, some I had to look up online by the lyrics to find out what songs they were. I found that track five was Force of Gravity by BT. It was easy to notice that song, I thought of Jake and I dancing as that song played as I had my eyes closed. Some of the songs, tore at my insides as I listened to all the lyrics. These songs were all songs that obviously made Jake think about me. When the last song, which was track fourteen came on, my jaw almost hit the floor. It was unthinkable by Alicia Keys. I looked at all the tracks that I had written down.

_1)Letting the Cables sleep - Bush_

_2)Save you – Michelle Branch_

_3) Gravity - Sarah Bareilles_

_4) The best of me – The starting line_

_5) Force of Gravity - BT_

_6)Please, Please, Please let me get what I want - The smiths_

_7)Brown eyed girl - Van Morrison_

_8)Your eyes - Peter Gabriel_

_9)What if – Safety Suit_

_10)Until the day I die – Story of the year_

_11)In my arms - snow patrol_

_12)Dark blue – Jack's Mannequin_

_13) Words meets Heartbeats - Parachute_

_14) Unthinkable - Alicia Keys_

I couldn't believe how much thought he had put into this for me. I couldn't wait to see him tomorrow to thank him. I was still holding back, but I knew this weekend was the time I talked to him. I had promised Jessica and Angela and most importantly to myself. It wasn't fair for me to not tell Jake what was wrong. I was in love with him after all. I'm just scared of what could happen if I let myself love him. I set my alarm clock to make sure I would be up and ready for the next day. I put the CD on repeat and had one of the headphones against my ear as I slept. My sleep shirt still slightly near my nose as I could smell the last remnants of his scent on my clothes. I closed my eyes, hoping for good dreams for that night.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

The next morning I woke up to my alarm clock blaring on my nightstand I quickly slapped my hand down on the snooze button and layed my head back down. I was in my comfortable spot, that spot that when you find it in your bed you never want to leave it. All I could think was just ten minutes more. I had stayed up way too late last night, listening to the CD Jacob had made. I heard it in it's entirety about three times before I had finally fallen asleep. I could still hear the slight sounds from my headset from the CD. My headphones had dropped onto my floor over the night. I closed my eyes and thought about what Jacob had planned for me today. It's obvious it involved hiking, fishing, and apparently us staying over night somewhere.

My alarm clock buzzed loudly again and I finally shut it off. I rolled out of bed and looked out my window and noticed that Charlie had already left. I walked over to my CD player and pulled the headphones out and turned up the music. I had to grab my clothes that I needed and what to wear today. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a red tee shirt I had in my drawer. It had one of my favorite bands on it that Jake got me into over a year ago. Then I ruffled through the other drawer and found a big shirt to wear to sleep in tonight along with my sweat pants. I also packed a pair of shorts just in case it was warm wherever we were later tonight. I then grabbed the other essentials I needed. The underwear, deodorant, toothbrush, toothpaste, a hair brush, and a towel. I was going to be near water at some point with fishing. I never trusted myself when I went out fishing without bringing a towel. The last time I left with Charlie to go fishing without a towel, I leaned too far in on the boat trying to pull a fish up. The fish wanted me in the water apparently more than me wanting it to be in the boat. I was not happy with being soaked, cold and dripping wet on a boat.

I ran downstairs and ruffled through the downstairs closet to find my old fishing pole. It almost looked brand new. I had only used it about three or four times before this. Hopefully, Jacob was a better teacher at catching fish then Charlie was. I stuffed the last remaining things consisting of an extra pair of socks and my sandals into my back pack and zipped it up. For a small bag, it held everything that I needed for an overnight trip easily. I went downstairs and made myself some cereal with milk and looked at the clock. I hadn't realized it was close to ten already. I scarfed down the rest of my cereal and slurped the rest of the milk that was still sitting in the bottom of the bowl. I had the backpack and my fishing pole already downstairs near the door ready to go. I ran upstairs to make a quick check that I had everything with me. Just then I looked outside and noticed Jacob get out of his car and walk towards my door. I raced back down and opened the door before he had a chance to knock. He looked at me a bit surprised. He had a few things in his hands. I didn't think that normal people could hold that much stuff all at once.

"Morning Bells." He said a bit sheepishly from me surprising him.

"Morning Jake." I smiled at him and he smiled back. He walked inside and looked at the bag and pole near the door.

"I see you're all ready to go."

"Yea, here let me help you." I said taking the poster that Angela had made me from his arms. "I'm gonna put this upstairs." I said, going up the stairs and into my room. Jake followed me into my room as I laid it against the one wall on the floor. I'd have to put a nail into the wall later for it. He still had the other item in his hand, a small box.

"I wanted to give you this. It's from Rebecca and Rachel." I smiled and sat on the bed. Jacob handed the box to me and sat next to me as I undid the paper.

"I hope Rachel comes back sometime soon." I knew Jake had missed his sister. Rachel had become Paul's imprint when she had graduated early from school. He didn't follow her when she had left to see Rebecca. She wanted some time with her sister without interruption.

"She will, she's coming back sometime next week I think. I'm tired of hearing Paul missing her anyways, it's not like they don't have a cell phone plan together now. They talk all the time to each other. Then again it's been pretty peaceful at my house not having Paul over all the damn time." I couldn't help but laugh. Paul's anger issues and Jacob's joking around definitely didn't make Billy's house safe from destruction.

Jacob looked at the CD player as the track changed onto Gravity by Sarah Barielles.

"I take it you liked the CD I made you." I smiled at him.

"It's great Jake, a lot of the bands I hadn't really heard of, but every song was great." He smiled back.

"I'm glad you really liked it Bells."

I pulled the paper off of the small box and lifted the lid. There was a lot of Styrofoam peanuts and paper wrapped around a solid object. I picked the item up that was as big as my hand and unwrapped it. It was a small statue of two wolves howling together. I looked at how detailed it was from their small pointed teeth to the ruffles in the fur.

"That is beautiful. I've never seen a statue this detailed before." He smiled and looked over it himself, seeing it also for the first time.

"They ordered it online earlier this week. They figured you'd like it."

"I love it." I set it on my nightstand next to my CD player. "I'll have to thank them for such a pretty gift."

"You can call them tomorrow when you get back."I turned and looked at the clock it was almost ten thirty.

"You all ready to go?"

"Yes sir." I said doing a salute. He chuckled. I turned off my CD player and my computer and we both went back downstairs. I jumped off of the second step to the bottom and landed perfectly on my feet.

"You know, if you would've done that a few years ago, I would've probably witnessed a broken ankle."

"Haha very funny smart ass." I said smacking his arm.

I left a note for Charlie that me and Jacob had left on the table near the phone. We then took all the stuff outside and I locked the door behind me.

I picked up my backpack as he got my fishing pole and we loaded it into the trunk of the rabbit. We then were on our way to wherever we were going.

I watched as his car neared La Push as he rounded the bend. We went farther into the La Push reservation, then I really had ever been. I was so used to being around Emily's and over at Jacob's house, that I didn't realize the size of the reservation. We had gone another twenty minutes out past where he lived before he found a sign marked in Quileute.

"Are you sure I'm not breaking rules being this far into the rez?" I asked nervously. After all this time I'd spent with Jacob, I had never gone this far, this deep into the reservation.

"Don't worry Bells, you're with me so you got nothing to worry about. Plus we do have tourists here, long as they respect our land they are welcome here."

He then abruptly stopped and put the car in park. All I saw was woods ahead of us. He looked at me then got out of the car. He walked to the back of the car and opened the trunk. I got out of the car and helped him.

"Where exactly are we?" I asked him.

"You'll see. We have to hike from here." I put on my backpack as he did his and we both carried our fishing poles.

"How far are we going?" I asked.

"Not too far maybe a mile and a half." We walked through a part of the forest on a narrow trail that seemed to be recently made. I listened to the animals and birds as we walked through the green shrubs and walked around some downed trees.

"We're almost there." He said as he walked through a brush and I found us in a small grassy field.

"See it?" I looked to where his finger was pointed and noticed a small reddish brown house across the field, against the next wall of trees.

I looked around and noticed no other houses or small buildings in sight. This was the only one from what it seemed of it's kind here.

"How did you come across this place Jake?" I asked curiously.

"This place is what we call La Wats Akil Ati."

I shook my head in confusion. "La whatta?" Jacob chuckled.

"It means home of the wolf. This little place has been in my family for generations. It's a place to reflect, to concentrate, to escape from everything." I was awestruck, thinking that he had known of such a place.

He set his things on the small step just below the door. I watched him as he pulled a key out of one of his side pockets and unlocked the doorknob. The house, the windows, even the door looked old. The only new or somewhat new objects I noticed was only the doorknob with a new lock on it and a small well that was to the side of the house. It showed that there had been some upgrades and some repairs done over at least the last few years.

I walked inside and I couldn't believe how small and cozy the house was. The living room was rather small but it held a small cobblestone fireplace. An old couch was in the middle of the living room, taking up most of the space of the room. I didn't notice any switches, I had already guessed with a place this far out in the wilderness, it would probably lack electricity. I noticed a lot of candles and some lanterns set up around the house for lighting for when it got dark outside.

He showed me the small kitchen and I noticed the cabinets just above the sink. There was a wooden counter next to the sink. There was a small bathroom as well with an old style tub with faucets. The toilet looked like it had been installed within the last twenty years or so. I walked inside of the bathroom looking out the small window and watching a bird.

"By the way if you're wondering you can go to the bathroom and take a bath no problem here, we have an underground well outside." I nodded and smiled at him, I was still taking in the sight of this little house.

This place was for the most part old fashioned and I loved it. I put my things down in the room in the far back with the bed and the only wooden nightstand. The bed was a decent size compared to the cabin being small. The bed took up at least a half of the space in the one bedroom. It must've been made fairly recently with the afghans that were folded near the foot of the bed. The bed also had obvious new bedding and pillowcases.

"You think you'll like being here for t he night?" He asked. I walked up to him and gave him a hug. His warm arms wrapped around me holding me close.

"I really love this place, it's so nice and quiet and cozy."

"I'm glad you like it Bells. So what did you wanna do first?" He looked out of one of the windows near the stretch of forest behind us.

"I don't know, what is there to do here?" He laughed.

"Probably more then you'd ever think. We can hike first and go fishing if you want to."

"That sounds good to me." He smiled and grabbed my hand.

"Well, come on then I'll show you some places around that you'll really like." His warm hand held mine and I walked with him outside. I didn't say anything about him holding my hand. His warm fingers entangled with mine felt so nice. Jacob closed the door behind us as we walked outside and headed east of the cabin.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

We visited certain places in the forest, following small trails. Little portions of driftwood showed up now and again while we were walking in the middle of the forest.  
" You wanna head back to the cabin yet Bella?" I shook my head.

"Not yet." I said walking in front of him I turned and saw him chuckle. He had never seen me take in nature so intently as I was right now.

We walked around in almost a huge mile wide circle while talking and climbing over logs and rocks. There were a few small rock formations that Jacob and I climbed on or walked through the openings. There were natural caves that echoed the ocean sounds from the opposite direction. We walked and talked for probable hours. I only could tell as I saw the sun slowly begin to dip down into the sky. I didn't remember the last time I had walked this much, let alone been so amazed with everything I had seen.

He showed me places I had only heard of while working at the Newton's store. We were near Taylor point, from what Jacob had told me. I couldn't believe what I was seeing the mixing of forest and beach in such a secluded area.

"The Beach used to be all the way back here at one point. That's why you'll see some driftwood here and there."

"It's really amazing thinking that all this area was covered by ocean at some point." I said climbing over another big hunk of driftwood places randomly in the middle of the forest.

I saw big trees that towered and then in front of us was driftwood from ages ago when the beaches took up so much of the land we were standing on. It was amazing looking at just the history of just the woods and the beach we were walking on. I stopped dead as we exited the driftwood covered forest floor and found the clearing for the beach. I had no words for what I was looking at, I just stared. Jacob smiled in amusement over my look of wonderment.

"Yea, you really have never been here before.." he chuckled as I looked over the ocean. I had been to first beach so much with Jacob and a small portion of second beach, I forgot all about third beach.

I looked out into the ocean and noticed the towering rocks farther out in the water. The ocean waves slapping against them occasionally and the sun made me realize this place wasn't just beautiful, it was magical. The light from the sun only made the gigantic rocks more pronounced.

"That's the giant's graveyard." He said pointing out towards the rocks. I just walked closer to the ocean, hoping that somehow my eyes could adjust and see everything better by only walking up a few feet. I was near the water, but I didn't want my shoes to get wet. I rolled up a part of my jeans up to my knee and took my shoes off. I sat against a big piece of driftwood and took my socks off and put them in my shoes. I walked towards the water and dipped my toes in.

The scene here was beautiful, I normally didn't like putting my feet into cold water but seeing this pure, natural beauty at its best, I had to take some part in it. Jake took his shoes off too and joined me. I walked forward a few more until the water was past my feet and up half of my calf. The waves lapping at my legs. I then realized that the rolled up part of my jeans were getting a bit wet and I backed up.

We stood there in silence just looking over the area as I looked over each giant in the graveyard, taking in each one with as much careful detail as I could. Jacob looked out into the water as intently as I was. He looked at me and smiled his smile that seemed to be warmer then the sun that was in the sky. I then heard my stomach rumble. We laughed as I looked at him and heard his stomach growl over the sound of the waves.

"I think it's time we get back and get some food." He held my hand and helped me walk out of the waves back onto the beach. I unrolled my jeans and let the heat from the sun and the sand dry my feet off before I put my shoes back on. I tried to have as much sand off of my feet as possible before putting them back in my shoes, I knew it was unavoidable to end up with sand in my shoes, but I tried to make sure it wasn't too much sand. We walked back to the cabin and went inside. I flopped on the couch as I kicked my shoes off.

"You do realize there are three other spots to show you before we are really done hiking today, right?"

I gave myself a face palm and looked at him completely dumfounded.

"Three? Does any of these three involve food?" I asked as I heard my stomach rumble again.

"Actually yea." He walked into the kitchen and pulled a cooler with wheels into the living room.

He opened it and inside were bags of ice with sandwiches in individual zip lock plastic bags. A few bottles of water were on the bottom of the cooler, making them ice cold. I grabbed one and drank it, almost finishing the entire bottle. I had forgotten how thirsty I was.

Jacob handed me a sandwich, I opened it and saw that it was peanut butter and jelly and began munching on it. It felt so good to finally have something in my stomach. He walked back into the kitchen and pulled out a bag of chips and opened them. He took a few out then handed me the bag to grab a handful as well. We munched on our food til after two sandwiches and a few handfuls of chips I finally felt better.

"Do you know what time it is?" I asked. He looked towards the bedroom and got up. I saw him ruffle through his belongings in his backpack til he pulled out a pocket watch.

"it's close to four already." I was almost stunned. We had been out there walking for a good three to four hours now.

"Are you sure we have to hike anywhere else?" I asked finally realizing how much we had walked.

"We have to unless you want to go without dinner tonight. That's why I said bring your fishing pole."

"Oh.." He smiled at me as we got up from the couch. He put the empty zip lock bags into the potato chip bag and placed that in a plastic bag that he tied shut. He then placed it in a small trash can that was in the kitchen. He then closed the lid of the cooler, picked it up and put it back into the kitchen. He came back out with two small plastic containers marked clearly worms.

"Time to go fishing?" I asked.

"Yep. You'll really like the fishing spot. It's not far at all." I rolled my eyes at that comment.

"Last time you said something along that line we were walking for over three hours." He chuckled.

"Well, trust me its only about a mile the opposite way that we went." A mile didn't seem that bad. I wished that I would've had a pedometer so I would know just how far or how many steps I made today. I could only begin to imagine. He pulled out another plastic bag from his bag and placed his containers of bait in it. I grabbed my flip flops, my towel and one of the books that Leah had gotten me. He helped me place it in the plastic bag eyeing me curiously.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing really just, why do you need a towel?" I pointed at myself and made some sort of unnerving face.

" Never mind, you are Bella Swan. If there was a way to fall into a glass of water, I think you would've by now."He chuckled as I smacked his arm

"Very funny Jake." He then pulled out a bucket and put the plastic bag in it so it was easier to carry everything.

We grabbed our fishing poles as Jacob had the bucket full of bait and my extra stuff. We walked out of the cabin and headed west from the cabin. The breeze was almost like a whisper and it felt good even in the normally chilly September weather. We walked through the woods for a bit over a mile til we got to the sandy edge of the forest. The water splashed against the rocks that were in front of us, spraying us lightly with sea foam.

"Come on this way." he said nudging his head to the left.

I followed him, til he stopped and put his fishing pole against one of the big rocks. He climbed across some of the big rocks where the waves had become calmer. I decided to risk it and join him with my fishing pole. The rock was high enough so that it stayed dry with all the spray of sea foam. We sat there for a moment and then he got back up.

"I think it's a bit farther up, this one fishing spot my dad told me about." I nodded and got up. He helped me get off the rock. We grabbed the bucket and walked together for another half a mile til we got to some almost woody area with the ocean in front of us. I sat there on a dead tree that had fallen over probably years ago by the weakened roots with the water being so close to the land.

"Yea this is the spot." He said as he put down the bucket. He pulled the bait out as I changed into my flip flops and rolled my jeans back up to my calf. He baited his line and casted it off into the water. The then set his pole into the dirt waiting for the fish to take a bite. I was still baiting my hook, making sure the worm wouldn't fall off. Sure enough we had one that escaped the clutches of the water.

"Dammit." I said as the worm landed into the grass.

"Here, I'll help." He pulled another worm out of the bait container and showed me how to bait a fish the right way. I felt like a child. Whenever Charlie and I had gone fishing he baited it for me. He didn't trust me trying to put something on a sharp object like a hook.

"There." he said as I saw the worm put in its place by the hook. The worm had just enough space so it could wiggle around and taunt the fish in the ocean but couldn't escape the hook.

"I'll let you bait the next one." I pulled my book out of the bag and started reading a few chapters as I watched the poles swing to and fro occasionally in the wind. We pulled our lines up a few times, only to find seaweed or some sort of other ocean debris and our worms were missing.

"We have some smart fish." I giggled

"Smart fish?"

"Yea, they just pick at the worm until there's like nothing left of it instead of eating it the right way so we can catch them." We baited our lines about a dozen more times and still no luck.

"I'm sure this was the spot dad told me about." He said as he casted his line back out into the water.

"Well, we'll catch something eventually." I told him shrugging my shoulders. I was okay with it just sitting here reading my book. I was already laughing at certain parts.

"So apparently Mr. Bennett is teaching his four daughters to become zombie fighting kung fu masters." Jacob laughed.

"You're kidding me.." I shook my head giggling.

"Nope..and the funny thing is that Lady Catherine is sending Ninjas at them too."

"I may have to read pride and prejudice now if it involves ninjas and zombies." I was still laughing, reading and picturing the hilarity that ensued in this alternate universe. He looked to the left of us and got up.

"I'm going to try to catch something over there. You stay here, maybe we'll have some better lucky if our lines aren't so close to each other." I nodded and watched him walk a bit farther from me and sat down in another grassy spot. I had just gotten to chapter twelve in my book when I heard a weird clicking sound.

"BELLA!" Jake called to get my attention I looked at him.

"Your line! You have something!" I looked at my line and it was wiggling, dancing almost out of the hole. I put my book down and right before I grabbed it the pole popped out of the hole and was being dragged. I dove for the pole, not only sliding over the small dip of land but landing in the shallow water on my ass. My jeans were completely soaked. I had my pole in my hand still and I was in a daze after that spill. If that fish wanted my pole that badly it could have it.

I saw Jacob run up to me then stood at attention as I tried to get up from the shallow water.

"So do you want the good news or the bad news?" He asked.

"There's bad news?" I looked at him and looked down at myself.

"Yea, your pants are wet." I looked up at him in disbelief. He was snickering, trying to be funny. He had one hand behind his back, hiding something from me.

"And what's the good news?" I asked.

"You caught us dinner!" he pulled his hand from behind him showing me a huge fish flopping on the little line. I couldn't believe it hadn't broken the line with its weight. The so called fish was almost as long as my arm.

"I hope you like salmon." I smiled. I had actually caught a fish, and I liked salmon. Falling in the water wasn't so bad if it meant I had actually caught us our meal for the night. The only thing I dreaded was the part of preparing the dinner. Jacob took my pole and kept a tight hold on the fish and put it in the bucket. I switched my shoes out while Jacob took the hook off of the fish and got some sea water to keep the fish fresh. I tried to dry myself off with my towel but with my jeans being completely soaked it was useless. I just wrapped it around my waist for a while until the water stopped dripping like a small stream down my legs. I grabbed the plastic bag and my pole. I walked with Jacob as he had the bucket in his one hand and his pole in the other back to the cabin.

When we got back to the cabin, Jacob put the bucket down on the kitchen floor. The water was keeping the fish alive, it swayed to and fro swishing around in the water. I went into the bedroom and changed into my dry underwear and my sweatpants. I hung my sea riddled jeans across the porch rail letting the sun hit them, hopefully drying them by tomorrow morning.

"It's a good thing you changed into your flip flops Bells. I'd feel bad if I couldn't take you Where we're going now." He had a big grin on his face. My ass was still sore, I was sure I'd have a bruise or two by tomorrow and he still wanted to go hiking. With his smile it persuaded me into what I didn't want to do.

"Okay fine, let's go." I said putting my dry socks and knocking out as much sand as I could out of my hiking shoes.

The sun was settling a lot lower in the sky now, we probably had been out there for a few hours fishing.

We walked what seemed to be a while until he stopped.

"This is it, you hear it?"He said as he walked towards the growing sound. It sounded like a thousand waves crashing against the rocks all at once. When we broke through the forest I finally realized what was making such a loud crashing sound. We were on an overland trail to a water fall that was sifting down into the crashing waves and rocks below. We sat on the grassy part of the ground, a bit away from the waterfall. This was my only pair of pants that I really had left at the moment. The view was beautiful from where I was sitting.

I noticed the sun dipping ever so slightly into the horizon of the water below. The sunset was casting beautiful hues of purple, red and orange throughout the sky as it reflected onto the water.

"I have something for you." he said to me holding my hands.

"Jake, I think you've done enough.." I said nervously. After this weekend, I don't know how it could be topped with anything.

"This trip was a part of your birthday but so was the CD. The CD wasn't much and this is just a small thing just like that.

I looked at him smirking. I hated being given presents but whenever Jacob surprised me with stuff it was normally always funny or sweet in a way where I never minded it.

"Okay what is it?" I asked.

"You have to close your eyes first." I closed my eyes and I felt his warm hands on mine. He opened one of my hands and placed something inside it then closed it into a fist.

"Okay you can open them now." I opened my eyes and looked down at my now opened hand. It was a key, the ridges and the shine meant it had been made recently.

"What is this key for?" I asked. He looked down sheepishly for a moment then smiled at me with the smile I always loved seeing spread across his face.

"It's a spare key for the cabin..." I looked at him in shock.

"Jacob, I can't.." He put his hand up to stop me from saying another word.

"Bella, I'm giving you that key because I know how hard it is at times for a normal person. It's really stressful. Sometimes, it's good to get away from everyone and everything and just think by yourself. My dad and I talked about this and you practically count as family now. I wanted you to have this key so if you ever needed time away from anything and everything, even me, you always know where you can go."

I felt tears stinging my eyes. He had been there for me so much after everything. The fact that he would even think about letting me stay by myself deep in his world, in his secret place, showed how much he respected me and more so how much he truly loved me. I gripped onto the key tightly in my fist and hugged him tight. I handed it back to him for the meantime.

"Just hold onto it. I don't want to lose the key out here." I knew where I was going to put it when I got home. I had a pair of dog tags from an airshow I went with Jake and Charlie to last year. I would attach it to the chain once I got a chance to. I hugged him again.

"Thank you so much Jake." He hugged me back with his arms around me and his one hand against my back and the other up against the back of my neck. The warmth blazed under his fingers as he touched the very bottom of my neck. I nuzzled my nose against his shoulder and breathed him in. The smell was more concentrated then it was on the shirt I was smelling yesterday. It was strong and it smelled like how the sun could smell. I watched over his shoulder as the glowing orb plummeted ever so slightly into the water. It was beginning to get dark.

I slowly had my fears clawing at me, even though Jacob held me so tightly. I gripped onto him almost tighter. He looked at me for a moment.

"Bella, are you alright?" He asked concerned.

"It's going to be dark soon.." I trailed off. I didn't want to ruin this moment but I didn't want to wander around in the dark woods either.

"Okay, lets get back and start making dinner." I nodded and he helped me up and we walked hand in hand back to the cabin. We had made it to the cabin when the sky had only an aura of light left. I couldn't really see much even thought I felt Jacob's warm hand in mine. I was still scared, or nervous worrying about the darkness.

"Hold on a second Bells, let me get the key." he said letting go of my hand and reaching into his pocket. He pulled the key out and unlocked the door. You could still hear the faint swishing of the salmon that was in the bucket in the kitchen. Jacob ran into the kitchen and pulled out a big box of matches. He started lighting the lanterns and the small candles around in the living room and in the kitchen. I sat on the couch as the room lit up around me.

"There we have light." I smiled at him and looked out of the window as the last little hue of orange had finally faded into darkness.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you all for reading/ reviewing/ favoriting/ saving this fan fiction :D I could not work more on this if it wasn't for all of you! I know where this story is going and I hope you all do too :) **

Chapter 17:

I had gotten up and walked into the kitchen when I noticed Jacob pulling a big cleaver out of one of the kitchen cabinets. He looked into the bucket and looked at me.

"I don't know if you really want to see this Bells.." he trailed off looking outside.

"Oh, you can help me set up the bon fire though." He put the cleaver down on the counter and I walked with him outside.

About twenty feet into the clearing there was dirt and gravel and ashes. It was the spot that had been used by past generations for the bon fire. Jacob picked up the dry sticks and snapped them in half and I carried some of them as we walked towards the bon fire spot. He helped me lay the sticks almost in a tee pee like stack then he pulled a few matches out. I wished I would've grabbed some driftwood to use on the way back, it would've been such a pretty blue. I remembered when I had seen the fire lick up blue and green when Mike Newton had thrown some of the driftwood into the bon fire we had on first beach. It was when I saw Jacob and talked to him about the cold ones and he told me about his family being descended from wolves. I helped feed the fire with more sticks as Jake went back into the house.

"I'll be back in a bit Bells, I'm gonna get the fish ready." I nodded as he walked inside. I had to give him credit, he knew my weaknesses with blood. If it was chicken legs or something, it never phased me at all, but a whole animal to cut up always got to me. After drinking so much water earlier, I realized I had to go to the bathroom. I walked into the living room.

"Hey Jake, I have to go to the bathroom." I said out loud as I walked past him in the kitchen. I heard the cleaver hit the table, hard. I knew that was the end of the life of that fish. I went to the bathroom and washed my hands. When I came out I wanted another bottle of water. Luckily for me I had left one out earlier that I had sipped on after drinking a few of them. I picked it off of the counter and went back outside and Jake finished preparing the fish.

I walked around the proximity of the fire to find more wood, snapping twigs and throwing them in to keep the fire going. Jacob walked out with a plate with the fish cut into half. It looked like it was expertly fileted.

"Jake, I didn't know you were so culinary." He winked at me.

"It didn't hurt being around Harry whenever he made his fish fry. Sometimes, my dad would be over and he'd help me filet it so I could learn.

"Well, you definitely had a great teacher." He smiled at me as we both stood there for a moment thinking of Harry Clearwater. . He had a heart attack while fishing with my father. My dad had lost one of his friends and when he needed me I was jumping off of cliffs, endangering my own life. I couldn't help but think about how stupid I had been. Jacob sat the plate of the fileted fish down and walked towards the dark woods.

"Jake! Where are you going?" I asked a little nervous as he neared the darkness out in the woods.

" I'm not going far, I'm just grabbing some branches." I heard a few snaps of wood, then I saw him walking back towards the fire. He pulled a pocket knife out of his pocket and started to work on one of the ends of the medium sized branch. He shaved at each side until it became the shape of a small spear. He then did the same to the other branch. He picked up one of the filets and speared through the filet. He then put the stick near the fire. Close enough to generate the heat, but not enough to catch the branch or the filet on fire. He handed me one of the branches and the plate to skewer the fish. I smirked a nervous smile and picked up one of the filets.

"Poor salmon, didn't even see it coming." Jake snickered as I skewered the filet and sat it up almost too close to the flame. Jacob came over and set it a bit farther back from the fire then I had it. He ran back into the house for a moment and came back out with a blanket that we both sat on a bit a ways from the fire as our dinner cooked. I turned to him and smiled as I tucked some hair behind my ear. He looked at me with his goofy grin back.

"Jacob, thank you.. for all of this.." I didn't know what else to say.

"It's alright Bella, I think you needed a decent vacation from everything." I smirked a smile at him.

"Maybe I did." We sat there as the fire popped and fizzled. The juices from the fish slowly going down into the fire and on the branch. After about ten minutes Jacob stood back up and picked one of the skewers out of the ground. He bent a piece of the skin and examined the fish.

"This one's done." he smiled, handing me the branch.

"Oooh hot!" I yelled as I stupidly grabbed the piece of fish, not letting it cool. I shook my hand as I held the branch with my other hand. Stupid werewolves and their heat problem.

"Be careful Bells, I forgot it's a bit too hot for you to handle yet." he grabbed a small piece from his skewer and chewed it. He then spit it back into his hand almost as instantly as he had popped it in.

"Okay, maybe it isn't hot enough to handle but it's too hot to eat." I had to laugh at him.

"So, do you know of any scary stories?" I asked looking at the bon fire.

He looked at me and grinned.

"I don't know a lot of them. I know a few stories from our tribe, most of them you've already heard though..." He thought for a minute.

"There is one about how our people came to be." I looked at him in excitement.

"Tell me that story then!" I said excitedly. I began to slowly nibble on my fish.

"Okay this was a story was told to me a while ago, so just bare with me." I nodded as he started telling me the story.

"It happened long ago that Q'waeti'," he turned to look at me. "That's our creator of our tribe, he's known as the transformer." I nodded as I nibbled on more of the fish as he continued.

" Q'waeti' journeyed all over the land setting the people right and instructing the people that would come in the future how they should act. Q'waeti' instructed the people how to build houses for shelter."

He took a bite of his fish and swallowed.

"One day Q'waeti'" came upon a Beaver. The Beaver was sharpening his stone knife, the Beaver was very stingy. Q'waeti' asked "what are you doing Beaver?" The Beaver turned to him and said: "I am sharpening my knife in order to kill Q'waeti'," Then Q'waeti' took what the Beaver was sharpening and stuck it onto the Beaver's tail. Then Q'waeti' said: "You shall always have this stuck to your tail, and live in the water. You will just slap the water with your tail and dive when the people come." He ate another piece of his fish as I did with mine. He chewed as he thought of the next part of the story.

"Then one day he came upon a Deer. The Deer was sharpening his shell knife. Q'waeti' asked the Deer what was he sharpening it for. The Deer said: "I am going to kill Q'waeti'," Then Q'waeti' seized the shell that the Deer was sharpening. Then he stuck it onto the Deer's ears. He said "When you see people you shall run frightened and stop, and look back." Then Q'waeti' went on his way."

"Not long afterward he reached Q'wayi't'soxk'a River. But he did not find any people. Then Q'waeti' spit on his hands and rubbed them. Doing this he rubbed off the human dead skin into the water. Thereupon many people appeared. Then Q'waeti' said to the people he had made: "You shall dwell here," said Q'waeti'. "Your name shall be Q'wayi't'sox" He looked at me and smiled "That means Queets."

"Then Q'waeti' reached the Hoh people. He saw that these people walked on their hands carrying their smelt nets between their legs. At that time all the Hoh people walked on their hands. They were called the Up-side-down people. Since that time the Up-side-down people were known as the first people who had existed. Then Q'waeti' turned the people that walked on their hands, right side side up. "You shall use your feet to walk," said Q'waeti' to the former Up-side-down people. "Go and fish smelt. You will catch a lot of fish when you fish smelt." Ever since then it's been easy to catch smelt at Hoh."  
I was sitting there, trying to picture all of the parts of the story that Jacob was telling me. I looked down at my food, noticing I had almost finished my fish. I was sitting there in a daze nibbling as he told the story. Jacob was already done with his food. I didn't know how he finished eating his fish while he told the story. His skewer laying on the other side of him. He continued the story.

"Then Q'waeti' went on and reached the Quileute land. He saw two wolves. There were no people here. Then Q'waeti' transformed the wolves into people. Then he instructed the people saying: "The chief may have four or eight wives and the normal man may only have one. For this reason you Quileute shall be brave, because you come from wolves, in every manner you shall be strong."

Then Q'waeti' reached the Ozette people, those are the Makah tribe. Q'waeti' saw two dogs. Then he transformed the dogs into people. Then Q'waeti' gave instructions to the people how to search around the rocks for devil-fish, and to get all kinds of sea food. Then Q'waeti' went on." I had finished with my fish and put my skewer down on the ground as I watched the fire crackle. 

"Then he came to the Neah people. He saw that a lot of people where there. The people didn't know how to fish. The Neah people were hungry, almost starving to death. Q'waeti' instructed one person how they should fish. Q'waeti' instructed them how to troll when trying to fish. Q'waeti' spoke to them and said that there would be a lot of fish in Neah bay, and every since then that's how it's been. Then Q'waeti' went on teaching people right and wrong and creating people, going around the land, and instructing them in what they should do in order to coexist." He looked at me and smiled.

"That's the story of Q'waeti' and where we come from." I was in awe, thinking about the story that Jake had just told me, trying to picture every part.

"That story was amazing Jake."

"My mom used to tell me it when I was little..." He trailed off. It was the first time he had said anything about his mother in a long time.

"Jacob... about your mom.." He looked at the fire then looked at me and smirked a smile that didn't touch his eyes.

"It's okay, I know I haven't really ever mentioned her."

"Maybe sometime you can tell me about her." I said smiling as I sat closer to him and wrapped my arms around his one muscled arm.

He seemed to be happy to open up so much to me, to open up to so much of his world to me after all this time. It didn't seem fair that after all this time, I couldn't open myself up as well because of the chains holding me back. I inched as close as I could to him on the blanket and layed my head against his shoulder. He placed his lips to my hair.

"Maybe I'll tell you about her sometime." he whispered in my hair. I felt his warm arms around me I closed my eyes listening to the nightlife of where we were. The symphony of the crickets and bugs that were wide awake at night. I felt so comfortable laying there against Jacob. I was really full of fish, and sleepy. I wanted to stay out here, just a while more, like this with him. I felt my body giving out and I felt myself lose consciousness.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: This is a short chapter but this literally was the beginning of the story before it became the creation that it was now. I thought of this scene when I was listening to Dreamcatcher from the new moon soundtrack. It fits this part perfectly IMO. I plan to type up more but they may come slower now since I had already had this chapter on my computer for over a week now trying to get up to it. I plan on updating soon though so sit tight :D**

**And as always, thanks for reading!**

Chapter 18:

When I had awoken, I realized that I was very warm. I knew it was a bit brisk out as I watched the little bit of amber flicker. The flickers danced with what strength it had left from being created hours ago. It was still dark out. It must have been in the middle of the night. I then noticed it wasn't Jacob's shoulder that I wasn't laying against anymore. As I turned my head and rested it against the blanket of warmth and softness, I knew why I was so warm. I heard the deep breathing in and out of his chest. I ran my hand across his fur. He had cuddled up against me in his wolf form. He opened his eyes and nuzzled against me as I layed against him.

" It's so beautiful here. " I said out loud as I looked up and noticed that in this spot you could clearly see almost every star in the sky. It made me wish I knew of this idea he had so I could have brought a telescope. There was a brisk breeze but it didn't bother me any being against Jake. I looked at him looking at me like he was waiting for something.

" You're waiting for me to say something, aren't you?.." I asked as I rubbed his muzzle. He made a happy sound and snuggled up against me.

" When we were on our way to the club, I was thinking a lot Jake. When I was going to ask you something and I said forget it. I didn't want to ruin things. I just hope I don't ruin things now by telling you." I looked down to the ground. Then looked at him, I could still see Jacob inside of his wolf form watching me carefully, waiting for me to speak.

" Maybe you were right before, you are easier to talk to when you are a wolf." I laughed to myself for a moment thinking that talk that seemed like ages ago with his words and his voice in my head replaying it. _" You just like me when I'm a wolf because I make you nervous when I'm human ." _

I gave out a big breath and continued.

" I know we talked about things over before. But I don't know if there's really a reason to be scared anymore. The only thing stopping me is, what you are. I don't mean that you're a werewolf, it's the imprinting thing that I'm scared of. I haven't been with anyone since _they_ left. I just wanted some space and time from both of you to decide what I really wanted. I realize why I made the decision that I did. Maybe you were right before, that I rushed into things because I was worried I would change my mind. I gave myself some more time, I went to see Renee again, I spent time fishing with Charlie, I did all these adrenaline inducing stunts again, they wouldn't have been so great if I had turned. I know I'm more fragile this way but it wasn't worth risking you hating me forever. "

I turned to look at him. I could see Jacob's eyes looking at me almost in awe. I started blushing and looked down at the ember popping it's last bit in the fire.

" Jake, I changed my mind because of what you said. That I hadn't fully lived yet. If I couldn't choose forever with Edward I'd rather choose whatever time I had left alive, with.." I paused and looked at him my nervousness over whelmed me and I caught my breath in my chest. I sat there and stared at the ember slowly fizzling out, then looked at the night sky with every cluster of stars above us. I finally gave out the breath towards the sky.

" But I'm scared Jake, Almost every person in your pack has imprinted. You haven't yet and I'm scared. Scared that you'll imprint on someone and I'll lose you forever soon. That's why I've kept my distance, you haven't imprinted on me, doesn't that mean that..."

I started feeling angry at this whole imprinting thing. It was the only thing stopping me from fully giving my heart to Jake, I had loved him before the Cullens had even left. It was obvious in that last kiss we had shared. He had always been there. The one I went out with on so called dates, the one that made things better after a long day. The one that kept me warm when I was feeling cold and alone. He was my best friend.

But imprinting was in his nature, in his blood, in his history. Everyone else in the wolf pack had imprinted on their future love, Jake was the only exception. It was only a matter of time before it took it's course, and I lost him forever. I remembered how Jake explained how it felt to imprint that no one else mattered. I was mad knowing that I knew I was the one stopping a future for us. At the same time with imprinting looming over my head, love wasn't enough for us.

My breathing was ragged and suddenly I felt the tears overflow from my eyes, giving away every emotion I had felt for almost 2 years since _they_ left. When Jacob imprinted, I would have nothing left in my life. I was better off searching for _them_, begging them to change me. If that didn't work, I could just go to Italy and...what? What was I thinking? After everything that had gone on since I'd arrived in Forks, everyone had left me, but Jake. If I didn't have him, I felt like I had nothing.

I sat there, motionless, just letting the tears come. They slowly over flowed from my blinking eyes and ran down my cheeks to my chin where I could feel them dripping off. It was so quiet here. You could hear my tears dripping onto the grass beneath me almost sounding like light rain. Suddenly I felt something that I wasn't expecting, so lost in thought over everything.

Something warm braised against my cheek wiping some of my tears away. It wasn't fur, it was smooth and full of warmth. I turned and realized he had phased while I was sitting there. I didn't dare to look in the opposite direction of his face altho I knew the blanket I had my head earlier resting on, was now around his waist. I just started at his chin and slowly moved my eyes up to his lips. The last time I had felt his lips on mine was when he had kissed me when I had asked him. I tried to keep my distance, wondering who would be able to claim his lips for their own. The tears started coming again and I looked down, not being able to look into his eyes. He said nothing, his breathing was slow and patient, was he waiting on me to say something else?

" Bella.. " I heard him say my name as he gave out a sigh.

" I haven't imprinted because there is no one else for me in this world, but you. " His palm rested against my cheek now, wiping the silently moving tears.

" You can't know that for sure. " I gave out raspy after sniffling.

" Bells, look at me. " He moved his hand down to my chin and slightly put force on my chin to move my face to look at him. I could only look at his lips, if I looked into his eyes, it would be the end of everything I had protected myself from all this time. I only had so much strength now to hold back everything I had been feeling. I couldn't give in , I couldn't be vulnerable now.

He could see me trying to distance myself with my eyes so he looked down and then he looked into my eyes. All I could feel was the chains stopping me breaking inside me. One at a time I felt them give away and I moved closer to his face. His lips lightly brushed against my cheek , his hot breath instantly drying my tears from my face. He grazed his lips down toward mine now. Was I really ready to let go? I suddenly felt the last chain tugging me back give away as his lips crashed onto mine.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

As we kissed, I had never felt so alive but in this moment with Jacob. His lips on mine under a blanket of stars. He placed his palms gently against my face and wiped the remaining tears away as he continued to kiss me. I couldn't hold back anymore, everything I had pent up I could never hold it back again. I wanted to give in to loving him. I wanted to give him what he gave me, everything.

I felt his warm hands gently graze against my arms, making the heat instantly going away, causing me goosebumps. He smiled my smile as he felt them on my skin after running his fingers feather light against my skin a second time. He moved his hands lower onto my waist, grabbing onto my hips and pulling me closer to him. My arms wrapped around his neck as his lips gently moved from mine down to my neck and kissed the hollow of my neck. With Jacob being a bit younger then me, I knew of his hormones, and of his sex drive. But in this moment, his heart did all the movements. He was so cautious and gentle with me, almost more cautious then Edward had been. There was an astounding difference between them. Edward did it because he didn't want to hurt me. Jacob did it because he loved me.

"Bella..." he whispered against my ear as he kissed the nape of my neck. My lips wanted him, craved him, My lips glided across his cheek until they found his lips again. I couldn't believe after feeling his lips against my skin that I could've held out as long as I did. How could I have kept myself constantly pulled away from him after all this time.

Then as we kissed it hit me like a solid brick wall. _Time..._ I was so scared that now I felt the complete opposite. I was so scared that I had wasted almost two years, when I knew what I wanted but I kept it just a bit out of reach. I had wasted so much time not being with Jacob. I couldn't help but feel bad at that moment. I tried not to cry as hard as I could but of course with my traitor tears, a few escaped. Jacob kissed my neck and felt my tears on my cheeks. He pulled his face from mine to look into my eyes.

"Bella.. what's wrong?" He looked worried as he wiped my few dripping tears away. His face looked like the age he was supposed to be, a scared teenager. He was frightened that after all this time, could he think I changed my mind so quickly?

"I'm so sorry Jacob.." I said holding him close. He had misunderstood. He pulled me away as he got up, wrapping the blanket and tieing it around his waist. Even in the darkness, his figure looked like a sun god.

"It's okay Bells.. I promised you I wouldn't hurt you..." His face defeated. He turned and walked towards the cabin. I could feel ever piece of him falling apart. I couldn't just stand there and watch the unnecessary pain go on.

"Jake! No!" he turned around and looked at me, puzzled.

"What Bella?" he seemed a little annoyed. It's how he acted whenever he wanted to hide his sadness. He was finally letting me in not only into his world but just how gentle he could really be. I couldn't let that go.

"Don't walk away from me.." I walked up to him until our bodies were near each other again.

"Bella, whatever you have to say, you don't have to say it. We're still friends.." He then turned and walked to the cabin door and went in. I was in a rage. How could he ever have such small faith in me that he could give up so easily. I remembered how I had treated him in the past and I couldn't help but blame myself for his lack of faith in us. I slammed the door and he whipped back around to look at me.

"What's your problem Bella?" He said, his hands shaking. I had to be careful but I didn't care, I wasn't losing him this time. I walked up to him and held his hands. He wanted me to let go but he just stared at me, a broken person. It killed me seeing him like this, to break so easily, it reminded me of how I was before.

"Jake, I didn't mean I was sorry for us kissing. I was sorry for wasting so much time. We should've been like this a few years ago. I gave up so many chances, so many times with you. I can't blame you for thinking that I would just run off and change my mind. I'm not running anymore, it's up to you if you still want me.." I dabbed at my eyes as I could feel my eyes watering again. I noticed his hands had stopped shaking as he walked up to me, cornering me against the fireplace.

He was in front of me, towering over me with his height as he put his hand on my cheek.

"Bella, did you really mean that?..." He asked, searching my eyes for some reason to not believe me.

"Jacob, yes. I love you. I've always loved you." His face turned from hurt into complete joy.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry.." He put my face in his hands again as he kissed me. I wanted to explain myself but all I could do was try my best in showing him physically how much I wanted him, how much I wanted us to work, how much I wanted this. He had me against the cobblestone wall, kissing my neck as I felt my breath catch.

His strong arms grabbed onto my hips and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me into the bedroom. The bedroom was still dark from not having any of the candles. He layed me on the bed, just feeling his soft touches with his fingers. He stopped and kissed my neck.

"Did you want me to get some candles? It is a bit dark.." he trailed off. I was being for the first time in a while, self conscious. I didn't want him to stop but I wasn't sure how far he was planning to go tonight. After this weekend, that was the only way it could be topped off better. I had to be careful, I didn't want to cause any complications.

"What did you have planned?" I asked curiously. I could see his goofy grin in the darkness, even without the light.

"I guess I thought we were gonna..." I sat up for a moment as he shifted away from me and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry Bells, if you don't want to tonight, we have the rest of our lives to worry about that."

"Actually, I was wondering if you had any protection?.." I trailed off. It was a bit embarrassing asking that of Jacob.

"Is it bad if I say that I do?" I didn't know if I was grateful or if I should be irritated thinking that maybe he had planned to get me in bed this weekend originally.

"Wait just hear me out first. My dad has had me keeping condoms in my wallet for the past few years, just in case. I don't think he ever thought that you and me would.." I patted his hand that was on the bed.

"It's okay Jake, just finally being here truly with you is good enough for tonight. He almost seemed grateful that I said that.

"But..." I said looking at him in the darkness, I felt myself being a bit nervous.

"I kinda want to..." He looked at me almost surprised.

"Are you sure?" He asked me nervously, I nodded.

I pulled the covers off of the bed and climbed in. I pulled my shirt off, leaving my bra on. He saw that as an invitation and got up. He ruffled through his bag and found his wallet and pulled out one of the condoms. He put it on the small night stand next to us and climbed into the bed with me. His blanket still wrapped around his waist. The only piece of material seperating him from being naked. I still had a lot more on then he did.

"Are you really sure Bells? Because after this, there's no turning back.." I didn't even think twice I pulled his face to mine and kissed him with as much passion as I could. I wanted him to feel how much I loved him. How much I had felt for him in the last few years. I wanted him to feel everything inside and out. He kissed me, trying to match my passion, a flame slowly burning inside me. His hands moved from my waist and began to slowly pull off my sweatpants. I finally kicked them off of me as they slid down near my ankles. Jacob still had an uneasy look on his face.

"Are you sure you want to?" I asked him, just to make sure. He nodded as he started to kiss the nape of my neck and we both were covered with the sheet now.

"You shouldn't be so scared to show what you look like Bells, you always looked beautiful to me." I blushed a little, being glad he couldn't see me all that well. It then dawned on him.

"So that's why you weren't worried about me getting any candles..." He looked at me in amazement, I could tell.

"Is that bad?" I asked.

"Bella, listen to me, you are the girl, no, the woman I have always wanted and I always will. You do not have to hide anything from me. I don't care even if you have a third nipple at this point." I couldn't help but laugh. He was trying to make me feel better, more comfortable in doing this. He even giggled with me as I laughed.

He got out of bed and ran into the other room and got two candles. He placed one on the small night stand next to the bed and another one on the small desk near the window. The flame flickered and I could see a bit of Jacob finally in some sort of light. At least, that part I was thankful for. I still felt nervous around him. His perfect body with his chiseled chest and abs. How could I have ever deserved someone like this?

My thinking abruptly came to a stop as his lips crashed onto mine with his hands on my bra straps, sliding them slowly down my arms and off of me. He then pulled it innocently downward, as if to only get a peek.

"What, you thought I actually had a third nipple?" I asked before he lowered my bra on my body. He chuckled, then looked at me seriously.

"You do don't you?" He asked like he really thought I did.

"Your such a smart ass!" I said hitting him in the arm.

"And you miss swan are a very lovely lady." I smirked a smile at him as my nervousness began to fade.

"Stay with me forever Bella..." he whispered in my ear, as light as a breeze as I felt his hands slowly pulling my bra down across my abdomen. I reached behind me and undid my bra and threw it onto the floor. He stared at me for a moment then began kissing my neck and slowly down my chest. I almost forgot my train of thought I remembered what he had just said to me.

"..Jake.." I moaned lightly as he reached my belly button and kissed my sensitive skin near my hips.

"Hmm?" He looked up at me, as innocently as could be. He looked his age at this moment with me, although his body said differently.

"I promise I will.." I said as he gave me a smile and kissed back up to my lips.

**A/N : So.. I wanna add lemons.. but I'm undecided on how...besides there's more where this came from anyways. If anyone wants lemony goodness let me know in a post/ review. I may type it :D**


	20. Chapter 19 : Bonus Lemons!

**OKAY folks! I got the hint! XD I'm doing this bonus chapter as the lemons. That way if people don't like it they can just skip to the next part. I promise to add Lemons to the chapters from now on though :) Enjoy all you Lemon Lovers!**

"..Jake.." I moaned lightly as he reached my belly button and kissed my sensitive skin near my hips.

"Hmm?" He looked up at me, as innocently as could be. He looked his age at this moment with me, although his body said differently.

"I promise I will.." I said as he gave me a smile and kissed back up to my lips.

His hands moved from around my hips up to my breasts, gently rubbing them and flicking at the nipple with his thumb. I felt almost dizzy I had never felt someone really feel me up before. He was playing around, being gentle to make sure things were okay. He gave me light kisses down my arm. He and I were human enough where I knew he wouldn't hurt me.

"Jake, I am twenty-one you don't have to be gentle.. " I said nervously.

"Bells, this is your first time, and my first time, I'm not gonna rush into things because I don't know how long I will even last."

"How many condoms do you have?" I asked as he kissed my neck again.

"One.." I turned to his lips and kissed him. I almost didn't care about the condom. I just wanted to be close to him. I wanted to be melted against him forever.

"It doesn't matter to me how long it lasts Jacob, I just want to be that close to you, even if it's for a moment." I kissed his shoulder before he moved his hovering body to look into my eyes.

His eyes were such a dark brown color but they sparkled right now in the candle light. He smiled at me and it seemed different this time, it was my smile almost but aggressive. He still was gentle as he rubbed my breasts and gently grazed his lips down to my navel again.

"You didn't think I'd just jump into it do you? You did have me waiting for a long time.." He trailed off and smiled against my skin as he got to the band on my bikini cut underwear. He grabbed the band of my panties with his teeth and pulled them down a bit. Watching him do this, it made me wonder how a hickey would feel by him. _At least with him I wouldn't have to worry about him killing me by biting my neck.._

He pulled my underwear down with his hands til he had them down my thighs. I lifted my legs a bit as he pulled them completely off and he placed them on the floor. He looked at me for a moment and smirked a smile at me.

"What?" I asked almost wanting to pull the sheets to cover myself again.

"Why did I have to go without seeing this for so long.." he sighed to himself leaning in and kissing me again.

His kiss deepened with his passion as his tongue entered my mouth lightly flicking at mine. I gave him the same amount of passion back. He then lightly gave out his hot breath against my neck, teasing me all the way down to my navel. He then stopped there and looked at my hips for a minute.

"Jeez Bells.." I looked down, a bit concerned.

"What?" He looked up at me and smiled.

" You really need to quit getting hurt." I looked down on my sides and noticed the bruises that were there before but were bigger and brighter. Probably from falling earlier trying to catch that fish.

I sighed and leaned back against the pillow.

"Yea, I'll work on that." He snickered and kissed my bruises, the heat felt good against them.

"Don't worry I'll make you feel better.." He almost growled at the end of the sentence. Now that, I wasn't expecting. His hands parted my legs as he creeped farther back on the bed. He put a finger against my warmth and rubbed against it until he felt me give out a sigh.

"There it is.." he said as he parted my lips.

"Jake..wha.." I then stopped mid sentence as I felt his tongue against my clit. I gave out a sigh and let my eyes roll back into my head as I layed against the pillow. I took in all the sensations he was giving me. His hand lightly going down my sides and along my legs as his other hand kept my lips parted. I reached my hand down and lightly ran my fingers through his short hair. I then slowly moved my other hand down my abdomen to where his hand was on my lips.

I gently moved his hand away and helped him with keeping my lips parting. I felt my hips lightly bucking against his tongue as both of his arms wrapped around my waist holding onto me as he flicked at my sweet spot. I had tried to be quiet but I couldn't anymore. It was feeling so good. How did I go so long without this? I bucked my hips at his tongue and let out a moan. He then abruptly stopped and looked at me. I didn't want him to stop, I was almost on the edge. I actually was annoyed.

"Why would you stop?" I asked almost out of breath.

"I was teasing you.." He trailed off. He then put his finger against my spot and rubbed it again. I moaned. I wasn't as close as I was before but it was building up again. I gripped onto the mattress sheet and he stopped again.

I looked at him almost like I was going to kill him. He snickered.

"I'm just getting you ready, that's all." He untied his blanket around his waist and put it on the floor. He parted my legs farther as he scooted up and put his hips close to mine. He rubbed my spot one more time and a moan escaped my lips as he put a finger inside me. By this point I was soaked between my legs.

"You're so wet Bells.." he said reaching for the condom

"That's what happens when you tease me." He smirked a smile at me.

" I'll have to tease you more often then." He pulled his finger out of me and opened the condom wrapper. At that moment, I looked down. Holy crow, something told me this was going to hurt. I looked up as he examined the condom and slid it on his member. I don't think I could've been turned on as much as I was in that moment as he hovered over top of me and wrapped one of my legs around his waist.

"I'll go slow.." He said to me, his forehead against mine his breathing slow and steady. He held his solid member in his hand as he pointed it to my opening. He pushed his hips forward, I braced myself for the pain. The pain subsided quickly, my barrier probably thin because of activities like riding motorcycles often. We both moaned as he pushed himself slowly all the way in. Inch by antagonizing inch. Finally, he stopped and pulled back, then pushed back into me. It felt like complete ecstasy. He began rubbing my clit slowly with his thumb as his other arm wrapped around my body, closing our distance. He kissed me passionately, our tongues dancing as my brain tried to take in all these sensations all at once. His hips slowly began to pick up pace as they bucked against me. He kissed my neck and breathed his hot breath on the skin there. He then grazed his teeth against it.

I felt myself building, about to climax. I matched his movements with mine. I moaned in pleasure as I felt the first wave of orgasm nearing. I felt my inner walls tighten around him in spasms as I wrapped my legs around him tight holding him there so he could feel every pulse of my heartbeat and every wave of my orgasm. He gave out a low growl and grazed his teeth against my shoulder. He finally gave into his inner animal and sucked on the skin there, hard. I felt him shudder as he pumped himself hard into my pulsating body. He was still for a moment, our breathing ragged.

"I love you Bella.." He said as he looked into my eyes. I put my hand on his cheek and pulled him close to me again.

" I love you too." He kissed me gently. He was back to the light loving Jacob he had been almost this entire trip. This was the Jacob I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. He looked down and looked at me.

" I need to take care of something, I'll be back." I nodded as he pulled himself completely out of me. I rolled onto my side and looked outside of the window. I shuddered as he left the bed with his warmth gone. A few tree branches were shifting in the late night breeze. Jacob walked back into the room with a towel around his waist.

"I'm gonna take a quick bath Bells." I turned and looked at him and he smiled at me. I was tired but not that tired.

"Would you mind any company?" I asked. He gave me a goofy grin.

"Not at all." I got up out of the bed, with actual confidence with him seeing me naked. Jacob grabbed another towel that was in a small closet to the side of the bedroom. He grabbed a few candles and put one on the window pane and one near the sink. I walked into the bathroom as Jake turned on the faucets for the tub.

"You might want to check the temperature first Bells. I can't really tell if it's too hot for you." I walked up against him as he looked down into my eyes.

"You are all the warmth I ever need Jacob." He smiled at me and kissed my lips.

I turned the faucets to a point where it was a nice temperature for me. I let the water run as the tub filled up. When the tub got filled to a certain point, Jacob took his towel off and got in. I couldn't help but stare at his ass as he got in. Good God, how in the hell did I miss seeing that? He relaxed with his head against the back of the tub.

"You coming?" He asked as he closed his eyes. I didn't say anything, I grabbed my soap from my bag and just slowly climbed into the tub while he had his eyes closed. I cuddled up to him in the tub, the water sloshing around us. His warm arms came around me as I laid my head against his shoulders. A part of his legs and his feet sticking out of the sides of the tub, I couldn't help but see that and giggle.

We relaxed there in silence before I grabbed my soap that was on the floor next to the tub and lathered the washcloth that was sitting on the side of the tub.

I didn't wash myself though, I chose to wash him instead. I ran the cloth across his chest he opened his eyes and looked at me.

"What are you doing?" he asked, giving me an impish grin.

"Well, I thought we were taking a bath. Don't you have to..wash things?" He laughed and hugged me tight in his arms.

"Here, I'll wash your back if you wash mine." He tried to position himself where I could be behind him.

I wrapped my legs behind him to give him some sort of space in the tub. He tried to sit indian style in the tub as I washed his back. The candle light and water made his beautiful copper skin glow. As I washed his back I kissed the back of his neck . I heard a small moan escape from his lips.

"Bells, you know I don't have anymore condoms.."

"I know. What? I can't tease too?" I kissed his shoulder and then sucked on his neck for a moment.

"Not like that Bells...it's too.. tempting.." He turned around in the tub and faced me. He pulled me closer to him and kissed me passionately he kissed my neck and nibbled at the skin on my shoulder again.

He began to move his lips south. I closed my eyes as he lifted my hips to meet his. I wanted him again. I could feel it in every fiber of my being. Just then my eyes shot open as I heard a loud slurping. I looked down and noticed most of the water had drained out of the tub. Jacob was still holding the plug for the tub while holding my waist with his other arm. He was laughing.

"I think this tub is just making us dirtier." He smirked a smile at me. He leaned in and kissed me and reached for his towel. He wrapped it around his waist and walked back into the bedroom. I got my towel and put it on as well. Jacob walked through the cabin blowing out all of the candles.

I went into the bedroom and dried off and then wrapped my towel around my head and laid in bed. Jacob joined me and giggled.

"you can have wet hair in bed, see?" he said getting on top of me shaking his wet short locks to spray water on me. I ran my hands through it and giggled. I took my hair turban off and threw it on the floor. I cuddled up against his chest as his warm arms were around me.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

We layed there with the sheets over us. Jacob had his legs sticking out of the sheets near the foot of the bed.

"Are you tired?" He asked as I looked at him.

"Not really."

"Don't people normally just roll over and sleep after?" I giggled.

"Not always, I think." He laughed.

He looked serious as he looked into my eyes for a moment. He was thinking about something.

"Bells, you said you felt bad about time, about us not being together.." I nodded I hated myself for wasting so much time away from him.

"I regret a lot of times really... " I trailed off.

"Well, like when?" He propped his head on his arm looking at me as I moved my head onto a pillow.

"Well, the one I really regret was before Edward even came back the first time.." I hated mentioning Edward's name in front of him. It always bothered him.

"When we were about to kiss that one night?" He guessed. I shook my head.

"No, actually before that." He seemed confused.

"Remember when you came into my room and you couldn't tell me what was going on? You tried to get me to guess that you were a werewolf." It stunned him that I had though that far back for a regret. I could see it in his face.

"Why that time?" He asked curiously.

"Because, we should've just ran away together. None of the drama that happened over the last year or so would've happened. I would've given into loving you eventually and probably sooner then this..." I felt my heart breaking, just thinking about it. He put his hands in mine and brought them up to his face and kissed them.

"Bella honestly, I know this sounds weird but I'd rather have it this way." Now I was the one confused.

"Why?" He smiled.

"Because Bells, you picked living over, well.. that..You chose to be with me instead of him." I smirked a smile for a moment that I could finally say that Jacob and I were together.

"I saw how you were Bella, if he were to show up at that point after we ran away, I'd lose you again, I know it. It was best it happened this way." I was speechless. I couldn't believe that now he thought was the best time when I could find so many times before we could've been like this.

"To be honest, I didn't think any of this would happen this weekend. I just wanted you to get some rest and relax for a while you deserved it after all you had been put through. All I wanted you to do is live Bella, that was good enough for me." I couldn't think of anything to say. It really touched me that he just wanted me to be how I was now. I smiled and leaned in and kissed his lips again.

"Well I for one, am glad this happened." he ran his fingers gently across my cheek.

"Don't get me wrong Bells, I am too." I giggled. I looked out of the window and realized it was getting a bit lighter out.

"What time is it?" He got up and grabbed the watch off of the nightstand.

"four fourty five." He cringed, realizing we were up all day and all night.

"Are you sure you don't want to get any sleep?"

"I"m not tired, but you can sleep if you want." He shook his head.

"Long as you're up, I'll be up." Just then I thought of something. I got out of bed and put my sweatpants on. He looked at me curiously.

"Bells? What are you doing?" I smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Get some pants on wolf boy, I know what would make this weekend even better." He smiled and got up. I almost had to divert my eyes. I didn't need temptation again otherwise this thought of mine was definitely not going to happen.

I threw my shirt on and I slipped on my sandles. I grabbed his hand as he just finished putting his shorts back on. I pulled him outside where it was beginning to lighten up. I walked towards the dim light that was beginning.

"We have to hurry!" I yelled giggling.

"Bella.. what has gotten into you?" He asked following me, almost even having to catch up with me as we ran through a part of the woods. We finally broke through a small opening near the beach. I sat down while Jacob looked at me for a moment and then sat next to me.

He looked at me, then looked out towards the ocean.

"I haven't watched the sun rise in such a long time." He smiled at me. "Neither have I."

"It's funny, at one time I used to love the twilight between when the day ended and the night began." Jacob looked at me curiously as I spoke. I smiled at him and layed my head against his shoulder.

"But now, I think I love the dawn more." He wrapped his arm around me.

"Why is that?" He asked kissing my forehead.

"Because when you see the dawn, you know the sun is coming up, that the darkness will end and another day will begin." He gave out a sigh.

"The sun's always there Bella, just like I said before. Just like I am always going to be here." I kissed him. We sat there in silence as the sun began to rise.

The sun was halfway over the horizon of the water when I gave out my first yawn. I then saw Jacob yawn and I laughed.

"Uh oh I think it's finally our bed time." I nuzzled myself up against his chest.

"But I don't want this weekend to end Jake." He ran his fingers through my hair and kissed my head.

"I know Bells, we'll come back again soon, I promise." I smiled at him and we got up. He held my hand as we walked back to the cabin.

When we reached the cabin I headed straight to the bedroom. I kicked off my sandles and opened the covers. I climbed in bed and layed on my side as Jake followed. I watched the sun come up a bit more and closed my eyes. I felt his warm arms wrap around me.

"Sweet dreams Bella." he whispered in my ear as he grazed his fingers against my arm, and kissed my cheek. He snuggled up against me, his arms around me and his nose against the back of my neck. His hot breath breathing against my skin. It was the safest feeling I had ever felt. Sleep finally swept over me and I dreamed about our entire weekend over and over in my head.


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: Back to Jake's POV for this chapter :)**

Chapter 21:

**Jacob POV:**

I laid there against Bella for a few more minutes. Surely I must've died and gone to heaven. Everything that had happened in the course of only four days, I couldn't believe. I watched her sleep for a few minutes more, wondering what time it was myself. I tried to move my arm to grab my watch but she had my arm in a grip like she never wanted me to move. It was a good feeling. I knew sadly, we'd have to move sometime. I slowly moved my arm as I shifted her hand off of it and placed it against her side.

I turned over to grab my watch and look at the time. Three thirty in the afternoon. Bells, was gonna flip knowing we had slept in so late. I didn't even care at that moment, I just never wanted this weekend to end. I knew I would be busy tomorrow, fixing a car on the reservation. It was giving me some extra money to pay for things and help my dad out whenever I needed to. Plus it didn't hurt to have some money to actually go out and do things. I loved being on the reservation but sometimes, it was nice to get away.

I saw Bella shift over and roll towards me til she was against my chest again. She opened her eyes and looked up at me and smiled. I kept thinking in my head about some how the car had exploded or some freak accident that killed us both. Surely, I could not have her like this with me unless I was really dead.

"Morning." She said stretching her arms out.

"More like afternoon." I said to her kissing her head. She popped up out of bed quick and almost fell out of the bed, taking most of the sheets with her. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Easy Bells, it's only a bit after three thirty." She looked at me almost in horror.

"Three thirty? I can't believe I slept that long!" She said covering her face in embarrassment.

"Bella, we didn't go to bed til close to after five. What do you expect? All that hiking, fishing and well, other things would catch up to you and tire you out sometime." I smiled at the thought of other things.

She smiled at me and crawled back on top of me. Her hand was against my chest I swear she could feel my heart beating fast. She kissed me and got out of bed.

"I have some errands to run later today actually.." She trailed off almost embarrassed.

"Well, like what?" I asked sitting up in the bed.

"I have to get groceries for the house, we barely had anything after the party, and I promised dad I'd make us dinner tonight." I grabbed her and pulled her back in bed with me and kissed her all over her neck and her face. She giggled.

"you" (kiss)"can" (kiss) " wait"(kiss) "a" (kiss) "Few"(kiss) "minutes"(kiss) "more" (kiss).

She got up out of bed and grabbed her clothes from her bag to change into and a small carrying bag for her toiletries.

"I'm gonna go change and brush my teeth." She said, coming back up to me and kissing me.

"And no peeking." She shook a finger at me and went into the bathroom, shutting the door. I almost wanted to, just to see what she would do til I heard her laugh in the bathroom. I got up and walked over to the door and knocked.

"What's going on in there?" She opened the door with most of her clothes on but her shirt. I then noticed what she was talking about. I guess I had been more rough with her then I thought. She had a dark purple hickey on her left shoulder. It was a decent size too, something that couldn't be covered up unless you wore a dark tee shirt. If Charlie saw that I was going to probably be shot, with a high caliber weapon, in the face.

"I think I should try to hide this as best I can, otherwise I'm never going to hear the end of it." I smiled at her and kissed her shoulder where the hickey was. I lightly grazed my teeth against it. She grabbed my head and put me in a headlock trying to give me a noogie.

"Don't make it worse you ass!" I looked at her and laughed.

"Come on Bells, you know you like it.." I gave her the smile that always won her over and it didn't' take long til she cuddled up against me. She ran her fingertips across my chest and I swear I heard her purr.

"Well, I guess, it is my first hickey.."

"I'll let you finish getting changed." I said leaving the room. I heard her brushing her teeth then the water running. She came back into the bedroom. I decided I should do the same, although all I had to do was brush my teeth and change my boxers. My stomach was growling, I knew I had to be hungry.

"Hey Bells!" I yelled as I opened the door.

"Yea?" She walked over as I spit the toothpaste into the sink.

"You hungry?" I asked. She smiled at me.

"I could eat." I put some water in my mouth from the sink and then swished it around and spit it out.

"Good, we'll get something on the way back then. Do you mind if we stop at Emily's?" She froze suddenly as I mentioned that. _Uh oh.. was it something I said?_

"I don't know if that's a good idea Jake.." She trailed off looking down at the wooden floor.

"Why not, you love going to Emily's, don't you?" I asked, now I wasn't sure what was wrong.

"Of course I do, just, what happened last night... Won't the others be there too?" Then it dawned on me, if Embry or Quil got any thoughts of what did go on, she would be cornered. They would've never let it go and they would've literally dogged her about it til she turned so red she would pass out.

"Bells, I know what you're getting at, I think. You're worried about the others finding out about what we did right?" She nodded.

"Do you feel bad about it?" I asked, I was waiting to hear something that would make my heart sink. She looked at me and smiled.

"Of course not! I loved every minute of it!" I scooped her up in my arms and gave her a kiss.

"Well, then what's the major malfunction?" I asked.

"Come on Jake, I've been at Emily's enough. I know how those guys talk. Once they get wind of what we did.." She started turning red in my arms and all I could do was kiss her face all over. She looked so adorable when she blushed.

"Don't worry, I won't say a word."

"Promise?" She asked. I gave her a smile that would have her trust me.

"Promise." I kissed her again and put her back down.

We packed up the rest of the stuff that we had. I grabbed the trash bag and tied it tight. I would dump it in Emily's trash can so it wouldn't leave an odor of fish lingering in the car for long. We walked back to the car with everything in our arms. I tried to help carry some of Bella's stuff, but she refused. She thought that a big trash bag, a backpack, a fishing pole, and a bag with the dirty towels in it was enough for me. We loaded everything into the car and set off to Emily's place.


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N : Back to Bella's POV but it will go back and forth a few chapters from now on.. maybe another person's POV will begin to happen too.. :) **

Chapter 22:

**Bella's POV**

When we arrived at Emily's, I was a little nervous. I knew that the pack had an idea for what Jacob had planned for me yesterday, I also knew how those wolf boys thought. I wanted to speak to Emily, to actually have a talk with her. Things were running through my mind and I knew that she would understand if anyone could.

I noticed Jacob pull the trash bag out of the car and put it in the trash can outside of Emily's house. He followed me up to the door and I knocked. The door opened with Emily's warm smile greeting us both.

"Jacob, Bella, please come in."We walked in as I sat in the dining room chair near Emily.

"Where's Sam?"Asked Jacob.

"Oh, he's in the other room, watching the mariner's game." Jacob walked into the living room and I heard some muffled talking. It was nice knowing that Jacob understood girl talk and normally left me alone with Emily at times when no one was around. Emily came and sat in the chair next to me and turned her body towards me.

"Where's the others at?" I asked looking around to see any sign of them.

"They are all out, either with their girlfriends or just running around." I fidgeted in my seat, hoping they wouldn't be back anytime too soon.

"So how did your little vacation go?" She asked, smiling. Of course she had known about it. I felt my cheeks turning red already. I didn't want anyone to really know everything that had all gone on, but my face apparently couldn't keep it a secret for long. Emily giggled as she scooted her chair closer.

"Okay, its obvious your face is giving everything away, so just spill already." I smiled. Emily I knew I could trust. Jacob had told me a long time ago about how the wolves communicated. I prayed he'd try to keep his mind clear next time he phased. I felt blood going straight to my cheeks as I thought that.

"Bella, are you alright?" She asked concerned suddenly. I sighed.

"Yea, I'm fine. Actually, I'm more then just fine." She smiled at me.

"So what happened?" I leaned in where our faces were close together. We both knew how well Jacob and Sam were with their hearing. It drove us nuts at times to ever have any real privacy.

"I finally told Jacob how I felt last night..." I trailed off. She seemed almost ecstatic.

"Well that's a great start Bella."

"That's not all that happened last night though..." I felt my cheeks warming up. She looked like she was waiting for me to say something. She looked like she was in suspense of one of her favorite TV shows.

"We kissed, a lot." She held my hand and laughed.

"Bella, you're twenty one now, you don't have to act like you're a teenager and it's your first time with a guy." I had to laugh at that

"Actually, that's exactly what it is Emily. Jacob is the first well, human I've ever been with." She could read my face pretty well and smirked a smile.

"Was the sex good?" I looked down and snickered then looked back up at her.

"Amazing." She laughed.

"Well, least I can talk about it to someone else now. It sucks keeping all the juicy details to myself all the time."

"Emily, you could've told me before anything happened with me and Jake."

"But what's the fun in that? It's fun to share stories and share the juicy details not just spill to the person that doesn't know."

I heard the door flew open just then and saw Leah standing there almost appalled.

"Yea, someone like me right?"

I saw Emily roll her eyes.

"No, not you Leah." She stormed back out. I got up and walked to the door.

"I'm gonna try to have a talk with her." Emily got up from the table.

"Well, good luck on that."I smirked a smile and walked outside. I found Leah standing near some trees.

"Leah, wait up." I said walking towards her.

"What do you want?" She spat. It was obvious she heard something of our conversation that she didn't like.

"Leah, we didn't mean you."

"I know that Bella. I heard in Sam's mind what you said to Emily the other night. She talked to him about it. It was worrying her and it even worries Sam. He couldn't clear his mind quick enough til I heard it. You have every reason to be afraid." I looked at her almost in shock.

"Why would you say that to me now after the weekend we had together?"

"Because, I"m trying to protect you from what happened to me. I'm trying to be the good friend here."

"It's not the same situation Leah." She turned around with her arms crossed, the snappy, rude Leah was definitely back.

"Oh really?" She walked up to me and looked down into my eyes.

"You think things are fine now. But when he imprints it'll be over for you two." I almost couldn't breathe.

"Don't say that Leah, please." I felt my legs become wobbly and I leaned against a tree, slowly sliding down until I was sitting on the ground. She looked at me for a moment still with her arms crossed. Then she leaned down towards me half crouching. She grabbed my hands, her warmth just like Jacobs.

"Bella, I'm so sorry I just don't want the same thing happening to you. I don't wish how I felt on even my worst enemy. It's hard to love someone and then they change their mind." My thoughts flickered to Edward for a moment as she said that. How hurt he was when I had told him I wanted to live, I wanted to stay human but it had to be without him. I replayed it in my head the night he came over in the middle of the night.

Edward came into my room like normal after I had come back from seeing my mother again. He came through the window, silent and quick as usual. I never saw him enter it, just saw him sitting next to me on my bed.

"I didn't know if you were back home yet love." He kissed my forehead. Jacob had picked me up from the airport that day, it stopped Alice from seeing me coming back and when, and it gave me some more time to think. He must've sensed some sort of distance as he held my hand in his.

"I may not be able to read your mind, but I know that something is troubling you." I nodded. I didn't know how to say it, or to even approach this conversation the right way yet. I knew regardless of how much time I gave myself, that I wasn't going to change my mind. I had made my decision while I was with my mother. I stood up and faced him as he sat on the bed.

"Edward, I came back earlier. Alice didn't see me because I didn't want her to.." It didn't even take him a second to know how.

"Jacob." He growled and stood up.

"Edward, wait, this has nothing to do with him. This is about what I've been thinking about." I pushed against his marble chest for him to sit back down on the bed. I knew I wasn't stronger then him, but he knew what I wanted him to do. He sat back down and waited patiently for me to speak again.

"Edward, I want to stay this way. I want to stay.. human." He smiled and got up.

"That's what I wanted Bella, I didn't want you to ever become what I am. I can tell my family, they won't care. We can go to Dartmouth next year after our wedding and.." He stopped. He noticed that I wasn't saying anything else, I was just looking at my shoes, trying to find the right words.

"Edward, I can't stay with you, not if I'm human. Every day I will get older and sooner or later it won't work. The only way for me to stay with this decision of being human, is if we aren't together. I love my family, I love my friends and I love you, but I can't stay with you. I'm sorry." I felt my tears begin to fall. He brushed his icy hand across my cheek.

"Bella, what can I do..to.." He couldn't even get the words out, whatever heart he had not beating in his chest was now a crumbled mess. Before I could say anything else I felt his lips against my forehead. As I closed my eyes, just as the time before in the forest, he was gone.

I snapped back to the present and saw Leah looking at me strangely and snapping fingertips in front of me.

"Earth to Bella." I finally shook my head out of the thoughts of before.

"Sorry. But Sam didn't change his mind, it was imprinting, it wasn't really his choice."

"I know.. I'm mostly over it now, I just won't stand to see the same thing happen to you." I smiled at Leah. She wasn't trying to be mean in ways she just didn't want me hurt.

"Leah, I appreciate you being so worried, I just can't waste anymore time being afraid about that. If I do then I'll miss out on any time me and Jacob can be like, well.. this."

"Well, I have to give you credit then Bella, you have more balls then some of the pack does, that's for sure." I laughed when she said that. She got up and put her hand out to help pull me up. I took her hand and got off of the ground.

"I'll make you deal though Bella." She said putting her arm around me.

"Depends on the deal." I said looking at her uneasy. Who knows what was going on in Leah Clearwater's head.

"If something does happen, don't try to hit him again. It's not worth breaking your hand over. Leave it to me, least I can take a chunk out of him." She smiled this impish grin almost waiting for him to make that mistake. I had to laugh. Leah Clearwater kicking Jacob's ass because of hurting me. Now that I think would have a snow balls chance in hell. I smiled at her and shook her hand.

"You've got yourself a deal." She smiled at me and we were laughing as we walked back into the house.

"Well, I see things are better." Emily smiled at us.

"Yea, Emily I'm sorry.." Leah said almost uneasy. Emily gave out a sigh.

"Leah, it's alright." She walked over to Leah and they both hugged. Something I think I had only seen a a few times before. Over the past few years, Leah and Emily have been able to warm up to each other and talk about everything, even the imprinting with Sam. Sam was against it of course worrying about Emily having more scars. But Emily was ruthless, she was never afraid, she was caring and loving and wanted to talk to Leah. They actually got along decently now.

"Oh and Bella." Emily said. I looked at her.

"Hmm?" Emily gave me a smile.

"If he does hurt you, trust me it won't be just Leah he'll have to worry about." I almost had to laugh. Apparently, there was a team Bella I didn't know about. Just then Sam came into the living room with Jacob.

"Who's hungry?" Asked Emily. All of us raised our hands.

"Alright, I think the girls should help out in the kitchen this time." I smiled at Leah as the three women helped make the food.

"We're just gonna make something simple today, I'll fry the bacon and you guys can cut up the tomatoes and pull the lettuce." I had the duty of pulling the lettuce as Leah chopped the tomato slices while Emily threw some bacon in a big pan. She had the entire two pound package out and an entire loaf of bread.

Jacob sat there and watched me as I pulled the lettuce.

"Uh oh, here comes the cavalry." Jacob said as they heard the call of the boys outside the door. Paul walked in first, Embry, Seth with his new girlfriend slash imprint Anna. Jared with his imprint, Kim and then Quil walked into the little house. They all sat around the table pulling up extra chairs to the table as possible.

"We have a new girl amongst our midst." Emily said. Anna waved shyly towards everyone as Seth wrapped an arm around her shoulder. It made me smile thinking about how happy Seth was. I looked at Jacob and realized he kept looking at me while I pulled apart lettuce. I started blushing, the hell if I knew why. I never felt nervous around Jacob before, and now I was. We were finally a couple, or so I thought. I realized we never actually said that we were together. That was the only definition that I could think of what we were now.

When the bacon was finished cooking, everyone began making their sandwiches. Everyone took some bacon, tomato, and lettuce. The boys had about four sandwiches each, while the rest of the human girls had one. Leah had two.

"Still trying to keep my girlish figure." She joked as she almost reached for a third and stopped. I then looked at the clock and it was after five.

"Jake, we better get to the grocery store." I said to him he nodded.

"I'll see you guys later tonight." Quil and Embry looked a bit disappointed.

"Hey Bella! Did you have a good time last night?" Embry snickered as he asked out loud. I just turned red. Embry, Paul, Jared and Quil all gave out a wolfy howl as the women, and Seth, rolled their eyes at them. We waved as we walked out of the house to the car.

"Oh! Bella!" Emily ran up to me as I got to the car.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Do you work tomorrow?" She asked I nodded.

"Yea I work from nine til five tomorrow. Why?"

"When's your lunch break?"

"Around the normal time, twelve thirty." She smiled.

"Okay, don't pack a lunch, I'll bring one and we'll finish our talk." I smiled at her and gave her a hug.

"Sounds good." She waved bye and ran back into the house.

"Should I worry?" Jacob asked as we both got into the car.

"Nah, it's just girl talk." I saw him roll his eyes.

"Women..." He smiled at me and started the car and we took off to the grocery store.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

When we got to the grocery store, I had to remember all that I needed for tonight's meal. I was just making Pasta but I wanted to add some chicken to it. We went to the aisles we needed for the cereal and milk along with pasta and chicken and the sauce. I got some spices to add to the sauce seeing as I just picked up the bland generic brand. I couldn't help but be grateful that I was a decent cook. I hoped that Charlie didn't starve while I was gone. I tried to teach him how to cook things a while back, he really didn't learn too well. I think he gave up between burning the chicken casserole with rice and cheese, and not being able to even boil pasta the right way. The chicken casserole was burnt to a point where you couldn't tell what was cheese or chicken. The pasta was just easy directions or at least to my knowledge were on the box, apparently he couldn't even do that. It's a good thing he was a better cop then a cook.

"Jake?"

"Yea Bells?"

"About that cabin we were at." he looked at me curiously

"What about it?"

"Do all of you guys stay there?" He laughed.

"Actually, no, you're the only outsider aloud to be there. The only other person besides me and my dad that know of it is Seth. He followed me there one time..." He trailed off and looked at the sign for the items and aisles.

"Was Seth curious about something?" I asked.

"No, not really, he's just one of the fastest of us. He just didn't want me to leave.." I then realized what he meant.

"You were there before you decided to leave after..." I didn't have to finish my sentence. He nodded with his eyes low and sullen.

"I told you, that place is for when you need to be alone and figure things out." He then changed the subject. He knew the more we talked about it the more down we would get. He looked at what we had in the cart.

"So what else do we need?" Jacob asked. I thought for a minute, tapping on the handle bar of the cart I had.

"Oh! We need some eggs." we walked back over to the far side of the grocery store and grabbed two dozen eggs. I planned to make some brownies later on in the week.

As we walked to the checkout we bumped into Ruby that had Lyn in the kiddie seat of the cart.

"Jacob!" she squeaked.

"Hi Ruby." Jacob smiled to both of them. " Hi Lyn." Lyn put her arms out, obviously wanting to be picked up by Jacob.

"Airplane!" she yelled. Ruby looked at Lyn.

"Not right now Lyn, you're still sick." She lowered her head.

Jacob walked over to her and patted her head. "Don't worry Lyn, maybe next time." She replaced her sad face for a smile right away.

"Kay!"

"Bella, Jacob, thanks for saving me a piece of cake from the party." She smiled warmly towards us as Lyn was sticking her finger into her nose.

"It's no problem." we both said in sync. We both laughed.

"Seems like you both had a good weekend." I nodded.

"Yea, I'm dreading work tomorrow."

"But Tuesday nights are movie nights, so least we have that." Jacob added. I smiled at that thought.

"Yea, you have a point."

"Well, I gotta get Lyn home, we ran out of medicine and some other things. You two have a good evening." she said eyeing us both and then pushed her cart out to the parking lot. The cashier rang us up as Jake gave me this look.

"What?" I asked finally after a few moments.

"You know she can tell what happened over the weekend with us." I gave him a look like I was surprised.

"Oh, and what did happen?" I asked him crossing my arms.

"I thought, we uh, got together..." He trailed off scratching the back of his neck. I giggled.

"What do you mean by got together?" I asked him curiously, raising an eyebrow.

"You know, girlfriend boyfriend. All that stuff."

"So you think we're together then?" I asked.

"Of course Bells, what else would I think we are?" He almost seemed offended.

"I don't know, friends with benefits?" The cashier stopped ringing and looked at us for a moment then we both eyed her, she continued to ring our things up. Jake laughed.

"You know I'm joking. Should we tell Charlie and Billy?" I asked.

"I'd be worried about Charlie Bells. He does have more guns then my dad has knives. We all know you can't win if you bring a knife to a gun fight." I laughed. As I paid for the groceries, we pushed the cart to the car and packed it full of grocery bags. I hovered at the door before I opened it.

"Hey, Jacob?" He stopped as he opened the door to look at me.

"Yea?"

"I was going to ask you, if you wanted to stay for dinner?" He smiled at me.

"Sure. Is that okay?"

"Of course it's okay. I am the cook" He smiled.

"Well you do know what they say about us werewolves..." I looked at him curiously.

"A way to a werewolves heart is through their stomach." I rolled my eyes at his corny joke but I had to giggle. Even though Jacob had some of the corniest one liners and jokes, he always found a way to make it funny. I always laughed no matter how bad it normally was.

When we got back to my house, Charlie's cruiser was already parked outside. We pulled up and Jacob helped me bring all the bags into the house. I opened the door and pushed it open with my butt.

"Hey kids." Said Charlie as he watched us put all the bags into the kitchen.

"Hey dad. How was work?"

"Eh the usual." He said watching the TV.

"Do you mind if Jake stays for dinner?" I asked.

"Of course not, just make sure you let Billy know. Oh and Jacob?" Jacob turned to dad as I put a pot on the stove.

"Yes sir?"

"Don't eat all the left overs this time, your dad might appreciate some." Jacob laughed. They both sat there for a few minutes talking about he mariner's game that had been on while we were over at Sam's. I continued getting dinner ready. Stirring the pasta in the pot of boiling water and adding spices to the sauce to make it taste different then just plain generic. I put a few of the boneless, skinless chicken breasts in the oven to cook. Jacob went to the phone and called his dad and told him he was bringing left overs back. Which obviously pleased Billy.

"Dad asked if we could steal you away for a while so you could cook for us. I think dad's tired of cooking." I had to laugh as he sat back in the chair next to Charlie.

"Anytime." I saw Jacob's goofy grin from over the kitchen counter and I blushed.

"Well, umm I think I'm gonna help Bella in the kitchen." I heard him say before I saw him leaning against the door frame for the kitchen.

"You just gonna stare or are you actually gonna help?" I asked. He smiled and walked up to me and grabbed my sides.

"What exactly did you want me to do?" I turned red thinking of things I wanted him to do just replaying last night.

"Well, you could stir the pasta while I finish the sauce." He nodded. "Okay."

I added some spices again and stirred and lightly tasted the sauce with the wooden spoon.

"I think the sauce is done." Jacob came over and grabbed my sides again.

"I want some."

"Oh do ya?" I said. I put some on a clean spoon and had him taste it. He closed his eyes and looked at me.

"Damn Bells, a good kisser and a good cook, where have you been all my life?" I smiled at him and put a speck of pasta sauce on his nose.

"Just under your nose this entire time." I turned the stove off and turned around and faced him he pulled me close to him with his hands on my sides. His lips landed on mine softly, I had just wrapped my arms around his neck when I heard a loud clearing of the throat in our direction. We both stopped dead and turned.

"If you two don't mind, I'd like to not have cooties with my dinner." We both looked at each other and started laughing. All I could think in my head now was _Dammit! Busted!_ It was obvious on Jacob's face he was thinking the same thing. I quickly grabbed the strainer and drained the pasta into the sink and then added the sauce to the pot, mixing it up. I then pulled the chicken out of the oven and cut it into little chunks and threw that into the pot as well. The smell of chicken, oregano, and tomatoes filled the house.

"Okay, everyone grab a plate." I said pulling some plates down from the cabinet. Jacob grabbed the glasses and helped me set the table. We then grabbed our helpings in the kitchen and sat in the little dining room. We sat and ate in silence for a moment then Charlie spoke up after he swallowed his first bite.

"So you two.." He pointed at us with his fork.

"Yea dad, we're together now." He smiled at me with chicken in his mouth. It made us both laugh.

"Well I hate to say it Bells, but this is the best decision I think you've made so far."

"Dad!" I said covering my face with embarrassment.

"Just speaking my mind kiddo." Jacob smiled at him and then at me. He held my hand under the table for a moment.

"Just one condition." we looked at him seriously for a moment.

"No mushy stuff in front of me, or around my meals." Jacob chuckled.

"Deal." he smiled and we continued eating. Jacob grabbed another plateful, you would think he didn't eat five sandwiches a few hours ago. There was still a good amount left for me, dad and for Jacob to bring back to Billy. We sat there as Jacob ate his other helping still talking.

When we finished dinner, dad went back into the living room to watch the stats for all the ball games that were on. Jacob helped me wash the dishes and put them away. Once I packed a big tupper wear bowl of spaghetti for Billy, Jacob sat in the chair in the kitchen. It was weird picturing Jacob in that chair. I had always seen Edward in it before, but never Jacob, not til now.

"That dinner was simply the best spaghetti ever." Jacob said rubbing his stomach.

"You might want to run some of that off." I said. He laughed and pulled me close to him in a tight hug.

"I might later, but first, I have to stop by home and drop off dad's leftovers." I was a bit disappointed that he was talking about leaving. After this great weekend, I didn't know how I'd be without him tonight.

"Oh okay." I said a bit sullen. He put his hand on my chin and I looked into his eyes.

"Don't worry Bells, I'll be back here tomorrow. Just call me when you are home after work. We have movie night tomorrow." I smiled at him.

"Well, okay I guess I can wait..." I said still a bit mopey. He chuckled.

"Can't get enough of me now huh?" He said completely ballooning his ego. I still shook my head no. He chuckled. I walked with him with his container of food in his hand to the door.

"See ya Charlie."  
"Bye Jake." Charlie waved from his seat.

I walked him out of the door shutting the door behind us for a moment. Just as the door shut he scooped me up in one of his arms and his lips were suddenly on mine. My arms wrapped around his neck, my hands beginning to tangle in his hair.

"I'll be back tomorrow." He whispered in my ear as he nipped at my earlobe.

I smiled at him and gave him another quick kiss and he let me down from his strong hold. I watched him walk back to the car and get in. I waved to him as he backed up and took off towards la push. I just stood there for a few minutes just looking at the stars. I was thinking about all that had happened last night and remembered the hickey. I realized I better find a decent dark shirt to wear tomorrow to hide my supposed love mark. I finally went back inside and saw Charlie getting up from his chair.

"Well Bells, I think I'm gonna call it a night." He said as he turned off the TV with the remote.

"Sounds like a plan, I'm still kind of tired from the weekend."

"Did you have a good time with Jake yesterday?" He looked at me and I smiled. He didn't need to ask anymore.

"I'm pretty tired from everything this weekend." I said.

"Well you did have a very eventful four day weekend. I smiled. _If only he knew_.

I followed him up the stairs and went into my room. I turned on the cd player and put it on a very low volume so I could hear it as background music. I changed into a night shirt and a pair of shorts. I was actually cold when I got into my bed. It was too cool without Jake's arms around me. I was used to being next to someone that was a toasty temperature of a hundred and nine degrees. I pulled the covers over me and turned out the light.

Four times I listened to the CD that Jake had made me go through in a cycle. I was tossing and turning, my sleep didn't feel right. Not without being next to a body. I remembered how Edward came into my window every night. I kept thinking about how I fell asleep and woke up to him. What was I thinking? I then remembered Alice saying about coming by on Friday. I realized within a split second of thinking about it that eventually, I'd have to tell Jake about that. I hadn't seen any of the Cullens since they had left almost over two years ago. If any of them came back now, who knows how Jacob would react. It made me worry. _It might be better to just tell him._ I thought. _No, he might freak out. I'm better off not telling him. _I stopped thinking about it all together and just decided that I'd decide on it later.

I then heard something light smacking against one of my windows. My sheets that covered me flew off and I was at my window. I looked down and I saw Jake standing there, brightening up the darkness with his skin. I walked towards my bedroom door and I could hear Charlie snoring. I tip toed back to my window and opened it, poking my head out.

"Jake, what are you doing?" I whispered, not irritated but happy to see him.

"I couldn't sleep." He smiled at me. I shook my head.

"Neither could I." He smiled.

"Stand back, I'm coming up." I backed up as he swung across the branches of the tree in effortless ease and planted himself into my bedroom. His footing was a bit heavy and we stopped dead as we heard Charlie's snoring stutter. It reminded me of when he swung into my room a few years ago. I still thought of the regret of not running away then.

It was close to one in the morning and I was finally getting tired. He got in bed with me. His feet danging off the foot of the bed.

"Someone needs a bigger bed." He whispered in my ear. I lightly snickered.

"Someone needs to quit growing." I whispered and kissed his cheek. He moved his face where he could kiss me on my lips. He did it gently and very light.

"Get some sleep Bells, you have work in the morning, I'll be here as long as I can be." I was happy with that thought and I layed against him and let sleep take over.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

I jumped when my alarm went off for me to get ready for work. It was seven thirty in the morning. I noticed the sheets a bit disheveled and Jacob no where in sight. I was tired last night, maybe I had been dreaming. I put my head back on the pillow for a moment and felt something between the pillows. It was a piece of paper. I pulled it out and looked at it. 

_Bella,_

_Just wanted to write you a quick note before Charlie set off for work. I'll see you tonight. Have a good day at work. I'll be thinking about you all day ( Like I usually do )._

_Love,_

_Jake_

I smiled to myself, knowing that it wasn't a dream and got out of bed. I took a shower and brushed my teeth and picked out my clothes to wear for the day. I picked a regular dark blue cotton long sleeve shirt. No one would be able to see the hickey unless I actually was planning on it.

I drove over to the Newton's store. It had expanded over the last few years. It had become a bigger store for army surplus items and some serious hiking and biking gear. I worked four days a week, but that's all I really needed. I gave dad a hundred bucks every month for rent but that wasn't even a fifth of what I got from working here. I knew how to run the register and even open the store now. I had become a very dependent person in Mrs. Newton's eyes. And I was at least seeing decent money for it too.

Mike Newton's little sister, Clara worked there with me. She was a senior in high school, and just turning the age of 18 next month. She bounced into the store with her red billabong tee shirt and sandy blonde hair. How bubbly she was at times, she reminded me of a human version of Alice. She had freckles all over her cheeks and nose. She definitely was trying to not be in the same shoes as Mike. She tried to have her own style and over the last year, her and I have really become good friends.

"So how was your four day weekend?" She asked practically skipping over to me.

"Actually, it was really great. I went to a bar and a club on Friday night with Jacob. I met up with my old high school buddies, especially Mike." She rolled her eyes.

"How was he?" She asked.

"Drunk." She laughed. "Yea, that sounds like Mike, especially if Jessica was there." I nodded.

"Yep she was." She leaned her elbows against the one counter. "Then that would be why." We both giggled.

"Saturday after we got back I had a party with my dad and friends from the reservation. Then on Sunday, Jacob took me somewhere in La push that I'd never been to. It was really romantic." Clara gave me an eye.

"What?" I asked smiling.

"You had fun with Jacob this weekend huh?" She asked putting her head in her hands as she leaned on the counter with her elbows.

"You could say that." I felt my cheeks flush.

"Uh huh. Well? Details?" I shook my head.

"All I'm gonna say is me and Jake are together now."

"Took you long enough.." I gave her a shocked face.

"Why do you say that?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because, all you do is talk about your weekend is Jake this and Jake that. You go with Jake everywhere. It was bound to happen sometime." I nodded.

"Yea, I just wish it would've been sooner but I'm fine with right now." She smiled.

"I got asked out on Saturday night." She squealed. I clapped my hands in delight.

"So what does this guy look like?" We talked for a few minutes about her new date and what guys she really liked going out with. Some customers came into the store and the time started to finally go by quickly as I started stocking shelves and taking orders for some of the newer camping gear coming out later on in the year. Finally it was lunch time and right at twelve thirty, Emily showed up at the counter.

"Hey Bella!" Said Emily.

"Hi Emily!" Greeted Clara.

"Well, hello there Clara. Do you have any size thirteen hiking boots?" I laughed looking at Emily. Clara nodded.

"Yep, let me go get a few boxes." Clara walked to the back stockroom to find them.

"Let me guess, Sam ripped his shoes again." Emily rolled her eyes.

"You would think those boys would learn by now, especially Sam." I rolled my eyes.

"I don't think those Quileute boys will ever learn." She laughed.

"Ready for lunch?" She asked as I peered over the counter seeing two lunch bags in her hand.

"Yea let me clock out." I left the counter and went to the associates only room and punched out for lunch. We walked outside of the store and sat on the stoop on the side. I normally sat here for lunch, it was just outside of the store but it was quiet and calming. It gave me time to actually think.

"So, when are you going to tell me all that happened the other day?" Emily asked with a grin on her face.

I started blushing, wondering how I could explain what all happened without giving away everything.

"Is there certain things I need to know about if I'm, well, being intimate with a werewolf?" Emily smiled at me.

"Not really, one good thing is that they keep you warm though." She winked at me. I couldn't help but blush.  
"Jake and I, are in the learning process I guess.. " I trailed off. I thought about how we were the night before. I couldn't believe how experienced he was for someone that inexperienced. Then again, with the other wolves around, I guess he got some pointers. I shook my head out of that idea.

"I don't know, this relationship with Jacob is just really new to me. I'm not used to being with someone so tall dark and handsome." She giggled at that. I pulled my collar from my shirt to the side to show her my hickey. She held her stomach as she laughed.

"Wow he really did a number on you." I put the fabric back over it and nibbled on my sandwich.

"Yea, if Charlie finds out, it doesn't matter if I'm twenty-one he'd probably still kill him."

"Have you thought about moving out at all?" She asked randomly. It caught me by surprise.

"Not really, Charlie can't cook worth a crap. I don't know how he survived when I wasn't there." We both laughed at that.

"I was only wondering because there are some apartments near the reservation. I bet Jake wouldn't mind you living closer." She winked at me.

"I might look into it." I smiled at her as she smiled back to me. We talked about how our days were and I explained more of what had happened that weekend. Me dancing with Jacob on the dance floor and when I fell into the water while catching us dinner. Then I looked at my watch and realized I only had a few minutes until I had to clock in.

"I have to get back to work soon." I pouted.

"Don't worry you get off at five right? You only have four more hours to go." I smiled at that thought.

"I hope they go fast." She nodded.

"For your sake, I hope they do too." We both laughed. We walked back inside to the store and I noticed some boxes of shoes near the counter.

"I found some size thirteens for you Emily." Clara smiled at her.

"Well, thank you." She looked through the boxes and picked a pair out of the four that Clara had placed on the counter. Clara rang her up and when Emily got her receipt she put it into her flannel shirt pocket.

"Well, I guess I should be going, I have to make lunch for the boys." She grimaced.

"It's more fun to cook when you're over Bella, it's not so stressful being just the only cook there." I smiled at her.

"Don't worry I'll be over again soon."

"Okay." She grabbed her box of shoes and put it under her arm.

"Oh, Jake is getting my copy of say anything tonight for you guys."

"Okay." I said as she was walking towards the door.

"See ya later Bella." She said waving and walking out of the store.

"Bye." I waved back.

"Y'all come back now, ya hear?" Clara chimed in afterwords. I rubbed the top of her head til her hair was a mess. She laughed and tried to comb it out with her fingers.

" What are you, some sort of spinoff from Beverly Hillbillies?" I asked. We both laughed and finished stocking the shelves and taking customers.

When it was finally five in the afternoon, I raced to the associates room and clocked out. I waved as I ran to my truck and was on my way to having a movie night with Jacob. I was sitting at a red light, trying to think of ways to tell Jacob about Alice coming over. I didn't even mention it to Emily, or even Charlie yet for that matter. I knew my dad wouldn't really be against it. Its been a long time since I've seen Alice and I really did miss her.

I knew Jacob held a grudge against them, but seemed more so for Edward over everyone else in the Cullen family. I kept thinking to myself that as long as it wasn't Edward coming back, he wouldn't be that mad about it. Then I kept replaying a few things in my head, how he had reacted to all of them before. The only one he had respect for, in the tiniest bit at that, was for Carlisle. He had fixed him up after he had gotten injured during the fight with Victoria and her newborns. I never knew what to expect with Jacob at times. We both knew each other so well but in this situation, I really didn't know what to expect. I was stressing myself over nothing. I figured it was best I'd talk to him about it later.

"Get it together Bella, you can't just not tell him." I said to myself. I knew that, but I didn't know how he would react, and that's what scared me the most.

I had just gotten him in my life the way I wanted us to be, and I didn't want to risk losing that within a few days. I turned on the radio to clear my head. I rolled down the window on the driver's side. The air was nice today. It was clear all day and a bit warmer then it had been in the past few weeks. It was still a bit cool but it was comfortable weather. I turned on the rock station and turned the volume up as I headed down the main road. I tapped my fingers to the beating of a drum in the background of the song that was playing. It was an old song but I really enjoyed it.

_Under blue moon I saw you_

_So soon you'll take me up in your arms_

_Too late to beg you or cancel it_

_Though I know it must be the killing time_

_Unwillingly mine_

_Fate_

_up against your will_

_Through the thick and thin_

_He will wait until_

_You give yourself to him_

_In starlit nights I saw you_

_So cruelly you kissed me_

_Your lips a magic world_

_Your sky all hung with Jewels_

_The killing moon will come too soon.._

I pulled off onto my street and parked, turning the engine off. I left my window open in my truck for the time being. It was a nice day out, I wanted my truck to enjoy the open air as much as I was. I ran upstairs and grabbed the mail out of the mailbox and unlocked the front door. When I got in, I went straight to the phone and dialed Jacob's number. It rang a few times, then someone answered.

"Hello?" I smiled

"Hey Jake."

"Are you home already?" He asked.

"Yep."

"Okay, I'll be there in a bit."

"Okay." I then hung up and ran upstairs to change.

I wanted to be comfortable like I did everyday after I had worked. I changed out of my shirt and jeans and changed into a pair of pajama bottoms and a gray colored tee shirt. I turned on my computer and looked at my email. I hadn't received anything from Alice. She probably would call me later to give me the information of when she was coming over on Friday. I read through some of the emails that I had since I hadn't checked them from this past Thursday. Jessica and Angela had sent me emails with some of the pictures. One picture was of me and Jacob making a real funny face. I couldn't help but laugh looking at it. I turned on my radio near my bed and had it play on a somewhat low volume.

I heard someone's car pull up to the house I smiled and skipped over to the window to see Jacob walking towards the door. I ran downstairs and opened it just as he knocked the first time. I jumped into his arms when I opened the door. He held my waist as I kissed him and hugged him tight.

"Wow Bells, you must've really missed me today." He said smiling.

"Of course I did, I thought about you all day." His grin got bigger.

"Well, I was thinking of you all day too." I felt myself blushing and all Jacob did was kiss my face all over. It was as easy as breathing being with him like this. He pulled a movie out of his pocket and put it on the coffee table.

"I borrowed say anything from Emily." I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of popcorn. I put it in the microwave for a minute until all the kernels had almost finished popping. I then shook it a few times before opening it, the smell of butter and salt in the air. I poured the popcorn into a big bowl and brought it into the living room as Jacob put the movie in.

"There, we have popcorn and a movie." He smiled at me putting his arm around my shoulder.

I cuddled up against him for a good portion of the movie, snacking on pop corn and watching the movie as intently as I could.

The movie definitely tugged at my heart a little bit. When I saw the scene with the main character holding the boombox over his head to get the attention of the girl he loved, my throat had a lump in it. Of all movies that could ever make me tear up, this one had to do it. I noticed the song that played was one of the songs that Jacob had put on my CD for me. I felt Jacob's hand running innocently through my hair as I was cuddled up against his shoulder. I saw Jacob's eyes shift to me and back to the movie as I watched the ending. When the credits started showing, I looked at him. He smiled this grin that made me have to catch my breath. Here I thought only vampires could dazzle people.

"Okay, I can't believe I've never seen that movie." I said snuggling up on his lap. He chuckled.

"See? I told you that movie was good." We both stared into each other's eyes for a moment, As we were leaning in about to kiss A huge flash of light flickered from the window and a rumble made me jump.

"It's just thunder Bells." Jacob chuckled.

"Oh crap." I said. I got up and put my hoodie on and slipped on my sneakers as fast as I could.

"What is it?"

"I left my driver side window open." Jacob got up.

"Crap, I forgot all about mine too." We both laughed and opened the door and stopped for a moment.

For a werewolf, this rain was no problem. We hadn't even heard the rain until we almost were outside seeing it. It was coming down in buckets and fast. Being out there for even a minute and it would feel like you would have had an instant shower. The lightning cracked and the thunder boomed over head. I felt myself getting a bit jittery. I hated storms like this, they always made me worry.

"I'll get them Bells." He said running towards my truck. I laughed and followed him anyways.

"Bella, you're gonna get wet." He turned to me as I reached my truck with him and he laughed looking at me. At that point I was already soaked. My hoodie already soaked all the way through, my hair was even damp with the hood up.

"I guess too late for that." I said I ran over to his car and opened his passenger door and helped roll up one window as he rolled up the driver's side other one. We then ran back onto the porch. We were dripping wet, I was worried to go back into the house this wet and trudging mud and water all over the house. I pulled off my shoes and left them on the porch along with my socks. Jacob did the same and we walked inside, still feeling water drip down our faces through our hair. I ran upstairs to the linen closet and grabbed a few towels and gave one to Jacob. We both dried off our face and hair as much as we could. I was about to say something when the TV turned off and the small light that was over the kitchen stove was out.

"Oh great!" I said to myself. I felt Jacob's arms wrapped around my waist to make sure I wouldn't fall over or bump anything.

"I can see a bit better Bells. Where are the flash lights?" Before I could answer I saw a light that flickered and heard my ring tone playing. My cell phone was ringing and making an obnoxious sound as the phone vibrated across the wooden coffee table in the living room. I picked it up and answered.

"Hello?"

"Bella, is the power out there?" It was my dad.

"Yea, the power just went out here."  
"The power is out here too. I'll have to stay at the station until the power comes back on from this storm, just in case." I didn't want my dad out in this storm anyways, he was better off staying at the station. It also gave me more time to be with Jacob.

"Okay dad, let me know when you're coming home."

"I found a flashlight." Jacob interrupted, coming from the kitchen and flashing the light around the living room.

"Is anyone there with you?" He asked.

"Yea, Jacob is here. We were watching a movie when the power went out."

"You guys just sit tight for a while, the storm is pretty bad, I wouldn't want Jacob driving home in this mess." I smiled, wondering if it wouldn't be so bad if I wanted the storm to last for the night. Jacob could stay over without having to sneak into my room.

"Okay dad."

"Call me if the power comes back on." Dad added.

"Alright dad." We then hung up.

I smiled at Jacob as he walked next to me and I took the flashlight from him.

"The power is out at the station too, so dad has to stay there just in case." I said to him.

"Well, hopefully the storm will die down soon." I went to the laundry room and found another flashlight and tried it. It was dead.

"Jacob!" I yelled at the stairs to the laundry room.

"Yea?" He said, I heard him walking over to the door to the stairs.

"Can you get the extra D batteries that are in the kitchen drawer? This flashlight doesn't work." I said.

I heard him coming downstairs and I shone the light on the steps. I knew he could see in the darkness but I still worried.

He put two D batteries in my hand and I handed him the working flashlight until so he shone it on me so I could see what I was doing. Finally the other flashlight worked.

"Okay, now to get some light in the house." I said going upstairs with Jacob following me.

There were a few candles in the living room scattered about. I found the box of matches we had in the kitchen drawer and lit them. The living room glowed and it also made Jacob's russet skin glow. I went upstairs and lit some candles in my room and placed a few that were on the table in the hallway upstairs and one on the bathroom sink. I put the box of matches in one of the drawers in the table that was in the hallway.

I was then scooped up instantly with Jacob's one arm around my waist. He had me leaning up against the door frame of my room. He pushed my hood that I still had floating near my head down and ran his fingers through my still damp hair. I couldn't help but blush and get nervous.

"I better change." I said. He put me down for a moment. I took my hoodie off and layed it on the side of the tub. He stood there looking at me.

"Jake, you should take your shirt off too, its still soaked." I said. He took his shirt off and walked past me to lay it in the tub. I actually stammered as I tried to get the next words out, playing it coolly in my head but it coming out silly when I said it.

"You, you should t - take your pants off too." He smiled and unbuttoned and unzipped them in front of me. He still had his boxers on so there was no cause for alarm, or fainting for that matter.

I turned my flashlight off and put it on the hallway table. I was getting cold and my wet shirt clinging to me was starting to get uncomfortable. I was going to grab a new shirt and pair of pants to wear. I thought to myself, wondering if I had kept that one pair of Jacob's sweat pants he let me borrow that one time in my head. I was then spun around and by the time I knew what was happening, Jacob's soft warm lips were against mine. He had me leaning against the door frame of my room again, his kisses made me feel like I was melting against it. He trailed his lips down to the hollow of my throat as I felt him start to lift my shirt up.

"We should get you out of those wet clothes." He whispered in my ear. I smirked a smile as I leaned in for another kiss. He lifted my shirt and I put my arms up as he pulled it over my head and dropped it onto the floor. His eyes shifted to my pants , then back to my eyes and gave me his smile.

" Those should come off too." he put his fingers in the waistband of the pink sleep pants and gently tugged them down. He kneeled in front of me, pulling my pants all the way down as the damp material clung to my skin. He picked up the articles of clothing he helped me take off and layed them in the tub.

When he walked back up to me, it was slow, and teasing. He wrapped one arm around my waist and lifted me up with ease, my butt on his forearm. He kissed my lips and teased them lightly flicking his tongue at mine as our kiss became deeper. I wrapped my legs around him and he carried me into the bedroom.


	26. Chapter 25 W LEMONS!

Chapter 25: LEMON CHAPTER YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

He got to the bed and layed me across it my head almost hanging off of the other side. He leaned in with his body and hovered his body near mine. The rumble of thunder and the light that flashed across my window nearest to us made my body tremble under his.

"Relax Bells, it's just a storm." He smiled at me.

"Y- yea I know.." I trailed off. He ran his fingers through my damp hair as he gave me a peck on my lips. I couldn't stand kisses like that, not with him. I wanted longer, deeper kisses. I wanted a kiss that I could never escape from, a kiss that would make me forget about the storm that raged outside. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. He lightly nipped at my lips with his, teasing me. I pulled him with all my strength, which wasn't much compared to his against my lips. I flicked my tongue against his bottom lip and it gave him a hint to stop teasing. He chuckled against my lips and then he let his tongue tangle with mine.

I was getting dizzy already, as his hands slowly grazed against my skin on my shoulders and across my hips. I shuddered as he gently grazed his fingertips, feather light near my belly button. His hands went onto the band of my underwear and slowly started pulling it down. My body wanted this more then anything, but my mind made my hand stop him.

"Wait, how far are you exactly planning to go?" I asked.

"As far as you want." He said smiling against my skin as he nipped at my neck.

"Did you get anymore..." I trailed off, suddenly being nervous like it was my first time all over again. This really took some getting used to.

He got up and said nothing, heading towards the bathroom. I sat there with my hand on my heart for a moment, feeling my own heart beat irratically as I breathed in deeply and exhaled the same way. He then appeared back in my doorway. He put his wallet on the nightstand and showed me the condom wrapper. I smirked a smile as he placed it on the nightstand. He hovered above me again, lightly trailing kisses across my abdomen.

"Bella.." He breathed as he reached my panties again and were tugging at them with his teeth.

"Hmm?" I asked leaning my head forward to look at him.

"I'm curious about something.." He grabbed my arms and pulled me off of the bed. He then layed on my bed horizontally. His legs were still off of the bed while the rest of his upper body was on it.

He pulled me to him and ran his hand up my thigh as it was against his hip. I felt my heart beating fast against my chest and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around my body as I curved and molded myself against his. I teased him by moving my hips around and shifting my weight so my hot core was rubbing against his buldge. He gave out a low growl as he pulled his upper body up and wrapped my legs around his waist. My breathing was becoming a bit husky, heavy with lust. I placed my hand on his chest and felt his heart beating quickly underneath. I felt his hands on my back and against my bra strap. It didn't take him long to undo my bra. He slid the bra straps off of my arms and dropped my bra onto the floor. We only had two articles of clothing between us now. I felt his bulge twitch and harden under me as he rubbed himself against me. I had lost all train of thought. My body pushed me forward, wanting to feel how I felt the other night, our bodies as close as they humanly could be. I got off of the top of him and he let out a long exhale. He then watched me as I slowly in front of him slid my panties off. I heard his breathing hitch and I couldn't help but giggle.

I walked back up to him and watched him as he quickly pushed his boxers down and off of himself before I got back to the bed. Hey layed his head against the bed sheets. I layed against him, with my hand on his chest and gently lingered down until I felt a piece of flesh I wanted to feel inside me. I gently ran my fingertips across it, feeling it twitch and him shudder under my touch. I heard him moan as I grasped it in my hand slowly pumping it. I saw his eyes roll back into the back of his head and I giggled. It felt good being the one to take control. He reached over and grabbed the condom. I shifted my weight back as he opened the wrapper and slid it on himself. I layed on top of him, grinding my hips, my wetness against him. He gave out a moan with my name, almost wimpering.

"Bella, please.." He begged. I was teasing myself as well, it wasn't going to last long no matter how much I enjoyed it. I held his throbbing member in my hand and slowly grazed it against my wetness. I heard him wimper again and I giggled. Payback was really going to be a bitch for him. After him giving me a desperate, pleading look, I finally gave in. I gently grazed him with my wetness one last time and then slowly, slid myself down on it.

We both moaned as he filled me to the hilt. I moved my hips as he slowly pumped into me. I wanted this to last as long as possible with him. After a few moments, he grabbed my hips as he sat up. He wrapped my legs around his waist and scooted himself where we were sitting finally vertically on the bed. Our bodies completely intertwined like this. He kissed my shoulders and nipped at the hickey he had left before.

"I should give you another one.." He growled. I sighed at remembering how it felt. It didn't hurt, it felt nice as we both had climaxed. I didn't know if that made me masochistic or just found something that was enjoyable sexually. My face started turning red thinking that and he chuckled.

"What is it?" He asked putting his hand on my cheek, gently moving his hips against mine.

"I think I like hickeys." I said burying my face into his shoulder.

"Giving them or receiving them?" He asked curiously as he gently moved my body away from his. His lips grazing against my chest, his tongue randomly flicking at one of my nipples.

"Recieving is always nice.." I trailed off.

"It probably won't work on me anyways Bells." He sighed.

"Why not?" He smiled.

"Remember? I heal faster then normal. I wouldn't have a mark there no matter how many you gave me." I giggled.

"Well the sensation it gives you is pretty nice.." I Said as I sucked on his bottom lip. He chuckled as we moved our hips together in unison, I felt my orgasm building slowly. It was like embers slowly becoming a flame again. I felt the first lick of the flame within me as I shuddered in his warm arms. He kissed me passionately as I felt myself mounting to pure ecstacy. I felt my inner walls begin to tighten as I layed my head against his shoulder and breathed in his scent. He smelled so amazing during sex, I just wanted to breathe him in forever. His russet skin, making me think of him tasting better the chocolate. I felt my first wave of orgasm and instead of moaning, I muffled it against his shoulder grazing my teeth against it. The second wave came and I sucked hard on his shoulder. He gave out a low growl and shuddered as we rocked together, riding out both of our orgasms. We then sat there in that pose for a few moments just kissing each other lightly all over our faces. He put my face in his hands as he looked into my eyes.

"I love you so much Bella.." His eyes gentle and sparkling in the candlelight. I turned my head to his hand and kissed the warm palm.

"I love you too." He then kissed me another time and I got up. He grabbed his boxers from the floor and went into the bathroom. I found myself still staring at his ass as he walked out. How could a human have an ass that nice? I giggled to myself thinking that he wasn't all human so that was a good excuse.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

I decided now was a good time to put some new clothes on and went to my dresser. I had found Jacob's old sweat pants in my bottom drawer and pulled them out. When he came back into the bedroom I was already changed into a pair of shorts that I sometimes slept in and a big tee shirt. I handed him the sweatpants I found.

"I think these are yours." I said handing them to him.

"Thanks." He said taking them from me.

I was tired from work and what had just went on. I layed against the pillow as Jacob joined me, curling his arm around my torso. I yawned and he laughed.

"Oh, so now this time, you just roll over and sleep?" He asked chuckling.

"Just had a long day at work." I said. I turned around and snuggled up against him for a few moments. We laid there in silence. His hand brushing along my hip and recurling around me as I heard the rain finally stop pounding on the roof. It sounded like the storm was over for the most part. I heard the rain but felt myself drifting out of consciousness.

When I opened my eyes I saw Jacob next to me on the pillow sleeping. He looked so peaceful, like an angel. His russet skin was so smooth and so warm. I ran my hand across his arm and felt his arm curl around me tighter, hugging me close. I smiled watching him sleep for a few moments, this was the time I wish I had a camera. Then I remembered my phone had one.

I didn't know if I wanted to risk waking him by taking a picture. I gently leaned behind and grabbed my phone off of the counter. The sounds were lowered on the volume and I went into my camera settings. This phone could probably take pictures better than my digital camera could. I then snapped a picture. He shifted after the snapping sound, but not before. It loaded the picture and it came out so adorable I was almost tempted to text it to Jessica and Angela. I decided that would wait for later.

I just took in the view of him sleeping so peaceful. Watching him sleeping with a small smirk across his face made me fall in love with him even more then I had before. I couldn't go back now, not to how things were .before this I loved Jacob more than anything. He was my life now. It was funny thinking that, knowing that someone had said that to me so long ago.

I didn't want to remember or even think about _him_, there was something better here for me. Someone who was warm, and gave me everything I needed emotionally and physically. My heart wanted Jacob forever but my brain still played fuzzy thoughts of Edward when he laid in the same spot that Jacob had taken now. I liked being with Jacob more, cold and sparkly didn't keep you warm at night.

I jumped up when my clock radio buzzed back on turning to nothing but loud static and saw Jacob stumble almost out of bed. I switched it off and turned to him.

"I guess the power is back on." He rubbed his eyes and yawned. He looked outside with his hands to his sides. I just stared at his back silhouette. I still couldn't believe the things I did with a guy that looked like this.

"The rain's stopped." He said looking down into the the street. I looked at my cell phone and realized it was one in the morning.

"Is dad's cruiser out there?" I asked.

"No, he must still be at the station." I grimaced.

"I probably should call him and tell him the power is back on." Jake nodded towards me.

"Did you want me to go home tonight?" He asked curiously.

"Not really." I said wrinkling my nose. Jacob chuckled and sat next to me as I picked up my phone to dial the police station.

"Chief Swan." I heard him yawn.

"Dad, the power is back on." I told him.

"Well, that's good the power just cut on here too. I'll be headed home in a few minutes." he paused hesitantly.

"Is Jacob still with you?" He asked.

"Yea, he was sleeping on the couch." I lied.

"Well, find out if he wants to just sleep on the couch tonight it is pretty late." Jacob shook his head. I covered my phone for a moment and looked at him confused.

"Why not?" I asked almost offended.

"It means I have to sleep downstairs, Charlie might be on guard and I don't want you getting into trouble."

"I am twenty one." I told him annoyed.

"Yea, but I'd rather sleep with you in your room. I can't do that when Charlie is here, he'd kill me." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"You just wanna go for a run don't you?" I asked studying his eyes. They twinkled after I asked that.

"Well, maybe.." He trailed off. I got back on the phone with dad.

"No dad, he said he's just going to go home."

"Okay, I'll be home in a bit."  
"Alright dad." we both hung up and I put my cell phone back on my nightstand.

"You've had to go running a lot lately.." I said trailing off.

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked confused.

"No, not really, I just haven't seen you want to go and run off so badly before." He chuckled and held me close.

"Bells, it's just, whenever we are close like we have been lately I have a lot of pent up energy that I just need to run off."

"It's a wolf thing." I said smiling. He kissed my cheek then kissed my lips.

"No, it's more like a Bella thing." I laughed.

"What, I make you run away?" I asked jokingly.

"No you make me have all this pent up energy, but it's really good. It's actually the best I've felt in a long time." He sighed as he made the emphasis on long time. My mind was searching for something, then it hit me like a brick wall and I let go of his hand and walked to the window. I didn't want fear bubbling up now. Not after watching him sleep, not after what we just did in that same bed. He got up and wrapped his arms around me from behind and kissed my cheek.

"What is it Bells? You know you can tell me anything." I couldn't keep things from Jacob anymore, I should tell him the other fear I had of him and I. Yes he was human, but he didn't age. Granted, he had the body of a man but he was only nineteen. Werewolves had to go long periods of time without phasing to ever age. With us being so close lately it's been making him want to phase more.

"I'm just worried... about the whole age thing with werewolves." He gave out a heavy sigh.

"Bella, I've already thought of this about us. I made a promise to myself that if and at that time it was a big if." In the window's reflection I noticed a dark smile on Jacob that didn't touch his eyes. He must've been thinking about when I was with Edward.

"If we were to be together that after my age caught up around my body, I was going to stop phasing." I turned around and looked at him, speechless.

"Jake.." I felt bad, thinking that he was giving that up, for me.

"Bella, I made that promise a long time ago, but, if I have you for the rest of my life, I want to grow old with you." I felt tears well up in my eyes. He was giving up his youth, his own blood bonded gift, for me.

"What about the pack?" I asked. "Don't they need you?" He shook his head.

"We haven't had any vampires here in two years Bella, it's going to stay that way. If any of them decide to keep phasing that is their decision. I told you already that I let Sam be the Alpha. I'm not the leader . It'll give us a chance to live normal lives now. To actually age with our imprints." He looked at me "And our lovers." I was stunned. He had thought of all of that over the time that we weren't even together. He wanted to be with me always, even when I had hurt him so many times before. How did I ever deserve him?

"Are you sure?" I asked reaching for his face as he moved his towards mine. He looked at me in my eyes.

"Yes Bells." We kissed and I felt my head get clouded and dizzy again as I felt my body begin to want him again. He smiled as I sucked on his bottom lip.

"You just can't get enough of me can you?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nope." I giggled.

"I was wondering, if you wanted to go with me to the cabin again on Friday..." He kissed my neck.

_Crap. Friday..._

"I actually... can't..." I said. He looked at me almost surprised, trying to read my eyes.

"Is something wrong?" He asked worried.

"No, nothing is wrong, I just have plans this weekend."

"Oh.." He seemed a bit put down by it.

"Don't worry Jake, we can the weekend after." He smiled at me.

"Okay." Jacob went into the bathroom and grabbed his wet clothes and put them into a bag. We walked to the front door and saw Charlie pulling up in his police cruiser.

"I guess I better go." I half heartedly smiled.

"Don't worry I'll see you tomorrow after work if you want." My smile brightened. He turned and walked towards his car.

"Jake?" he turned around.

"Yea bells?" I hesitated. Did I really want to ruin this moment now by telling him?...

"I love you." He smiled at me.

"I love you too."

"Yuck, mushy stuff..." Dad said coming to the door. Jacob chuckled and got into his own car and drove off. I closed the door and went back upstairs. Dad told me how nothing had gone on at the station all night but it was really uncomfortable sleeping in his chair at work. I decided it was best if I went back to bed myself. I made sure that all the candles were out and went back to my room. I layed back in my bed. It wasn't damp anymore but it still wasn't the right temperature that Jake was. The entire bed smelled like him,no, it smelled like us. I closed my eyes and thought about how he looked when he was sleeping next to me until I finally gave into sleep.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

Jacob POV:

When I parked the car at my house, I got out feeling a bit uneasy. Bella never understood that I could read her like a book. This relationship we had was new to us but at the same time, when the leeches were gone the first time, I picked up on things about her even her friends at school didn't know. She was trying to hide something from me. I wasn't going to push what it was. I just didn't understand what there was to hide from me. I knew she had her fears but, I also had my own. I never knew if I was truly going to sit down and talk to her about my problems. I remember telling her every problem I had with her and even with those leeches but now, I was worried I was just going to ruin what was building between me and Bella. I wanted to make sure that me and her were cemented this time regardless of imprinting.

I realized that I shouldn't worry about it too much. Tonight had been a pretty good night considering my worries. I couldn't help but think of how Bella had taken control tonight and tried to give me a hickey. That was probably the hottest thing I have ever seen a woman do. I jumped out of the car and went into the house. The lights were off but the clocks were still on. We must've not had a power outage on the reservation, thank goodness. I could hear my dad snoring in his bedroom so I knew things were fine. I decided it was time to go for my run.

I took off my sweatpants and left them on the doorstep along with my sneakers. I ran and felt my fur in the wind as I ran. This felt so good. I had all this energy I needed to just run off. Bella needed to seriously quit doing this to me. At this rate, I was going to get to the Canadian border before sunrise.

_Whoa there cowboy where do you think you're going?_ I heard Embry and Jared talking to each other and to me.

_Looks like Bella is really enjoying her alone times with you Jake_. I then realized I was unconsciously thinking of Bella's face and how she looked right before she was about to give into an orgasm.

I then tried to blank out my mind

_Too late for that, we've already saw it._ They both laughed

_If you say anything to anyone let alone show any of the others what you just saw I will murder you both_. They just kept laughing.

_Sure sure Jake, least we know why you keep going over there every night now._

_That's not the only reason. I growled._ They backed up.

_Calm down Jake, no reason to be so touchy. Seems like something is troubling you though.._

I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell them, but I needed to talk to someone and it was Jared and Embry, at least it wasn't Leah.

_It's just Bella is hiding something from me, or at least I think she is. I'm a bit worried of what it is. _I layed on the grass in the lush green area of the forest we were in_. Something else is kinda bugging me too._

_Well, like what? _Embry asked.

_Yea Jake, we're all brothers here. _Noted Jared. I gave out a loud huff.

_It's just, I'm worried that she'll change her mind and want to be … Just thinking about it made me growl and snarl. _They knew I meant Bella being a corpse that walked around and fed on humans.

_Jake, she'd never do that. Last time I checked you guys were each other's_ _ firsts right? _I looked at him curiously.

_Well yea, so what? _They both came up to me and sat next to me.

_She is never going to forget about you Jake, girls are always like that, they never forget the person they lost their virginity to. _Jared said.

_That's not entirely true and I know how Bella thinks. She wouldn't think of it that way she'd probably count her first true love before getting into the whole lust part. _They both whined at me.

_I really think you're worrying too much for your own good Jake. _I nodded. They were probably right.

_She's been without them for what? Two years? You really think she is just going to say screw you and leave? _I shook my head.

_Well, no._

_Then quit worrying, _Embry said. I nodded towards him.

_Yea you're right._

_Come on let's see how long it takes to get to the Canadian border. _I said to them wanting to run.

_Mm mm Canada. _Jared licked his lips.

_Calm down Jared. We aren't killing any Canadian leeches. _I put my paw over my face, this would be a good time for a face palm.

_I know, just wondered if they were different then the American ones._

_Their still leeches so it doesn't matter._ I growled.

_you got a point. _Jared snickered.

We ran as fast as we could for a long time. Our fur blew in the wind and our mouths open with our tongues sticking out, panting.

_I need a breather._ Jared said. I couldn't help but laugh. He normally was faster then me. The fastest of our pack was Seth. There were some good times that I got about a mile ahead of him at times.

_Come on Jared, you of all people need a rest? _I asked surprised.  
_Yea I could run another mile. _Added Embry.

_Don't pick on me cuz I'm getting tired I was planning to run but not to the Canadian border tonight._

I couldn't help but howl.

_No one said you had to Jared, you tagged along with me remember? _Embry chuckled.

_Boy Jake, I don't think you've ran this much in a long time. Whatever you have that's giving you so much energy I'd like to have some. _I turned to him patting my paws against the dirt and mud.

I don't think I can give you what's giving me all this energy. I chuckled thinking of Bella smiling at me.

_Oh Bella.. right, my bad._

We reached the Canadian border some time after the sun had gone up and decided to turn around. We ran down the coastline seeing the water and the woods go past us in a blur. This was way better then driving a car. Then again what I drove was definitely nothing compared to this feeling. We got home later on in the morning. I promised Paul that I would go over to his place and help out with his car on the reservation. It hadn't been running right for the past few days. I told him that I would help him this time.

I got into his car and the first thing I noticed was huge slash marks against the interior of the driver's side door.

"Whoa Paul, you really need to watch that..." Paul shook his head in complete embarrassment.

"Yea I know, I'm really trying to learn to control my temper..."

"For Rachel's sake?" I guessed.

"Yea. She wants to take me to concerts and stuff. I can't go anywhere with her if I keep having these anger issues." I slapped his shoulder and his body tensed. Unlike most, I wasn't scared I had taken a chunk out of him before.

"Don't worry, you're getting there. I remember when you phased in front of Bella when she smacked you." He laughed.

"Yea, remember her face? PRICELESS!" I had to laugh at that too. It was sort of twisted the fact that we were laughing at the moment when Bella saw me phase for the first time. I remembered how worried I was when she saw me do that. She definitely is one of a kind the fact she didn't run away. Instead she just talked to me like normal. She was worried about me killing people when we were only hunting filthy bloodsuckers.

"I could help you save a part of the interior if you want." I said to him looking his way. I touched the huge slash marks through the plush interior of the door. I was surprised that the door of the car could've taken that much force.

"That would help a lot. Rachel hates getting into my car seeing that." I went inside of Paul's house and grabbed my sister's sewing kit that she had left there. I stitched up some of the bigger rips as best I could. The little crevices that were unsavable I used some extra material from shredded pants from over the years. I knew it would be used for something eventually.

"Thanks Jacob." He said.

"No problem, now let's see what's wrong with your car." I opened the hood as Paul got back into the car.

"Okay, try to start it!" I yelled. He turned the key and a squeal happened, then the the car went to a thud and stalled.

"When did you get the battery?" I asked.

"I already just bought a new one." Well that idea was out. I tinkered around with his engine for a while, trying to find out what was causing the problems. I finally found what it was after an hour of trouble shooting.

"You have a chipped flywheel. But, I don't think that's causing it to not start. It's one of the problems but I think it's been chipped for a while." I came out from under the car on my roller board.

"Your main problem is the fuel filter. You haven't replaced it. I actually have a spare." I pulled it out and it was completely covered in gunk.

"Dude, when was the last time you got this replaced?" He looked nervous to answer me.

"Well, actually I never have..." I looked at him surprised.

"I'm surprised your car has lasted this long..." He put his head down in shame.

"Yea I know." I threw the gunked up part away seeing as it was unsavable.

I drove over to the my house for a moment and went into the shed. I looked through my industrial sized cabinet that was in my shed for spare parts. On the second to the top shelf there it was, a fuel filter. I pulled it out and made sure that it was the right part. I drove back over to his place and after about ten minutes, I got the part installed.

"Okay, try it now." I said to him. Paul jumped into his car and sure enough the squeal was there, but the engine roared to life.

"Thanks man, I owe you one!" I shook his hand with my clean unsoiled hand.

"No problem." I wiped my hands clean on a rag in my car and jumped in. I smelled like an old car. I would have to shower and change before I went to see Bella. When I turned on the engine, the clock on the radio in the car said five forty.

Holy crap. I thought to myself. I'm running a bit behind. I then sped over to my house and dashed into the house. Dad saw me run in and stopped me before I got to the bathroom door to take my shower.

"Bella called." He told me.

"Did she say anything?" I asked.

"Not really, she just told me to tell you that she called." He shrugged his shoulders. It meant she was home. I didn't want to waste anymore time. I ran into the bathroom when my dad moved out of the way. I turned on the shower and scrubbed myself and washed my hair as much as possible to hopefully get rid of all the car engine smells.

I threw on my sweatpants and a black tee shirt and jumped into my car. I then turned on the engine and flew down the street to get to Bella's place. I pulled up behind her truck and walked briskly up to the door. Funny, the door was wide open, I was hoping nothing was wrong. I then heard her speaking. She was on the phone with someone. My hearing could pick up a bit of a bell toned voice and I knew it was Alice. I wasn't going to say anything til I heard her speak the words I never wanted to hear.

"I can't wait to see you on Friday, Alice."


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

**Bella POV:**

I raced home from work at five like I had the day before. I couldn't wait to see Jacob again. After last night, I couldn't get him kissing me and other things out of my mind. I was caught day dreaming a few times today with Clara snapping her fingers in front of me. One time she even threw a shoe box at my head. I got out of my truck and opened the door and raced to the phone. I noticed the front door swing open wide as I dialed the numbers for Jake.

"Hello?" It was Billy.

"Hey Billy is Jake there?" I asked, curling the kitchen telephone around in my fingers.

"Sorry Bella, He isn't back yet."

"Well, just let him know I called."

"Alright." We hung up. Drat, he wasn't home. I was about to mope til I heard my ringtone on my cell phone go off in the living room. I raced to it hoping it was Jacob. The name Alice flashed across the screen. I picked up, I needed to figure out info about Friday anyways.

"Hey Alice."

"Hey Bella!" She seemed so excited to talk to me. I laughed.

"How are things?" I asked.

"Pretty good." I could hear the smile in her words.

"Did you and Jazz have a nice time out?" I asked.

"He was being a romantic is all." She said giggling.

"Anyway, I wanted to let you know I'm flying in and renting a car in Seattle."  
"Seattle?" I asked worried.

"But that's like three hours away!" She giggled.

"Not for me if I rent a decent car." I had to admit this was Alice we were talking about.

"What car exactly are you planning to rent?" I asked curious.

"The fastest one of course silly." She giggled. I loved her being so bubbly, she always made it good to talk to her.

"So what time are you planning to be here then?" I Asked.

"Well, from what I'm thinking, I get there about six in the afternoon."

"Oh, okay.." I sounded disappointed.

"Bella, you have work on Friday."

"You saw that at least huh?" I asked curiously.

"Yes silly. And your bored!" I laughed.

"Yep, I would say that's spot on." She joined in and laughed too.

"I'd rather be there after you get off of work anyways. You'll be at your house before me so don't try to rush."

"Alice, I won't do that. I'm just really excited."  
"Me too Bella!" I could hear her jumping about.

"Did you tell Charlie yet?" I grimaced.

"No, not yet..." I trailed off. She was silent.

"I don't see him having a problem with me coming over..." She hesitated for a moment.

"Did you tell the werewolves?"

"No..." She gave out a loud sigh.

"Really Bella, you should tell them. They haven't had a vampire around there in a while and things could get tense if they don't know about me being there." She was quiet all of a sudden.

"Did you see something?" I asked. She normally always fell silent when she was getting a vision.

"No, everything is fine Bella, I'll be there at six." She sighed. " Just please tell Charlie and at least Jacob." She huffed.

"Fine I will." She went back to her bubbly self again.

"Well, I have to go, I hear someone coming back from their hunting trip I really don't want to get into things with him." I chuckled.

"I can't wait to see you on Friday, Alice."

"Me either, Bye!" she then hung up. I hung up on my cell phone and turned around to shut the door but instead a dark figure was leaning against the door frame in the living room. His arms crossed and he didn't look like himself at all.

"Jake, you scared me.." I put my hand on my chest.

"A leech is coming here?" He was angry.

"Jake, calm down it's just Alice." he shook his head.

"It doesn't matter who it is. You have to tell me these things." I looked into his eyes. Everything that I had seen in his eyes for the last few days was completely gone. He sounded like he was Sam's messenger pup all over again.

"Why?" I asked crossing my own arms.

"Because of the treaty, that's why!" He barked. I shook my head.

"Alice is only staying here for a night." He gave me a stern look, his eyebrows furrowed.

"You need to cancel."

"Excuse me?" I asked him.

"You heard me." Now I was irritated.

"And when did you become the boss of me?" I asked annoyed.

"I'm not." he let his arms drop. "But I think it would be in your best interest if she didn't" I waved a hand in the air to just forget about it and walked towards the kitchen

"You know you sound like Edward." That probably wasn't the smartest thing to say to him.

"No I'm not!" He said to me in a stern voice. He sounded like a kid in a sandbox arguing with another kid.

"Yes you are!" I said to him. I almost wanted to stick my tongue out at him.

"What is the big deal with Alice being here for one single night?" I asked curiously.

"Because if I don't tell the others and she comes here, if they smell her they will be on constant alert. They could attack."

"They'll see that it's her."

"It won't matter you know we still are making sure none of the vampires come back. Just in case we missed some in that fight."

I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow at him."Doubting your abilities now?" I asked.

"No, I just want you safe." He huffed.

"I'll be safe with Alice being here for one night." I said.

"No, you wont!"

"Yes, I will!"

He pinched the bridge of his nose and lightly rubbed it with his thumb and forefinger.

"So, I have to sit here and deal with a bloodsucker..." He trailed off.

"Jacob, you didn't seem like this last week when she got that room for us at the hotel." He shook his head.

"That was different, she was far away." I grimaced.

"I don't want you anywhere near them." He said as he flexed his hands as they began to tremble.

"Why?" I asked. He was really pissing me off.

"They could pull you back in. Last time remember, she came alone and all that crap happened. You were pulled in so deep going to Italy that you almost couldn't get out." I crossed my arms at him.

"But I did." He shook his head.

"Not without consequences. Your lucky they can't trace you." I shuddered at the thought of the Volturi. They were if any, the real monsters.

"You were almost killed there Bella, don't you realize how many times they've put you in danger?"

"And they saved me too."

"Bella, they've hurt you more then helped. "

"They had James track you, Jasper almost killed you on your birthday, you started doing stupid things after .." We both winced. "You know what I'm talking about. Not to mention, the whole army that Victoria created to come after you. Do I need to seriously name anymore times? I can get detailed if you want." He had a smug look on his face like he was ready for me to test him about it.

"What about the battle? You both worked together." He shook his head.

"That was a one time understanding only to save your ass." I was literally angry now. I was seeing red. I didn't care how much he shook or even if he would have phased then and there I would've smacked him. I was so angry I couldn't move.

"Why can't you get past your prejudices.." I said shaking my head.

"Prejudices? Are you serious? Bella, they aren't even alive! They are stone cold dead, heartless bloodsuckers."

"They feed on animals." He shook his head at me

"It doesn't make them any less dangerous."

"What about when Carlisle fixed you up?"

"I could've done fine on my own!" It was time for me to shake my head.

"You were broken all over the place Jacob, if it weren't for him..." I trailed off I was so angry and sad at the same time even thinking of how broken Jacob had been that day. It still stabbed at my heart.

" And last time I remembered, you broke me more after that." He added. I took a step back. Then it hit me, it wasn't just about Alice being here... it was that he didn't trust me being near them.

"You're scared that I'll go back to them.." I trailed off. I felt the tears stinging my eyes between hurt and anger.

"Why wouldn't I be Bella? You've done it before." I felt a part of my heart tear.

"I'm, I'm not doing it now!" I yelled at him, trying to hide my sadness.

"We'll see.." he trailed off.

I blinked and a few tears escaped my eyes I stomped my feet all the way to the door as he followed.

"I don't need you to tell me what I can or can't do. Do me a favor and just get out."

"I don't want her here." He added as he moved past me and went to the front door.

"It's not your say so get out!" I yelled, another tear falling. He turned around as he was in the door frame of the front door.

"But.." he barely got that out before I interrupted him.

"GET OUT!" He lowered his head and turned around. He walked to his car and I watched him open his car door. The look of anguish on his face in that instant made me want to run to him. But I didn't, he climbed into his car and sped off.

I slammed the door, not only mad at him but mad at myself. I should've told him sooner but he did over react. It was just Alice, nothing was going to happen. It hurt me more that he didn't trust me at all. That I would just after giving myself to him fully now, give up on him and just walk away from us. I ran upstairs and flopped onto my bed curled up into a fetal position. The smell of us still lingered on the sheets. All I could do was cry. After about an hour I heard Charlie come home. I tried to control myself from being upset. I didn't want to involve Charlie or Billy in this. I was an adult and I was hoping that Jacob would act like one too. This was something him and I had to work out. I went to the bathroom and ran some cold water onto a washcloth and wiped my eyes. They still were a bit red, but I could get away easily with that.

I went downstairs as dad just flopped into his chair and turned on the TV.

"Hey dad.." I said, hugging my sides.

"Hey.." he looked at me concerned.

"You don't look too good." He commented. I nodded.

"I haven't been feeling well since lunch, it might have been something I ate." He shook his head.

"I hope it's not the stomach flu again." I grimaced.

"No dad, I think it's just an upset stomach. I'm gonna just lay down." He nodded.

"Alright, well feel better." He added as I walked back upstairs.

I went into my room and closed the door. I wanted to lay back on my bed but the smell that lingered on the sheets would just cause me to cry more. The last time him and I fought, he climbed into my window and we tried to talk things out. It was years ago, but I still didn't give up.

I opened my window and sat down just below it, laying my head back against the windowpane. It felt cool and refreshing from all the hot tears that had just came out of me. I just sat there, never moving, hoping against hope.

_He'll come back_. I told myself over and over. I was getting bored just sitting there as the sky turned dark so I decided to grab my CD player from the counter and plug it into one empty wall outlet near me. I grabbed my headphones and plugged them in. I grabbed a few CDs off of my stack and put them just at my feet to switch them out. They were CDs that could maybe help me cope with this. I still loved Jacob, I still wanted to be with Jacob. I didn't want to lose him, but I felt like I already was if he couldn't trust me. I put the first CD in and listened to the track as I felt a few tears stream down my eyes.

_I'll say it straight and plain  
I know I've made mistakes  
I've always been afraid  
I've always been afraid_

A thousand nights or more  
I traveled east and north  
Please answer the door

Can you tell me  
You say that love goes anywhere  
In your darkest time, it's just enough to know it's there  
When you go, I'll let you be  
But you're killing everything in me

Get down on your knees  
Whisper what i need  
Something pretty  
Something pretty

I feel that when I'm old  
I'll look at you and know  
The world was beautiful

Then you tell me  
You say that love goes anywhere  
In your darkest time, it's just enough to know it's there  
When you go, I'll let you be  
But you're killing everything in me

I'm done, there's nothing left to show  
Try but I can't let go  
Are you happy where you're standing still?  
Do you really want the sugar pill?  
I'll wake up tomorrow and I'll start  
Tonight it feels so hard  
As a train approaches, gare du nord  
As I'm sure your kiss remains employed  
Am I only dreaming?

You say that love goes anywhere  
In your darkest time, it's just enough to know it's there  
When you go, I'll let you be  
But you're killing everything in me

When you go, I'll let you be  
But you're killing everything in me 

I sat there with the headphones on listening and even mouthing the words. One hour passed, then two, then three. I had gone through my CDs at my feet in four and a half hours. And still no sign of Jacob.

I sat there til my clock said close to four thirty in the morning. I had to get up in a few hours for work, but I didn't care. I wanted to get in my truck, to drive to La push. Just to see his face, just to hug him. But what if he rejected me? I started getting upset all over again. I finally closed my eyes as the last song played on the CD I had on and I finally in my exhaustion, fell into a dreamless sleep.


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29:

Jacob POV:

When I got back home from Bella's I didn't know what to do with myself, I decided I just wanted to be alone for a while. I sat in the car and just listened to music and had my eyes closed. I didn't want the others getting on me over the fight. It was all I could think about. Bella was so angry but she was crying. I couldn't tell if she was mad or sad or both. This time, for once in along time, I wasn't able to understand her. I said a lot of mean things, things I knew I shouldn't have. She told me a few days ago that she had regretted that we didn't run away together so long ago, why did I have to pull this now?

I was trying to reason with myself, thinking that I had every right to be mad. I was a mix of emotions and not to be trifled with. I wished that there was a vampire around. I needed to tear something to shreds. The impending rain clouds loomed over head as I looked up at the sky. It was starting to get dark and I couldn't help but wish things weren't the way they were right now. All I had to do was start the car, turn around and say I was sorry. But what would I do if she didn't forgive me? My heart had been shattered into a million pieces before. This time, I had a chance with her, and because of a fight I might have lost her already. My heart ached worse then any other time that she had ever picked that other leech over me.

_Just turn the car around_. I kept telling myself. I stared at the keyhole on the steering wheel for the ignition. My arms couldn't move, my body had shut itself down like my heart had. All I could do was lean my head back and close my eyes. I thought of how happy Bella had been lately with me and then her face today. I was such a freaking idiot. I decided maybe I'd give us some time apart, let things cool off. I couldn't leave her forever. I couldn't stand that, the only way I'd ever think about doing that is if she went back to...

_But what if she does? What if you were right?_ My insides screamed. I was infuriated again. I got out of the car and slammed the door hard enough to see the car shift its weight and shake. I was surprised the window didn't break. I decided I had to tell Sam that a leech was going to be here and since they were a Cullen, we had to watch where we tread. I was already angry it didn't even take me a second to phase. My clothes floated down in a shredded mess. This point I didn't care, I just needed to talk to Sam. I heard Sam's voice talking with the others. They couldn't have been far.

J_ake, so glad that you could join us we thought you'd be over at Bella's._. commented Leah.

I just howled. They noticed then that something was wrong.

_What happened?_ She asked. I really didn't want to tell Leah.

_You can tell us Jake._ Said Quil joining us apparently hearing in on the conversation.

_A leech is coming_. Everyone snarled after I had said that.

_Good, gives us some hunting practice_. Said Embry.

_Not exactly_. I said. They seemed confused.

_It's a Cullen_. I whimpered.

_Are they all coming back?_ Asked Sam cautiously

_No, just one, Alice, the small dark haired one that was Bella's friend. _

I huffed and layed down in the grass. I felt the little droplets of rain start to drop onto my nose.

_Things go wrong when you went to Bella's?_" Leah guessed.

_You could say that. _She walked up near me.

_Well what happened? _I stopped myself at first from saying anything.

_Leah. _Sam said, trying to stop her from digging more.

_No I want to know. _I huffed and told them.

_We got into a fight because of Alice coming over. She is staying over at Bella's for one night. _

_I heard her on her phone saying this Friday. _I sighed. Embry, Jared and Quil yelped.

_Ooo she turned you down for a leech_. I snarled.

_Not funny guys cool it_. Commanded Sam.

_Jacob are you guys ok? _Asked Leah concerned.

_Not really, she kicked me out that's why I'm here_

_What did you do? _She was steaming.

_I made her mad._ Everyone almost seemed shock at that statement.

_Bella. You mean Bella Swan, you made Bella Swan mad? How in the hell did you pull that off? _Leah asked confused.  
I played back in my head some of the things I said to her to the others and even they winced.

_Wow Jake, good way to hit below the belt there... _Paul rolled his eyes.

_Good job fleabag. _I growled at her

_shut up Leah. _Said Paul. Leah still continued.

_You're so stupid I mean no offense but most guys are but you really take the cake. _

_I said shut up! _Yelled Paul

_Don t' you realize your mistake? _She asked me curiously.

_I don't trust the bloodsuckers, that's not a mistake. _I snarled.

_Never said you had to trust the bloodsucker. _Leah looked at me as if I needed to catch onto something. Then it dawned on me.

_She's mad because I didn't trust her at all. I kept thinking she'd just give up and leave me.. _I really felt like crap now.

_Ding ding ding! _

_But I do trust her! _I yelped.

_Apparently you don't if you act like that. _Added Jared.

_You even told me the other day she wouldn't run away from you so why think she will now?_ Asked Embry.

_Because she's done it before. _I answered.

_That was before they really left and she changed her mind remember? She wants to be with you Jake trust me. You're all she ever talks about with us she wants you. _I felt awful like someone had hit me with a ton of bricks to the head. I just laid down I couldn't breathe.

_No offense Jacob, but you really messed up this time. If you do get her back, you better make it up to her big time. _Said Quil. I knew that was coming.

_And if she doesn't take you back, she'll probably just go back to that one bloodsucker you hate so much again. Added Leah. _I Growled and tensed ready to take a good chunk out of her.

_Leah! _Yelled Sam trying to stop us both.

_She'll probably want to be a vampire again, I bet that would put a shock in your system _They all turned to Leah

_Leah stop! _They all said at once.

_He should know his flaws what fun is it to take it out on Bella when no one is hurting him? You haven't gone through enough apparently Jake to put stuff aside and just be with her. Instead you are making things block your path. I winced. S_he was not only standing up for Bella, for good reason, partly. She was also right about my path being blocked. Every time I thought I had her forever the constant fear of her leaving me for that leech was in my brain.

_and that my friend is why you will never imprint even if it was Bella you probably wouldn't because you are so blind. _I had to fix this,I had to figure a way to get her back into my arms and smiling.

I started running towards my house.

_Where are you going?_ Quil asked.

_I'm going to fix things with Bella! _I yelled towards them.

_Good luck!_ They said. I smirked a smile on the inside. This couldn't fail. The ideas were already in my head spinning. I phased back and found a towel on the line outside of my house. I wrapped a towel around myself and went inside.

"Whoa where's the fire?" said my dad as I raced into my room.

I went through my drawers and pulled out a pair of cut off jeans and sat down trying to figure out how to execute this idea that I was running with. I was worried about saying anything to her today. I wanted to see her tonight, but she was so mad at me. She hadn't called me. If she wanted to talk to me she would call. She was probably still mad. I couldn't risk messing things up. I decided it was best if I just left her alone for a night and start fresh tomorrow night after she had gotten off of work. I'd make it up to her and I knew how.


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30:

**Bella POV**

I woke up to myself being shaken. I felt like I had only closed my eyes for a few minutes. I was all disoriented and jolted as my eyes shot open. As my eyes focused I realized it was my dad. I had fallen asleep against the window sill waiting for Jacob. I was still in my clothes from last night.

"Bella, are you alright?" He asked. I nodded carefully. My neck was sore and I was still exhausted. I looked at the clock and it was close to 8 in the morning. I only had about four hours of sleep but I felt like I hadn't slept at all.

"What are you doing near the window?" He asked curiously. He saw the CDs and my pair of headphones scattered in front of me on the floor.

"I needed some air because I was feeling sick and I must've fallen asleep here." He shook his head.

"You really don't look too good Bells. Maybe you should call out of work." I tried to get up, almost stumbling against the wall.

"I've never called out of work." I said getting up.

"I'll just take a quick shower and it should help." He studied me as I pulled some clothes out and put them on the bed.

"What's really going on Bella?" He asked. It caught me by surprise. If I told him something, normally he just trusted it but this time he looked concerned.

"Nothing dad." I said, throwing a clean long sleeve shirt on my bed.

"I'm just worried, you look like something is bothering you." He added. I sighed.

"Dad, I'm just not feeling well. It must've been something I ate." He circled around me and hovered around my bed.

"You look worse then when you had a stomach flu though Bells." He sat on my bed and I stiffened in my place. I was not used to my father being like this. I sighed and and looked at him.

"So are you going to tell me?" He asked.

"What do you want to know dad?" I asked.

"I..." He stopped and looked down at the floor. Then he looked at me and continued.

"This isn't easy for me to say Bells..." He trailed off. I was trying to study his face. He was uneasy, I didn't know what he could ever be thinking.

"You weren't feeling well last night and you look so tired. You're not pregnant are you?" My jaw almost hit the floor. I knew this was his house, but I was debating on either jumping out of my bedroom window or shoving him out of my door.

"Dad.. NO!" I stomped my foot down. I didn't know why I was so angry at that. It's not like I didn't think about having kids. I knew if I did have any it wouldn't be at least for a little while. His face turned red and got off of my bed.

"Well, at least that's covered." He grumbled.

"Dad, me and Jake have only been going out since Saturday.." I trailed off and felt like I needed to sit down. At this point after our fight, I didn't know what was going to happen.

"I just need some rest is all, it's probably some twenty four hour bug. I'll be fine." He nodded.

"You just seem a bit, I don't know what word I want to use for it." I looked at him trying to see what he was getting at. I sighed and gave in.

"Me and Jake got into a fight yesterday..." He sighed almost out of relief. Then he looked a bit serious.

"You're not this way because of that are you?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No dad, I really wasn't feeling well." I lied. I couldn't tell him that I stayed up all last night, hoping Jacob would climb through my window. I didn't want to worry him that I was upset so much over only our first fight as a couple.

" Well, you guys have always worked things out before. You guys can work things out this time." He said giving me a half hearted smile.

" It's not that simple with him though." He looked at me curiously.

" Why do you say that?" He asked. I looked down. I couldn't stand talking to my dad about all this. This was about the time I really should call mom. Then I realized I had to tell him, because tomorrow Alice was coming over. I gave out a big sigh.

"Okay, don't get mad." I said looking at him as he crossed his arms at me.

" Well?" He asked as I stalled a few seconds more.

"I'm having some company tomorrow, for a visit. Jacob doesn't particularly like the company I'm having over..." His eyebrows furrowed. He had an idea of who it was. I could read my dad before he even said it.

"You are not allowing Edward Cullen into my.."

"It's Alice dad." I interrupted. It stopped him in the middle of his sentence. A small smirk on his face.

"Oh.." Then he looked at me worried.

"Just Alice?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yea dad, just Alice. I should've told you sooner. I'm sorry." He got off of my bed and headed towards my door.

"For how long?"

"Just for a night. She goes back home on Saturday." He nodded in compliance.

"As long as it's only Alice, I don't see it as a problem."

"Well, Jacob does. Jacob can't stand any of the Cullens "

"That boy sure holds grudges huh?" He asked. I looked down and nodded.

"You'd think that boy was at war with the Cullens or something.." He trailed off. I almost snickered.

"I hope he can see past that eventually. Before me and your mom got married..." He trailed off. Was he really telling me a story about mom and him? He never mentioned much before. He continued.

"There was this other guy that she had dated before me and she worked with him constantly. I hated it but eventually, I got over it. I couldn't force her to quit her job or ask for a change in her position at work. That wasn't fair on her. If jacob really cares about you as much as I know he does, he'll get over it. He has to realize what I did. Grudges only block your path." He gave out a sigh.

"I know it didn't work out with your mom and I but at least I had some great times with her." I smiled. I hadn't heard my dad really be like this before. " I also got a pretty decent daughter out of it too." I hugged him.

"Thanks dad." He wasn't used to us bonding like this but he tried to hug me. He tapped my shoulders with his hands.

" It's no problem Bells, I am your father." I let him go as he turned around and headed out of my door.

"I gotta head to work. You better start getting ready if you plan to go." I nodded.

"Alright, talk to you later dad." He nodded and went downstairs. I heard the front door open and shut as I walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

The heat from the water relaxed my muscles, but it didn't wake me up. I felt so exhausted, so drained from being upset all night and barely having any sleep. I had no idea how I was going to stay awake during work. I ran out of the door and headed over to my truck. I turned it on and layed my head against the steering wheel for a moment as I waited for it to warm up just a bit in the cab. I jumped when my horn blared. I had fallen asleep and shifted my head against the horn. I put the car in drive and drove off.

I was trying to keep my mind busy so that I could concentrate behind the wheel. I kept thinking about Jacob. Wondering where he was, what he was doing. Then I dug deeper, thinking about the past. I thought about the night when Edward had left. I was a complete mess, Jacob was with Charlie for the search party looking for me. When Sam had found me, all I heard was Charlie's voice. In the distance, I could almost pick up Jacob's uneven breathing as he probably watched me being carried into the house. I wondered if he thought about me then. If he ever wondered how those three months were for me. If he ever thought about visiting.

I knew he asked about me occasionally, Charlie would tell me that Jacob said hi whenever he would see Billy. I never really paid that much mind to it. I wonder how I would've coped with Edward's absence had I just gone over to Jacob's shortly after everything, then waiting three months. Then I found myself asking questions like what if I didn't have the bikes for us to fix up? What if I would've just gone over there and tried to talk to him? Then again, I was in such bad shape I figure it's best he didn't see me. I was worse those three months then when I ever saw Jacob.

I finally pulled up to the store and got out. I was running fifteen minutes late, which wasn't normal for me. As I walked in the door, I noticed Mrs Newton on the phone at the counter. She hung it up as she looked up and saw me.

" I was just calling your house." She said crossing her arms. When she gave me a look up and down her arms uncrossed and the motherly look went into her eyes.

"Are you alright?" I nodded my head. I wanted human contact. A hug, comfort, something after all I was feeling. I didn't want to start crying in front of her. I held my tears back as hard as I could.

"I'm fine Mrs. Newton, don't worry. I'm sorry I was running late." She watched me as I hung up my jacket that I had left inside the truck originally.

"You don't look fine.." She trailed off. She then walked up to me and she put her hands on my face. She was feeling my head and my cheeks. I looked in the mirror that was in front of us in the store. My eyes were still a bit red and I had purple rings under my eyes. My hair, regardless of me running a brush through it almost looked like a tangled mess put into a pony tail. I was still sleepy and exhausted, I didn't know how long I could even stand.

"I was sick last night. So I was up since four this morning." She shook her head.

"You should've just called out Bella." She sighed.

"But I never miss a day of work." Mrs. Newton smiled at me.

"I know Bella, and it means a lot to have you come to work every time. You still look a bit ill dear, maybe you should go home.." I shook my head.

"But what about the store?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Don't worry about it, Clara will be here once she is done with her classes around one. I'll just stay here and keep the shop running til then."

"Are you sure Mrs. Newton?" I asked. She smiled at me, the smile my mom would when she put me in bed and gave me chicken soup.

"Yes, Bella, now get home and get some rest, I'll see you bright and early on Monday. I nodded. I trudged back outside and back into my truck.

I thought of how I looked in the mirror and probably to Mrs. Newton for that matter. Did I really look that bad? I looked in the rearview mirror and my eyes were still pink with dark circles underneath them. I was looking like a complete mess. I turned the truck on and decided to drive home.

When I got home, I changed from my work clothes back into my pajamas and looked in the bathroom mirror. My body had no gleam of light, my skin was pale. The pink under my eyes almost made my eyes look bloodshot. The dark circles under my eyes looked strange against my semi pale skin. I left the bathroom and walked into my bedroom. I let my hair down from the pony tail it was in as I sat on the bed. I ran my brush through my hair, trying to control the tangled mess. I looked at the open window and my CDs still on the floor. I couldn't be against the window again, my body was weak, so drained from lack of sleep. I let my eyes close as I laid my head down on the pillows. I left my window open and my room was cold. I wanted to close it, but that little bit of hope kept me from moving. I wrapped the sheets and pulled the comforter up around me. I curled up and finally felt myself fall into a deep sleep.


	32. Chapter 31

**A/N: Added Alice's POV for this chapter, hope you all enjoy it :D**

Chapter 31:

**Alice POV**

I was packing my small Prada carry on bag. I was only going to be staying a night but I still packed like a girl. I kept humming this one song that continuously played in my head. Edward had come back from his hunting trip with jasper and I knew I was going to be interrogated if I didn't keep him out of my head. I was grateful that Edward and I were gifted, but at the same time it was a pain. I looked at the time and I saw a vision of myself getting to the airport in time.

I decided I had what I needed and zipped my bag up. I carried it in my hand and skipped down the stairs. I was only ten feet from the door when Edward blocked my path.

"Going for a trip I see." He smiled at me. I nodded.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"No where in particular." I answered trying to shimmy past him. He blocked me again. He stared at me trying to read my mind no doubt, a smug smile appeared on his face.

"You keep singing that same song over and over in your head. You're blocking me."

"No I'm not." I answered in a huff, still trying to concentrate on the song.

"Since when did you start liking story of the year?"

"Since.. now." Drat. I was getting nervous.

"You're going to Forks.." He guessed. I shook my head.

"Edward..." He put a hand up to interrupt.

"Alice I forbid you. You can talk to her on the phone but visiting her is not a good idea." I looked at him into his seething eyes. His eyes were still pained. I didn't want to hurt him too bad. But if he didn't move soon, something bad was going to happen to him.

"Edward, you're only angry because she isn't asking to see you at all." He stepped back. Apparently, I had hurt him more then I thought I had. He turned nervously for some rebuttal. He looked into the living room.

"Esme?" She smiled to me and to Edward, trying to calm us down as a mother would.

"Alice is harmless Edward, you know that."

"We shouldn't be visiting." Edward interjected.

"Well Edward, you were the one that kept saying you wanted her to stay human." Rosalie said flipping through a vogue magazine. Emmett appeared then out of the side room and stood next to me.

"What's going on?" He asked chummily.

"Alice is planning to go to Forks." Esme answered.

"Wait Alice is seeing Bella?" He smirked a smile. "Can I go too?"

I had to laugh when I heard the hiss come from Rosalie's lips as he asked that question. Edward and Rosalie in unison stared at him.

"NO!" They both yelled. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Sorry Em, I guess you're out." He put his head down in defeat.

"Awww, man!" He looked like a kid that was just told he was grounded.

I looked at Edward, his eyes were seething. I figured there was no reason to keep singing the song, if he already knew where I was going. Least I could get that song out of my head, eventually.

"I'm going to see Bella, it's only for two days. It's not that serious. I'll be back on Saturday, sometime."

Edward's eyebrows went up in curiosity.

"No precise time?" He asked.

"I can't see that well, but I'll be home on Saturday. Don't worry so much." He shook his head. I tried to get past him again and he still blocked my path as quick as ever. If he kept this up I'd have to throw him. He raised an eyebrow at my thought and motioned with a come hither motion with his hand. He was testing me. He wanted to stall and waste time so that I could miss my flight no doubt.

"Edward, she might not be with you anymore, but that doesn't stop her from being my friend." He looked at Jasper.

"Jasper? What do you think?" He was quickly by my side. His hands on my shoulders rubbing them to keep me from getting to angry. He knew how strongly and how much I cared about Bella. Whether she was apart of our family or not, she was my only human friend.

"I'm against it.." I turned to him almost in complete shock. We had talked about this before. He put a finger to interject before I was planning to throw him through a wall.

"a bit." He added I smirked a smile at him. " But It might give Bella more of a chance to let us go, to have closure. I'd want her to be happy and have a good life too if she isn't planning to live forever. If she's happy with seeing Alice, I really don't see any harm in it." Edward shook his head.

"You all aren't listening. We left to stay away from her. Why go back?" His eyes were beginning to darken over. Not only was he beginning to be hungry but he was getting angry.

"Edward, quit being angry because she only wants to see Alice. She probably would like to see all of us but you." Rosalie smirked a smile as Edward gave out a guttural growl her way. Carlisle then stepped in and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Alice, let's go into the other room and talk about this." I nodded and walked with Carlisle to his study and shut the door. They all probably could hear us at any rate. The shut door and the four walls still gave me some sort of feeling of privacy at least.

"Why should we let you go to Forks, Alice?" He asked, sitting on a corner of his study desk with his arms crossed. He still had a gleam in his eyes. He was the most human out of any of us. If any of them would understand, it would be him.

"Carlisle, you know she's aging. Eventually, none of us will be able to go back and see her." He nodded at that comment. He waited for me to continue.

"In all the years of my existence of being a vampire, I never thought I would have a human friend. Carlisle, I don't see her much at all anymore and it's becoming more and more blurry. " He looked at me curiously.

"Any idea why that is?" I grimaced.

"It's more like who." It dawned on him then and he nodded.

"Ah, the werewolves." I nodded.

"Bella has been really close knit friends with them. I think her and Jacob are.." I looked towards the door hoping Edward wouldn't smash through it, then turned to Carlisle.

"Ah, I see... Was she going to tell them?" He asked.

"Yes, she was going to tell Jacob and the others about my visit."

"I wonder how that went.." He said grimacing.

"Not too well I'm sure, but I'm welcomed there. They know not to start anything because of the treaty."

He still had a look of not being sure. I then walked up to him.

"Carlisle, just hear me out, I really care about Bella. I want her happy just as much as all of us do. Unlike the rest of you, I can't let her go that easily. The fact that I see her less and less is not only making me realize of her decision with her life but it is also worrying me. I'd like to see her physically if I can't see her mentally at least. You know that if she stays human, I have a limited amount of time to do that." He nodded.

"That is true." He walked over to me then and put his hand on my shoulder and smiled.

"Go ahead then and see Bella." I hugged him tight against me.

"Thank you so much Carlisle." he patted my shoulders to let him go of my vice like hug.

"You're welcome, now go ahead and go. Just make sure of one thing." He said as I skipped to his door and turned around.

"Yes?" He smiled at me as I opened the door.

"Make sure you tell her that I said hello." I smiled at him.

"Of course Carlisle." I skipped downstairs.

I noticed Edward glowering at me from the corner as I picked up my bag.

"I'll be back in a few days." I said.

"This is a bad idea." Edward spat.

"It's not a bad idea Edward to see my only human friend." I was still trying to reason with him.

"Well, hopefully you won't have to deal with many of the mutts while you're there." He sneered.

"Only Jacob I would think." He looked at me in terror.

"Jacob Black?" He became angry again.

"Here we go again.." Rosalie said rolling her eyes.

"Oh calm down Edward, Really! He's been there for her for a while now." I said looking at him."

"I thought he left a long time ago." His eyes were seething.

"He's been back for a while now. In fact, he shared the upgraded suite with Bella on her birthday." The look on his face became twisted, his mouth was turned into a hard line. He snarled at me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He demanded.

"Because it wasn't any of your business. That's why. It doesn't matter if she's with a one eyed three horned flying purple people eater at this point!" I heard Emmett snicker.

"Regardless Edward, she is still my friend and I plan on staying that way as long as I can." I walked past him and walked to the car.

I heard Emmett laugh after I had closed the door.

"Damn dude, you got burned!"I heard Emmett say. I was glad that Emmett was the size and had the strength that he did. Otherwise, I think Edward would have ripped his head off.

Jasper met me at the car and took me to the airport. He parked the car and walked me over to the entrance for the ticketing area.

"Have a safe flight." He said with uneasy eyes.

"Jazz, everything will be fine. I just really miss her." He smiled at me and kissed me gently on my lips.

"I know you do." I could still see the guilt in his eyes for what had happened on her eighteenth birthday.

"I'll be back on Saturday." He smiled and kissed me.

"Call me when you land." I smiled.

"I will."

I got to my plane in just enough time, as I saw earlier and was headed to my connecting flights. I couldn't wait to see Bella and maybe I'd visit the house my family used to live in. I wasn't sure if anyone was living there yet or not. I never asked Bella. Then again, I didn't think she ever visited that house anymore. I would be arriving at Bella's at six o' clock tomorrow. I smiled, knowing that I could still see that clearly.


	33. Chapter 32

**A/N: Thanks to all who read this! Please review :D I'm hoping to update this again soon. **

Chapter 32:

**Jacob POV**

I couldn't go any longer without seeing Bella. I knew I had planned something nice for her tonight, but it wouldn't hurt to see her today. It was best if I tried to apologize like a real boyfriend. I went to the flower shop just in town on the corner. I picked a dozen roses, hoping if I gave those to her, she'd forgive me. I had every right to be angry for Alice coming, but I couldn't have that cause problems with Bella and I.

We were just starting out, it felt like how it was years ago before that parasite came back. If he would've stayed away this would've happened sooner. Now I was fighting to keep us together instead of just fighting for her. I told Bella before that it was better timing that things happened now. But with all of these problems rising, it made me wonder if I ever really had a chance to begin with. I couldn't think about that with her. She was my moon like I was her sun. I couldn't leave her or give up on her. I had fought this long and this hard to get her into my life the way my heart wanted. I wasn't going to give up now that I had her. I was going to keep fighting.

I put the roses into the passenger side seat and drove over to the hiking and sports shop. As I pulled in, I noticed that Bella's truck wasn't anywhere to be seen. I was hoping nothing bad had happened to her. It made me worry more as I approached the door and I noticed Clara looking at me with a grimace. I walked inside anyways and waved.

"Hey Clara."  
"Hey Jake. " she tried to seem a bit happier to see me.

"Is Bella around?" I asked looking behind her where the stock room was.

"No, she got sent home early, she was sick. Weren't you with her last night?" She asked. It was obvious she was the type wanting a lot of girly details. I wondered what she told Clara about me. I stopped thinking about my ego ever being inflated and concentrated my concern on information about Bella.

"I was with her last night, but not for long. It must've happened after I left.." I trailed off. I hadn't exactly left, but I wasn't going to tell Clara that I got kicked out for making Bella mad.

"Hello there Jacob." Greeted Mrs. Newton.

"Hi, Mrs. Newton." I said. She greeted me with a smile that didn't touch her eyes. I knew it was because she felt a bit uneasy with such a tall person in her store. The rest of the pack couldn't come in all together it would make everyone that was normal in here completely claustrophobic.

"I heard Bella was sent home." I said to her, hoping to pry some info out of her.

"Yea, I sent her home a few hours ago. That poor girl, she still tried to make it in and work today. She looked just awful Jacob. She almost looked like the walking dead." I winced. Poor Bella...

"You could always take care of her if she's sick in bed." Clara added. I smiled at her.

"You know, I just might." She smiled back at me.

"See ya Clara, thanks for the info Mrs. Newton." I said walking out.

"Bye." They said as the door shut.

I got back into my car and sped off. Bella had been sent home from being sick? I hoped she was okay. Maybe I should've came back last night after all. I felt like such an asshole. Her being mad and possibly sick on the same day could not be good for her at all. I was hoping she was feeling better at least now.

When I parked near her house, the truck was there. The house was very quiet. I couldn't hear anyone talking or any radio or television on. Just maybe some breathing. At least I knew Bella was alive inside. I heard the breathing and concentrated on it, finding it coming from Bella's room. I thought about knocking, but I didn't want to wake her. I walked around and to my surprise her window for her room was still open. It was still rather cold outside so I didn't understand why a normal girl would keep her window open. Unless she expected to be kept warm somehow...

I smacked myself in the forehead. Either she really was sick and needed a lot of fresh air or she had it open, waiting for me. I wanted, no, needed to see her. I climbed up the tree and swung silently over to her window where I landed on my feet just inside of her room. Every time I did that I felt like a super hero rescuing a damsel in distress. This was Bella's room I was going into. How much more damsel in distress could you get?

I walked over to her quietly. She had the covers all the way up to her chin. She was curled into a ball, but that wasn't what worried me. She had dark circles under her eyes, I could see the tear stains on her pillow. I noticed a few small tears go down her face. My heart shattered in two. _Good job idiot_. I thought to myself. She looked awful, her hair was a tangled mess, her face that had some sort of glow to it now was drained of most of it's color.

To me she looked like sleeping beauty. If the right one came to kiss her, she would awaken from her slumber and become more lively. She looked so tired, so drained of everything including happiness. I caught a strand of her tangled hair, waving around by the breeze coming through the window. Even her hair didn't look bright anymore, all the highlighted red strands were faded. I decided it was best if I just let her sleep. If I woke her up now, she would still be this tired. She obviously needed her rest.

I sat on the floor, next to her sleeping on the bed. I watched as I saw another stray tear escape her eyes. My heart couldn't bare it. I've made our relationship more problematic than when that leech was still here. Maybe Bella had been right before. It would've been easier had we just ran away together so long ago.

I sat there watching her, wondering what she was dreaming. Was she dreaming of me? She was so tired that she was sleeping peaceful for a change. She always normally said something in her slumber. Lately, it had been my name in a heavy sigh, or giggling like I was tickling her. I thought a few times that she was awake, but she never moved.

I thought, if she was dreaming of what she said. If we ran away. I pictured us, two young kids on an open road. We would travel where ever she closed her eyes and pointed to on the map. I would've tried to fix cars or something, making money so we could go from place to place. I thought about us visiting different landscapes of beaches, deserts, and rain forests. We would visit landmarks all over the United States, and try some of the best food in each area.

I thought about us going to Vegas. That made me smile, thinking about a Vegas wedding and getting married by an Elvis impersonator. I'd still make her wear a pretty dress. I would still wear a tux and I couldn't help but think of all the trouble we'd get into back in the hotel room after all was said and done.

After that, I planned in my head, we could come back to Forks. We could save up money, get our own place, start a family. We could be on a porch, growing old together, watching our children and grandchildren. I snuck a peek at Bella sleeping, I felt another piece shatter and break away from my heart. That could've happened had I just ran away with her.

We were both put through so much in the last few years. We were both broken, damaged, trying to fit all of our pieces back together. I loved this woman so damn much. I froze as I heard her give out a small giggle. A small smile was beginning to etch across her face.

"Stop flinging mud at me Jacob..." I blinked, staring at her a moment. Holy crow, was she dreaming about when we made mud pies?

I almost chuckled to myself thinking of us getting back to our dads covered in mud. Rachel and Rebecca were not happy with me, or Bella for that matter. They glowered at Bella as she made a curtsey towards them.

"You can't play dress up with us looking like that!" Rebecca said. I laughed thinking of Bella's face, with a few speckles of mud on it. She was sticking her tongue out at Rebecca.

"That's fine. C'mon Jacob! I bet you can't catch me!" we played together almost all day, which with Rebecca and Rachel around was very rare. I normally was on the sidelines or pulled in to be the butler for dress up. I never minded serving Bella tea, at least she wasn't demanding or complained about anyone having more cookies then the other.

I only saw her for brief amounts of time after that. She only came for a few weeks of Summer every year, and she hated being around the reservation. Charlie would go fishing with Harry and my dad all the time. She was always bored, I tried to keep her entertained but she always seemed to throw a fit til Charlie took her home. I guess at that time I didn't really ever spark her interest. The last time I had seen her before she moved here was when she was thirteen. She obviously loathed forks, I couldn't believe that the girl I was looking at in her bed all bundled up and that little girl were ever the same person.

I hoped that she had a better bond with Charlie now than she did back then. Charlie was a great dad, even though he was never too keen on affection. I could still tell he wanted her to be happy. He never minded me, except for the time I had kissed Bella while she was with that leech still. She had broken her hand by punching me in my face. I couldn't help but grin when he talked to me a while ago and told me he was more mad about her hand being broken then me kissing her. I knew Charlie liked me being near Bella and spending time with her more then that parasite. That at least gave me some gratification.

I sat there with my head against the mattress, watching her. I couldn't be without her, not now. The only thing that would ever let me turn away from her was the only fear that I had. I couldn't even think it. My heart wouldn't be able to handle the weight or the pain.

I opened myself up a bit to Bells a few days ago, I almost even talked about my mom. Sometimes I felt like I could tell Bella, but then I always stop myself. It's mostly a pride thing. You don't want your girlfriend, or the girl you're head over heels for seeing you cry like a child. I never really cried, I turned it more into anger now and I think Bella has picked up on that. That alone scares me being around Bella. I thought of Emily's face and I thought of how I could ever cope if anything like that were to happen to Bella. I would've never forgiven myself. I knew how badly Sam had felt for causing Emily so much pain. A life of loyalty to his imprinted love, in his eyes was still not enough for Sam. He always wished he could do more. I knew Bella had scars, but they were on the inside and hidden away.

I watched her resting as I began to slowly shut my eyes. I jumped when I heard her ring tone blare. She only shifted, but she didn't awaken. I looked at the phone and saw the name Alice flash across the screen. I went out of the room with Bella's phone and answered it. I tried to be polite, for Bella's sake.

"Bells phone." I answered.

"I was wondering why I didn't see anyone answer." I smiled, knowing that I could still block her ability.

"I know about you coming over tomorrow." I noted.

"Well, that's good. I told her to tell you. I didn't want complications."

I pinched the bridge of my nose and sat on the top step of the stairs in the hallway.

"You do realize that coming here regardless is going to cause complications." I growled.

"Jacob, stop being so cross with me, I mean really!" She said. Her bell like tone went up another octave.

"Well you are my natural enemy." She sighed.

"Yes I know that but regardless, if anything, I'm supportive of you two." I sat there frozen, If Bella had woken up and pushed me I would've fallen face first down the stairs.

"Wait.. What? Can you repeat that?" I asked. I could feel her bubbly attitude coming through the phone.

"I'm supportive of you two being together. Jacob, if you make her happy that's the only thing that matters. Whether she is a part of my family or not, she's still my friend." I was silent and I heard her give out a sigh.

"Well if you're that much in shock, let me speak to Bella, please." I snapped out of believing a leech let alone a Cullen was alright with me being with Bella.

"She's kind of asleep right now..." I trailed off, trying to hide the pain in my voice.

"Is she alright? I thought she had work today." She stated.

"She did, Mrs. Newton sent her home. She was very tired and not feeling well. I just got here to see her and she's passed out. When I say passed out, I mean out, cold." She made a sound almost like scolding.

"Now Jacob, what did you do?" I couldn't believe this.

"Me? What makes you think it has to do with me?" I asked a bit offended.

"Because I know Bella more than most. I'm not stupid. She only sleeps like that when either she is really sick or when she is upset. You apparently forgot that I came back and saw her a mess after she jumped off of that cliff a few.." I interrupted her. I didn't need to remember that.

"I remember Alice..." I could think of a few more things to say to her, but I stopped myself. I couldn't be insulting no matter how badly I wanted to be. She sighed again.

"I'm sorry Jacob, I'm not used to even talking to your kind. If it means anything, I wasn't with my family until after they had already finished the whole treaty thing." I gave a smirk.

"Nope doesn't really mean much of anything."

"Didn't think so..." She trailed off.

"Look Jacob, I went through a lot just to get on a plane to see Bella. I had to talk to Carlisle I had to argue with Edward..."

"Whoa whoa, wait a minute, you argued with Edward?" I asked curiously.

"How did that go?" I asked.

"Ridiculous as always, I'll tell you!" She said I could hear her give out a hiss. It was funny hearing her so irritated at her own adopted brother.

"I had to think of this one song for over almost a week when Edward got back from a hunting trip with Jasper. Then he blocked my path and Carlisle finally said I could go but Edward still started crap."

"How did you even make it out of there then?" I asked. I knew that when that leech was determined, he normally stopped at nothing to get his way.

"I told him that you were back." She said.

"Wait, he didn't know I've been back all this time?" I asked, almost satisfied.

"No, and it didn't hurt I rubbed in that you both were in the hotel room that Edward had conveniently upgraded." I chuckled.

"How did he take it?" I asked with a small smile on my face now.

"Not too well, I may have to stay in a separate place for a while when I get back." I lightly chuckled.

"I'm sorry he is such a jerk." why was I saying this to a leech?

"It's alright, he is Edward after all.." She sighed.

"Well, just let Bella know that I'm about to board my flight and I'll be there right on schedule." I nodded.

"I'll give her the message."

"Oh and Jacob?"

"Huh?"

"I never thought I'd say this, but I'm glad she has you there to take care of her." I smirked a smile. A vampire approving of me and Bella, I think a few icicles just formed in Hell.

"Thanks..." I trailed off. I still wasn't used to talking to any of them. I then heard the phone hang up on the other line. I hung up Bella's phone and quietly entered her room. I was as relieved that I hadn't woken her. She was still sleeping so peacefully. I looked at the time. Had I really been here for three hours? I knew she still needed plenty of rest so I sat there for a bit longer and watched her sleep. I saw her shift and turn around under the covers. Her body began to shutter as she moved from her warm spot on her bed. I gave out a heavy sigh. I couldn't just let her be cold. I closed the window as slowly and as quietly as I could.

I then layed on the side of the bed that her body had first occupied. I turned onto my side and wrapped an arm around her waist. She then mumbled and turned around again. Her face was against my warm chest. I tried to relax, to calm myself so my heart wouldn't be beating so erratically. I felt my heartbeat begin to slow and she rested her hand against my chest.

"Jake...you came back." She said. Her eyes still closed. I couldn't tell if she was talking in her sleep or not.

"Of course I did." I whispered in her ear.

"I missed you so much.." She trailed off and I could hear her heavy breathing. I held her tight against my body so she could hear my heartbeat, no matter how erratic it became now. It was a sign for her to know that I was here, that I was never going to leave.

"I missed you too Bells." I said running my fingers through a bit of her hair. She then looked up at me and finally opened her eyes. Her eyes were a bit pink rimmed from crying a few hours before and not wiping the tears away. I felt another piece of my heart shatter. There wasn't much of my heart left after this. The dark circles under her eyes weren't so pronounced anymore. She still looked sleepy.

"Bells, get some rest, I'll be here. I won't leave til you want me to leave." She moved her arm out of the sheets and held my arm.

"But Charlie will be mad at me if I make you stay forever." I chuckled.

"I think my dad will be angry too." She gave out a small giggle.

"Just give them two fishing poles and a boat, they'll never notice you are always here." I chuckled.

"You do have a point. Bella, about yesterday..." She put a finger to my lips. I kissed her finger as it stayed there.

"Don't worry about yesterday. You're here today, that's what matters." I smiled at her as she looked up into my eyes.

"I love you Bells." I said to her.

"I love you too Jake." I kissed her head.

She moved her body upwards until her lips moved up the hollow of my neck then up to my lips. For someone that had just woken up and was still tired, she was ferocious. She kissed me hungrily. I held onto her arms and lightly pushed her away.

"Bells.. you need your sleep." I reminded her.

"I can sleep after I'm done kissing you.." She breathed. Well, I wasn't going to leave a woman deprived. I kissed her back, just as hungrily, shifting my weight and getting on top of her. She tried to pull the sheets off but with my weight on top of her I had her trapped in the sheets. She looked like she was in a full body sleeping bag that was zipped shut and she was stuck. She wriggled around like a worm trying to get out of the soil and I rolled to the side and started laughing.

"It's not funny Jake, you had me stuck in the sheets.." She must've thought of how she looked rolling all over because she started giggling. She pulled the sheets off from the side and sat on top of them.

"I don't need the sheets if you're here to keep me warm." She said snuggling up against me laying her head against my chest.

"I love your heartbeat..." She said closing her eyes again.

"why do you say that?" I asked.

"Because, it has a different sound then most people. It's soothing." I smiled at her and kissed her head again. I ran my fingers through her hair and tucked a strand behind her ear as she gave out a heavy sigh. Within a few minutes, she had fallen asleep again. I reached and picked up Bella's phone off of the nightstand. I set an alarm for later on in the afternoon and set her phone back down on her night stand and closed my eyes. It wouldn't hurt if we cuddled up and slept for a while. I still was going to do some nice things for her tonight. I was glad that I had came and saw her instead of waiting to surprise her later on in the evening.

I thought about so many years ago, when Bella was younger. I then thought about this past weekend. Us kissing and being as close as two people could ever humanly be. I thought about the Vegas wedding idea again and it made me smile. It might take some persuasion but I was sure that I could talk her into a road trip and getting married in Vegas on the way back. A piece of my heart was mended again for now. I could finally give in to having some rest with the only girl I wanted to keep in my arms forever.


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33:

Bella POV

As I dreamed, I saw waves of color cascade everywhere. I was looking out towards the ocean. The sun was setting, the purples and reds mixing with the reflection in the sea. I was on first beach of course. When I turned around I figured that I would see Jacob, but instead it was a little boy. He couldn't be any older then five or six. He had ebony black hair to the middle of his neck put into a rubber band. His russet skin, glowing in the setting sun. I couldn't help but wonder why I felt like I knew this boy. I smiled at him and turned towards him. As I began to stride up to him, I saw that his height was beginning to match my own. I felt like I was in a strange episode of Alice in wonderland. I was then face to face with the boy.

"Hello.." I trailed off. The boy gave me a smile and handed me a bucket.

"C'mon Bells let's play!" He said. I shook my head, not sure what to do. I looked back at the ocean and walked up to the water. As I peered into the water for my reflection, I realized that I was younger, I looked like how I did when I was eight or nine. The boy's reflection joined mine in the water as he joined me. He put his hand into the water and pulled out a shell. He grabbed my hand and gave it to me. I stared at the shell for a moment. It was gleaming in the sunlight. I had never seen a shell like it. It was light blue with orange swirls all around it in striping the shell. I put it into one of my pockets.

"Thanks.." I said. I looked at his eyes, they were a beautiful dark brown. They almost sparkled when he smiled at me. He then turned and laughed as he ran over to the bucket again. I followed him and sat next to him in the damp sand. We were on the line of where the forest met the ocean. The sand mixing with soil causing a real weird mix of wet building sand and mud.

"Let's build a castle!" He said. I nodded.

"Alright." He grabbed his bucket and dumped as much as he possibly could into a pile. We started to work with certain spots, making towers with our hands. I grabbed a nearby wet stick and dug it into the ground, trying to create a mote.

"You should be the queen of the castle Bella." I looked at him weirdly. I wasn't sure if I wanted to be a princess of a half leaning pile of mud and sand. His smile urged me on.

"Okay, I'm queen Bella of the castle!" I said getting up and making a salute.

"Queens don't salute silly, we salute to you!" I sat back down as the boy stood up and gave me a full fledged salute. I giggled.

"We need to feed the crowds that are inside of your castle Queen Bella." He said I nodded, imagining the royal court and jesters and people dancing in a ball room. This was a pile of mud, this boy must really be bringing out the imagination, let alone the child in me.

"What should we make?" I asked.

"How about pies? Everyone loves pie!" He said. I nodded and laughed.

"Okay, what type of pie?" I asked. He looked around and pointed to the mud pile that we had created next to us that wasn't added onto the castle yet.

"Mud pie." He said. I nodded.

We grabbed huge globs of mud in our hands. My tee shirt and jeans were getting really muddy at this point. I didn't care, I was actually having fun. We created all these pies. Then the boy slapped his hands into one of them, causing it to splatter everywhere. Some of it speckled across our faces. We both giggled and I splashed in the mud then too, speckling us even more. The boy grabbed a handful of mud and flung it onto my arm. It completely covered my lanky arm. At this rate I was going to look like I had rolled in the mud.

"Stop flinging mud at me Jacob!" I said laughing as I flung some onto him as well. I stopped dead in my tracks and stared at him as he smiled at me. Holy crow, this was Jacob when we were little, making mud pies. I saw him look past me and he seemed sad for some reason. I noticed two russet skinned girls walking towards us with a small picnic basket and a blanket. They were dressed up in cute little play dresses. They set everything down a few feet away from us.

Jacob and I got back up and walked towards them. The girls both glared at us, especially at me.

"Where's your dress?" Asked one of them, from the barrette and her face, I knew she was Rachel.

"You can't play dress up with us looking like that!" The other said, it was Rebecca. She was pointing to my pants and shirt almost completely smeared with mud. They looked angry at Jacob and I felt bad for him. He just wanted me to have fun. I grabbed his wrist and stuck my tongue out at them. Normally, I was on their side but this time, I had sided with Jacob.

"That's fine. C'mon Jacob! I bet you can't catch me!" I said letting go of his arm and running off. He turned and ran after me, chasing me around the beach. I hid behind a rock and thought he didn't find me until I noticed a shadow growing at my feet. I looked up and noticed Jacob climbing on the top of the rock.

"Ha, I found you!" He said.

"Whoa!" He said falling off the rock and landing at my feet.

"Jake? Are you okay?" He got up and brushed himself off.

"Never been better! But.." I looked at him curiously. He then touched my shoulder.

"Tag, you're it!" He then ran off with me catching him.

It was like that for the entire day. A bit later, it had gotten cold and the mud began to dry onto my clothes. We both heard our dad's voices calling us. When we reached them they looked at each other then at us with amazement. We were completely covered in mud. They tried to keep themselves from laughing. The girls showed up crossing their arms and putting their hands on their hips at us.

"Dad, their all muddy!" Rebecca whined.

"Yea Jacob, you'll be in for it when mom sees what you did to your clothes." Charlie looked at them then looked at Billy and laughed.

"Wow you really can't escape Sarah's eyes at all with those two around." Billy rolled his eyes.

"Tell me about it." Charlie chuckled as he grabbed my hand.

"Okay mud monster, let's get you home." I frowned watching Jacob walking with the girls back to their car. I wanted to spend more time with him but instead I had to go home to my mom the next day. That was the only year I wished I could've stayed longer in Forks.

The next year, tragedy struck the Black family. When I came back, Jacob didn't seem like himself. He had changed, a lot. His lanky body began to grow a bit and his hair was now to his shoulders. His arms were crossed the whole time I was there talking with Rebecca and Rachel. I wanted to say something to him, but he seemed so angry all the time. I gave in one time and walked over to him while Rachel looked over to me.

"Hi Jake." I said.

"Hi.." He said finally unfolding his arms and laying them to his side.

"I'm sorry about.."

"Don't say it!" he shouted. I was taken by surprise as he got up and walked away. Rachel came up to me and sat where Jacob had just sat.

"Don't worry about him Bella, it's just really hard for him." Both of the girls were taking the loss of their mother hard too. I didn't know what to say or what to do.

Every year after that, it had been the same way. I avoided Jacob for the most part. Worrying that if I said something wrong that he would lash out at me again. During that time, I also began to detest forks just as much as my mother. I wasn't sure if that had to do with how rainy, wet and cold it was compared to the sunny place of Florida, or if it was because of my distance growing between me and the only few friends I had in Forks. The next and last time I talked to him was when Rebecca and Rachel had slept over at a friends house. It left me and Jacob there on the beach when I was thirteen with him.

"So..." I trailed off. He gave me a look of confusion, like he was surprised I said anything to him.

"So what?" He asked.

"So, how have you been?" I asked.

"Alright.." He glowered. We both watched the waves together for a moment, then he abruptly got up and walked to the farthest side of the beach. He barely said anything to me. He just flung rocks out into the water, trying to make them skip across the ocean. I tried joining him, but after some time of not being able to find a single thing to say, I was annoyed and bored. I was ready to go home. So I did what a normal young teen would do to get her way, I threw a tantrum. Charlie wasn't too happy about it, in fact I was sent to my room for the rest of the night til I got on the plane the next day to go home.

I couldn't help but feel bad now, thinking that there had been about a five year gap before I saw him again. I wondered if I made the right decision, to stay away from Forks for a while. Would it have made a difference if I had gone every year and tried to talk to Jacob again? The almost five year gap gave us time to grow up a bit. When I met him again after I moved here, things were new. We didn't start where we left off, we started over. It was so funny thinking that far back and thinking that way. It felt the same way when Jacob ended up at my door after I had changed my mind about Edward and becoming a vampire.

My dreams then grew into moments with Jacob when Edward had left the first time. Playing them behind my eyelids, I heard some loud sound being muddled in my unconsciousness. I didn't want to wake up. Not when I was dreaming of such pleasant things. I thought of Jacob giving me the look he did when I told him we could run away together.

"You'd do that?" He asked surprised.

"I would do it for you." I said. He shook his head.

"It's not something I can just run away from." I looked down. In one stride he was in front of me looking deep into my eyes with his.

"But I would... run away with you... if I could.."

As that part played in my mind, I felt my body ease out of unconsciousness to shift. I moved my body and turned over. I had lost the warm spot that I desperately needed. I shuttered and curled up tighter under the covers. I dreamt of Jacob's arms around me, trying to keep myself thinking of warmth.

I suddenly felt warm from my head to my toes. A blanket of warmth emanated from somewhere. _That was quick._ I thought to myself. I sighed and realized I felt some weight against me. I shifted my weight and rolled over. Instant relief began to flow through my veins as I began inhaling the scent of Jacob, _my Jacob. _I wasn't sure if I was dreaming or not. I then moved my hand and tested if this was real or not and felt warmth under my hand as it pressed against the solid figure.

It was Jake's warmth and his beating heart under my hand that made me hope this was real.

"Jake.. you came back." I said grateful. A part of me still wasn't sure if it was a dream or not. I wasn't ready to open my eyes and have his warmth escape me.

"Of course I did." His hot breath in my ear.

My mind was telling me, flashing in bright letters. _He's here. He's really here. _I had forgotten how to breathe. _Inhale, exhale_, I told myself. I breathed in his heady scent again.

"I missed you so much.." I tried to stay calm, breathing in and out deeply. I didn't want to cry anymore.

I felt his heart pound against his chest as he tightened his embrace around me.

"I missed you too Bells." I felt him run his fingers through my hair, in feather light touches. For someone that seemed so big, strong and rugged, he could be as agile and as gentle as a kitten. I gave into wanting to see him and finally opened my eyes.

He studied my face, and gave me a small smile that didn't touch his eyes. I know I couldn't have looked much better then I did this morning. His face turned into concern.

"Bells, get some rest, I'll be here. I won't leave til you want me to leave."

I pulled my arm out of the sheets and grasped onto his arm. I felt the thick muscles slightly tighten and flex beneath my touch. I never wanted him to leave, not now, or ever.

"But Charlie will be mad at me if I make you stay forever." I heard him give out a low chuckle.

"I think my dad would be angry too." I pictured Billy coming over telling Jake to come home. That he was sick of hearing my dad complain about us. I couldn't help but giggle myself. I thought up an idea that with those two, it could be fail proof.

"Just give them two fishing poles and a boat, they'll never notice you're always here." I heard him chuckle again lightly, not trying to shake the bed with his laughter.

"You do have a point. Bella about yesterday..." I didn't want to talk about yesterday, let alone think yesterday even really happened. I was over our fight already I just wanted him here with me. I put a finger to his lips to stop him from talking anymore of it. I felt his warm breath graze against my fingertip and he lightly kissed my finger.

"Don't worry about yesterday. You're here today, that's what matters." I looked up into his eyes as he gave a smile that touched his eyes this time. I felt the chemicals in my body begin to boil with his warmth.

"I love you Bells." He said to me as I became locked into his eyes. It was like swimming in a pool of dark chocolate.

"I love you too Jake." He kissed my forehead. I wanted to kiss him, I needed to feel the warmth of his lips on mine. I shifted my body until I had moved farther up towards his chin. My lips lightly touching against the hollow of his throat. My lips moving farther up towards his chin. He then lowered his head a bit as I reached his lips. The heat of his lips on mine, started to blaze through my skin. I couldn't stop kissing him, I had wanted to be near him since last night. Now, I just wanted his lips on mine all day. I felt his hands lightly hold onto my arms and the next thing I knew, my lips were apart from his.

"Bells..you need your sleep." He said to me concerned.

"I can sleep after I'm done kissing you..." My breathing became erratic as sucked on his lip as an open invitation. He smirked a smile at me and then crashed his lips against mine. His lips opened and I felt his tongue begin to tangle with mine as I breathed in his heady scent. It sent my head spinning. He moved and got on top of me. I wanted to wrap my arms around his neck and pull him as close to me as I could. My arms were under the covers again and as he got on top of me, his weight was on both sides of the sheets. I tried to shift myself but I couldn't, not under Jacob pinning me under the sheets. I felt like I was trapped as he kissed me. I didn't mind when we kissed, when Jacob tangled his fingers with mine and had my arms to my sides. But this time I had my arms down and I couldn't move at all. It made me fidgety and nervous. I wiggled around wildly as Jacob watched me. He rolled over and started to hold his stomach laughing.

"It's not funny Jake, you had me stuck in the sheets.." I said finally able to get out. I then thought about me flopping around in the sheets like a fish. What Jacob must've seen. I couldn't help but give out a giggle myself. I pulled the sheets off from my side I was laying on and laid my body on top of the sheets.

I layed my head against him and snuggled up to his warm body as much as I could.

"I don't need the sheets if you're here to keep me warm." I heard his heart beating, It made my muscles relax and my breathing even. My heart beat felt like it matched his when we laid together like this.

"I love your heartbeat..." I said as I felt myself relaxing enough to fall back asleep.

"Why do you say that?" he asked curiously. I had my eyes closed, concentrating on every thump I felt against my palm with his heartbeat.

"Because it has a different sound then most people. It's soothing." I felt his lips brush against my forehead. I felt his hands run through my hair and moved a strand behind my ear. I couldn't help but sigh at my thoughts while he touched me. I had missed him so much for the last day, it was painful. I didn't care about the imprinting or the fear of even losing him. He was here with me now, that was all that mattered. I was going to love him as much as I ever could and have nothing get into the way of us being together as long as we could be. My heart skipped a beat when I thought about spending the rest of my life with Jacob. My fears were gone, only him and I remained, and the hope of spending my human way of forever with him.


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

**Bella POV**

I woke up groggily when my alarm blared from my phone. Funny, I didn't remember setting an alarm for my phone at all today. As I reached over I realized that Jacob was no longer next to me. His scent was faded and his solid warm mass wasn't on my bed. My sheets had been put back on top of me and as I looked to my side I realized that the window was open again. Maybe it had all been a dream. I began to feel the dread that Jacob hadn't really been here, until I looked at the pillow next to me. On my bed., a single red rose was laying on it. I smiled, picked it up and smelled it. It made me smile, knowing that it wasn't a dream after all. I looked at my clock to check the time. It was six thirty. I had been asleep for another three hours. At least I made up for a lot of the time that I had lost in sleeping the night before.

I got up and walked over to my chester drawer. I looked at my face in the mirror. At least I was going back to normal. My eyes weren't pink anymore and the dark circles that had once taken over my appearance were faded and almost nonexistent. Thankfully, I wouldn't have to worry about looking sick tomorrow. I thought about the dream I had of Jacob and I when we were kids. That shell that he had given me, I remembered it perfectly. I slid my hand down to the drawer that was closest to the floor. Just as I grabbed the handle to pull it open, I was pulled out of my thoughts to music. I heard a song that was familiar playing from where it seemed just outside.

_love I get so lost, sometimes  
days pass and this emptiness fills my heart  
when I want to run away  
I drive off in my car  
but whichever way I go  
I come back to the place you are_

I peered over to the windowsill and just giggled at the sight. There stood Jacob, holding a boombox over his head completely Lloyd Dobler style.

"What are you doing Jacob?" I asked giggling, hanging my head out of the windowsill.

"What? A guy can't try to apologize for being a jerk the other night?" He smiled at me as he lowered the volume on the boombox and set it down on the ground.

"Aren't you supposed to wear a trench coat?" I asked, thinking back to the movie. The main character always wore his beloved tan trench coat.

"Do you want me to go get one?" He asked curiously. I couldn't help but laugh and shake my head.

"Nah, I think you make a better Lloyd Dobler without a shirt on." He smiled at me.

"I'm coming up." He said. He climbed the tree and met me at the window sill. I put my hands on his face and kissed him gently against his lips. I backed away as he climbed back into my room and then his arms were instantly around me. He kissed me on my forehead then trailed his hot breath down to my nose. He kissed the tip of my nose then kissed my lips again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down to me. When the kiss stopped he smiled at me and he seemed almost out of breath as I was. I couldn't help but laugh for a moment.

"What?" He asked curiously.

"I was just thinking. You do realize it's not the middle of the night. You don't have to climb into my bedroom, you could've used the door." He snickered.

"Maybe I like climbing into your room and whisking you away." I smiled at him and we stood in silence for a moment. I then heard my stomach rumble and we both laughed.

"I take it you haven't eaten anything all day?" He asked. I looked down in defeat.

"Yea. I'm kinda really hungry." He gave me one of his goofy grins.

"I have just the place to get something." I looked at him curiously for a moment.

"What now?" He asked raising and eyebrow.

"Does this place of business own a sign saying 'No shirt, no shoes, no service'?" He hugged me tight and kissed me again.

"Bella, I have clothes in the car." He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"Well, at least you are feeling better."

"Yea I am..." I trailed off.

"Well, I'm gonna go down to the car and grab my clothes." He said as he walked towards my bedroom door. I hovered near my chester drawers again, hoping to get to what I wanted to.

"Okay."

He swung around and looked at me that made me freeze in place as I crouched down to grab the handle for the bottom drawer.

"Bells?" I turned my head to him, my hand still on the handle of the drawer.

"Hmm?" He smirked a smile that meant trouble.

"Wear something nice." I frowned and sighed.

"How nice are we talking?" I asked as I watched his eyes shift towards my closet.

"A dress maybe?" I nodded, I felt a bit uneasy wearing dresses and heels still. I loved dressing up at times, but this wasn't really one of those times.

"I'll see what I can throw together." He smiled and left my room, closing my door. I heard the front door close and I walked over near my windowsill that faced towards the front of the house. I saw him hanging some garments over his arm. I raced back to chester drawer and quickly yanked the bottom drawer open. I ran my hand all the way into the back of it and as deep as my hand could go through the clothing. I finally felt something solid, carved and wooden against my fingers.

"There it is." I said to myself. I grabbed the small object and pulled it out.

In my hand, was a small carved box that I had put all my little treasures and important things over the years inside. A penny that mom and I had made from Florida, A necklace that had belonged to gran, A few small trinkets from trips that me and mom had taken when I was little, and a small seashell. I put the seashell in my hand and studied it in the light for a moment. It was so pretty, I hadn't looked at this seashell in quite a long time. My dream had captured most, if not all the details of this seashell. It was a beautiful blue color with orange swirls that striped all around it. In all the beaches I've ever visited, I've never found another one quite like it.

I smiled to myself, thinking of the day Jacob gave it to me when we were little. I never knew why I unconsciously kept it, just that it gave me a happy feeling when ever I looked at it. I looked in the box again, there was another item of Jacob's that I kept inside. It was the note that he had given to Charlie to give to me. I studied the paper again, looking over every line as it was crossed out. Then my eyes dropped onto the bottom, reading the last line of wording that was left for me to read. _**Yeah, I miss you too. A lot. Doesn't change anything. Sorry... **_

I couldn't help but feel a pang against my ribs. I had hurt him so badly back then. I wanted to spend time with him, I wanted my best friend back. I wanted to just crumble up the paper and toss it now. It made me angry at myself of how I was back then. I had changed so much since then, at least I thought so. Reading that piece of paper felt like I was reading another person's note than it really being for me. I folded it and put it back into the box. _It was who you were Bella.. _I told myself. I looked at the seashell and smiled, thinking again of happier times. Jacob and I were together now and that was all that mattered. I put the seashell back into the small box and placed the box back into the bottom drawer and closed it.

I heard the stairs creaking as Jacob began to come up. I rushed to my closet and pushed all the hangers one by one to the side to find a decent dress. I only owned a few so I was limited to my pickings. I finally gave in and pulled the little black cocktail dress out of the closet. It was rather cute, I had almost forgotten completely about it. I picked it up randomly at a store in Port Angeles a little over a year ago. I had gone with Angela shopping before she left for college. I didn't even know when I was ever going to wear it, I considered it an impulse buy. It was jet black with spaghetti straps. _What the hell,_ I thought to myself. I put it on and after a few moments I got the back of the dress zipped up. It defined the actual curves that I had on my body. I smiled at myself in the mirror. _Not bad for a five minute change._ I thought to myself. I slipped on my black flat dress shoes I wore from last weekend. I still wasn't really all for make up and taking time primping. I simply brushed out all the tangles in my hair, straightening my hair to fall down across my shoulders.

I gave myself one more look over and opened my bedroom door to see Jacob right in front of me. His grin widening as far as it could go. I smirked a smile at him seeing as he was dressed up as well. He wore a pair of tan khakis and a black polo shirt that complimented the muscles in his arms and chest.

"Bells, you look amazing." I blushed and covered my face as I headed to the bathroom and ran the water in the sink. He sat on the top step as I put tooth paste on my toothbrush and brushed my teeth. When I was done I dried my face and mouth with a towel and looked over myself to make sure I didn't mess up my dress. I gave myself one more look over and everything checked out okay. I came out of the bathroom and back to Jacob now leaning against the wall near the stairs.

He smiled at me as I walked past him and began to go down the stairs.

"So where are we going?" I asked curiously as I grabbed my small black purse I had hanging on a chair in the living room.

"You'll see." I was never good with surprises.

"You better not be taking me to an expensive restaurant." I said gloating. He pulled me close and kissed me for a moment.

"Don't worry, I think you'll like it." I smirked a smile at him. He was good at reading me, something not many people could do.

Just as we went outside and I had locked the door behind me, Charlie's cruiser pulled up. Charlie got out and looked over at us as we were walking to Jake's car.

"You two headed for a night on the town?" Charlie asked.

"Just dinner dad." I told him. He smirked a smile, obviously knowing that we had made up.

"I was going to tell you that Sue Clearwater was having dinner over at her place tonight. I was about to change and get Billy to take him over. I didn't know what you kids had planned, but I'll let Sue know that you kids are busy tonight." I smiled at him.

"Okay dad, tell Sue I said hi." He put a hand up as he got to the front door to unlock it.

"Will do."

When we got to Jacob's car, I noticed more roses on my seat.

"I got those for you earlier. I was going to give them to you at work, but Clara said you went home early." I nodded. I smelled the small bouquet of red roses and placed them on the backseat. We put on our seat belts as he pulled out of the parking spot and drove onto the main road.

"So. Where are we going?" I asked him a second time. His eyes shifted between the road and me.

"Somewhere." He smiled to himself. He turned on the radio and we listened to some music on the way.

As we neared a turn in the road, I recognized where we were going. I looked at him curiously.

"Did you forget something back at Emily's house?" I asked him.

"Not exactly." He smiled at me as we pulled up to Emily's place. He opened the door for me and took one of my hands, helping me out of the passenger seat. He held my hand as he walked with me around the house and behind. There were two chairs and a table set up. A tree was right above us, lined with some white miniature LED lights.

"I'll be right back." He said going into the house. He turned on a few lights in the house as I saw his figure move from room to room in the windows. He opened the back door.

"You can come in while I get everything ready if you want." I smiled and nodded and walked into the house. I felt a bit uneasy with out the constant chatter that was normally in the house of Emily and Sam's.

"Does Sam and Emily know about this?" I asked.

"Yea, in fact Emily helped me get some things ready earlier. They went over to one of Emily's friend's places. They were having some big party. The others I think are just doing their own thing tonight."

"What exactly are you getting ready?" I asked him curiously as I smelled something good coming from the oven.

"Dinner." He mentioned as he put on some pot holders and pulled something foil covered out of the oven. He placed the metal dish on the counter and peeked in it.

"Yep, it's all ready." he said, opening a high cabinet and pulling some plates out. I walked over and pulled some silverware out of the drawer next to him.

"Here, I'll help." I mentioned grabbing a few napkins in the napkin holder as well. He smiled at me as I walked through the door and set the small table that was outside. He came out a few moments later and placed the metal dish in the middle of our table.

"I hope you're hungry, Emily helped me make this tonight." He pulled the foil off and if he wouldn't had mentioned Emily helping him, I would've been amazed. The dish smelled delicious and looked just as appetizing. It was chicken covered in some sort of sauce with cheese and vegetables. I smiled at him.

"Wow Jake, I'm impressed." He snickered.

"Well, I didn't need too much help from Emily, I can cook for myself at least sometimes." I giggled.

"This is one thing I haven't seen you do in a while. You cooked a meal, in an actual oven, not a bonfire" I mentioned as he grabbed his fork and speared a boneless skinless chicken breast and placed it on his plate. He smiled at me as he started cutting into the chicken.

"I know, I figured you'd like to see some of my culinary skills." I speared a piece of chicken and also scooped a small potato out of the dish and placed it on my plate. I cut into the chicken and blew onto the small piece that I had on my fork. I couldn't help but make a sound after I chewed on the piece.

"Jake, this is really good." I said. He chuckled.

"Well, thank Emily for the recipe. I was looking through her cookbook to figure out what I could make for us tonight. I knew I wanted to make something good to make up for yesterday" I looked at the table. He didn't even have to bring up yesterday. I didn't even want to remember that yesterday even had happened.

"Jake, you don't have to worry about yesterday, I told you that earlier." He looked at me serious for a moment.

"I know Bells, but I shouldn't have been so angry at you." I watched his eyes for a moment then darted them back to the food in front of me.

"It was my fault too, I should've told you about Alice visiting sooner. It wasn't right to wait last minute to tell you." I sighed, instantly thinking of that note of his that I had read from my small treasure box in my drawer. He had every right to have some sort of doubt in his mind.

"It's the fact that I should've trusted you Bells..." He trailed off, obviously not wanting to get too deep into it. I put my hand on his and smiled at him.

"Jake, we made up, it's fine really." He smiled at me and put another piece of chicken in his mouth.

After a while of talking and eating, we sat there feeling a bit full.

"You know, something has bugged me for a while now." He said. I started to worry as he walked towards his car. He pulled his boombox back out from the car and placed it on the floor near the tables.

He turned it on and changed the track to another slow song.

"What?" I asked him cautiously.

"You've gone to a club with me and danced, but you've never slow danced with me before." I giggled and felt my face begin to turn flush. I gave out a sigh as he stood in front of me as I sat into my chair with his hand out to take mine. I placed my hand into his and I was suddenly pulled against his warmth.

_You've got your ball_  
_You've got your chain_  
_Tied to me tight tie me up again_  
_Who's got their claws_  
_In you my friend_  
_Into your heart I'll beat again_  
_Sweet like candy to my soul_  
_Sweet you rock_  
_And sweet you roll_  
_Lost for you I'm so lost for you_

He held me close to him around my waist as we glided around on nature's dance floor. He looked into my eyes and bent down to kiss my lips with his. His lips smoldered against mine with his arms tightening around me, keeping me warm from the slight breeze that blew around us. He smiled at me and rested his warm palm against my cheek.

"I wish I could've taken you to prom." He sighed.

"Well, you're getting your dance now." He smiled at me.

"Yea, only took so many years after. Do you realize how cute you looked in your blue dress that one year?" He mentioned, his eyes glazing over as he was obviously thinking of me in my dress on prom. I smiled at him.

"I should've crashed your prom and stolen a dance from you that night, instead of just passing on a message from my dad." He mentioned. I fell silent. I didn't know what to say. I remembered how that night had played out. It was best if Jacob hadn't been there. It was the night I told Edward that I wanted to be with him forever and I wanted to become a vampire. I wondered in the silence, if I would've changed my mind at all back then. I felt my lips turn into a scowl, as I knew the answer.

_If I've gone overboard  
Then I'm begging you  
To forgive me  
In my haste  
When I'm holding you so girl  
Close to me _

"Bella?" He asked as I felt his hand on my chin, lifting my face to look into his eyes.

"Hmm?"

"You OK?" I shook my head out of any thoughts of the past. My present and future was Jacob.

"Yea, I'm fine. You should've at least danced with me at senior prom."

"You didn't go to your senior prom though.." He trailed off, remembering all too well.

"Well if I did, I would've gone with you." I noted, trying to smile to put things in a better mood. He gave me a half-hearted smile that didn't exactly touch his eyes. The song stopped and we stopped moving and looked at each other for a moment.

He then bent down and kissed me again, this time it wasn't a soft kiss. It was rough and raw, something I remembered feeling when he tried to make me decide between him and Edward. I gave him a kiss back, being light and sweet, trying to tame him. Within moments, it worked as his hands grazed against my arms and then moved up to my face where he cupped my face in his big warm hands. I tangled my fingers into his hair as I felt one of his hands beginning to cradle the back of my head, pressing my lips against his. When the kiss ended, we both were gasping for air. If he would've kissed me for much longer, I was sure I would've passed out.

"Sorry." He said as he let go of me and walked over to the table.

"I guess we should clean this stuff up." He mentioned, picking up the metal baking dish and bringing it into the house. I followed him with the silverware and plates. We put the leftovers in some containers and placed them in the fridge. We then put the dishes and silverware into the dishwasher and set it. Jacob pulled the dishwasher door up and closed it with his hip, leaning against it as it rumbled on.

"So, what do you wanna do now?" I asked. He smiled a smile showing that he was feeling better then before.

"I was thinking about dessert honestly..." he trailed off. He grabbed my hand and we walked back to the car.

"Where are we going now?" I asked. He smiled at me as he started the car.

"You'll see." We then drove off onto the main road. We were just outside of the reservation in a small area of Forks, when he parked his car in front of a small diner. The restaurant looked old but sturdy with wood paneling and windows that had big shutters on each side of them. We both walked inside and the first thing I noticed was the display of pies they had behind the counter in the refrigerated showcase. The woman behind the counter I knew as a customer at my store on occasion.

"Hi there Bella." The woman greeted. I remembered her name being Courtney just before I looked at her name tag.

"Hi Courtney." She looked up at Jacob and smiled.

"Table for two?" He shook his head.

"Actually, I just need to pick up a pie to go please." She smiled.

"Okay, take your pick. We have lemon meringue, peanute butter cheesecake, cherry, apple..." She began to go through the list then he pointed at one in the show case.

"I think I'm gonna get a mud pie to go please." He said. Courtney smiled at him.

"Coming right up." She went in the back for a moment. I gawked at him for a moment, til he turned and saw the look on my face.

"What?"

"Mud pie?" I asked curiously.

"It's your fault, just so you know." I shook my head.

"How is this my fault that you are getting an entire mud pie?" He laughed.

"I got a craving for it after you talked in your sleep about it. Although, I think the mud pies were real mud." I felt my mouth pop open and I saw him laugh. I felt my face turn beat red, I almost felt like covering my face with my hand.

" It's nothing to be embarrassed about Bells. I know I had a fun time that day." I laughed picturing him all covered in mud like in my dream.

" So did I." I said. I noticed Courtney come back out to the counter with a box.

"There ya go." She said , placing it onto the counter. Jacob pulled out his wallet and paid for the pie and we went back to the car.

"Are we going back to Emily's?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Charlie should've gotten dad by now, we can just head to my place." I put my seat belt on and held the box securely in my hands as Jacob drove back to La push.


	36. Chapter 35 w small lemons!

**A/N: Small Lemons in this chapter along with Big Lemons in the next! You have been warned!**

Chapter 35:

**Jacob POV**

As I pulled up to my house, I watched Bella for a moment holding onto the pie box. She had both her arms wrapped securely around it to keep it from shifting. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well its obvious you kept the pie safe." I mentioned to her. I watched her smirk a smile at me. I got out of the car and opened her door. As she climbed out of the car, I took the pie from her hands. The house was completely dark except for the one porch light. We walked up to the front door and I unlocked it and went inside. I flipped on a few of the lights as we went in. It was completely deserted. I put the pie on the kitchen counter and opened the silverware drawer. I grabbed two forks and opened the box. I was seriously craving this pie like no other food. I dug my fork in and grabbed and scooped a portion into my mouth. It tasted so good I dug in for another bite. I noticed Bella's eyes watching me with her arms crossed. She cleared her throat and I realized I had eaten almost an entire slice in one bite.

"Sorry.." I said shying away from her gaze. She gave me a look almost of shock.

"Jacob Black, don't you have table manners?" I couldn't help but laugh at all the thoughts I had roll in my head.

"Sorry, when you're part wolf you can't help but eat like an animal sometimes." I shrugged my shoulders. She finally relaxed and uncrossed her arms. She walked up to the counter and looked for her fork. I grabbed a small bit of pie on my fork and looked at her.

"Here." I said. She turned and noticed the fork a few inches from her mouth, she backed away for a second, since it surprised her. She then leaned in and took the bit of pie that I had sitting on my fork. Her eyes practically rolled into the back of her head. If I hadn't known any better I would've thought she was enjoying that pie a little too much.

"Okay, that is some really good pie." She said, finally finding her own fork and scooping some more into her mouth.

"Ha, told you. Plates are not required for this pie, just a fork is good." She giggled as she took another fork full.

"So, am I going to see you this weekend at all?" She asked me innocently as I had an entire mouth full of pie. I finally was able to swallow it down and shook my head.

"Not if you don't want to. You can spend time with Alice if you want..." I trailed off. I wanted to see her this weekend, but she did need her own space for her other friends, even if they might be a leech.

"I do want to see you Jacob." I couldn't help but smile the fact that she always wanted to see me.

"I don't know Bells, it might be a bit weird with Alice here, but we'll see." I added as to not smash her down. She wanted everyone to get along and apparently Alice wanted a truce at least for herself with me. I had to give that one leech credit, she did look out for Bella. She gave me a smile at least hearing that.

"Well I think I'm done." I said looking at the last quarter of the pie that still sat in front of us. I turned around and put my fork in the sink.

"Well I'm not." She said. As I turned around I couldn't even dodge the small amount of pie that was then smeared across my cheek. She started giggling and took off from the counter.

"Oh you are really in for it." I said grabbing a small glob of pie and following her. She grabbed a pillow from the couch in the living room and held it like a shield.

"Oh come on Jake, that was pay back for getting me covered in mud that one day." I shook my head.

"Last time I checked, you enjoyed that." She peeped out from behind the pillow shield and she tried to run towards my room as I chased her. She tried to keep my door closed, being against it. I could hear her breathing. As I heard her breathing slowed, I heard her footsteps move from the door. For someone as tall as I was, I could still be pretty light on my feet. She knew better to give her guard up. I swung open the door to find her trying to hide behind some pillows on my bed.

"Bella Swan, you cannot hide from me." I said pulling off the pillows with my clean hand. She started laughing when I smeared the small glob of pie I had on my hand against her shoulder.

"Aw, Jake..." She looked at herself. "You're gonna ruin my dress..." I felt bad only for a second as I reached for her and she threw a small glob from her arm back at me.

"Oh, now you're really in for it!" I said to her. She laughed and dashed out of my room. She tried to make a turn into the kitchen but slid across the wooden floor instead and fell. She rolled over laughing.

"Bells are you okay?" I asked, trying to stop myself from laughing.

"I'm fine, help me up." She said putting her arms out waiting for me. I pulled her up and lifted her up in my arms so we were face to face. She was still panting from trying to run away from me. She gave me innocent eyes like she did when she was a kid. I sat her on the counter where it made her just a bit lower then my standing height.

"Okay, truce." I said.

"Alright.." She said, waving a small napkin in the air to give up. I laughed and kissed her cheek. She gave me this look suddenly that I couldn't tell what was running through her mind at all.

"What?" I asked. She suddenly threw her arms around my neck and pulled me to her and kissed me. If she really wanted to start trouble, that was definitely a good way to start it. She licked my bottom lip, making me give out a sigh.

"Bells, your just getting yourself into more trouble." I warned her kissing her again. This girl did not know what she did to me.

"Maybe I want to get into more trouble." She whispered against my ear as she lightly nibbled it. I turned my head slightly and kissed her neck then nibbled on her ear.

"You really don't know what you do to me Bells." I whispered in her ear.

"Oh I don't do I?" She asked sheepishly, batting her big brown eyes at me.

I counted that as being an invitation. My arms wrapped around her waist as I kissed her neck, lightly trailing my tongue down near her shoulder. She gave out a gasp as I caught a bit of skin between my teeth and started to suck hard on her shoulder. The taste of the mud pie still on her shoulder and arm. It made her taste sweeter than any dessert I had ever tasted. Some thoughts ran through my head and realized what I wanted to do.

As I had my arms around her, one of my hands found the zipper on the back of her dress. I slowly began to unzip her dress as my tongue licked up all of the pie that was stuck to her shoulder. I looked at her for a moment with her biting her bottom lip. She looked so sexy doing that. I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her with such an intensity, she had to grip tightly onto my arms to keep herself sitting up. I ran my hand up her leg, moving a part of her dress upwards until I got to her inner thighs. Her breathing started to hitch as I bent down and started to kiss her knee and all the way up her thigh. Her fingers began to tangle in my hair the closer I got to her core. I looked up seeing her head tilted back, with eyes closed. She was laying back against her elbows on the counter for support.

I was at her inner thighs, my hands hiking up her dress across her abdomen. Her legs were spread for me almost as an inviting gesture. Her scent was driving me wild. Her pheromones shooting out into my nose like taking a hit of a drug. Her smells and body were definitely one of my major weaknesses. I kissed her inner thighs, then trailed my tongue all the way up to where her underwear began. I stopped for a moment as I heard her breathing stop. I moved my eyes upward to see her head titled forward, waiting for me. I then kissed her hip and lightly grazed my teeth against her thigh.

"Jake..." She sighed. She placed one of her hands on my head again and began to tangle her fingers in my hair.

"Someone is impatient." I said grinning to myself as she began to pant. I grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to the edge of the counter. My hands resting on her hips, against the cloth of her underwear. My fingers slid between the material and her hips and began to pull them down. She closed her legs a little to make it easier for me to slide them down. Her scent hit my nose in a high concentrated dose as I slid her panties down to her knees. I pulled on the middle of her panties the rest of the way down, feeling her arousal against my fingers as they dropped to the floor.

She sat back up and I kissed her deeply, getting lost in the kiss as much as she was. I moved my hand forward to rest on her hip, then gently slid it towards her core. I began to lick and kiss her neck just as my fingers had gotten to her little nub. I gently slid my finger across it, causing her to gasp out in pleasure. I grabbed one of her spaghetti straps on her dress and pulled it down her arm. She understood and put her arm through it, causing the strap to fall at her side. I then moved the other with my hand as I stayed against her shoulder, still tasting a bit of the chocolate that had been from the pie. I pulled her dress down from against her chest, exposing her cute little black strapless bra. My hands instantly around her body, against the latch of her bra and unhooking it. I pulled it off of her and placed it on the floor in the pile of clothes that were beginning to form at my feet. I took one of her nipples into my mouth as she gripped onto my hair tightly on the back of my head.

I liked it when she was aggressive, it was either a sign that she really liked it or she didn't. Hearing her give out soft moans gave away that it was the first option. My eyes flickered to the remnants of the pie that was left across from us on the other side of the counter. I slid one of my arms from beneath her and grabbed the edge of the pie tray and pulled it towards me. I dipped my finger into the chocolate and whipped cream. As I removed my lips from her breast, I skimmed my finger that had some chocolate and whipped cream on it in between her breasts. I ran my tongue up the little trail that I had made. She was going to be my favorite dessert from now on.

I dabbed my finger into the pie again to smear some on the top of her breast, when her hand grabbed mine. I watched as she put her lips to my finger and began to suck my finger clean of pie. Good God, Where the hell did she learn that from? This woman was going to be the death of me. I shuddered as I felt her tongue lightly flick against my finger before finally letting go of it. That was it, she was going to pay for her teasing. I gave out a small moan and kissed her neck and lightly nibbled at her ear.

"You are in big trouble..." I whispered in her ear as she shuddered in my arms. This was going to be a night, she never forgot.

**A/N: I know this was short but the next one will be full of some serious Lemons so be warned and be really prepared! This is Jacob's POV for this. **


	37. Chapter 36: MAJOR LEMONS!

**A/N: Major Lemons! you have been warned!**

Chapter 36:

Jacob POV

I felt her shudder in my arms as I breathed against her ear, telling her how much trouble she was in.

I noticed her bite her bottom lip again, it only turned me on more when she did that. I kissed down her chest, licking her skin playfully as I grabbed her breasts, pushing them together. She began panting as I licked across her chest, taking one of her breasts into my mouth. She moaned as she grabbed my shoulders, digging her fingers into them. I put my hand on her thigh and moved upward, close to her heat. I moved my fingers achingly slow to torture her wait even more. She yanked a bit on my hair she had a hold of on the back of my head. It was driving her crazy and I loved every minute of it. I kissed her, dipping my tongue into her mouth and tangling it with hers. I could easily lose myself in just us kissing, but I planned on losing myself in much more. She gave out a sigh against my lips and lightly nipped at my bottom lip.

I put my hand against her thigh, tortuously skimming my fingers across towards her lips. I finally was near her heat. I could feel it being a few centimeters away. It was like a radiator, the smell hitting my nose as I looked down towards my hand. She watched me as I slowly ran my finger across her clitoris. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as I slowly rubbed it with my finger. Her body shuddering in my arms and her arm that was holding her up, giving away, making her sprawl out across the counter in front of me. Now was my chance to drive her crazy. I reached my other hand over to the pie and grabbed a small glob of it, smearing a small trail from just above her knee up to the top of her thigh. I bent down lower, licking the bit of chocolate and whipped cream off and licking my lips. I was going to turn Bella into my meal. I ran my tongue across her flesh up to her thigh. I put my hands on both of her thighs and spread her legs a bit wider before I ran my tongue across her opening. Her body trembled under my hold as one of my arms wrapped around her waist pulling her core closer to my mouth. Both of her hands were tangled in my hair now, adding pressure, trying to push me towards her. She wanted it bad.

I then flicked my tongue across her clit and heard her give out a moan as she shuddered against me. Her smell was wafting into my nose, making me drunk with lust for her. I dove my tongue deep into her and ran my tongue upwards across her nub that made her legs begin to quiver. She was soaked between her legs, my tongue only adding more to her wetness. She moaned as I sucked on her little nub and I felt her body tense up. I looked up and noticed her body begin to arch off the counter._ Oh no you don't... _I thought. I stopped and let her lay her body back down onto the counter.

"Oh my god Jake.." She sighed. I smiled to myself doing what I just did alone, would put it in her mind for days. I then went back to torturing her. I was lightly flicking my tongue against her again. She moaned and bucked her hips against my mouth. I thought of something that I had heard of through some of the talk the guys had. I was curious suddenly, and slid my pointer finger into her hot wetness. Her walls tightened around my finger. She was so tight this time from her almost orgasm. If we ever got to the sex tonight, I had no idea how long I could last in something like that. I put more concentration on pleasing her and moved my finger inside her, doing a come hither motion against the top of her pelvis. I felt a spot there, something that felt a bit rigid compared to the rest of her walls. I put pressure on it and moved my finger against it as I lightly flicked my tongue against her clit. She gave out a loud moan soon after as I felt her body begin to tense up again. She tried to lift her upper body so she could see what I was doing. With the tremors going through her body it seemed like an impossible feat. She finally gave up and laid back. I saw her fingers grip onto one of the edges of the counter as I felt her hips buck against my finger and my mouth.

She gave out a loud moan that would easily alert the neighbors. I then looked towards the front door. We were in plain view and surprisingly it turned me on even more. The danger of getting caught, or being seen pushed me harder to make her moan louder. I flicked my tongue wildly at her clit as my pumps with my finger began to go faster. I saw her knuckles begin to whiten as she gripped the edge of the counter like she was in for the ride of her life. She gave out panting breaths as I noticed her back beginning to lift off of the counter, beginning to arch. I felt her walls clamp against my finger as I heard her give out a moan that sounded more like a scream. Her walls pulsating harder then I had ever felt. Another wave, then another, wave after wave of her orgasm. I dove my mouth onto her, lapping up her juices as they flowed. She finally looked at me almost in a daze. I took my mouth off of her and wiped it with the back of my hand. She grabbed the back of my head and pulled me to her face, our mouths cashing against each other. Her breathing still ragged from her orgasm. I was still sure I could hear her heart beating heavy against her chest. I grabbed her off of the counter and picked her up in my arms. She wrapped her legs around my waist as I looked into hers.

"You do realize that I'm not through with you yet." I said to her. She looked at me with a lustful grin on her face, biting her bottom lip again. I held her waist around me with my one arm as I dipped down and picked up her underwear and bra from the floor. I didn't want to leave evidence in the kitchen. I carried her into my bedroom and closed the door. My bed was small, but it would force us to be closer. I set her on the bed and dropped her underwear on my floor. I pulled her dress finally all the way off and dropped it into a crumpled heap on the floor with her other clothes. She was completely naked in front of me, the small bit of light that shone through my blinds of my window made her even more beautiful. I crawled onto my bed and kissed her arm up to her shoulders. She cleared her throat and looked at me.

"How is it fair that you still have all your clothes on still?" She asked giggling.

"That can change." I said pulling my shirt off over my head and adding to the pile of clothes on my floor. She ran her fingers across my thigh and up to the button of my pants. She carefully undid my button and zipped down my pants. I got up and pulled my pants down off of myself. She stared at me for a minute while I was in my boxers. She had a look of lust in her eyes as she licked her lips. She stood up on my bed and pulled me to her as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I laid with her on the bed and kissed her deeply as she tangled her fingers in my hair. My lips trailed down to the hollow of her throat as she gave out a small moan.

"Jacob.." She breathed as I licked her neck. I kissed her down her chest to her navel. I had already tasted her, it was time I felt her. Her hands were on my hips, lightly tugging at my boxers to pull them off. I pushed my hips against her, rubbing myself against her upper thigh. She sighed as I rubbed myself against her. I could smell her pheromones again, hitting my nose as I took another hit. I heard myself give a soft growl as I nibbled on her neck again. It wasn't just the human in me that wanted her anymore.

I had held back on Bella since we started being intimate. I didn't want to be too rough with her. With her eyes now glazed over with lust and the animal within me wanting to get out, I knew I couldn't hold back anymore. The human in me wanted her with me forever, the animal inside me wanted to claim her as my own. If I couldn't imprint on her, I could do everything in my human power to claim her as mine.

My head ran through the options as I kissed her, tangling her tongue with mine. One way to claim her was an option that didn't seem available at the moment. If we did something like that and I got Bella pregnant, not only would she be pissed at me, but my dad and Charlie would probably kill me. I impishly thought to myself anyway about how I could plan a Vegas wedding soon if that did happen. The other option was to please her, ravish her to a point where she would never feel the same with anyone. I wanted to please her to a point where she forgot about anyone she wanted to be with besides me. My body shuddered for a moment thinking of the only one that could easily take her away from me. She would never think of him again, not after tonight.

I sucked on her bottom lip that she loved to bite so much, I nibbled on it. She giggled under my lips as I felt her hands on the band of my boxers, trying to pull them down. She wanted me, just as much as I wanted her. I helped her pull them off and she rested her hand on my hips. I rubbed myself against her and it caused us both to moan between her wetness and the heat from both of our bodies. I was thinking about the first option of claiming her again. The wolf in me wanted to get out. It was the reason I ran every time after we had made love before. I felt something inside me clawing to get out, it was something not human, something feral. I grunted as I rubbed myself against her wetness. Her breathing hitched as I moved my hips just enough to tease her where I was just at her opening.

"Jake..." She moaned. I wanted to push in, so badly. I was throbbing to a point where it hurt. I needed release. I needed to be inside her soon. I felt like a ticking time bomb, about to explode.

She grabbed my hips before I felt my body uncontrollably try to push in, trying to stop me. I growled in frustration as I looked at her face. She still had lust in her eyes, but there was something else I couldn't put my finger on.

"Jake.." She panted. "Go ahead..." I froze and looked at her puzzled for a moment, nervousness washing over me.

"B- but I don't .." I looked down at myself a centimeter from her heat, not protected by anything, just our bodies intertwining. She shook her head at me and smiled.

"I only want you..." She purred in my ear as she ran kisses down my cheek and across the hollow of my throat.

"You're sure?.." I asked, looking deep into her eyes. She bit her bottom lip again and nodded. I wanted to ask again, to make sure she knew that this meant. She really did love me, she wanted all of me, and she didn't care of the consequences. I felt myself become overwhelmed with feelings as I slowly pushed myself inside of her. I had to keep my head on straight doing this with her. Just feeling her body pulsate on my finger earlier made me want to orgasm. I didn't know how long I could possibly last inside her without any barrier between us.

She was so warm and her inner walls tightened around me as I entered her. She gave out a moan as I slid finally all the way in. our bodies rubbed together, perfectly intertwined. I couldn't tell where she ended and I began.

"Jake..." She breathed pulling my head against her chest as I began to slowly move my hips. I pumped in and out slowly, trying to not be too rough with her. I wanted to take my time and please her. This wasn't about me just getting off. I ran my hand down her abdomen, where she quivered until I found her core. I wrapped her legs around my waist and sat up as I lightly flicked my finger against her clit.

Her legs began to quiver and shake around me and I knew it wouldn't be long. She gripped onto the sheets of the bed and pulled one of the pillows over her head, almost suffocating her self. I heard her muffle something like "Jacob oh my god.." I couldn't help but push harder into her, hoping for her release soon. She threw the pillow to the side and arched her back. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me to her for a kiss as she moaned into my mouth. I felt her body beginning to spasm under me as I felt her walls tighten around me and begin to pulsate. She broke our kiss just to bite my shoulder and grip tightly onto my shoulders, trying to hide her scream. I felt her wave of orgasms hit me and I held on tight, hoping that I wouldn't lose concentration. I didn't want to go, not yet. I rode her orgasms until they were small ripples of pleasure that caused her body to shake randomly. I felt them finally stop. That was orgasm number two for her. I stopped for a moment and looked at her. Her chest was rising and falling quickly, her breathing erratic, her hair a complete mess. So this is what sex hair really looked like. She looked a bit tired but she pulled me to her again, showing she only wanted more. I was not going to leave her unfulfilled tonight.

I pressed myself deep into her again, rubbing her clit again. I put one of her breasts in my mouth and I heard her give out a loud moan in pleasure. Her nails were beginning to dig into my shoulders and yank my hair as I felt her body tense up again, about to climax. I felt myself tightening, I wanted to hold out for just a bit longer, to feel her orgasm at least one more time. She felt tighter every time she orgasmed, her walls keeping me deep inside her, never wanting me to leave. I growled as I felt myself getting close and rubbed her nub the same pace I thrusted into her. Her walls were beginning to tighten again and I felt myself about to be on the edge.

"Bells.. I..." She knew what was coming, she pulled me to her.

"Almost.. there..." She panted as she arched her back against me with my arms wrapped tightly around her. I paced myself as I felt her pulsate around me and I felt myself about to give up holding back. She gave out a loud moan as she orgasmed, covering me in her juices. I couldn't hold on anymore as I felt her waves of orgasms crashing against me like a tidal wave. I moaned loudly as I felt myself give in. My body began to shudder and my hips pushed forward as I felt myself orgasm deep inside her. Her body shuddered with mine and pulled me close to her and kissed me as the feeling slowly faded. I felt the wolf inside me begin to tame, feeling that I had staked my claim on her.

We both were still for a moment, looking into each other's eyes. I brushed her cheek with my hand. She held my hand there against her cheek and placed her hand on my chest.

"I love you.." She panted holding me close against her.

"I love you too.." I said.

Just then, I saw headlights flash across my blinds, making Bella raise her arm to shield her eyes. Crap, it was Charlie and dad. I looked at her for a moment, sad that I even had to detach myself from being this close to her. She whimpered and tried to pull me to her again. I smiled and kissed her forehead, then her lips.

"I know, I don't want to move either." I rested my head against her chest for a moment, hearing her heartbeat. She ran her fingers through my hair a moment and I forgot about our impending danger of being caught just outside of the house. I then heard a car door slam shut and I looked at Bella. She nodded, understanding that we had to get up. I pulled myself out of her, causing us both to shudder from the sudden distance. I got up and opened my drawer and pulled a pair of sweat pants and a black t shirt for her to throw on. I put on a pair of boxers and sweat shorts. We walked into the living room, turned on the TV and sat on the couch. She rested her head against my shoulder. I smiled to myself just as I heard the door begin to open.

**A/N: Yea I know.. this one is .. REALLY BAD! Certain people I know might not want to read this while they are at work on their lunch break * wink wink nudge nudge * Hope you all enjoyed! Back to the story now :)**


	38. Chapter 37

**A/N: a lot of my friends have really been enjoying Jacob's POV. It's going to stay this way for another chapter then it will be back to Bella's in time for Alice's arrival. Please leave reviews! It pushes me to keep going :D**

Chapter 37:

**Jacob's POV**

I saw my dad come into the house and wheel himself towards us.  
"Hey kids!" We both smiled at him.

"Hey Billy." Bella said snuggled up next to me.

"Thought you guys went out." Said Charlie coming in behind him.

"We did, we just came back and watched some TV for a while." Charlie looked over Bella for a moment, noticing her dress gone and her hair in tangles. My eyes scanned over his hip that normally held his gun, to my relief he wasn't chief Swan at the moment. He must've left the gun at home. Bella yawned and laid against me. Charlie looked at the TV and noticed it was the stats for a football game that was on earlier.

"You're making Bells watch sports?" Charlie asked curiously.

"I figure she's gonna have to learn stuff about sports eventually, besides just the mariner's." Charlie snickered.

"Can't exactly talk mariner's all year." He said. I nodded.

"Dad, can I stay over?" She asked him suddenly. I gave her a look of shock.

"I..guess you can?" He looked over at Billy uneasily. Billy shrugged.

"I don't see why not Charlie, she's stayed over before." Charlie shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, if you wanna put up with cooties near your left overs have at it then." Bella and I chuckled.

"Don't you have work in the morning Bells?" Charlie asked her. She suddenly looked nervous.

"Yea, but Jake will drop me off at the house before I have to go to work." I nodded at him.

"Alright, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then, and don't forget about your company tomorrow." My dad looked at us both uneasily and I couldn't help but feel my muscles in my arms start to tighten.

"Okay dad, see you tomorrow." Bella said.

"Alright." Charlie then left and shut the door.

"Is this a pie from the diner?" Dad asked. Bella and I looked at each other and I jumped off of the couch and was near the counter before my dad got to it.

"Yea, but it's all gone dad." I said throwing the box quickly in the trash. Dad eyed me and motioned for me to go with him to the hallway. That always meant a man to man talk. I was in trouble. I followed him into the hallway as he turned around.

"Alright, out with it." He said, crossing his arms.

"Dad, I .." I sighed.

"Jacob." He said sternly giving me a look. I might be a werewolf and tall but I still respected my father.

"Okay what do you wanna know?" I asked. He smiled.

"Let me guess, last slice of pie had cooties on it?" He asked making quotation marks with his fingers. I tried not to turn red in front of my dad.

"Uhh... yea..." I trailed off looking towards the living room. I noticed Bella peeping at me from the back of the couch. I saw my dad put a hand up.

"I don't want to know what all went on. Besides, if you're anything like I was back at your age.." I did not need to hear this. I stuck my fingers in my ears and saw my dad chuckling.

"Well, I think I'm gonna turn in for the night. You kids get to bed soon, and I don't wanna hear any funny stuff coming from your room Jake." He pointed his finger at me.

"Yes sir." He looked at Bella and winked at me.

"I'm headin' to bed."  
"Night Billy." Bella said from the couch.

"Night Bella." My dad said as he wheeled himself into his room and closed the door.

I plopped myself back next to Bella and wrapped my arms around her.

"Did we get caught?" She asked curiously.

"Yes and no." I answered. She looked at me puzzled.

"He probably knows we were fooling around, he doesn't want to know how much." Bella exhaled deeply then a sudden yawn escaped her. I kissed her head and rubbed my hands up and down her arms.

"You tired?" She nodded, yawning again.

"I should probably take a shower first though..." She trailed off. I watched her look at the TV for a moment then at the floor. Something was on her mind but I wasn't sure what it was.

_Maybe she regrets what happened._. I thought in my head. Grief hit me like a brick wall. If she regretted it, what could I possibly say to her?

I watched her as she got up and headed towards the bathroom. She turned and smiled at me.

"Could I borrow a towel?" I nodded and got up from the couch. _What? Did she think I would say no?_

"Sure, sure." I said, turning off the TV. I got up and went to the linen closet. I grabbed a towel and a wash cloth for her and handed them to her at the bathroom door.

"Thanks.." She said, fidgeting. Something was definitely wrong. I tried to mask my worry the best that I could. I didn't want to ruin this night with her, not now.

She ducked into the bathroom and shut the door. I let out a deep exhale and realized that I had been holding my breath. I glanced over at the kitchen counter and sighed. I'd have to clean things up from this wild night. I pulled some cleaning products and a sponge from under the sink. I wiped off the counter almost annoyed that I had to. I wanted to keep my mind from overworking itself. If she saw me worry, she would definitely regret things if she didn't already. I wiped the sponge across the counter with some Ajax and took a whiff. Well, at least the smell of her was off of the counter top.

I then went to my room and froze. My top bed sheet was twisted and almost hanging off the bed. What was worse was the fact that they were obviously damp. As I neared the bed, the smell hit my nose. There was no way we could hide that we had sex in this room. The smell on the sheets smelled of her and me, it was intoxicating making me remember what had gone on just a few minutes ago. I knew neither of us would be able to sleep on these sheets.

I stripped the sheets off of the bed and threw them in a plastic bag, then into the hamper. I grabbed some febreeze and sprayed the sheets in my hamper about a half dozen times. I then tied the bag up and closed the hamper. I grabbed some new sheets from the linen closet and covered my bed. I was just tucking the sheets under my mattress when I heard the water stop running in the shower. Within a few moments, Bella came into the room wearing my black shirt and sweats. She had a towel wrapped around her hair.

She looked at the sheets and looked at me.

"You changed the sheets?" She asked curiously.

"Yea, they were a bit...damp.." Her cheeks flushed into a crimson color that made me want to kiss her face all over.

"Oh..." She trailed. She dried her hair with the towel and then handed it to me. She looked at me unbelievably as I just dropped it on my floor. She layed on the bed and I joined her, wrapping my arms around her petite body. She shifted in my arms and turned around to face me.

"Jake.." She sighed, placing her hand on my bare chest and feeling my heart beat.

"Hmm?" I looked down into her eyes as she looked into mine.

"Do you..." She looked down.

_Do I what? Regret what happened? Do I know a good birth control? A good clinic? Do I know of some sort of hidden place so Charlie won't kill me? _My mind was going in circles.

"What Bells?" I asked, almost wincing. I was getting ready for something she said to probably just stab me in the heart.

"Do you.. need to go for a run tonight?..." Her question caught me by surprise. I studied her face and she seemed calm now. Was that what was bothering her?

"Uh...no, not this time." She smiled and pulled me closer to her. I breathed her in, and savored the smell of her and her warmth against mine. She was going to drive me crazy.

"Good." She snuggled her head against my chest. "I don't want you to go anywhere tonight." I hugged her tight and kissed her forehead.

"I won't leave at all tonight. I'll be right here Bells." She sighed again and slowly closed her eyes. Within a few moments, she was sleeping soundly.

As I watched her sleep, I tried to play what had happened tonight in my head. She didn't distance herself and the only thing that troubled her, was me possibly leaving for a run. I felt a smile begin to etch across my face. She looked so cute snuggled up against me sleeping. My worry still dreaded the morning after.

_She could still be stuck in the moment.._ I thought.

_She could regret this tomorrow..._

_She seems so happy though.._ I argued with myself.

My worry and relief kept bothering me. It kept going from one angle to the other like someone playing ping pong with my thoughts. Either way, I couldn't lose her now. If I did, I couldn't even imagine what I would do. I knew that I didn't imprint, but Bella was the only one I ever saw. She was the only one I wanted to see. I couldn't believe how I had acted although she didn't seem to mind. I'd have to talk to Sam tomorrow about some things. I held her close to me, concentrating on my wolf skills to hear her heart beat. It soothed me, like my mother's favorite lullaby she used to sing to me. I finally fell asleep, feeling content.


	39. Chapter 38

**A/N: This is one of the last chapters in Jacob's POV for probably the remainder of the story. TBH I love typing in Jacob's POV. To all that read this, thanks for reading and please review :D**

Chapter 38:

**Jacob's POV**

I woke with the sunlight cascading across my closed eyelids. I rolled over and threw my arm across my face. Suddenly, I heard a high toned squeak and then a thud onto my floor.

"Jacob, you seriously need a bigger bed." I moved my arm from my eyes and opened them seeing Bella with her hands on her hips. I snickered as she smacked my arm.

"It's not funny. Maybe I shouldn't be sleeping with someone that counts as a giant."

"My size didn't bother you earlier." I said, noticing a small smile beginning to tug at the corners of her mouth and her cheeks beginning to blush.

"Ha ha Jacob Black."

I grabbed her around her waist and pulled her toward me. She climbed onto my body and layed her head against my shoulder.

"I thought size mattered for a woman." I said, thinking out loud.

"Not all women." She added.

"Says the woman with the giant." She snickered. I looked into her eyes then rubbed my nose against hers, giving her Eskimo kisses. She placed her hand against the back of my head and pulled me to her for a kiss. Within a few moments, our hands were beginning to roam. She was driving me crazy. My eyes opened for a second and scanned the clock that was on the small dresser in front of my bed. It was seven forty-five. _Dammit_. I slowly pushed her shoulders away and our kiss was broken.

She gave me a pouty lip that made me kiss her arm up to her shoulder.

"Bells, I gotta get you home before you have work." She almost whimpered. She looked at the clock and sighed.

"Do I have to?" I smiled at her and shook my head.

"No." She sighed again shaking her head.

"If only that were true."

She sat on top of me with her thighs on either side of me and her hands against my chest.

"Bells, I really gotta get you home.." I trailed, I didnt want her to leave. But, I didn't want her being late for work. I knew her schedule for most Fridays. Mrs. Newton wouldn't be in, leaving Bella to open the shop. I sat up and wrapped her legs around me. She took that as an invitation and started kissing my neck.

"Whoa there, tiger." I said as she nibbled on my ear.

"C'mon Jake." She whispered. "Haven't you heard of a quickie?" I looked at her dumfounded and kissed her.

"Woman, you're going to drive me crazy." She giggled. I started to get up and heard her give out a whimper again.

"C'mon Bells, don't give me that." I said seeing her pout again. I kissed her cheek, then nibbled on her earlobe.

"Besides, just means you'll just have to endure the torture of waiting." I whispered in her ear. I watched her bite her bottom lip as I got up from the bed.

"I guess I'll get up then.." She sighed.

She got up and grabbed her few articles of clothing off of the floor.

"I guess that's everything." She said trying to fold her dress neatly in her hands. I handed her a plastic bag to stick her clothes in.

"Thanks." She said, smiling at me.

_Okay, it's the morning after and she tried to jump your bones. What happened to the obvious talk of what in the hell were we thinking last night?_ My mind began to wander again. What in the hell was going on here? I didn't want to bring it up. It obviously wasn't bothering her, at least for now. We got into the car and we headed to her house. We listened to some music on the way over. Her hands drumming on the dashboard of the car as she listened to a song she liked.

_I never thought that I was so blind  
I can finally see the truth  
It's me for you  
_  
_Tonight you can't imagine that I'm by your side  
'cause it's never gonna be the truth  
so far for you_

But can you hear me say  
Don't throw me away  
there's no way out  
I gotta hold you somehow

I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you  
you wanna touch me too  
Everyday, but all I have is time  
Our love's a perfect crime

I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you  
you wanna touch me too  
every way and when they set me free  
Just put your hands on me 

As I pulled up to her house, I heard Bella give out a groan.

"I don't wanna go to work." I snickered.

"Why? Because of the customers?" She rolled her eyes.

"No, Because of you."

"You'll be fine." I leaned over to her in the passenger seat and kissed her. She smiled at me, then her face looked serious.

"Are you going to be okay?" She asked suddenly, catching me by surprise.

"Okay with what? I asked cautiously.

_Uh oh.. here it comes..._

"Okay with Alice being here for a night."

_Phew..._

"Bells, if you want to spend one night out with Alice, it's fine. Oh that reminds me..." I trailed, almost forgetting to relay the message to her earlier. She watched me cautiously now.

"What?"  
"I talked to her yesterday. She left a message for me to tell you. She said she would be here right at six and that she made her flights." She looked at me completely unamused.

"What?" I asked.

"Alice Cullen talked to you?"

"Sure, sure." I said, as I watched her cross her arms.

"Jacob." I looked at her obviously shooting me a glare.

"What? I was nice. She even said some positive things about us being together." She was still looking at me annoyed.

"Bells, I can't exactly hate someone who's apparently team Jacob." I saw the corners of her mouth turn into a smile and she snickered. She opened the car door and reluctantly looked at the door for a moment. She turned to me and kissed me on my lips suddenly, catching me by surprise. I held onto her shoulders as she leaned over the shifter knob to get to me. When the kiss was over I looked at the clock on the dashboard as she did the same thing.

"Crap, I better get going.." She said, giving away she was sad to leave.

"Don't worry Bells, I'll see you later." She gave me a smile.

"Well, maybe not tonight but tomorrow definitely." She gave out a sigh.

"After Alice leaves?" She guessed. I didn't exactly mind Alice, but I still felt uneasy with her.

"Most likely, yea." She looked down at the floor mat for a moment.

"Alright." I kissed her one more time before finally letting her go. She got out of the car and ran up to the front door and I watched her go inside. I started my car and took off back to La push. A lot of things were wandering around in my brain. I knew that if I went home that I wouldn't be able to focus. It was time I talked to someone about all that was going on. I drove over to Sam's without any hesitation.

When I arrived at Sam's, I still felt a bit on edge, wondering how I was going to talk to him about all that had gone on. I didn't know what he would think, let alone his answers to some of the questions I had. I loved Bella with all of my heart. But would that ever be enough for us? I walked to his door and knocked. Emily opened the door looking at me worried.

"What's up Jacob? You normally don't surprise us at this hour of the morning." I walked in and looked around.

"Have you seen Sam?" I asked. She nudged her head towards the living room.

"He's reading in the living room." She seemed a bit worried but still gave me a small smile.

"How did things go last night?" She asked. I gave her a smile, thinking of how great last night had turned out.

"A lot better then I had expected, thanks for helping me." She smiled back at me almost giddy with delight.

"I knew you guys would make up." She went back to putting the dishes away as I walked through the door in the kitchen. Sam was sitting there, reading a paper. He saw me and set it down on the table.

"What's up Jacob?" He asked, concerned himself. I sat on the couch across from him.

"I need to talk to you about some problems I'm having..." I trailed, I didn't know how to say it out loud.

"Does it have to do with you or Bella?" He asked cautiously.

"A bit of both actually."

"Well, what's the problem? I over heard from the kitchen that you and Bella made up." I nodded.

"We did, but something is really bothering me." His face turned serious and noticed me fidgeting, watching the kitchen that Emily was in.

"Come on Jake, let's go outside and talk." We walked outside and we were standing a few feet from the house.

"Okay, so what's on your mind?" He asked cautiously. I gave out a sigh and tried to explain it the best I could.

"I've been going out on runs every night that me and Bella have been intimate to keep myself from doing certain things. You know me Sam, I love Bella. I've always loved her, but I haven't imprinted. There's a part of me that's wanting to stake some sort of claim on her even if we aren't each other's imprints."

"What type of claim are we talking here?" He asked warily.

"The only way I can humanly claim her, at least physically.." Last night had been amazing but talking about it like this with Sam, it made me feel uneasy.

He looked at me sternly, obviously knowing what I was getting at. I nodded and sat down near the stoop of the small house as he sat next to me.

"Jacob, that's not exactly a good idea..." He trailed.

"Do I even want to know why?" I asked shaking my head.

"Jake, what if something life changing happened between you and Bella, and then you imprinted on someone else? Are you sure you know how Bella would feel?" I couldn't even imagine how she would feel. I felt like someone was stabbing me in my heart with a knife. If I ever hurt her like that, I couldn't forgive myself.

"What if I stop phasing? Won't that stop me from having a chance to imprint?" He shook his head.

"I don't really know Jacob... None of us have ever done it and nothing of that is in the elder's books." He looked towards the forest on the side of the house.

"Then again, how many of us that have imprinted so far, has never been in the elder's books either. I don't understand exactly what is going on. You all used to come to me for answers but now, I don't even know some of the answers to what you guys ask." I watched him as he gave out a huff. His feeling of being a good leader, beginning to crack on the edges.

"Jake, you know what happened to me, you know the whole story behind my imprinting. I hurt Leah, and I even hurt Emily. You know what happens when we imprint. We don't have a choice. I wouldn't change anything in my life for the world, because I love Emily more than anything. But I had to hurt other's in the process. It's the physical pull of the imprint that can change our feelings for the person we thought we wanted to be with at any moment. It's our way of finding the perfect mate, to pass on our genes." I knew what imprinting meant, none of this was new to me.

"We are at risk of imprinting after we begin to phase. It's been a few years for you Jake. But look how long it took Paul to imprint on Rachel." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, bad example since it was your sister." He gave out a snicker.

"Jake, I see how you've been with Bella lately and how happy both of you have been. I'm worried about your situation becoming like mine." I nodded.

"But.." He continued. "At the same time, with you and Bella, it's very different."

"How so?" I asked cautiously. He studied my face for a moment then looked at the ground.

"You and Bella have known each other for a long time. I knew Leah for a while but not most of my life like you had with Bella. It makes the bond of you two a lot stronger."

"I only see her Sam. I don't see anyone else. Anytime I close my eyes, it's always her. She's the first thing I think about when I wake up and the last thing I think about before I sleep."

"We all know that Jacob, trust me, there were a few nights you drove us nuts because of your thoughts." I snickered.

"Sorry about that."

"It's alright, we all love Bella, really. She's been a great friend, and she really counts as family now. Look how much all of us have gone through together. I just worry about her well being sometimes..."

He trailed, thinking cautiously of what to say.

"We tried to be here for her after she changed her mind and the Cullens left again. You didn't see her when I found her when they left the first time.." I could barely even breathe thinking about it. His words already made me realize it had been worse than when I had seen her months after that.

"I'm stuck at a crossroads with you two honestly..." He gave out a huff.

"It's not normal for all of us to imprint. Sometimes, it doesn't happen to any of us at all. I wouldn't want you giving up being with Bella and waiting for when you imprint. What if it doesn't happen? Then you've wasted all this time you could've been with the person you have such a strong bond with. At the same time, it's like sides of a coin. It would be far worse if you were ever that close to her and then imprinted on another. It's obvious that your bond is one in the same now. It would hurt you, but her fears of it ran deep at her party. I heard her talking to Emily outside about it. One of her worst fears is losing you to the imprinting. It would probably destroy her." I put my head in my hands. I didn't know what to feel.

"She told me about her fears of the imprinting. I tried to tell her it didn't matter because I only wanted to be with her, and that's true. I don't know what I'd do if I ever hurt Bella now. After last night..." I barely gave it out before I felt my eyes beginning to sting. I covered my face in my hands, trying to cover the guilt that suddenly washed over me.

"What?" He asked.

"Last night...she let me...It just happened..." He didn't have to ask. He knew what I meant.

"Jacob..." He suddenly fell silent, he didn't know what to say. I then heard something shatter in the kitchen and someone walking towards the door closest to us. It slammed shut then I heard someone's feet stopping in front of me. I knew it was Emily, she must've been listening to our conversation.

"Jacob Black, what is wrong with you? You have only been with Bella for not even an entire week and you might've already gotten her pregnant?" She was fuming at me. Sam put his hand up in protest.

"Wait a minute Emily, in Jake's defense, last time I checked it does take two to tango.." She scowled and looked down at the ground.

"But how could you both be so careless?" She asked.

"Because I love her that's why!" I yelled at her, wiping the tears now slowly coming down my cheeks. I barely felt my hands begin to tremble.

"I don't care about this imprinting, I don't want it to happen to me. I just want to stay with Bella and be happy...It was the animal inside me that wanted to stake my claim on her, not me.." I raked my hands through my hair and hung my head in shame. I was so happy earlier this morning about last night. Now, it seemed like it had taken a full one hundred and eighty degrees.

"What did you say?" He asked again almost urgently.

"She let me be that close to her, but I was nervous. My animal instincts took over instead.."

"That's not supposed to happen.." He talked low, almost under his breath.

"Why do you say that?" I asked him, my voice raspy from being upset.

"Because, you're not supposed to feel like that, being with just anyone. The man in you feels a pull like that because of human nature, because of our hormones."

"What are you? My new sex ed teacher?" I asked wiping a stray tear away. I heard Emily snicker.

"Jacob, don't you see what I'm getting at?"He looked at Emily and they both looked at me. Emily stood in front of me, her face overshadowed with thought.

"You're not supposed to feel like that..unless..." She looked at Sam and he nodded. I wished it, I wanted it to be true, but I couldn't help but destroy my own bubble of happiness.

"That's not possible." I said out loud.

"I've been around her for years and it's supposed to happen after we begin to phase. She would've left that leech and been with me years ago if that were true."

"But you've been trying all this time to imprint with her anyways, right?" Emily interjected. She did have a point. It didn't make sense in my head. I wanted to see Bella, but I didn't feel physical pain from being away from her like the others would feel away from their imprints. I missed her, but it wasn't the same.

"It just isn't possible Sam." I said arguing with him.

"You actually want to deny that you've done the thing that you've wanted to do?" Sam asked curiously.

"Because I know how it feels. I've felt it from every member of the pack and I have yet to feel that type of pull myself." He lowered his head. We all sat there, trying to get the wheels turning in our heads. Just then Emily went into the house. We then saw her going to her car.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"I'm going to the grocery store, we're out of some stuff." He nodded. She eyed me one more time then started her car and took off.

"I really don't know what else to say to you Jacob. Maybe you should just leave things how they are. You are happy with Bella right?" I nodded.

"Of course I am." He smiled at me.

"Well then, just be happy with her then. Oh, and more careful." He added. I snickered.

"Probably wasn't the best thing to do, huh?" I asked.

" Well that depends on if you like being shot with a shotgun by the chief of police."

"Do you really think Charlie would shoot me?" I asked nervously. He got up and slapped my arm before turning to go back inside.

"I'd invest into some Kevlar if I were you." I walked with him back into the living room. I felt a bit uneasy but also a bit better. I felt a bit of weight off of my shoulders.

"So what's on the agenda today Jake? Are you going to see Bella tonight when her company comes over?" I felt a ripple go down my spine along with Sam as he said that.

"I think I'm just going to let them have their time together. She leaves tomorrow sometime, so I'll see Bella then. I'll just fix some cars and get stuff done at the house to keep me busy." I remembered the sheets and put a mental note to myself to do laundry sometime soon.

"Isn't Rachel coming back next week?" Sam asked.

"Yea, and it's been so quiet at the house without Paul."Sam snickered. I walked over to his bookshelf and noticed a lot of the books that were about our legends and passed on by tribe council members.

"Can I borrow this?" I asked cautiously. I had never asked to take anything from Sam's house before.

He looked at the title and looked at me.

"Sure." I smiled and held it against my chest.

"I better get going. I have Mr. Bradley's car to look at later." He nodded.

"See you later Jake." I waved and walked out with the book in my hand.

The book was a journal by one of our old tribe council members from fifty years ago. He had the gene of the wolves as well and wrote every day in this diary about his life and what had happened. There had to be something, anything in there that could explain what was going on. I surely couldn't be the first to experience this. When I climbed into my car I stared at the journal for a moment, the leather binding obviously fading with age. The pages were in pristine condition and the spine was still holding. I looked at the cover at the ancient script of Quileute across the front.

"Well, here's hoping..." I said out loud as I put it into my glove box. I then started my car and headed towards Mr. Bradley's to repair his car. I was hoping that between the distractions of laundry, car fixing and reading a journal that could give me some insight, I wouldn't have to wait long to see Bella again.


	40. Chapter 39

**A/N: I'm glad to hear that you all loved the last chapter. Everything will start being revealed soon :).**

Chapter 39:

Bella's POV

When I ran into the house, I heard Jacob pull off onto the main road. I lingered near the door until I couldn't hear his car anymore. I ran upstairs in Jacob's still-too-baggy-for-me sweatpants and tee shirt. I threw the plastic bag that had the dress and my underwear from last night in my hamper. I went into my room and looked at the clock. If I didn't get ready within the next five minutes, chances are I was going to be late opening the shop. I yanked open my drawer and pulled the first shirt that was on the top. It was just a plain purple v neck tee. I grabbed a pair of my black carpenter pants that were hanging just inside of my closet. I then opened my underwear drawer and pulled out the first bra and pair of panties I could find. I was in such a rush I didn't care if the colors matched or not. I ended up grabbing a pink bra with lime green underwear.

I threw on my clothes then ran into the bathroom and quickly brushed my teeth. I ran my brush through my tangled hair as I dashed down the stairs. I caught myself on the last step, almost falling. I set down my hairbrush on the coffee table in the living room. I got to the front door and walked out. I then realized that I didn't have my purse and ran back upstairs to grab it. I was careful coming back down this time, not trying to trip. I got to the door and this time locked it behind me and ran to my truck. I started it, with it growling to life at my hands. I stepped on the gas and pulled out onto the main road.

I wanted some music to listen to on the way. It wouldn't make me freak out that I had exactly fifteen minutes to get there when it normally took me twenty. I changed the dial to one station that I enjoyed and it was playing Sade. It was a slow, sensual song. That was the last thing I needed at the moment. Last night was still on my mind, still flashing small parts of it behind my eyes. I needed to focus on the road. I turned the station to the next and it was playing a Luther Vandross song. What the hell was going on? Why play songs about getting it on so early in the morning? I switched it to another as I hit a red light, fidgeting and getting impatient for it to change. I got to a station that I had liked over the last few months. That one I left on until the chorus came on.

_She's my cherry pie  
Cool drink of water such a sweet surprise  
Tastes so good make a grown man cry  
Sweet cherry pie, oh yeah _

"Oh for the love of.." I said out loud before just turning the station. The last thing I needed to think about was sex and pie together right now. I got to a rock station and I pleaded for something that had to do with yelling and screaming. Surely, this station would be on my side.

_And now the offspring.. _I heard the Deejay say. I exhaled, thank god. Then I tapped my fingers to the song. Until I started listening to the lyrics.

_He's saying  
I'm on a roll  
With all the girls I know  
I know you wanna hit that  
I know you wanna hit that hit that _

I glared at my radio for a moment and turned it off. Why was every song on the radio about things that had me thinking about last night? I finally got to the store and pulled up. I looked at the time on my cell phone and was surprised. I must've had a lead foot on the gas petal. I arrived at the store with a minute to spare. I walked to the shop door, unlocked it, and went inside. I turned on the lights and the room began to hum and brighten as all the lights came on one by one. I went to the backroom and clocked in. The time being exactly at nine AM. I couldn't help but smile at myself and looked around. The store was still empty. I sighed and realized today was going to be a long day. I opened the safe in the main office and got the till for the register ready. After I had the till set up, I walked to the door. I turned the sign around so it would say open. I then went to the back and grabbed a few boxes of products to put out.

We had gotten a lot of new hiking boots and shoes, a wide array of backpacks, and some high end thermal wear. I was placing some of the boots down on a shelf when I heard the bell ring, giving away a customer opening the door. I barely looked when I turned around.

"Hi, how can I.." I then stopped and stared. It was Emily just watching me as I got up.

"Hi Emily, need to get any new boots for Sam again?" She shook her head.

"I came here to talk to you." I nodded and looked near the door. It was still early and it didn't start getting busy til later.

"Alright, what about?" I asked.

"Jacob came by this morning..." She trailed. I felt uneasiness in the pit of my stomach.

"Is he alright?" I asked. She nodded.

"He's fine. He came to talk to Sam about what happened between you two last night." I felt my cheeks getting hot as I walked near the counter.

"Wh-what exactly did he tell Sam?" I stuttered, obviously embarrassed if he went into detail.

"At least we know you both made up." She smirked a smile at me. I gave her a smile back.

"Emily, it was amazing." I walked up to her again and sat down on one of the shoe stools on the side. She sat next to me, watching me for a moment as I fidgeted.

"What all happened?" She asked curiously.

"Well, he ended up in my room early yesterday and then after that he disappeared. My alarm went off on my phone and a few moments after that he was outside of my house pulling a Lloyd Dobler." She giggled.

"Boombox and everything?" She asked.

"Just without the trench coat. I mentioned that to him, he asked if he should get one." Emily snickered.

"Wow, he really went all out didn't he?"

"Yea. After that, he told me to wear something nice. I put on this nice little black dress I hadn't worn yet. Then he took me to your place for dinner."

"Did he dress up too?" She asked, I nodded.

"He wore some khakis and a nice polo shirt. He looked really nice." I felt my face turn red again. She watched me, obviously wanting more details.

"And that's it.." I trailed.

"Oh, no. You're not pulling a fast one on me Bella Swan. I want details." At this rate, my cheeks were going to stay rosy red all day.

"Alright, so after dinner we went to this diner just outside of the reservation and got a mud pie. We took it back to his place to eat for dessert." I started thinking about the pie and dessert and I had to look away from her. I got up and walked back and forth for a moment, trying to calm myself.

"I take it you had more then just pie for dessert?" She asked raising an eyebrow. I nodded.

"He had me on his kitchen counter Emily. I can't even think of pie at all right now without thinking about sex." I shook my head and put my hand to my cheek to feel how warm it was.

"This is awful." I said to myself.

"Was it just the kitchen counter?" She asked getting up from the floor.

"No, the counter was just foreplay. Then he took me to his room and we..." I then stopped and thought about what all went on.

"Oh...oh no..." I said covering my face.

"What is it?" She asked.

"We.. Jake and I.. we..weren't exactly...careful last night..." I felt like I needed to sit down.

"Sunk in now huh?" She asked shaking her head. It then dawned on me.

"You knew?" I asked horrified. She nodded slowly and looked at me with compassion in her eyes.

"Sweetie, that's why Jacob came over. He was a bit worried. It was bothering him." I felt my eyes beginning to sting.

"Is he regretting it?" I asked. She shook her head at me and put her hand on mine.

"No, if anything, he's more worried that you would." I sighed and shook my head. "Well, I don't." She looked into my eyes and knew that I meant it.

"It wasn't really his fault. He was nervous at first and I told him it was okay to go ahead. We were both just..." I tried to find the right words for it.

"In the mood?" She asked.

"No.. that's not it..." I said. I gave out a sigh.

"Since Jacob and I have been .. well.. close, we've been careful. Last night, I knew we weren't. I told him to go ahead. He seemed to really want to, and I didn't want to stop him. I wanted it just as much as he did last night. I don't know what happened, we just got lost in each other, it just felt..." All the thoughts of Jacob and I on his bed flashed into my brain.

_His hands trailing down my legs and holding me close. Us panting as he pushed into me, and his lips on mine tangled with me on his small bed._

"Bella?" I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Sorry.." I said. "What's worse was I tried to jump him again this morning."

"Bella.." She sighed, shaking her head.

"What? It didn't happen. He had to take me home before I'd be late for work." I said, obviously disappointed and sulking.

"I just think you two should be careful. I don't know if you both have talked about having little Jacob's running around." I put my face in my hands and shook my head.

"No we haven't... oh crap..I wasn't even thinking about that..." I felt Emily's hand lightly tapping my shoulder.

"Hey, just because you guys weren't careful one time doesn't exactly mean you're knocked up."

"I know that. But I won't know anytime soon. It's not like there's a real early pregnancy test that can predict you being pregnant so early. I scoffed. Emily sat there thinking for a moment. She looked at me for a moment then put a hand to her mouth. She was deep in thought.

"What's up Emily?" I asked, her thinking like this had me worrying.

"You may not have a pregnancy test that can predict if you are yet, but aren't you having company over tonight?" She asked.

"Yes. Alice..." I then had the wheels in my head turning.

"Are you suggesting I should ask Alice if she sees me pregnant anytime soon?" Emily shrugged her shoulders.

"She can tell the future right? It's worth a shot."

"But she normally can't see werewolves..." I trailed.

"Bella, if your pregnant, that baby is part of you. Alice should be able to see it, or at least see you with a big belly bump in so many months." I was trying not to think about children, but it slowly trickled into my mind. Jacob and I being together on first beach. Him scooping a kid up on the beach having them sit on his shoulders. I couldn't help but smirk a smile. Emily looked at me curiously then I shook my thoughts away.

"Sorry, I zoned out again."

"What were you thinking about this time?" She asked.

"Things I shouldn't be. I just would rather wait til after I am out of my dad's place before any of that happened."

"Well there are still those apartments I told you about.." She implied.

"Sure,sure. I may go there sometime soon." She smiled.

"Well, I guess I'll talk to you later. When Alice tells you, you better call me." She pointed a finger at me.

"Don't worry, I will." I watched as Emily turned and left the store. I waved from the front door as she drove off. I had a lot of stuff now cycling in my head. I tried not to think back to what had happened last night too much, but certain parts got to me. How Jacob growled when I had stopped him before I gave into us being that close. He had that look of need in his eyes. That and even knowing what our actions last night could've caused, I still didn't regret it. I couldn't deny him, my body wanted to give him what he wanted, but it wasn't just my body involved in my decision last night.

I tried my luck with the radio again. This time good songs came on that weren't about pies and sex. It was mostly feel good love songs. That made me think of how warm I felt with Jacob's arms around me. I continued to stock the shelves and help the few customers that came in until Clara walked in.

"Hey Bella." She said walking in and dropping her back pack in the back room.

"Hey Clara." I greeted her as she came back up to the register and put her name tag on.

"You look better." Clara stated. I nodded.

"I feel a lot better now." She smiled at me.

"Did Jacob find you yesterday?" She asked curiously.

"Yea, he did." She smiled.

"Good, he came by here looking for you. I told him you went home sick and he should take care of you."

"Oh, he took care of me alright.." I said under my breath.

"What did you say?"

"Err.. nothing.." I said. We took customers for the remainder of the day and when my shift ended at five. I was in a hurry to leave.

"Ready to go home in a rush to see Jacob again?" Clara guessed. I shook my head.

"Not this time, I have one of my old friends staying over for the night."

"Well, have fun. I'll see you on Monday."

"Sure thing." I said. I then got in my truck and headed back home to get ready for when Alice was coming over.


	41. Ch:40: The arrival

Chapter 40:

I pulled up to my house and shut off the truck. I ran upstairs to take a shower. I made a mental note before I had come in that I was still close to Jacob after my shower last night. I knew that meant that his scent would linger on me. The Cullens always complained about how the Quileute boys smelled, just as much as the boys complained that the Cullens did. As I walked in, I realized that a lot of other stuff would undoubtedly smell like werewolf. Jacob had been over for a good part of the last year or so. He probably had a permanent smell in my house, only the Cullens were against that. My nose was normal, human so I didn't have to worry about either of them stinking up a place.

The Quileutes all smelled woodsy, especially Jacob. He had this musk that was so pleasant. I wished they had it in a scent of a candle. It was a mix of fresh breeze, a warm summer day, trees and the ocean. Sometimes when I kissed his hand, his shoulders, or neck I swore I tasted the sun on his skin.

The Cullens on the other hand, had a completely different scent, one that smelled delicious like the most forbidden dessert. I then realized that neither of them told me how I exactly smelled. The only time I was told how my scent was, was when I was referred to as cocain or alcohol by Edward. That wasn't exactly much of a positive thought now in my head. I almost giggled playing a weird scenario of a line of homeless and crack addicted people following me because of my scent. I shook my head from my thoughts. Someone had told me I smelled like fresh lilac and I shuddered remembering it was the vampires that had tried to hunt me down and kill me.

I remembered the bedding and the dress that I had in my hamper I would have to do laundry. I had enough time to do at least one load before Alice got here. I ran upstairs and stripped my sheets of the bedding and replaced it with new. I put the sheets and pillow cases into the washer and set it on a large load cycle.

Luckily for our water system, I could take a hot shower during the cycle of a washing machine. I stripped my clothes off and threw them in the hamper. I threw my robe on and went into the bathroom and started the shower up. As I stood there under the water nozzle my head began to concentrate on last night again. Normally, I'd be more careful, especially knowing that Jacob wasn't even out of his teens yet. But there was something about last night, not only did I not regret it, but I was turned on just thinking about it. The fact that we had completely become undone last night with each other. It felt good, and it felt right. I then tried to think of other things about how he looked at me lately. He had been so happy with me and I really couldn't remember the last time he had been that happy.

I suddenly had a need to hear his voice. I hoped I had enough time to talk to him at least for a bit before Alice got here. I looked at my hands and realized I had become a bit pruney on my fingers and decided it was time to get out. I rinsed off the remaining lather from my body and turned off the shower. I dried off and put my towel back on and headed into the bedroom. I wrapped a towel around my hair and looked at the clock. It was five forty five, if Alice was correct, she'd be here in fifteen minutes.

I pulled a shirt out of the top of my drawer. It was a faded green shirt that had the mountain dew logo on it. I had completely forgotten about having it. It was a gift that I got from Embry last year for my birthday. I went into the underwear drawer and skimmed for a matching bra and panty set. I barely had anything remotely sexy at all in this drawer. It just contained the usual bikini cut underwear and regular bras of many colors. Why was I thinking about this now? Maybe me and Alice could go shopping. I knew that if I brought up shopping to Alice, she wouldn't be against it.

I grabbed my deodarant off of the counter and put some on. I shrugged into my shirt and pulled a pair of relaxed fit jeans out of the closet and slid those on. I grabbed my cell phone from off of the counter, saving myself time to go downstairs and called Jacob. It rang twice and then Billy answered.

"Hi Billy, is Jake there?" I asked, walking back and forth being eager to hear his voice.

"No, he's over at the Bradley's. I think he's fixing one of the cars." He mentioned. I felt myself beginning to sulk. I didn't want to give it away to Billy. He'd never let me hear the end of it if I sounded like I was desperate.

"Oh, alright. Well, just tell him that I called then." I heard the smile in his voice.

"Will do." I then hung up and sighed. Hopefully, I'd be able to talk to him later. I heard the buzzing sound from the washer and went downstairs to change the load over to the dryer. I then grabbed the other clothes from my hamper and threw them into the washer. I was just coming out of the laundry room, when I heard an engine purr outside of the house. I looked at the clock and it said five fifty nine. Right at six, she had said. I saw her figure practically bounce to the door with her small bag in her hand.

I opened the door before she had time to knock and my arms were instantly around her.

"Alice!" I said hugging her as tight as a human could.

"Oh Bella! I've missed you so much!" We hugged for a while, I could tell she was taking in my scent. She finally let go and we stood there awkwardly for a moment.

"Sorry about that, I haven't been around you in two years. I have to get used to your scent again." I nodded.

"It's fine." She followed me into the living room and we sat on the couch. I saw her nose wrinkle for a moment.

"Well if I didn't have a problem seeing Jacob to know he was around you so much, the smell in this house would definitely give it away." I snickered.

"Sorry about that, I didn't have enough time to bleach every inch of my house before you got here." She sighed.

"It's alright, if I have to deal with a smell like well.. that to see you. I think I can deal." I laughed and hugged her again. It felt so great to have Alice around.

"So how was your flight?" I asked.

"It wasn't so bad. I caught the first flight just in time. I had someone trying to stall me..." She trailed.

"Who?" I asked. I could think of a few that wouldn't want her to come see me.

"Just Edward. He was really against me coming here. After a talk with Carlisle, I was allowed to go."

"So Carlisle had a say in it?"

"Yea, he told me to tell you hello by the way. We all really miss you. You should've seen Emmett. He was making Rose and Edward both furious. He wanted to come with!" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Why Emmett?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know. He thought you were fun to be around at times, especially when you punched werewolves in the face." She innocently looked at the hand that I had broken across Jacob's jaw.

"So what did you wanna do?" She asked curiously.

"Well.. I kinda want to go shopping?" I looked at her face. Her mouth popped open in shock.

"Bella Swan wants to go shopping?"

"Yes she does." I stated, realizing I put myself in third person.

"Well, what mall did you want to go to?" She asked curiously.

"I don't know, it is late in the afternoon. Maybe we can go to the stores in Port angeles for tonight.." I trailed thinking.

"You never told me when your return flight is." I mentioned. She looked at me.

"It's late in the afternoon, almost evening. We should have enough time to hit a bigger mall in the morning if you want." I nodded.

"That sounds great."

"This will be so fun! I have a shopping buddy! I don't mind shopping with the Denali's and Rose from time to time and Esme either but I want to know what you of all people wear when I'm not around." I snickered.

"Don't you know? I run around the house nude when no ones around." She practically gaped at me.

I couldn't help but hold my sides and laugh.

"Alice, I'm kidding."

"Oh.." She joined my giggling.

"Well, did you want to get going to Port angeles?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yea, we can spend some decent time out there that way. Plus I haven't eaten anything. I can get something to eat while we are out there."

"That reminds me, the werewolves know that I'm here, right?" I nodded.

"I may need to go hunting later tonight and I don't want any unnecessary complications." I nodded.

"You won't. Jacob and the rest of the pack know of your time here." She smiled at me.

"Well, whenever you want to leave Bella, I'm ready."

"Let me go get my purse and my cell phone." She nodded towards me as I got up.

I went upstairs and grabbed my purse and cell phone and as I looked at my cell phone, I remembered Jacob. When I thought of Jacob, my mind trailed to last night again. I figured I should get it out of the way now instead of bringing it up later.

"Alice?" I asked. She was suddenly in front of me, I jumped seeing her in front of me so quick.

"Sorry.." She said. "I forgot you aren't used to that anymore." I smiled at her.

"It's okay." She smiled back, her face suddenly turning serious.

"I can tell that something is troubling you." She stated, I nodded.

"I wanted to know if you could see something..." She looked at me curiously

"Like what?" She asked.

"Like if..." I began fidgeting and saw her cross her arms at me, waiting. It's now or never I thought.

"Like if I'm pregnant?" Her eyes went wide and I heard a small hiss escape her lips.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" She covered her mouth suddenly realizing she had hissed at me.

"It just happened last night. We argued about you coming over the night before and we made up last night." She gloated at me and shook her head.

"That must've been some real making up.." She said, making a pucker with her face.

"Oh, it was..." I trailed, smirking a bit thinking about it play in my head again.

I looked at Alice and she was concentrating, staring at my belly. Within a few momments she snapped her head up and looked at me.

"Nope." She stated.

"Nope, what?" I asked.

"Nope, you're not pregnant." I sighed a bit of relief.

"Bella, you should really be more careful.." She trailed.

"I know, I know! I already got a whole reprimanding from Emily. She told me it was worth a shot to ask you though. I wasn't sure if you could see it because if it was Jacob's..." I trailed.

"Bella, just because I can't see werewolves, doesn't mean I can't see your big belly later." I snickered.

"Emily said that earlier too."

"Well, you can rest easy now. You can fit into the clothes you buy tonight without any problems months down the road." I snickered.

"I know that wasn't exactly fair just asking you to do that for me. I'm sorry." She shook her head.

"Bella, I'm your friend. You're the only human friend I have. Regardless of you choosing Edward or not, I count you as my sister as well. I'm going to look out for you, you know that." I hugged her again as she held me in her vice like hold that seemed unimaginable for someone with all her pixiness.

"We better get going Bella." She said. I nodded.

"Alright." We walked outside and I pulled my cell phone out. I called Emily's house and she picked up after a few rings.

"Hello?"

"Emily, it's Bella."

"Well?" She asked.

"I'm not." I heard her give out a breath of relief.

"Well, to you is that good news or bad news?" She asked curiously.

"I really don't know. I guess a bit of both. But I'd rather be more ready then this."

"I can't blame you. Sam was telling Jacob that if you were he should be investing into a bullet proof vest." I snickered.

"Oh, it's not just a gun he'd have to worry about." I heard Alice say as we got into the car. I heard Emily snicker along with me as she heard that.

"Well, I see your company is there, so I'll leave you two alone. Did you want me to tell Jacob?" She asked.

"I'll call him later and tell him myself."

"Sounds good." She said.

"Bye." I then hung up my cell phone and put it back in my bag. I noticed Alice looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"What would've happened if you were?" She asked.

"I really don't know." I said shaking my head. I watched her for a moment.

"You were telling me the truth back there, right?" I asked. She scoffed at me for a moment.

"What that you weren't pregnant? Bella, I wouldn't lie to you. I see you happy but not pregnant. At least not through a nine month time line." She stated. I nodded.

"Do you want me to tell you when you do?" She asked. I shook my head a part of me wanted to know but it seemed hardly fair.

"Not really. Besides this time, I'd rather have it be a surprise." She nodded.

I put on my seat belt and she started the engine of her Mercedes and we took off onto the main road.

As we turned out towards an intersection, I looked to my side and noticed the sign outside.

"So those are the apartments..." I said out loud. Alice looked at me and then looked over there.

"Apartments?" She asked curiously as we sat there at a red light.

"Yea, Emily told me about them. She thinks I should look for a place there. It's closer to work and closer to Jacob so I could be independent. They are rather cheap but they are nice inside from what I hear. I just haven't had time to look at them yet". She put her turn signal on.

"Alice, what are you doing?" I asked.

"You have time now." She smiled at me.

"Wait, what about shopping?" I asked, trying to divert her.

"This counts as shopping, Bella." She stated.

"Not exactly." She stuck her tongue out at me like a child and made me laugh.

"Don't be a spoiled sport Bella, count it as window shopping." She turned the car around and into the parking lot of the apartments and parked in front of the small building marked Lease office. We looked at the sign that was on the window posting the hours.

"We still have thirty minutes Bella." I shook my head.

"I don't know about this."

"Hey, it can't hurt to have some sort of independence." She stated. She did have a point. The way me and Jacob were getting along, it was only a matter of time before we got caught between his dad's and mine. It would be a good idea to have my own place. I was old enough and I had a decent paying job that I could afford the rent here.

"Well, alright."

We walked into the office. It was a small room with a desk. A few paintings of the harbor offshore and Forks were placed around the walls to hide some of the egg shell white color.

"Good afternoon." A woman greeted us. She stood up and walked toward us. She was an older woman with long brown hair pulled back with a hair band. Her fine lines showed her age to be around her fifties. She wore a long jean skirt and a flowered button up blouse.

"We're interested in looking at an apartment for my friend." Alice glanced towards me as she spoke.

"Ah, are you looking for a one bedroom or two?" I was about to speak but Alice interjected.

"Two."

"Two?" I asked her. Alice took my arm and pulled me to the side to talk to me so the woman couldn't hear us very well.

"Bella, I could sleep over that way. It'll also give you a guest room to have your other friends visit." I thought for a moment. She did have a point.

"Alright, two." I said.

"I'll take you for a tour or our two bedroom apartments then."

We followed her back outside as she locked the office door. We followed her around back, towards the main building. As we walked around the corner, I expected to see more brick walls with windows and doors with address numbers. Instead, we were looking at small places that resembled houses.

"Are these the two bedroom apartments?" I asked.

"Yes. They include two floors and a garage. A full bathroom and closet space is also included."

"What utilities are covered?" Alice asked.

"Electric and gas. Water you have to pay every three months."

"Any other amenities?" I asked curiously.

"We have inputs in each apartment for cable and internet. We also have a pool. That's closed at the moment, we open it again in the late Spring."

I looked at the little row houses, or that's how they looked anyway. The garage on the side next to the steps to the front door. We followed her into one of the apartments.

I couldn't help but gape as I looked around. Emily wasn't kidding about these being built fairly recently. They had wall to wall carpeting. The rooms were small, but big enough for a couple or small family to live in. The kitchen reminded me of the small kitchen in Charlie's home. It held a small breakfast nook to the side where you could set up a small dining room, if needed.

"Do you like the living room and the kitchen?" She asked. I nodded.

"Can I see the bedrooms?" I asked.

"Of course." She answered. We followed her up the wooden stairs that barely creaked as we walked up. There was a linen closet in front of us and to our right, the full bathroom. I walked in and enjoyed the bathtub that had vintage spigots. There was a generic white shower curtain, but that could be changed if I planned to redecorate. The bathroom was just a bit larger than the one that I was used to sharing with my father. We walked down the small hall and on either side, there were doors leading to a small guest bedroom and the master bedroom.

"This is the second bedroom." She stated as she opened the door. It was small but it would be nice for someone for a sleepover. It looked a little smaller then my room now, but it was bigger than Jacob's. Although, in my head I knew that wasn't saying much because of his size. There was a small closet inside as well with a sliding door. It seemed really comfortable. We then walked across the hall to the next door. The woman opened it and me and Alice looked at each other.

"This is the master bedroom?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yes it is." It seemed like two of the guest bedrooms put together. I looked over to the side and saw a pair of double doors. I opened it and Alice bounced around.

"Oh Bella! They have a walk in closet!" She seemed almost too excited with this.

"I take it you two like the apartment?" I nodded.

"Yes, it's very nice. I'm glad I came to see it."

"How much is the two bedroom?" I asked curiously.

"Well this one goes for eight hundred and seventy five a month." My eyes shot big. I knew I made money at the store but that was almost more then two weeks worth of pay. I tried to do the math in my head for the water and then of course redecorating. I then realized that's all this was going to be was window shopping. I couldn't afford this, not at the moment anyways. I'd have to live with Charlie for a while longer and save up more if I ever wanted to live here.

"How much are the one bedrooms?" I asked. Alice looked at me in disbelief. I shrugged at her.

"The one bedrooms are almost a studio apartment. They go for four hundred." I made a mental note.

"How long is the lease?" Alice asked.

"There are different ones. There's a three month, a six month, a year, or a two year lease." She answered. I looked at Alice.

"Well thank you for your time." I said. Alice grabbed my arm before I could walk out.

"How much for the down payment?" Alice asked suddenly.

"It's two months rent up front. We also need to do a credit check."

"We'll take it." She said. My eyes almost buldged out of my head.

"We what?" She pulled me to the side.

"It's obvious you like this place." Alice said.

"I do. But I don't have that sort of money. I don't even have a credit card or anything that has to do with credit." I scowled. She was still smiling at me.

"Bella..." I looked at her cautiously.

"What?"

"Please?" I couldn't believe she was doing this. She tried to dazzle me with her smile and cuteness.

"I can't afford the later months with everything going on. You know that truck I have won't run forever. Regardless of how much of a pro Jake is at fixing things. I'll have to get another vehicle soon. I can't afford a place and a new vehicle."

"I'll help you." She stated. I shook my head.

"No Alice, I don't want help." She crossed her arms.

"Bella please..." She whined putting her hands together almost begging.

"Alice, why are you doing this?" I whined.

"Because I really want to Bella." I crossed my arms. She then smirked a smile and walked with me downstairs of the apartment. The woman cautiously walking slowly down the stairs to try not to hear in our conversation. I leaned against the counter for the kitchen and looked at her.

"Out with it Alice." I said.

"I can tell you really like this place Bella. I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy."

"I know. You'd be even happier if you lived independently."

"Independently with your help."

"Oh come on count it as a favor."

"A favor?" She smirked a smile.

"I never got to plan your wedding, remember?" I gloated.

"You had to bring that up?" I crossed my arms at her. I remembered how she was after we talked about Edward and I not being together anymore. She was more upset about not being able to make any wedding plans than me becoming one of them.

"I really wanted to do that for you! It would make up for that if you let me help you get this apartment."

"I don't know.." I said.

"Come on Bella, please?" She asked again giving me a small smile. I gave out a huff.

"Does this mean I'll see you more?" I asked.

"Maybe." A small smile began to show across my face.

"Alright..." She jumped around and pulled me into another one of her vice like hugs.

"Yay!" We saw the woman come back around the corner to see us jumping around.

"I guess you both have made an agreement?" I nodded.

"Yes mam, I think we'll take this apartment after all." She smiled at me.

"Wonderful, let's go back to the office so I can do the necessary paper work and credit check." We walked with her back to the leasing office and sat down in one of the chairs in front of her desk.

"Bella, I'll be your co signer. I have great credit. So you should be good." I smiled at her. I signed necessary papers and shook the lady's hand. I then noticed on her desk her name was Martha.

"It was very nice to do business with you Martha." I said. She smiled at me as she shook my hand.

"The very same goes to you Miss Swan." Alice and I gave her a smile. Alice curtseyed towards her instead of shaking her hand.

"You can pick up your keys and move in anytime after next Wednesday." I nodded.

"Thank you very much!" I said excited. I had my own place.

I had a few different things running in my head. Furniture, getting utilities put in my name, decorating.

"This could take some work..." I trailed as we walked towards Alice's Mercedes.

"I could help you decorate if you want. We could even make a few changes to a few rooms." She added.

"Alice, renting a place means we can't do a lot of unnecessary structure changes. It's not like owning a house." I said crossing my arms.

"Well maybe we should've gone house shopping then." She gloated.

"Alice..."  
"I'm kidding Bella. Don't worry we'll find some nice furniture to put into your apartment."

"It'll have to wait til tomorrow. It is rather late." I stated I glanced at the highlighted dashboard. The time on the clock saying seven thirty.

"Bella it's still early. We still have a few hours in Port Angeles." She stated.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Of course! You know me, I'm up for shopping at any hour. Besides, its Friday night. Aren't you supposed to go out and have fun on Friday nights?" I smiled.

"Alright to port Angeles then." She smiled and we took off towards the highway.


	42. Chapter 41: shopping?

Chapter 41:

Alice and I were in our third store in Port Angeles when my cell phone rang in my purse. I was in the fitting room, trying on a new pair of jeans. I barely looked at the phone before I flipped it open to see the name Jacob flash across the screen.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bells, you called?"

"Yea.." I trailed. My mind went blank. I didn't know what to say to him.

"So... how are things?" He asked.

"Good. I'm actually in Port Angeles."

"You girls having a night out?"

"Me and Alice are shopping."

"Should I worry?" He asked curiously.

"Actually it was my idea." There was silence on the phone for a moment.

"You.. wanted to go shopping?" I giggled.

"Hard to believe huh?"

"Just a little. You sure she didn't put a gun to your head?" I giggled.

"Talking about guns..." I trailed. "I heard you were planning to invest in a bullet proof vest."

"Bella..." He sighed.

"Don't worry Jake, I'm not."

"You're not what?" He asked.

"I"m not regretting anything."

"That wasn't exactly my only worry.."

"I'm not pregnant either."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Emily came by the store. She thought up an idea to ask Alice if she saw anything for later. I already asked her, she said no."

"Okay." There was silence for a moment.

"So have you girls found much to buy?" He asked curiously, changing the subject. That was one thing I never minded about Jacob. When things felt a bit awkward, he tried to change the subject to make it easier for him and me to talk.

"Just a few things here and there." I said.

"I miss you.." He said suddenly. I couldn't help but blush and smile.

"I miss you too Jake."

"Well, I gotta go. I just wanted to call to see how you were doing." He stated.

"What are you doing tonight?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing much, just cleaning up around the garage and fixing a few small things on the rabbit."

"Ah. Well, I guess I'll let my man get all dirty then."

"Can't get too dirty unless you're here." He said in a husky voice.

"Jacob Black!" I retorted. I heard him giggle.

"I'll talk to you later Bells. I love you." I suddenly wanted to go home to kiss him.

"I love you too." We then both hung up. I came out of the dressing room to see Alice right in front of me.

"Jeez Alice, could you not scare the crap out of me?" She giggled.

"More like the pants off of you." She looked down as I did and realized I hadn't even changed into my old jeans yet. I was standing there in my underwear. I put a finger up for a moment and went back into the changing area. I put my jeans on and came back outside, slinging the new pair of jeans over my arm.

"Sorry about that." I said.

"It's okay." She giggled. "If anything I can rub that in Edward's face when I get home that I got you with your pants off before he ever did." I started turning bright red and then started to giggle with her.

"Well, any other places you want to go?" I tried to think of any other stores I wanted to go into.

"Well, I do need some new underwear..."

"I know just the place!" We walked to the counter and bought the pair of jeans that I wanted. We then got back into Alice's car. We drove up the road a bit and listened to some music on the way.

_You don't wanna hurt me,  
But see how deep the bullet lies.  
Unaware that I'm tearing you asunder.  
There's a thunder in our hearts, baby.  
So much hate for the ones we love?  
Tell me, we both matter, don't we?_

You, be running up that hill  
You and me, be running up that hill  
You and me won't be unhappy.

And if I only could,  
Make a deal with God,  
And get him to swap our places,  
Be running up that road,  
Be running up that hill,  
Be running up that building,  
If I only could, oh...  


"That's another place I need to go." I mentioned. She looked at me.

"I hadn't gotten a new CD in a while."

"Any specific bands you enjoy now?" She asked.

"Jacob and Quil got me into this one artist named BT." She nodded her head.

"I've heard of him before." Alice then parked and we finished my conversation after we had gotten out of the car.

"I have a lot of Jimmy eat world, Taking back Sunday, Placebo, Kings of Leon, but I remember hearing some bands that Angela wanted me to listen to. I really like their music so I'll have to look them up." She nodded.

As we walked up to the door of the store I stopped dead in my tracks. Alice looked at me concerned.

"Bella? Are you alright?" I could barely move. I looked at the windows and saw a mannequin with a naughty nurse outfit on and boas strewn out as decorations.

"When I said underwear..." I trailed as she giggled at me and grabbed my hand.

"Bella, you're twenty one, meaning technically you're older than me now. It's time to get out of those high risers."

"Hey I don't wear high risers!" I exclaimed. "I wear bikini cut."

"Well it's time to upgrade." She said as she opened the door. I was practically pushed into the door and I looked around. I instantly turned red.

"Can't I buy underwear at just a regular department store?" I asked nervously.

"Oh come on! Besides, these stores are open late at night. Most of the other stores will be closing soon. I needed to pick up a few things anyways. Have you ever seen me wear any of my wardrobe more than once or twice?" I shook my head. I watched as Alice went into the area that had some leather and laced outfits on clothing racks. I felt my cheeks beginning to flush.

"Here." She said handing something to me. "This looks like this would suit you." I looked at it and laughed. It was a hot biker chick outfit with laces and straps.

"I don't know about this one. That's a bit too intense for me." I stated. She scowled then looked towards another area.

"Well how about this?" We walked over to the rack where there was a sign marked three for ten dollars.

I pulled some off of the rack, they appeared to be in every color imaginable. I gaped at Alice.

"Thongs?"

"Why not?"

"Because they can't count as underwear when they have only this much material." I said dangling the small black thong in front of Alice. She laughed.

"Come on Bella, it's time to live a little." She said handing me a few thongs in different colors and styles. I picked up one that looked like three strings practically sewn together.

"THIS counts as underwear?" She laughed.

"Some people do." She said picking up a few herself. I looked at a few of the lacy garments and shrugged and grabbed a few mediums off of the rack that were different colors.

"Those are cute." She commented. I suddenly went over to another rack that had some small lingerie outfits and gawked at them. Alice followed in tow and bounced around.

"See something you like?" She asked me.

"Kinda.." I said walking towards a small rack. There was a teddy that was black on a hanger. It looked rather seductive. My head started planning ways to get Jacob back from that pie incident from last night.

"Ah, lingerie..." Alice said. "It costs more then it ever stays on." I felt the heat coming back to my cheeks and I wanted to cover my face.

"I think you should get it." She said.

"Really?"

"Yea, why not?"

"Well, it would be my first real pair of lingerie..." I trailed. I grabbed the teddy off of the rack and put it in my pile of stuff I was getting.

We went up to the counter with our merchandise. The woman behind the counter greeted us as we walked up to her.

"Hello how are you doing tonight?" She asked.

"Fine.." I said nervously. She looked at me and Alice for a moment.

"I need to see some Identification from you ladies." I pulled my wallet out and showed her my ID. She smiled at me.

"How does it feel to be twenty one?" She asked obviously seeing that my birthday was last week.

"Normal." I said, looking at Alice and smiling. Alice showed the woman her ID as well and then rang us up for our merchandise. We then went to the car and sat down for a moment. Alice started the car and the time on the dashboard said ten fifteen.

"I wasn't expecting us to be out this late. I hadn't even gotten anything to eat yet."

"Do you think Charlie's eaten?" She asked. I looked at my phone and no missed calls. I was surprised that he hadn't called me unless he hadn't gotten home yet.

"I should probably call dad and find out if he's even home. He would've called me if he was home and I was out right now." Alice nodded towards me as I picked up the phone and dialed the house. It rang a few times then someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey dad. I'm surprised you didn't call me yet."

"Well, I noticed an expensive looking bag over near the couch. I figured it was Alice's. So I knew you were in good hands." I saw Alice from the corner of my eye smirk a smile.

"Alice wanted to know if you had eaten anything yet." I stated.

"Not yet, I just got in about ten minutes ago."

"Any objections against a late night snack?" I asked.

"Nope." He said.

"Alright, I'll get something on the way back then, probably Chinese. Is that okay?"

"Sure."

"Alright, we'll be home soon."

"Alright." We then hung up. I looked at Alice.

"Know of any good Chinese take out places?" I asked Alice.

"Well since only one of us actually eats food, I assumed you would know." She said. I giggled.  
"I think I saw a Chinese carry out a few blocks back." She nodded and turned the car around, heading towards the edge of Port Angeles.

We picked up some Chinese for me and dad on the way back home. I got beef and broccoli and I got my dad sweet and sour chicken. I placed the bag on the floor at my feet in the car. Alice then started the car again and we were on our way home.

"What is the deal with sweet and sour chicken anyways?" She asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, you know our noses pick up a lot more smells than humans can."

"Of course, that's why you vampires can't stand the smell of werewolves."

"That reminds me.." she trailed.

"What now?" I asked.

"I didn't ask that landlord of the new apartments if dogs are allowed." She looked at me with a smirk on her face.

"Oh you have jokes do you?" I giggled.

"I can try can't I?" She asked.

"And here I defended your kind last week from Jacob and his corny vampire jokes."

"Like what?"

"Like how your men probably are like metal poles and you get your tongues stuck to them." She looked at me surprised.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" She said. "Of all the jokes I've heard.." She stopped for a moment.

"That's probably one of the funniest." I gaped at her as she started giggling.

"I should tell Emmett that one when I get back." I giggled with her.

"You were wondering about sweet and sour chicken." I stated.

"Yeah, I don't get it. Why do they call it sweet and sour chicken? It only smells like a fried piece of chicken to me." Alice made a face and put her finger in her mouth almost to gag.

"It's all in the sauce that comes with it." She shrugged her shoulders.

"You humans eat too many weird things." I rolled my eyes.

"We eat weird things? You should tell that to Bambi sometime." She looked at me in disbelief.

"Okay, no more jokes." she stated. She knew she was losing this battle. I had been taught pretty well with jokes thanks to Jacob. She turned on the radio and we listened to some music on the way back home.


	43. Chapter 42

Chapter 42:

After picking up the food from the Chinese carry out place, Alice and I were headed back to Forks. It only took about half hour compared to the normal hour it would if a human would've driven me.

"So any other ideas for what you wanna do tonight?" She asked me. I suddenly covered my face and stifled a yawn.

"I don't know really. We could watch a movie." I said.

"I should probably go hunting after Charlie goes to bed." I nodded.

"Your sure I won't be chased down by any dogs tonight, right?" She asked.

"They know you are here. Don't worry they won't ever try to break a treaty unless they have a reason for it. They are really gung ho about it."

"Yea, how could I forget? It's a miracle we got along for that fight against Victoria."

"Jacob doesn't think you're all that bad ya know." I stated.

"I know, I think we all at least come to an agreement because of one thing."

"Which is?" She looked at me for a moment til it set in.

"Oh... me.." She nodded.

"Bella, you're the only one that's ever gotten our kind to work together with the likes of them. Honestly, I think you're the only one that ever will. It's not an easy feat to have warring sides for generations to finally put that aside for one single human."

"I guess I'm just lucky."

"You're not lucky Bella." I looked at her for a moment as she looked at me smiling.

"You're special." I smirked a smile at her.

"You're the only human that's really known about us and lived." She thought for a moment.

"Well, I guess besides Gianna.. " she trailed. I shuddered at the thought of her.

She was the human secretary for the Volturi.

"Is she...?.." I couldn't finish my question.

"She's still alive and human. I really don't know for how much longer though. I tap into Aro's thoughts now and again. He seems to be conflicted between changing her or eating her. I've seen both outcomes and quite frankly both aren't too good..." She sighed.

"What do you mean?" She glared at me for a moment.

"The less you know the better Bella, trust me. You don't want to know what the Volturi are capable of. What you saw in Italy and when they came here is nothing compared to what they are able to do. That's why I can't help but be grateful that if we aren't here, you confide in the werewolves. They may be our natural enemy Bella, but them keeping you safe from real monsters like the Volturi puts them on my okay list." I smirked a smile.

"You have an okay list?"

"Only three things have been on my okay list to keep safe from the Volturi."

"Three?"

"Well you are first and foremost. The second of course are the werewolves..." She trailed.

"The third?" I asked.

"It's something you don't know about..."

"I'd like to know what other reason would involve risking your life against the Volturi." She sighed.

"Well.. I don't know if you want to hear this..." She trailed.

"Just tell me." I said with pleading eyes. She gave out a huff and continued.

"In the last two years I've gone on trips with Jasper to different places. We went to Brazil and made a remarkable discovery." I looked at her curiously.

"What did you find?" I asked.

"We found.. a hybrid." I suddenly gasped and covered my mouth.

"A hybrid?" My voice went up two octaves. She glowered at me.

"Yes Bella. A half human, half vampire." She looked at my face and lowered her head almost in shame."I shouldn't have told you..." She trailed.

"But that means it's possible then. For you to have children?" She shook her head.

"Only the males can." I shook my head.

"What?"

"If a male vampire impregnates a human, they create a hybrid. That's the only way it can happen." I sat there in shock for a moment thinking.

"They're very powerful, too powerful in fact. The mother's never survive...or at least that one we found in Brazil didn't." She looked straight ahead towards the road now, not trying to show much emotion over the matter. It was a subject she didn't want to touch.

"What if the mothers are turned into a vampire during the birthing process?" I asked curiously. I felt my inner scientist getting the best of me. She looked at me curiously.

"I don't know if even that will save them. Carlisle has gone to Brazil a bunch of times to study the one that we had found there. We don't want the Volturi finding out about them. When they are born they are babies and if any of our kind sees them and doesn't know of them, they can be mistaken as an immortal child." I looked at her confused.

"An immortal child?"

"Yes. It's one of the most important laws of our kind from the Volturi to never change a baby or small child into a vampire. The act is automatically punishable by death."

"Well, times change. I guess evolution takes it's course even in your..." She looked at me. I didn't know what word to use.

"Species?" I shrugged my shoulders. I saw her giggle.

"You could say that. Least it's better than hearing parasite or leech."

"I really get on Jacob about that."

"About as much as you get on me about calling him a mutt?" I nodded. She giggled.

"Wow you really are team Switzerland." I laughed with her.

"Anyways, even if it means evolution of our kind it doesn't mean that the Volturi will understand it. Anything they don't they normally just destroy."

"What do they look like?" She thought a moment.

"Different. They have the same hardness of our skin. They have blood and a beating heart. They stop aging at about twenty or so. They also grow rapidly. In about ten years, they already reach their full maturity."

"Do they feed?" I asked, feeling myself gulp.

"They do feed on blood in the beginning. Later, they can eat human food as well but their normal palette is still for blood." I cringed.

"So far, there is only the one we found in Brazil. It wouldn't surprise me if there were many more. I guess vampires have become rather curious with their age and over time." She looked at me suddenly, I sensed the compassion in her eyes.

"It's probably the reason why I'm glad you didn't get that close with Edward.. If something like that would've happened to you, and we couldn't save you. You wouldn't imagine the pain and the burden all of us would have felt." I sat there in my seat for a moment, grateful that Edward was... well, Edward. He stopped me every time I pushed about us being close and intimate. After hearing Alice tell me all this, it's obvious it could've ended up as my death wish.

"Are you alright?" She asked concerned.

"I'm fine Alice. I'm glad you told me. Remember how wreckless I was?" I was mortified now with myself.

"How could I forget." She glowered at me. She tried to change the subject suddenly.

"So, what movie did you plan on us to watch tonight?" She asked.

"I don't know really. I guess we can see what movies are on TV tonight." I shrugged my shoulders.

Her car then came to a sudden stop. As I looked in front of us, I realized that we were already in front of my house.

"Wow Alice, that's a new record." I said looking at the clock on the dashboard.

"Eighteen minutes flat." She stated matter of factly. We got out of the car and walked towards the door.

As we opened the door, the sound of two announcers filled the room. I noticed my dad sitting in his favorite chair, watching some highlights about the games that played out over the course of the day.

"Hey dad." I said. I noticed my dad jump and turn around. He turned the volume down.

"Sorry, I didn't realize how loud I had the TV." He looked at Alice and got up and walked towards us.

"It's good to see you Alice." He grinned. It's obvious some things never changed. I shook my head.

"Hi Charlie." Alice said. She gave him a light hug around his waist.

"How is Doctor Cullen?"

"He's doing great. He just came back with Esme from a trip."

"Still going camping?"

"You bet. Old habits never die." I watched my dad chuckle.

"You sure you can't stay the rest of the weekend? It's been a while since Bella has had a female companion." He said looking at me. Alice smiled.

"Sadly yes, my family is expecting me back sometime tomorrow night. I plan to come back again in the future though." He smiled.

"Well it's been two years Alice and you haven't changed one bit. Just don't stay a stranger okay?" She smiled and nodded.

"Sure thing Charlie."

I walked with the bags of food into the kitchen and put them on the table.

"Dad I got you sweet and sour chicken." I said, taking two plates out of one of the top cabinets. Charlie came over and picked up his plate. He spooned some rice and chicken onto his plate and added some sauce on the side. He then sat down in his chair and ate. I grabbed my food from my small Chinese carton and sat on the couch, as Alice joined me.

"Alice, you can grab some too if you want." Charlie said.

"No thanks." She insisted.

"Alice doesn't like Chinese. She thinks the trans fats go right to her hips" I said watching Alice roll her eyes at me. I couldn't help but giggle. We sat there eating for a while before anyone spoke again.

"So what did you girls do tonight?" My dad asked. I looked at Alice with wide eyes. I wasn't sure what my father would say about the apartment.

"Actually Charlie, Bella and I looked at an apartment earlier." He stood there frozen. His piece of batter covered chicken dangling on the fork he was holding.

"You two planning to move in together?" He asked.

"No exactly. I was just helping Bella find one." He set his plate down.

"When exactly did you decide on this Bells?" He asked gruffly crossing his arms.

"A few days ago actually. Emily told me about the apartments. It's not far, it's on Pinnicale and River side Drive. I was meaning to check them out earlier. When Alice got here, we decided we had time to check them out." He sat back in his chair a moment and closed his eyes.

"Dad, it's closer to my work. I'm twenty one, doesn't hurt if I want some independence, does it?" He shook his head.

"Not really Bells. But are you sure you're ready for that much responsibility?" I nodded.

"I think so." he chuckled.

"Well, I know you are fantastic at up keeping this place so I don't doubt you. What about the bills and furniture?"

"Bella and I are going out tomorrow to look at some furniture." He nodded.

"Well, before you pay the down payment and sign the lease maybe I can get a look at the place." I cowered sheepishly in my seat.

"Actually... I kinda already signed the lease. I can move in as soon as this coming Wednesday." He looked at me shocked.

"How? You don't have any credit." Alice smiled at him.

"I cosigned for her Charlie. It made it easy to go through. I have a perfect credit score." He looked at us for a moment and then smirked a smile.

"Well, I guess you really are growing up Bells. It still feels like just yesterday you graduated high school." I smiled at him.

"You're only as old as you feel dad." He smirked a smile at me.

"You better let your mom know." I grimaced.

"You know that means she'll probably take the next flight out to see me, right?"

"I wouldn't mind seeing Renee'." He stated. "I'd like to see if she's gotten any gray hairs yet." I glowered at him.

"Dad." He chuckled.

"So, when are you going to start packing?" I thought a moment about my schedule. It was probably the sooner the better.

"Probably after Alice leaves. I can have the boys help me." He know who I was referring to.

"Those Quileute boys count as a moving company in itself." I giggled with him. He patted his belly for a moment.

"Well, I think this old man is full and ready to get some shut eye." We all got up. I hugged dad, something he still wasn't completely used to. He patted my shoulders.

"Night Bells."

"Night Dad."

"I'm going fishing tomorrow with Billy." He stated before he went up the stairs. " Alice, if I don't see you before you leave tomorrow, have a safe flight back home." She smile at charlie.

"Well, I'm turnin' in." He said going upstairs. We watched him go up the stairs and heard his bedroom door shut.

We sat back on the couch. It was quiet in the room for a moment, I was twiddling my thumbs.

"Did you want me to make the couch for you?" I asked, wondering where she was going to sit or sleep here.

"You don't have to." She looked up at the ceiling. Her ears picking up more noises than my ears could humanly comprehend.

"I think I should go for my hunt now." Alice said.

"Alright." I sighed.

"I won't be long." She smiled at me. She was suddenly off the couch and through the front door. It was so fast I didn't even see the door creak open. I only saw I swing a tiny bit by the hint of pressure. I couldn't help but stifle another yawn. I decided to go upstairs and get more comfortable since I wasn't going anywhere else tonight. I changed into a comfortable gray sleep tee along with some pajama pants that had little turtles on them. I went to my bed and grabbed one of the pillows off of my bed.

"Bella..." I heard a familiar whisper outside my window. I walked cautiously over and saw Jacob below me, in his usual spot near the tree.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I wanted to see you. I saw the... Alice leave. I had to be sort of on patrol to make sure that they knew when she was going hunting so there wouldn't be any confusion." I saw him tense his muscles, getting ready to spring himself up against the tree, I shook my head.

"Don't come up, I'll meet you outside." I whispered. He nodded and walked towards the front of the house.

I crept downstairs and threw one of my pillows on the couch before I went to the front door. I pulled the front door open and saw Jacob standing there in front of the porch. My eyes were trying to take all of his form in before I closed the distance between us. He walked with me back to the side of the house, where we couldn't be seen very well.

"I just wanted to see you." He confessed.

"Worried I would be danger?" I asked, crossing my arms. He chuckled.

I was leaning against he house. His body was exceptionally close to mine. I could feel his body heat emanating from him. His arms were suddenly on both sides of me, trapping me around in his warmth.

"Well, I was a bit worried. There was shopping involved earlier." He leaned in and kissed my neck. My hand already trying to find purchase in the locks of his black hair.

"Jake.." I heard myself sigh as he trailed his lips across my jawline, then to my lips. His arms shifted away from the wall of the house and wrapped around my waist. My thought became blurry and unfocused. In this moment, we were the only things existing.

"I've been thinking about you all day..."He whispered huskily.

"Uh huh.." It was the only thing I could say as I felt him nip at my earlobe.

"So, what did you buy?" He suddenly asked.

"Some things.." I trailed.

"Come on Bells, you can tell me.." His tongue grazed my neck and I was sure I was going to pass out.

"Jeans." I blurted out as he kissed my chin.

"Nothing for me?" He asked.

"Maybe..."

"Come on Bells.." the way he said my name, it caused my body to shudder.

His lips suddenly crashed onto mine. My other hand wrapped around his neck and tangled in his hair pulling him closer to me. His lips parted mine slightly so he could tease me. His tongue against my bottom lip, moving ever so slowly back and forth until it began to tangle with mine. The watchful and nosey neighbors could see us at any minute, but in that moment I didn't care. I felt the force that pushed us together the night before. Our bodies were in a sweet collision by an uncontrollable force like gravity. My leg was lifted by his hand which was now on my thigh. He hitched it around his waist, still covering my lips in fervent, unrelenting kisses. If we didn't stop and the neighbors saw. I tried to find some sort of thing to stop him although my body didn't want him to.

"Umm... don't I smell like vampire?" I asked.

"I was always around you when they were around before. Besides, I can tolerate it if it means having you like this." He then grazed his lips down past my jaw again and to my neck.

He slowly moved the collar of my tee and kissed the hickey that was finally beginning to heal. Just as I felt myself almost on the edge of oblivion I heard a small voice clear their throat behind us. As Jacob stopped kissing me I noticed his nostrils flare. I saw Alice and immediately began to feel the heat rushing to my cheeks.

"I said I wouldn't be long. You're lucky you don't have a hose out here. If I didn't care about waking Charlie or getting your cute pajamas wet, I'd hose you both down to cool off."

"How long have you been there?" I asked. Alice scoffed.

"Long enough to almost see you melt into his arms in a way that you should be a puddle of goo." I saw Jacob snicker and I elbowed him in the chest. My cheeks felt like they were on fire. I was completely mortified.

"It's not funny Jake." He then put on a serious face.

"Okay fine." He then let out another snicker and then Alice joined in.

"Really you two!" She whispered loudly, stifling her bell toned laughter.

"I can't stay here as Bella's early pregnancy test. So you both better just chill out." She stated putting her hands on her hips. I saw Jacob snicker then he got serious.

"Sorry about that." He scratched the back of his head.

"It's alright. Last time I checked I thought this was a girl's sleepover." She glowered at Jacob. He smirked a smile.

"I could always go get a long haired wig and wear one of Bella's pajama sets." He gave me a goofy grin and I had to hold my sides from laughing so hard. I was picturing Jacob in a pink pajama set with a long blonde wig on.

"You may need to save that look for Halloween. If anyone sees an almost seven foot tall native American with a long wig and women's sleepwear on, that'll scare them away." Alice said.

"Or scar them for life." I added. Jacob chuckled.

"Okay okay, I just was on patrol. I wanted to make sure that when you went hunting that our pack knew so they wouldn't just be randomly on alert." Alice nodded.

"Well I appreciate that, thank you Jacob." He nodded towards her.

"I guess I'll leave you two alone for tonight. I'll see you tomorrow sometime." He said taking my hand and kissing it. I felt all the nerve endings in my hand begin to tingle.

"Alright." He then turned and ran behind us. As he lept into the brush I noticed his russet skin turn into fur.

"I thought there was going to be a fight there." I said out loud. Alice glowered at me.

"What did I tell you before Bella? You're the only one that can apparently bring our warring sides together." I smirked a smile. Maybe there was hope after all for everyone to get along. Maybe not everyone, at least for Alice and the pack.

I walked back inside with her and sat back on the couch. I laid my head against the pillow on one of the armrests and put my legs up. I curled them up so it would give Alice her sitting space.

"I should paint your toenails." Alice said. I looked at her.

"Paint my toenails?" I asked.

"Why not?"

"I don't know. Because I haven't painted my toenails since I was a little kid."

"I'm guessing you were pretty bad at it." She added.

"Yep I had purple toes for a while." Alice snickered at me.

"Don't worry I"m a pro." She added. She opened her expensive looking over night bag and pulled a small cosmetic bag out of it. She opened it up and revealed a few different colors of nail polish.

"Were you planning on painting my toes earlier?" I asked curiously. She gave me a dazzling smile.

"Maybe. Well, more like I saw me painting your toenails earlier." She had a few different colors in her hand.

"Take your pick." She said. I looked at the colors. One was a dark purple that almost could be mistaken for black. There was another that was like an aqua color that reminded me of the color of the water at La Push. Then, there was a ruby red color.

"I think I'll take the blue." I said. She nodded.

"Good choice." She held my toes in place carefully as I reached towards the coffee table for the remote. I switched through the channels to find something at least worth watching.

"There has to be at least one movie on." I said to myself. I grabbed the TV guide that was on the side of the coffee table and looked at it.

"Well, unless you wanna watch a scary movie, I guess we are out of luck tonight." Alice shrugged.

"Nothings wrong with a scary movie. Unless you don't want to watch it." I shook my head.

"I can take scary movies. Jacob took me to see paranormal activity last year. We were the one's that actually stayed til the end." She shrugged.

"I never understood why that movie scared so many people. Jazz and Em saw it a few weeks ago. If you can believe it Jazz had to calm Emmett down, he was actually freaking out." I laughed.

"Emmett? Couldn't he just go up to the screen and rip it apart?"

"He could of, if it wouldn't have been a movie theater with people in it." She chuckled.

"What movies are on?" She asked. I looked at the guide.

"Well, it says that we can watch either the Shining..." She shook her head and I moved onto the next one.

"The Blob." She made a gagging look on her face and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Or Alien." Her head popped up from brushing a tiny brushstroke against my pinky toe.

"Alien sounds good. I haven't seen that movie probably since it came out in the theater."

"Alien it is." I then switched the channel over to one of the channels known for horror and science films. As Alice finished painting my toes, I felt myself become rather sleepy. I was awake for a good amount of the movie. I jumped as the alien began to burst out of the character named Kane's chest. I saw Alice almost shift away, feeling a bit squeamish and uneasy.

"Ugh, I hate that part. Especially now.." She said out loud. I looked at her.

"Why especially now?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, it's nothing Bella. Don't worry about it." I glowered at her til she gave out a sigh.

"It's something really bad isn't it?" I asked. Alice nodded.

"Remember when I said the hybrid mother's don't survive?" I nodded then looked at the screen. I covered my mouth. I almost felt nauseated as the small creature escaped Kane's body and scurried around on the ship.

"Holy crow..." I said to myself. Alice could only nod.

"Maybe we should turn this off.." She said reaching for the remote.

"Aww come on I wanna see the ending." I whined. She looked at me uneasily.

"Well.. alright.."

It was more than half over before I felt my eyelids becoming heavy. I noticed Alice's eyes shifting between the movie and me and I tried to stay awake. My body finally gave out when there were only three people left on the ship. My eyes became heavy and I closed them. I felt a soft flutter and then warmth, knowing that Alice had put a blanket on me.

"Night Bella.." I heard her say. I wanted to stay awake but there was no energy left. I could barely speak.

"Night... " I mumbled. Then my consciousness began to fade and gave into the dark.


	44. Chapter 43

Chapter 43:

**Jacob POV**

As I phased and ran into the woods from Bella, I wanted to go back. I didn't know what was going on. Sam and Emily for some reason believed that we had imprinted. That couldn't be possible, could it? I kept thinking how Sam felt about Emily and how all the others felt about their imprint. This was different, it was almost that it ran deeper than that. The thought of how I was acting around her went into my mind and I couldn't help but think about how I had her leg wrapped around my waist. What was going on here? I knew I was still a teen and I had hormones, but I never acted like that before. I went home and decided it was best if I just left it alone for now. I'd go talk to Sam in the morning. I was rather ran down after all my activities today. Between working on Mr. Bradley's car for a few hours, doing some regular work on the Rabbit, and cleaning up around the house I didn't know what part had tired me out more. It at least had kept my mind off of things for a good portion of the day. That was, until I turned on the radio and the song I had added to Bella's CD from Alicia keys played. It made me think of the other day so crisp and so clear. It felt like I was tangled with her again in that same instant as the words that I loved hearing in that song play.

_If we do the unthinkable would it make us look crazy_

_or would it be so beautiful, either way I'm saying_

_If you ask me I'm ready.._

I phased back when I got to the house and decided to read a little bit more of the journal I had borrowed from Sam. I was still hoping that there would be some sort of insight on imprinting. If imprinting wasn't involved here, then there must be some sort of explanation as to what was going on. I put my boxers on that I had left near the inside of the front door. The lights were on still to my surprise and I noticed dad watching the TV.

"Hey son." I walked over to him.

"Hey dad."

"Go for a run?"

"Sort of. I went on patrol. I had to let the rest know when Alice was going hunting so there wouldn't be any problems." He nodded.

"I noticed the book you left on the table. You going through some of the old stories?" I nodded.

"Yeah. I wanted to know some of the history about the packs." He looked at me uneasily.

"Why are you so interested in the history of that now?"

"Something is going on with me. I don't know what it is. It's hard to explain and I thought maybe at least someone of the tribe must've gone through the same thing." He didn't try to push it although, I could tell he was trying to be the understanding father. He put a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't think you'll be getting much information from a journal that's about fifty years old." I grimaced.

"I was just hoping there would be something." I sighed. He turned himself around and wheeled himself into his room. I watched the TV for a while, trying to keep my mind off of something.

"Here." I looked at my dad who had a small book in his hand stretched out to me. I took it from him and looked at the cover. It was bound shut with pieces of string. There wasn't a spine to the book much anymore. All the sheets were just laying on top of each other in a neat stack with a cover and a backing.

"What's this?" I asked.

"It's the journal of Quil Ateara the first. It's a much older journal. That's why it's so beat up. It goes back over a hundred or so years. It covers a good portion of the lives of the pack members. Maybe this will help."

"Have you read it?" He shook his head.

"I wasn't sure what I'd find in there to be honest. I've heard some stories but I've never actually read the stories in there before. It covers when your great grandfather was alive." I held the stack in my hand and looked at it studying the thin layer of the cover being faded and almost completely apart from the book itself.

"Thanks dad." I said. He slapped my shoulder.

"Anytime son. Well, I'm heading to bed. Don't stay up too late." I smirked a smile at him and watched him go into his room.

I went into my room and turned the lamp on that was placed on the dresser in front of my bed. I placed a pillow at the foot of my bed and relaxed against it. I untied the string carefully and placed it on my dresser so that I wouldn't lose it. I noticed the paper beginning to tatter and fray on the corners. The ink was very bold against the cream colored paper. I flipped through some of the sheets, lightly skimming some of the entries. There was a mention of the Cullens in here although, not much was said but the treaty story. I already knew that story in agonizing detail. I decided to put on some music to keep me awake since I was still feeling a bit tired. I turned on my stereo just loud enough so I could hear it play. I then picked one of my CDs out of the small media holder and started it up.

_Search for the answers I knew all along  
I lost myself, we all fall down  
Never the wiser of what I've become  
Alone I stand a broken man_

I layed against the pillow again and began to read and skimming pages. The book mentioned four pack members, including my great grandfather, Ephriam Black, Quil Ateara the first, and Levi Uley. That didn't make any sense. I was always told there were only three, but there in the journal was a name I had never heard of, Hako Underwood. I was confused reading the journal about Hako and the rest protecting the tribe from vampires, always being told there were only three. The only reason that someone was never mentioned again was when they were ordered away by the chief. Which at the time, was the alpha of this pack and my great grandfather.

I skimmed over a few entries about how my great grandfather had imprinted, along with Levi Uley. Quil and Hako apparently never did. There was a mention of Hako's wedding, meaning that he did find someone to be with regardless, as did Quil. Hako was deeply in love with this woman to a point where Levi and Ephriam did not understand how they could not be imprints. They had loved each other since they were children. I was hoping that this Hako would shed some light on what I was hopefully going through. As I skipped some entries I noticed that Hako wasn't mentioned anymore. I decided to back track so many pages until I found the name that I still wasn't used to seeing.

The last entry with the mention of Hako was not dated. I felt my stomach turn just by noticing that. Something awful had to have happened for him to not be mentioned after this entry. I skimmed back a few pages and he was mentioned going fishing with Quil and Levi to feed their wives. They only caught a few fish and gave a good portion of it to Hako. Quil mentioned about Hako needing to bring more food home because of his wife now eating for two. My heart sank, knowing that something had happened. A wife was without her husband and a child would be without their father. I went back to the undated entry and began to read what exactly had happened to poor Hako.

_**We smelled the scent of a cold one today. We knew it was not of the Cullen coven. We could smell them along with a heavy scent of blood. If they were killing around our land or any land, they needed to be stopped at any cost... We told Hako to stay at home with his wife, Chitsa. He refused, saying that if we were away from our wives and our children to protect our people, then he should do the same. Ephriam ordered him to go home because his wife was with child and as an Alpha, he did not refuse that order. **_

_**We chased the cold one down. It was a long haired male. His features were different then of the Cullen coven. The Cullen coven had become civilized with our era. This creature was ancient, his garments were tattered and torn, exposing a lot of his pale, flesh. We were ready to hunt him down and strike. We ran along the side of the gully where the wind blew the creature's scent into our noses. We knew we were close. As we ran into a part of the woods, Hako had joined us. Ephriam was angry at first, but was grateful that he was so loyal to his brothers. **_

_**As we neared the place where the scent was so heavy, he was not alone. This vampire had captured someone and was about to feed. We had to stop that from happening. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. We knew who it was after we heard Hako howl in pain. He had captured Hako's love, Hako's wife. Hako gave up his spirit wolf to talk to the creature as a man. He begged the vampire not to kill Chitsa. She is my wife, I will gladly give up my life for her, he said. We all were creating diversions and plans in the meantime. We had to attack fast and Instantly. If we didn't...**_

_**Just then the vampire spoke. If this is indeed your wife, I can hear her second heartbeat. She is with child? Hako nodded his head, he looked so helpless. Levi was about to attack on the other side. As he was ready to spring, the cold one had sensed him.**_

_**If I am going to die here, I will take someone with me. He insisted, holding onto Chitsa and biting into her shoulder. We all then attacked him as he dropped her to the ground. **_

_**We grabbed at the creature and got one of it's arms off and Hako joined in taking the creatures head. As we finished him off, Hako ran to his wife. She was convulsing and shaking violently. The venom was running through her veins, causing her great anguish. Her body writhing in pain as Hako held her close. **_

I stopped reading and felt my stomach turn. The leech had bitten Hako's wife, turning her into a vampire. I wasn't sure if I wanted to read anymore. If she had changed into a vampire, it would mean that Hako's unborn child was gone. My eyes skimmed the remaining parts and I felt my eyes beginning to sting.

_**We had no choice but to destroy her as well. Hako was in front of us, trying to stop us. Listen to me brothers, leave her alone! He yelled. We could not risk the lives of our people for this one person. Everyone knew it here, even Chitsa as she lay there in pain. Hako's wolf took over and stood his ground. **_

I tried to read the next line but my vision began to get blurry. I had to blink my eyes a few times. I yawned and felt my eyes begin to shut. I didn't realize how tired I was. but I wanted to know what had exactly happened. That was why no one had mentioned Hako after these pages. He had attacked the chief, meaning he would've been banished from Quileute lands, that is, if he survived. I gave out a loud yawn and felt my eyes becoming heavy. I tried to stay awake to at least finish the entry that I was on. I felt my eyes beginning to shut as I read the line on the bottom of the page.

_**We had to destroy her.. we did not have a choice!**_

_Swallow me under and pull me apart  
I understand there's nothing left  
__Pain so familiar and close to the heart  
No more, no less, I won't forget  
Come back down save yourself  
I can't find my way to you  
And I can't bare to face the truth_

I blinked my eyes open as I heard someone call my name.

"_Jacob... Jacob._." I heard it. I looked outside my window and in the clearing, I saw Bella standing there. She was highlighted by the paleness of the moon. She was waiting for me. I got up and climbed out of my window. I planted my feet on the ground and was jogging to her. A late night breeze chilled the air. It caused Bella's hair to wave and become tousled. The sudden smell of a vampire, hiked my alert as the scent burned into my nose. I knew it wasn't Alice and that made me only more anxious to get to Bella. As I got close to her, something was wrong. Not only was Bella not looking at me, but she seemed fidgety.

"Bella?" As I walked up to her, I noticed a figure appear behind her and I could tell where the leech smell was coming from. I then saw Edward creep out from the shadows to be by Bella's side.

"Bella.. no..." She looked down, not looking into my eyes.

"I have no choice Jacob..." I was furious.

"You always have a choice!" I growled at her. She shook her head. Edward then began to speak.

"She always wanted me Jacob, you should know that by now. I told you, you would never win this little game."

"It's not a game."

"Oh, but it is. It's obvious who's won, isn't it? She'll never want you, at least not completely.." He wrapped his arms around Bella from behind. He raised his hand to Bella's cheek and had her tilt her head. I felt my body begin to tremble as I watched his lips move closer towards her throat.

"Don't you dare bite her!" I roared.

"She wants this, remember? She doesn't want to be human anymore. She wants to spend an eternity with me."

"You know what this means parasite." I said, feeling my body begin to shake and hum. I knew it would only be a second before I phased.

"Bella.. please.." I begged. She moved her arm behind her head and placed it on the side of Edward's face. I felt my heart break and splinter inside. My stomach begin to turn and lurch. "Don't do this..."

"Edward..." She sighed. I stood there frozen as she said his name, the pain was unbearable. He then without hesitation bit into her flesh there. As he let her go, she began to crumple to the ground. Her body beginning to writhe and thrash in front of me.  
"Treaty over.." I said instantly phasing and jumping on him. I then heard more footsteps, more gigantic paws hitting the dirt, on their way towards me. I thought of what we did to vampires and I looked at Bella still shaking violently on the ground in pain.

"No..." I thought. I heard a rustle of bushes and snapping of small branches from behind me. They weren't far. I saw Edward move in front of me as Sam appeared first, coming out into the clearing. He snarled ferociously. I heard his thoughts he leapt at Edward.

_The treaty is broken..._

I tensed my muscles in my hind legs, ready to spring at Edward. Edward was trying to put up a good fight with Sam and I. All the wolves were coming out into the clearing now, all were trying to attack Edward. They fought against him a few at a time, he was very quick on his feet, moving from one place to the other. I saw Paul grab onto one of his legs and then Leah grab onto the other. The other wolves all pounced on him, ripping him apart. I watched, satisfied knowing that Edward was ripped to shreds and gone. I then saw Bella still shaking there with her eyes frozen, watching the horrible violence in front of her. The wolves then turned and looked at Bella. They began to walk cautiously towards her snarling. I jumped in front of them, blocking their path to her.

_Don't touch her!_

_If you aren't on our side, you are against us Jacob..._

I growled at them and begged them to leave her alone.

_Please..._

"It's okay Jake..." I heard a shuddering voice behind me. I turned around and looked at Bella. She tried to stop her convulsions to look at me. I phased back instantly to hold her in my arms.

"I won't let any of them hurt you." I said lifting her into my arms and off of the ground. I clutched her body close to mine as she shuddered against me. The wolves still growling menacingly towards us. I then saw that we were surrounded by all of them in a circle. There was no way to escape but to fight my way out. That option was out of the question. If I left Bella alone for an instant..

Just then, I sensed movement behind me and instantly all of them moved at once to pounce on us.

"NO!" I yelled.

I then heard a crash as the music still was playing on my radio. CDs, my lamp, papers scattered everywhere. I heard a loud crack and then I was rolling onto my floor. My dresser over turned, dumping and scattering my clothes onto the floor. The CD player dropped, opening and spewing the CD somewhere on the ground. I didn't realize what had happened until I saw the small sliver of mirror that was left on the back of my door. As I looked at it I watched myself phase back to my human form.

_What the hell?_ I then heard some shifting outside in the hallway.

"Jacob?" I heard my dad suddenly at my door. "Are you alright?" He sounded horse like he had just gotten up.

"I climbed over some of the stuff and picked up my dresser, the drawers all falling onto the floor.

"I think so.." I said as I got to the door, only opening it a small crack.

"What's going on in there? Don't you know what time it is?" I looked around the room but I couldn't find the clock I had anywhere. It was probably in this disaster zone somewhere.

"I'm guessing late?" I said.

"Jacob.." He held onto my door and pushed my door open farther and he peered in.

"Holy..." He looked at me with wide eyes. "What in the hell happened in here?" I had no idea how to answer him.

"I really don't know. I was having a bad dream and when I woke up..."

"You need to go talk to Sam."

"Sam can't help me."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do. He doesn't even know what's going on between me and Bella."

"What's going on between you an-"

"Nothing!" He backed away in his chair and I couldn't help but slump over.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I just... I don't know what's happening to me.."

"Did you want me to stay home with you tomorrow? I could always cancel with Charlie." I shook my head.

"Dad, I don't want you doing that. Don't worry about it, I'll figure things out." He gave me a look.

"Really.." He sat there in thought for a moment, watching my eyes.

"Alright..."

"I'm gonna clean this place up.." I said. He nodded and wheeled himself towards his bedroom again. I turned around and couldn't believe what havoc I had caused in my room. Everything was toppled over. The dresser was now right side up. A few moments ago, it was over turned and now my drawers were dumped all over the little bit of floor space that I had. There was broken glass from the mirror that was on the back of my door now on the ground. My media holder snapped in half and my CDs were all over the ground mixed in with my piles of clothes. My lamp had some light protruding from the area behind my dresser since it was on the floor. The lamp was obviously broken and the lamp shade was tattered.

I picked up the drawers and slid them back into place one by one. I then tried to pick up some of the CDs off of the ground. I was picking up some of my clothes in the process putting them in drawers. I picked up the CD player off of the ground and the entire CD door had broken off. I sighed loudly knowing that I would have to buy a new one eventually. I'd just have to deal with my boombox I had in my car for now. I turned the CD player off, unplugged it and set it against my dresser.

"Ow!" I felt a sharp pain in my foot as I bent down to pick up one of the discs laying around. I lifted my foot off the ground to look at it and sure enough a small piece of the mirror was in my foot. I tried to balance myself and grabbed a shirt off the floor. I pulled the piece of the mirror out and held the shirt I had against it to capture the blood as it healed. Within a few moments when I checked, the wound was closed. _Good thing I heal fast_. I thought to myself. I found a few more shards of mirrored glass and put them in the small trash bin I had in the far corner. That was the only thing really undamaged in my room. My floor looked cleaned up for the most part. I decided the rest could wait until later in the morning. I would keep myself busy again for a good portion of tomorrow anyways. I noticed the digital clock on the side near the dresser and picked it up . A crack went through the front of it, but I could still read the time. It was close to three in the morning. I placed the digital clock on my dresser and looked at my bed.

I realized that the crack I had heard belonged to a part of my bed. A piece of the headboard was cracked and splintered. The bed looked a little lop sided as well.

"This is ridiculous..." I said to myself, plopping onto my bed. I heard another crack and my mattress was then on the floor. I gave out a big sigh and just left it. I just closed my eyes and took in the sounds of the crickets and birds outside before I finally fell back asleep. _Everything is fine, _I told myself. _There is nothing to worry about._ I looked at the stack of papers that I had neatly put back on a shelf to keep from getting destroyed. I couldn't help but grimace. I thought of Hako and Chitsa. They were originally child hood friends, like me and Bella. I remembered Bella, comparing herself to the third wife of Taha-Aki during the newborn battle. I was hoping that this was not another one of the tribe stories that seemed to relate to us. _Don't ever leave me Bells.. please.. _I thought in my head as I closed my eyes and finally tried to get some sort of decent sleep.

**A/N: As always I love reviews! I hope you all enjoyed this and I'm sorry it took a while to get this up! :)**


	45. Chapter 44: More shopping? sigh

**A/N : I'm glad so many people are enjoying this story! It makes me happy just to have one person like it to be honest. I'm very grateful that it turned out so many of you like it just as much as I do writing/ typing it. As always, reviews are always appreciated. **

Chapter 44:

**Bella POV**

When I awoken, I realized that I was in my bed. I jumped out and ran downstairs.

"Well good morning sleepy head." Alice said to me sitting on the couch watching television.

"Did you.." She nodded.

"I knew you wouldn't be too comfortable sleeping down here. I figured you would be more comfortable in your own bed." I looked around and noticed that Charlie's fishing gear was already gone from it's natural spot in the corner near the closet.

"Dad left already?" I asked. Alice nodded towards me.

"He left a few hours ago. I pretended to be asleep." She noted.

I walked into the kitchen and poured myself a bowl of cereal and added some milk to it. I then sat on the couch with Alice as she flipped through more channels.

"Regular cable is just so boring. There is never anything on." I raised an eyebrow at Alice's comment.

"Do I even want to know how many channels you all have in Alaska?" She moved her lips into a scowl.

"Probably not." I grimaced.

"Well I'm sorry I can't entertain you in means of television." I said. She giggled.

"It's okay. We'll be entertained with more shopping today."

"More shopping?" I groaned.

"You didn't have a problem with it yesterday." She glowered.

"That was because I needed some new clothes." I thought about the few respectable things that I bought. I had gotten a pair of jeans and a few new long sleeve shirts that seemed a bit more girly. The rest were mostly underwear and things to tease Jacob into submission.

"Yesterday was clothes. Today it's stuff for your new apartment." I looked at her uneasy. I wasn't used to people doing things like this for me. I hated it before and I hated it even now. That was something that was never going to change.

"I don't know Alice..." I said.

"Oh, don't ruin my fun Bella! We'll have tons of fun I promise!" I looked at her quizzically.

"What now?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Well, it's just I know how you are with shopping, especially with decorum." I trailed, she glowered at me.

"Your point?" She asked.

"I'll let you pick out the things for the living room and the dining room if..."

"If what?"

"If I can decorate the bathroom and master bedroom by myself."She glowered at me.

"That doesn't really seem fair.." She trailed.

"How is that not fair?" I asked.

"Because, I've seen how you shop just for clothes Bella. That alone makes me worry about items you would buy to fill your apartment with." I glared at her.

"What's wrong with my taste?" I asked almost offended at her comment.

"Nothing really, it's just well.." She trailed I knew what she meant.

"Plain?" I guessed.

"Yea..." She answered sheepishly.

"I'm not that plain anymore Alice, you have to give me some credit here." She smiled at me.

"Personality wise you aren't plain anymore, at least to me. Your taste although in clothing is still rather plain. You do need to try to show your personality in your clothing sometime."

"But I like my old pairs of jeans and band tees." I whined.

"I'm just saying Bella, live a bit more if that's what you're going to do. Hopefully you know of at least the rules of fashion."

"Rules of fashion?" I asked quizzically, raising an eyebrow. I saw her give herself a face palm.

"You've never heard of them, have you?" She asked.

"Nope." She shook her head.

"Maybe I'll cover them on the way to the mall. You better get dressed if you still want to go to a decent mall today." I nodded and smiled at her.

I finished the rest of my cereal watching the news that was on the television. The weather report said there would be the usual rain but storms forming later on in the afternoon. I was hoping we would be back by then. Seeing as it was only a bit after seven in the morning, I figured that we would have loads of time. I wasn't sure when Alice was exactly leaving to head home, but I didn't want to ask either. I didn't want to start a countdown forming in my brain. I would rather have my time with her today and enjoy it instead of worrying about when she would leave.

I went upstairs and changed into a comfortable pair of jeans and a red long sleeve tee. I brushed my teeth and grabbed my cell phone from the counter and put it in my pocket. I went downstairs and put my sneakers on.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

"Yep. Any ideas on where we are going?" I asked curiously.

"Well, there is a really nice mall out in Seattle." Alice said. I scowled at her.

"That's a three hour drive.." I trailed. I looked at her as she cleared her throat.

"Not for me Bella Swan. How much do you want to bet I can get there in under two?" I felt the blood draining from my face. I know I was all for adrenaline inducing fun at times but I was even concerned about this.

"I'm not going to bet anything actually. I have more bets on you trying to get me killed." She grimaced.

"Bella, don't worry. You'll be safe with me, I'll be cautious." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Does that mean not going too fast?" I asked.

"I'll try. I can't promise anything, but I'll try." She said to me. I smiled at her.

"Works for me." I said grabbing my purse. We then walked out of the door and got into the car. I put my seat belt on immediately after I got into the car and held onto the belt. She glowered at me.

"Really Bella, I won't be that bad." I nervously nodded and let go of my grasp on the seat belt. She started the car and we were on our way to the mall.

The drive wasn't so bad. I still checked the speedometer at times and still flinched in my seat.

"Relax Bella..." She said.. She turned on the radio and we listened to some music. I looked outside, watching the cars and trees whiz by. Some of the songs that came on both me and Alice sang to. She looked at me as I bumped around in my seat. She couldn't help but giggle. I pointed a finger at her.

"You have Edward see this in your head I will have to kill you." I said. She laughed.

"He's probably going to kill me anyways when I get home. If he ever sees in my mind what I saw with you and Jacob last night.." She shook her head as I cowered in my seat.

"I really was going to hose you both down you know." She said to me.

"I know, it was a bit out of hand wasn't it?"

"Just a bit out of hand?" She scoffed.

"Okay so way out of hand."

"He was practically humping your leg. I know he is a mutt and all but.."

"Alice.." I said, She winced.

"Oops.. sorry.." She said apologetically.

"It's okay. You know how much I want you all to get along."

"Yes, I know that. Promise me one thing though." I looked at her curiously.

"What?" I asked. She gave me a smile.

"If you two ever do get married, I better be invited." I smiled at her.

"Of course. But if it's a small wedding don't freak out and try to over do it."

"Oh come on Bella. Are you saying I can't at least set up the reception?"

"Certainly not. I know how you are Alice Cullen. You go all out for anything. I mean look what we are doing right now. We are taking a three hour drive-"

"Two." She corrected. I glared at her.

"Okay, TWO hour drive to Seattle to look at stuff to decorate my new apartment that I got because of you as well." She grimaced.

"Did you not want the apartment Bella?" She asked, I could see a twinge of hurt in her eyes. I gave out a sigh.

"Of course I wanted the apartment. But you know me Alice, I'm not comfortable with people giving me things. I don't want my life handed to me on a silver platter. I want to work for what I earn I want to be-"

"Human." She said interrupting me. I smirked a smile at her.

"Yea."

"Don't worry Bella, it's just an apartment, not a mansion. You just have to remember we splurge on things for a reason. We barely ever use any of the money we have. We might as well put it to some good use to help people we care about." She said looking at me with light eyes. I smiled at her and nodded.

"Alright, but this is the last time you are helping me Alice Cullen." She pouted as I was scolding her like a child.

"At least for the time being." I added, watching her smile again at me. We then listened to music to music the rest of the way, talked about what everyone we knew were up to, and what all had happened in the last two years. We only brought up the happy times, not wanting to ruin our trip and time together which is something me and Alice both were probably both happy about. A few songs came on and we still sang along with them as we bobbed our heads to the beat on the highway.

_I'm more than just an option  
Hey, Hey, Hey  
Refuse to be forgotten  
Hey, Hey, Hey  
I took a chance with my heart  
Hey, Hey, Hey  
And I feel it taking over_

_I better find your love and  
I better find your heart  
I better find your love and  
I better find your heart  
I better find your love and  
I better find your heart  
I bet if I give all my love  
__Then nothings gonna tear us apart_

When we got to the ferry, it was smooth sailing from there. It only took us another twenty minutes to reach the mall. She parked in a spot and we both got out, headed towards the main entrance.

"Well, you ready?" She asked bouncing up and down with excitement.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said smiling to her. We then walked inside and began our shopping extravaganza.


	46. Chapter 45

Chapter 45:

**Jacob POV**

I woke up to the sunlight in my eyes.

"Gah!" I said covering my face and rolling over. I ended up rolling onto my floor that still had some clothes scattered about. I was hoping that I had dreamt all that had gone on. Sadly, my eyes took in all the damage in my room and I let out a heavy sigh. Today was going to be a long day. First, I had to talk to Sam. I called their house first, hoping that I didn't have to go over there. I didn't need a lecture from both Sam and Emily right now. The phone rang and rang, no answer. I hung up and picked up the receiver. I dialed Quil's number, a feminine voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi Ruby."

"If you're looking for Quil, he's not here."

"Where did he run off to?" I asked.

"They all left earlier this morning. Something about Paul going to some show with Jared last night. Some things got out of hand." I felt the color start to drain from my face.

"What happened?" I asked.

"He didn't phase at least, if you were worried about that. But, they had to go all the way to Vancouver to bail them out of jail. They got into a fight, messed up a couple of guys pretty bad." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I knew that Rachel would be back this coming week. Who knew what she would do when she found out about this. So much for Paul learning to control his temper. It was good to hear he at least had some sort of self control since he didn't phase and really hurt anyone.

"I'm surprised they didn't call me." Just as I said that, I noticed the red light flashing on the phone. It meant we had messages on the answering machine.

"I thought they would too. " Ruby said.

"Apparently they did. I just noticed I had messages. I guess I slept through it." I grimaced. I heard a soft chuckle come from Ruby on the other line.

"You must be one hell of a heavy sleeper Jake."

"Yea no kidding." I said, forcing a chuckle. " Well, thanks for letting me know what was going on."

"It's no problem ." Ruby assured me.

"Bye." I said hanging up. I pressed the button to play the messages that I had missed. The automated voice blared in the tiny living room.

_You have .. two ...messages. Beeep!_ Emily's voice came over the phone speaker.

"Hey Jake, I guess you're either out or sleeping. Jared and Paul got into some trouble in Vancouver so we are going to bail them out. If you wanna go, call me back in the next half hour. We're just waiting on Embry."

_BEEP!_

"Hey Jake, me again. I guess you are out. We're heading out to Vancouver now. It's best you stay home anyways. We got enough people packed into these two cars. It almost looks like a circus is coming to town. You can see Bella once Alice leaves anyway. Well, we won't be back til late tonight. So give us a call on the cell phone if you need us."

…_.End of new messages._

I had slept through two phone calls and my dad had already left to go fishing with Charlie. I was going to just keep myself busy again today. I had enough on my plate to do today anyways. Paul and Jared were getting into trouble on their own. I didn't need to burden Emily and Sam with anymore problems right now. I decided it was best to fix up my room and do laundry. I looked at the cracked alarm clock on my dresser. The time said a little after noon already. _What the hell? I had slept in til noon? _

I went to my hamper and pulled the sheets out of the plastic bag. Even after the febreeze I had coated onto them, my heightened senses could still smell Bella on my sheets. I had a part of last night and the night before run through my head. I couldn't help but feel a bit better just thinking about her holding me close against her body. I sighed and I threw them in the washer and put the soap in. I noticed a note on the kitchen counter as I walked past it. I picked it up and read it.

Jake,

Went fishing with Charlie. Be back later. Made some extra sandwiches. Mow the lawn today please and fix your room. 

Dad

I had to give my old man credit. He gave authority, but I always loved the extra sandwiches. He always made extra ones for when he was packing a lunch for him and Charlie when they went fishing. I opened the fridge and I smiled looking at the five sandwiches that were stacked in plastic bags in the fridge. I pulled three of them out and munched on them. I then grabbed some chips and finished off my meal.

I changed my clothes and decided to go over to Mr. Bradley's to find out if his car was working fine. I drove over and saw Mr Bradley doing what I would be doing later, mowing the lawn. He was a stout man, with big arms and a small head. If you wrapped a bandana over his head people would think he was a part of a motorcycle gang. He saw me approach him and cut off his mower and nodded towards me.

"Hey Jacob." I shook his hand.

"Hey Mr. Bradley. I wanted to stop by and make sure the car was running fine."

"Well, that's nice of you. You probably want the money I owe you for fixing it too huh?" He asked.

"If it's at all possible." I said. I wasn't going to push it. I only worked for people I knew who would pay me at some point. I knew that I should be more aggressive with being paid, but that was a risk I had to take. I'd rather have return customers and my name getting out there for fixing up vehicles than not.

He got in the car and I opened the hood. I still couldn't believe that he had this vehicle for so long. It was a 1970 Plymouth Roadrunner. It was definitely a chick magnet seeing as his wife had to be at least twenty years younger than he was. If I could own a car like this, I would've kept it in better condition though. The interior needed some replacing along with some rust and a decent paint job. The lime green color was faded from years out in the sun and rain. The engine could go for some tuning along with maybe a new radiator. I could only picture this car in pristine condition, going down one of the small roads in Forks. Just thinking of having this car to tip top shape made me want to do a Tim Allen grunt from home improvement.

"Okay, start it up." I said. He turned the key and it purred to life. I listened for any sounds that I didn't approve of and I heard nothing out of the ordinary. I shut the hood and smiled at him.

"Sounds like your baby is all better." Mr. Bradley smiled at me and got out and turned the car off. He pulled his wallet out of his pocket.

"I really appreciate this Jake. I really would've hated to take my baby over to the shop across town. Not only would I be broke, but they would've had her sit there for ages before I got her back. At least this way, she didn't have to go anywhere." He handed me a wad of money and I looked at it. It had to be at least sixty or so more than I had asked for.

"Mr. Bradley, you don't have to do that sir." I said, as internally I could only hop up and down and chant that I had extra money.

"It's no problem Jacob, you earned it. You fixed her up way quicker than anyone could in a shop. I'll tell people if they have any car trouble to find you on the rez for sure." He patted me on the back.

"Well I don't mind my name getting out there." I said. Having extra customers meant more money. Right now I'd need it to replace things in the hazard that I called my bedroom. I shook his hand again and then got into my car and drove back home.

I put the money in the top drawer of my dresser and grabbed a few cds that I had picked up off of the floor last night. I went through a few of them and took two of them that I knew that I was in the mood to listen to. The nightmare I had last night had put me through a damper but listening to mopey music from time to time made me feel better. I could never play any of this kind of music around Quil or Embry they would always gang up on me about it. I went to my car and pulled it into the garage. It was time to give my baby an oil change. I pulled the boombox out from the trunk and opened the cd door. I pulled the cd that contained the few tracks from the night before in it. I looked at it for a moment. I was thinking of us dancing under the night sky, and her face when she saw me hold the boombox under her window. I put the cd in a jewel case that I had in the car. I pulled the fray cd that I had gotten a while ago out of the case and put it in the cd player and turned it on. I then got to work on my car, hoping time would fly a bit faster than normal. I was replacing the oil as I heard one of the songs come on that caused a pang against my chest. It made me feel rather uneasy more than help me.

_Days last one way ticket train pulls in_

_We smile for the casual closure capturing _

_There goes the downpour, here goes my fare thee well_

_There's really no way to reach me_

_There's really no way to reach me_

_There's really no way to reach me_

_'Cause i'm already gone._

_Only so many words that we can say _

_Spoken upon long distance melody_

_This is my hello, this is my goodness_

_There's really no way to reach me_

_There's really no way to reach me_

_There's really no way to reach me_

_'Cause I'm already gone_

_Maybe in five or ten yours and mine will meet again_

_Straighten this whole thing out_

_Maybe then honesty need not be feared as a friend or an enemy_

_This is the distance, this is my game face_

_There's really no way to reach me _

_There's really no way to reach me_

_Is there really no way to reach me_

_I'm already_

_So this is your maverick _

_This is Vienna_

The words caused me to think of when I had left everything here behind for a while. I tried all that I did to move on, but all I ever thought about was her. I kept hearing Quil and Embry and Sam in my head trying to coax me into coming back. They gave up after a while and realized finally that it was my decision alone if I wanted to ever come back home. I couldn't just sit around and watch her go with that leech and end her own life before it even had a chance to begin. Last night had done nothing but reawaken my fears. People were worried about me leaving Bella because of imprinting, which was something that couldn't be controlled. I was more scared of her leaving me by her own accord. If she just changed her mind one day and left me, crawling back into that cold leech's arms. I wouldn't know what I would do. Well, then again, that wasn't exactly true. There were only a few options that I could ever do if that were to happen. One would be to grin and bare it if Bella ever married that freak. I could stay here and help the pack, help my dad, help even Bella if she needed it. That is, as long as she stayed human. But if the treaty were ever broken, she would leave here anyway, leaving me alone possibly for the rest of my existence. If the treaty was ever broken, if we ever saw them again... I felt my body begin to shake just thinking about the nightmare I had. If something were to happen where my pack would find them, I could not be a part of it. Which left me with option two, running away and possibly never coming back. I couldn't help but laugh darkly to myself. Embry and Quil had been right, this melodrama music wouldn't help me. It would just make me feel worse. Alice was going to leave later today and I was going to be with Bella. Things would go back to normal... right?

I finished the oil change and closed the hood of the car. Now onto the next part of my duties as the teenage son that lived with his father, mowing the lawn. It didn't take me too long to get around the house done. But , by the time I finished the clearing around the house, I'd spent a good amount of time doing it. My shirt was covered in sweat and decided to take it off halfway through mowing the lawn. I didn't know why I would have my shirt on during things that would make me sweat anyways. I didn't try to let my mind wander at all for the moment, I was cutting grass. I knew that I could heal fast but it still wouldn't feel too good if I lopped off a toe due to distractions. When I finished mowing the lawn I decided now was the time to take a shower.

I jumped in the shower and made the water go as hot as it could go. The hot water felt nice against me from working on cars and doing chores all day. I washed my hair and probably spent more time than necessary in the shower. This was when I began to zone out and think about all the good things. Of course it would be in the shower, right? I turned the water off and wrapped a towel around myself and walked into my room. I still couldn't believe my room looked the way it did. I kept hoping that every time I walked into it, that it would magically fix itself. Sadly, I didn't have a genie or even a fairy Godmother for that matter. I picked up a few more pieces of clothing off of my floor and decided to do the other load of laundry. I threw a pair of sweats on and went to the dryer.

I put the sheets into the dryer and set the dial for an hour. I looked at the time on the clock and it was almost four thirty in the evening. Today at least was going fast, which was a good thing for me. Thinking about all the good times with Bella really made me want to see her now. I knew that I told her I wouldn't bother her until Alice left, but I felt like cheating. I walked over to my hamper and pulled some of my clothes out to wash next. I shook them out and checked the pockets of my cut off jeans and sweats that I had. There were more pants in my hamper than shirts, but that always seemed the case with me. I grabbed some boxers as well and threw those into the wash.

I realized that the bag I had used for when Bella and I had gone to third beach to hold some of our stuff was still in my room. I dug through it and found her book of pride and prejudice and zombies. I read a few chapters of it and laughed at certain points. As I got to chapter five, the wheels in my head were turning. I could always use this book as an excuse for coming over early. It wouldn't hurt to try. Besides, I really wanted to see her. Whenever she saw me and smiled, I felt like I had nothing to fear. All these problems I kept worrying about in my head were exactly that, just in my head. Sometimes, it never hurt to have reassurance. I turned the washer on and pulled the sheets out of the dryer after they were done. I then folded them and put them back into the linen closet. This was the time I should go see Bella.

It was already drizzling outside when I jumped in my car with Bella's book and drove to her house. I pulled up a few houses back so Bella wouldn't see me show up. I figured it wouldn't hurt to listen in on their girl talk as I made my way up to the door. If the girl talk was anything I had heard before, it wasn't far off from what us guys talked about. I thought about my ego inflating a bit more than usual and decided that it would be a better time than any to ease drop in on their conversation. I walked over not exactly at the house yet and listened carefully. I heard them giggle and mumble something at first. Then I heard Bella's voice, loud and clear. At least, it sounded like Bella's but that wasn't what I was focusing on. It was the words I heard that caused a ripple to go down my spine.

"I hate being human. I want to be a vampire, I'm tired of this wretched human life! I want to spend forever with the Cullens." I heard Alice's hands clapping, obviously with excitement at her decision.

"Bella you were a bit loud there. We don't want to alert the neighbors and have them hear about you wanting to be a vampire."

Just then the thunder rumbled loudly right above me. I barely heard the book I was holding smack into a small mud puddle on the ground as I turned and headed towards my car. I only heard the last few words as I ran. Thinking the same thing that I heard.

"I guess some things won't ever change."

My body was rippling and I couldn't control it. My worst fear was coming true. My mind was going in circles, thinking of what I could possibly do to stop it. I had a thought of killing miss pixie parasite as she left, but as I thought that, I realized that I couldn't. If I attacked any of the Cullens, not only would it break the treaty, but Bella would never forgive me. I turned the ignition on in the car and floored it down the road. I normally never sped, but I could feel my body vibrating faster to a point where I knew I would phase at any second. I didn't want to ruin my car and I had to get out of plain sight of people. As I just crossed the reservation line, no one was in sight. I lurched the driver's side door open and toppled out of the car, landing on my paws. I gave out a rippling howl, something that I had held back for the last ten minutes. My head was still spinning, wondering how she could do this to me and why. All it took was for one of them to come back for one night and she was gone again. This made me realize the decision I had to make now. It was one of the hardest things I was thinking about doing. It was time to leave La Push and Forks behind, for good.

**A/N: OH NOES! .. as always reviews are loved and cherished! Don't worry I won't be long for the next update! **


	47. Chapter 46

**A/N: Okay folks! This is Seth's POV! It's a short chapter but an update none the less. Enjoy :D **

Chapter 46:

**Seth POV**

I was out in the woods running around with Anna. I loved seeing her blonde hair fall past her shoulders, blowing in the wind. It was just starting to rain when we were on our last run. She knew what I was now and she didn't seem afraid. In fact, she enjoyed it. Not only was she a people person, but she was an animal person. She worked part time at an animal shelter in next town over on most weekends. She gazed at me with her beautiful blue eyes that simply melted me in place.

Imprinting was very strange but amazing at the same time. I never thought that I would find my imprint. Anna happened to bump into me at the grocery store on accident while I was picking things up for mom. I couldn't believe how it felt afterward. I could only follow her to the checkout til she looked again into my eyes. She immediately took my hand and walked with me and we talked for hours. I told her about Bella's birthday party and that I wanted her to go with me. I still wasn't exactly used to the dating thing but I was older now. I wasn't acting like I did a few years ago. When I was younger, I'd feel sick when people kissed in front of me. I acted like I was a little kid scared of cooties. Then again, the first time I had to deal with seeing all the images of Jacob and Bella kissing was during the bloodsucker fight. After seeing all that in Jake's mind, it would make anyone nauseated.

My eyes were still fixed on Anna as my mind began to wander and I pulled her close and kissed her. Anna didn't push away instead she pulled me close against her and I felt like I was in heaven. I loved this girl enough to move the sun for her if I had to. Now I knew what the whole commotion was about imprinting. She then let go and dashed ahead of me.

"GO!" She yelled.

"Anna! Tha'ts not fair!" I yelled laughing running after her. I decided to cheat and put my wolf to good use and phased in front of her. I raced past her to get to the tree that was marked as our finish line.

"Oh come on Seth! That's so cheating!" She yelled as I sprinted in front of her. I got to the tree and barked. She ran up to me and hugged me and grabbed my muzzle.

"That's cheating Seth. I should've been more specific when I said whoever gets tot he tree first. I should've said whoever isn't a wolf gets to the tree first." I barked out a chuckle as she patted my head.

It was nice phasing and not hearing anyone's thoughts for a change, besides my own about Anna. I knew the rest of the pack went to Vancouver to help bail Paul and Jared out. Leah had gone out of town to go on a date one of her friends hooked her up with. So it was just me and Anna, alone and not a care in the world. Anna then jumped as both of us heard a rippling howl coming from somewhere. I then heard Jacob's thoughts in my head. They were going by so fast I could only pick up a few. They were enough to know what was going on.

I_ can't take this anymore. I need to go somewhere and think. How could she plan to leave me for that bloodsucker after all that had happened? Was I nothing to her? I have the worst luck of listening in on her conversations. First I find out a leech is coming here to spend one night and then after I hear her wanting to be one of them again! I'm better off just getting the hell out of here and not coming back.._

I dove into a bush and phased back. I heard a rustle of Anna trying to come closer.

"Seth?" I peeked out from behind the bush.

"Anna, do me a favor can you go to the car and grab me some fresh clothes?" She nodded nervously, realizing then that I was naked.

"Uhhh.. sure.." She ran over to the car and threw me my jeans and hoodie. I put them on and ran up to her and grabbed her hand.

"I have to get you home then get to Bella's." I said starting the car and peeling out.

"What's wrong?" She asked concerned. She had only met Bella once but I could tell she was concerned that I had brought up her name.

"That howl you just heard was Jacob." She cringed.

"Did they get into a fight?" She asked curiously. I shook my head.

"I don't think so. It's worse than that." She sank back in her seat.

"We have to do something!" She said.

"Anna, all you have to do for me is just go home and wait for me. I'll be back later." She grimaced, then looked at me with caring eyes.

"You promise?" I hated being away from her, but I couldn't just let Jacob leave.

"I promise. I'll be back once all this is fixed."

I dropped Anna off and I took off down the road before she had gotten to her front door. It only took me five minutes from Anna's to get to Bella's house.

I jumped out of the car and ran up to the door and pounded on it. I heard voices inside and I couldn't help but be thankful I heard the footsteps nearing the door.

The door creaked open and Bella was then standing in front of me. Her face full of concern but it was obviously directed at me. It scared me more, realizing that she didn't know exactly what was going on.

"Seth?"

"Bella! You have to stop him!" I yelled. Alice showed up next to her in an instant. Bella looked at her then looked at me for a moment.

"Stop who?" I shook my head and I felt the guilt of having to be the one to tell her the bad news.

"It's Jake.. he's leaving..."


	48. Chapter 47

Chapter: 47:

**Bella POV**

When we got back from shopping, the rain had begun to fall lightly across Forks. We ran up to the house with Alice being faster as always. We had multiple bags to bring up to my room.

"Why did we get all this stuff?" I asked.

"Because you need your own style in that apartment Bella, that's why. I wish you wouldn't have been against more trendier places than bed bath and beyond for your bathroom." She scoffed.

"Oh come on Alice, I really liked the shower curtain." I said thinking of the pattern of blue and green bubbles across a frothy clear background.

"Not to mention the matching set for it. It'll look like a kid's bathroom." She commented.

"Hey it won't look like a kid's bathroom. Besides I could've had us just go to Wal mart..." I trailed. She gave me a look with terror in her eyes.

"That place is atrocious Bella, that's not even funny." I snickered.

"Sorry."

"Well, least we got most of your worries out of the way with the major things."

"I could've just moved my bed upstairs into that apartment, you know." She put her hands on her hips.

"In that big bedroom? I don't think so. Besides, are you honestly against a king size bed?" I shook my head.

"No, not at all. Gives me plenty of space." _That, and I won't get pushed out of the bed._ I thought to myself.

"Well, just be sure you are at the apartment at three on Thursday for the mattress people."

"I'll have to let Mrs. Newton know so maybe I can get the bed set up and then go back to work to make up the hours." I looked at the clock, it was almost five in the afternoon, I began to sulk.

"When do you have to leave for your flight?" I asked.

"It's not for another three hours."

"Doesn't it take a few hours to get to Seattle?"

"Not for me." I snickered.

"I already know this. You still have to drop off your car."

"Long as I leave within the next hour or so, I should be good."

"I wish you didn't have to leave so soon..." I felt tears begin to prick my eyes. She was near me in an instant.

"Don't be upset Bella, I promise I'll come back and visit."

"Not in another two years, right?" I asked wiping the tears away.

"Of course not. I wouldn't dream going that long without spending time with you again." She watched me uneasily.

"What is it Alice?" I asked.

"The reason why I wanted to see you, was because I barely see you at all.." She tapped her head with her finger.

"We both know why that is Alice." I stated, she nodded.

"I know, it's just very strange. I used to see you for a while after we left. Then it became all fuzzy and I figured I knew what had happened. I still had visions of you changing. That vision I had of you becoming one of us, I used to have it once in a while at least..." She trailed. I shook my head.

"When was the last time you saw that?" Her face turned into a scowl.

"Over a few weeks ago now.."

"You can always change your mind you know Bella.. We'd still accept you into our family, no questions asked. You wouldn't even have to marry Edward if you didn't want to." I shook my head.

"Alice you know that I can't." She sat back on the couch with me and held my hands in hers.

"I know that. Especially, after I came here for just one night and saw how much you have changed."

"I don't think I've changed that much." She glowered at me.

"Bella, do you not remember how you were two years ago? You're entire life was Edward." I nodded.

"I know, but that's not the case now."

"It's because of your life being Jacob now." She mentioned.

"It's not just because of Jacob..." I trailed. She gave me a look with her golden eyes.

"Okay so part of it may have to do with Jacob. He left for a while remember? I saw my mom again and I had fun going places and spending time with my normal friends. I couldn't help but enjoy it. It wouldn't be like that if I would've changed." she nodded.

"I know Bella, you're very free spirited now. I'm glad in a way that you changed your mind to become one of us. You would've never known this side existed had you been turned into a vampire." I laid my head against Alice's shoulder.

"Is it bad that I feel guilty for hurting Edward?" I asked.

"Of course not Bella."

"I just feel bad for putting your family through so much. If the Volturi find out that you didn't change me..."

"Bella, don't worry about that. They won't find you here and they won't find us." She said reassuringly. I shook my head.

"I'm so sorry Alice. I wish I could do something." She ran her fingers through my hair and hugged me.

"Bella you are doing something, you're living your life the way you want to. That's what matters to all of us. We all just want you happy. If you are happy staying human, then stay human."

"I feel like I owe Edward. If he wasn't there to save me when Tyler lost control of his van..." I then played other parts in my head as my life was in danger.

"Or when those guys almost had their way with me in Port Angeles." I added shedding another tear.

"Bella, don't feel bad about him saving you. I'm glad he did. I would've never had a friend like you if he didn't. As far as I'm concerned our whole family owes Edward for saving you. We would've never known how it felt to love a human and count them as a part of our family." She grimaced.

"Look how many times we put you in danger as well. Between having James track you, Laurent almost kill you, Victoria send an entire army after you, and involving you with the Volturi. I think as far as I'm concerned, we still owe you." I shook my head.

"Far as I'm concerned I count it even." I said. She smirked an smile that didn't touch her eyes.

"You really have changed Bella Swan. To be honest, I can't believe that you and who we moved away from two years ago were ever the same person." I shook my head.

"Neither can I. My whole life was Edward, I couldn't stop thinking about him to a point where it probably was becoming obsession.." I shook my head.

"It didn't help you were so against staying human either Bella.."

"I know." I then stood up and did my best portrayal of myself from before, remembering how I was.

"I hate being human. I want to be a vampire, I'm tired of this wretched human life! I want to spend forever with the Cullens." Alice lightly clapped her hands as I bowed.

"Bella you were a bit loud there. We don't want to alert the neighbors and have them hear about you wanting to be a vampire."

Just then thunder rumbled outside and made me jump. I watched Alice giggle as I put my hand on my chest.

"I guess some things won't ever change." Alice sighed. We both giggled.

"I'm just human, clumsy old Bella. I'm not a vampire." I slouched my body back onto the couch next to Alice.

"Yet." She noted putting up a finger and giggled. I gawked at her as she tapped my leg.

"Kidding." She said and I giggled and shook my head.

"I don't think I could ever go back to that mindset again. I just feel better being this way. Even being with Jacob feels right. If I would've not gotten involved with vampires I believe this would've been my natural path. On the other hand, I like having you around too." She looked at me with understanding and compassionate eyes.

"You really love him, don't you?" I nodded, feeling the heat going to my cheeks.

"More than anything. I just see my whole life with him." I started to think about Jacob and I being together forever and it made me feel so warm inside. I then turned to Alice and she was staring straight forward. She had the most peculiar look on her face.

"Alice?" She blinked and looked at me.

"Oh, Bella..." She trailed. I looked at her for a moment.

"What did you see Alice?" She shook her head.

"I'm not sure, but it means something is wrong." I looked at her worried now.

"What do you mean by-" Suddenly both of us looked at the door as someone pounded on the door almost in a panic.

"Hold that thought." I walked to the door and opened it.

"Seth?" He looked at me almost frightened in a way. His hoodie and jeans were damp from the rain. He was anxious.

"Bella! You have to stop him!" I felt Alice next to me now. My brain was trying to figure out what he was talking about.

"Stop who?" He shook his head, his voice became sad.

"It's Jake... he's leaving..."


	49. Chapter 48: Time

**A/N: Hope you all are enjoying the story so far. I know cliffhangers suck but I figured it would keep you guys being on the edge of your seat! As always, reviews are loved. I also want to thank again everyone that has saved/favorited/reviewed this story. It means a lot to me :) **

Chapter 48:

**Bella POV**

I could barely breathe. I felt like I needed to lie down but there wasn't any time to waste. I backed away from the door and had Seth come in.

"Why?" I yelled. "Why would he want to leave?" Seth grimaced and looked at me.

"I phased for a few minutes and I heard his thoughts. He came here, and over heard you two talking about you wanting to become a vampire again." I shook my head frantically.

"I never said that." He glowered at me and crossed his arms. When I looked at him, he reminded me so much of Jacob now. He was around his height now and along the lines of his body structure. I could tell the difference by comparing small features like the ripples of muscle on their arms and Jacob's jawline compared to his. The resemblance was still a bit uncanny.

"Come on Bella, I saw it in his mind. You both were talking about it just a short bit ago. You don't need to lie to me." I felt heat going to my face.

"But I was only saying how I used to be, not that I wanted to be!" Alice nodded towards him.

"It's true, she didn't mean it. Right after, she talked about how she was never going to be in that mindset again. Her whole life is right here with Jacob." I felt my tears beginning to prick my eyes. He studied my face and I watched as his shoulders finally relaxed.

"I believe you Bella, I should've known you wouldn't do something like that to him. I'm sorry I doubted you." he hung his head low.

"Seth, this isn't exactly the time to feel sorry about anything right now. We have to get to Jacob!" Alice said.

"I don't even know where to even look first..." Seth trailed, trying to think. "I remember him saying about needing to go somewhere to think.." He then looked at me for a moment as I nodded at him. We both had an idea where he was. The sudden talk we had in the grocery store played in my head.

_I told you that place is for when you need to be alone and to figure things out.._

"Seth, you remember that cabin on third beach?" I asked, he nodded.

"That's where I was thinking." He said.

" We need a distraction, I'll be on my way there to get to him but you have to stall him somehow." He was standing there looking at the floor for a moment, trying to think things out in his head.

"Can you stall him Seth?" I asked. He looked at me uneasily.

"I can try. I'm faster than almost he is with phasing now. I'll be able to phase in and out without him noticing me, long as I'm quick enough. If he's not in wolf form, I'll know and he'll be most likely at the cabin." He said, still deep in thought.

"What if you phased and showed him what I just told you?" I asked him. He grimaced.

"I doubt that will work. This is Jacob we're talking about, he won't believe anyone until you actually are there probably telling him." I nodded. I knew this probably all too well.

"Okay. Seth, you head out to the cabin. Go as fast as your four legs can possibly carry you." I said he nodded and smirked a smile.

"On my way." I saw him dart out of my house and his footsteps dissipated as he went down the stairs. I ran upstairs. My mind already moving mechanically. I didn't have time to waste here but, I thought up somethings that could possibly get through to him. Alice was upstairs at my bedroom door as I went into my room. I pulled the bottom drawer completely out of my dresser and pulled the small wooden box out. I opened it, spilling almost all the contents as I grabbed the seashell inside.

"What's that?" Alice asked.

"A long ago memory. It was a seashell Jacob gave me when we were little. I've always kept it. He doesn't know that I still have it. Maybe I can get through to him somehow with it."

I then put the seashell and the key to the cabin in my pocket. I had put the cabin key in the box for safe keeping for now. The note that Jacob had written me fell to the floor. The small, folded piece of paper felt like it had thumped heavily like a ten pound weight onto the ground.

_**Yea. I miss you too. A lot. Doesn't change anything. Sorry.**_

_Jacob Black I am NOT losing you again._ I thought to myself, running down the stairs. I threw my hoodie on that was draped over a chair and stopped.

I was at the front door when I looked, the rain was coming down in buckets. That was the least of my problems right now. I raced over to my truck but Alice was already in her car with her window rolling down.

"Bella! Get in the car!" I shook my head at her as my hand gripped the door of my truck.

"You can't go there! It's against the treaty!" I yelled back, althought I knew she would've heard me had I just even whispered. She shook her head at me, she almost seemed offended.

"No offense but screw the treaty right now! You know I'd get you there faster!" She yelled to me. I let the door handle go and looked at her, already feeling a part of my hoodie beginning to soak through. I ran over to her car and got in. She looked at me as I threw my seat belt on and she peeled out onto the road. I turned the radio down as she drove, heading towards the intersection on the main road. I could still hear the song playing as background music. The lyrics adding to my aching of Jacob. I knew the song from a cd that I had in my room.

_I've come undone  
But you make sense of who I am  
Like puzzle pieces in your eyes_

Then I'll see your face  
I know I'm finally yours  
I find everything I thought I lost before  
You call my name  
I come to you in pieces  
So you can make me whole

"You can't cross the reservation line." I said, shaking my head.

"I don't care about that right now Bella. I care about you getting to Jacob in time. Think about if you took your truck that runs like a snail and in this weather. Not only would you possibly be too late but you have a good chance of getting into an accident before getting there." I saw her speedometer going well over eighty. We would be there in no time at this rate.

"Alice, what did you see? You said you weren't sure, but something was wrong?" I asked her. She looked at me, knowing what I was referring to. She looked uneasily out into the rain as she drove.

"I saw you on the beach of La Push. Clear as day. You were alone and you were aging. You wait there Bella, you wait every day for Jacob. He doesn't come back." I felt like someone had just socked me in my stomach. I wrapped an arm around my torso as I tried to breathe.

"Bella, I'm not letting that happen. I'm not having you lose your one chance at having a happy human life."

"But if you saw it then..." I felt the tears well up in my eyes.

"Bella, my visions of you are going in two different ways. It's never happened before because I've never looked into a vision that involved an undecided werewolf. They keep going back and forth so fast I can barely keep up. I see the vision of you on the beach but I see you there as well and it's fuzzy. I know that means that there's a chance we get to him in time." She made a turn and we were on the La Push reservation already. The small road winding in all directions. Alice gave out a hiss as she had to slow down because of all the turns.

"Stupid ancient roads." She commented.

"God, if this doesn't feel like deja vu.." I said glumily, crossing my arms.

"Tell me about it. Only this time it's very different."

"We didn't have to take a plane at least." I commented, thankful that we were almost there. We were already going past second beach.

"No, it's because with Jacob, I can only see visions involving with you. I can't look into his to be able to tell what decision he has made. So the future is really uncertain with you two. There's a fifty-fifty chance that we'll get to him in time." She tried to focus on the road and made the last turn onto third beach.

"Turn here." I said as she whipped the car around and made a turn. We heard dirt and mud under her wheels sloshing. She came to an abrupt stop at the same parking spot Jacob had parked his car the weekend before. I jumped out and looked at her.

"I'm going to start heading to the airport Bella. If you don't make it, call me I'll come back if you want." I nodded, not even wanting to think about actually losing Jacob. I turned and ran up the path.

"Good luck!" she said as I heard her car take off.

I felt my legs begin to burn from running so hard. I felt like I was in the middle of a marathon. I was pushing my body that ached to stop Jacob from leaving. My legs were beginning to ache mercilessly as the muscles began to tire, my breathing was almost in gasps now as I heard a howl not far from where I was. The rain barely touched my face as I ran through the forest, the canopy of trees over top of me were keeping me dry. Running to save someone seemed to be an ongoing thing in my life. This time it was different. When I was running in Volterra, I was running to save Edward's life. In this moment, I was running and trying to be there in time to save my own. _Please don't leave me please don't leave me Please don't leave me_ I kept playing in my head over and over. I had to make it to Jacob in time, I just had to.

I saw the break in the trees and I pushed myself harder. Almost there.. I thought. My legs were beginning to feel like they were on fire. My breathing was irratic, my heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest. As I crashed through a part of the trees, I heard the loud growling not far away. I then hit the brush that divided the the forest with the clearing. _Please don't leave me Please don't leae me Please don't leave me_ My mind kept playing over and over still. _I love you Jacob I don't care about anything anymore, just stay, please. _


	50. Chapter 49: Losing control

Chapter 49: Losing control

**Jacob POV**

After I let the anger consume me I tried to suppress it enough. So I could get my car back to the house. I got back into the car and drove home. When I got out, I was thankful that dad wasn't back yet. I needed to make my decision on what I was going to do. I needed to go to the cabin for a while. I went into the house and grabbed my key for the cabin and found a piece of paper. I wrote on it what I could, my body still forcing a tremble down my spine. I was going to phase again. My body was unstable. I counted the words I was writing, and reread as I went, hoping that it would make sense to my father when he got it. If I did leave, Rachel would be back within the next few days, she could take care of him, along with the rest of the pack. I knew that if something like this would happen or if I ever left, my dad would always be taken care of. I reread the note that I had written one last time before placing it on the counter.

_**Dad,**_

_**Some things are going on and I can't explain them right now. I just need to get out of here. I don't know if or when I'll be back. The rest of the pack will help out while I'm gone. I'll call to check in when I can. **_

_**Jake. **_

I grabbed the backpack that I had in the corner of my room. It was always there just in case I would have to leave for a while. I couldn't help but feel bad that I had to actually use it now. I tried not to think about it. I was angry, but my insides felt like they were crumbling to pieces. After what Bella and I had shared, it still wasn't enough for her to stay with me. I opened my top drawer and shoved the money that Mr. Bradley had given me in an inside corner of the bag. I put a few pairs of jeans and shorts in my bag along with some boxers and a few tee shirts. I grabbed some string so I could tie a pair of pants to my leg when I had ran farther out. I then put the key to the cabin in a deep pocket on the side of the backpack. I then zipped it up tight and went outside. I felt the tremor going through my shaking body again and I knew me phasing was inevitable. I wanted to take my pants off so I wouldn't have to shred another pair of pants. My hands were shaking so badly, I could barely get my sweatpants off in time before I phased again. I scooped up the backpack in my teeth, holding the arm straps in my mouth and then I ran to the cabin.

It didn't take long for me to get there. I sat on the porch for a while with my pair of sweats on before deciding to go inside. The cabin was quiet, everything was left the way that it had been from last weekend. The candles were strewn out in different rooms, and there was a faint smell of Bella's scent here. As I neared the bedroom, it became more pronounced. I had never gotten around to changing the sheets on this bed. The normal human couldn't ever pick up her scent on this bed, but I could. It was a night I wanted to forget now, even though it killed me inside to want to forget. I pictured us on the bed together, her small body wrapped in my arms. I remembered her pulling me out of bed to watch the sun rise with her. I felt like I was going to cry, but instead I felt a ripple go down my back and I felt my hands shaking. I didn't know how to control my phasing right now, or my emotions.

The small bit of logic I had when I had gotten into my car to confront her about it, completely fell into nothingness. All I felt was pain now. The only thing I could think was it wouldn't matter what I said to her, her decision was made. Another shudder, and then another rippled through me. I unzipped my bag and pulled off my sweatpants. I pulled the string out and decided with me phasing back and forth and no one being around, I was better just accepting what was going on. I tied my jean cut off shorts that were inside my bag to my leg. I then went outside and sat there in my boxers. If I phased at least I wouldn't have to deal with losing anymore pants. Boxers were easy to come by and I still had the money I had gotten today from Mr. Bradley. I could always buy more boxers if I needed to. I felt another ripple and I was then laying on the porch with my paws in front of me. My tattered pieces of boxers, blowing in the wind and rain that was outside. It had begun to pour down rain heavily now. The rain sounded soothing to my ears, but my mind still was wandering. I kept thinking of all the good times I had with Bella within the last year and how it seemed like it meant nothing to her now. I didn't know what I was going to do. I was ready to cower into a deep dark hole and just have something just swallow me up now.

I felt so weak and I didn't want to feel like this anymore. The last time I had felt like this and ran away, it had nearly destroyed me on the inside. It was only after Embry and Quil begged me to come back and told me all the Cullens were gone, that I thought of coming back. When I did I came home and didn't say a word to my dad. I ran inside and tried to look normal and went to Bella's. I had thought that she had gone with them, but she was still at Charlie's, she was still human.

I wasn't ready for any confrontations, for any fights or arguments. I just wanted to be alone, and stay that way. I remembered when I began to phase so long ago, or at least that's how it seemed was long ago. When I used to phase in the beginning I remembered telling Bella that it wasn't hard to lose yourself if you weren't careful. I had a harder time at doing it because of having such a strong bloodline in my family for the werewolf gene. I didn't have a choice for the change to happen. But now, thinking about it I welcomed losing myself whole heartedly.

I thought of the darkness I could be in, the nothingness. There wouldn't be any feelings there, I would be numb to everything, All that would remain, would be the animal inside. Jacob Black would barely exist in this wolf body. It wouldn't be so hard for me to lose myself now. I was unstable as it was, and I was beginning to forget things. Memories were beginning to fade from my mind already from my human life. The only things that I had held onto was the pain that I was feeling now. Bella was giving up her human life, she would be gone forever soon. It was better this way, letting go and giving into being an animal. If Bella was giving up her human life so easily, then so could I.

Memories of my life flashed through my mind. I would have to forget everyone in Forks. I was out in the clearing now, feeling the rain hit my nose as my paws were against the slick muddy ground._ My family and friends, everyone._ They would be a hazy memory almost like a dream of being somewhere that I once had been. I became content knowing that the world would go on like normal, like if I had never existed. I didn't fight the animal inside as it began to swallow my humanity._ I'm sorry.. _I said to myself. Hoping someone, anyone would hear me. Hopefully I would be forgiven for doing this. I was already beginning to lose control. There was no turning back now.

_No Jake!_

When I opened my eyes Seth was standing in front of me in his human form. The memory of him already was beginning to fade. He was a part of the pack that I could not be with anymore. I had separated myself from him and the rest, I was now a lone wolf. My last thoughts of humanity were beginning to fade away. I didn't want him anywhere near me now. I didn't want to hurt him, I snarled to make him back away but he stood his ground as I was standing in the clearing, feeling the rain patter against my russet pelt. The water felt like it was renewing me. Creating a new Jacob, where the animal was the only thing left.

"Don't go!" He yelled putting his hands up, trying to stop me. I heard footsteps in the distance. Someone else was running here. I couldn't tell who it was, all I could smell was rain and ferns. I then heard a loud rustle of the brush next to us. Just then a memory flashed across and just as quickly I tried to forget it. I was sitting in Bella's pickup truck talking to her, telling her the good and the bad of being a werewolf.

"_Sometimes I feel like I'm going to disappear." I said remembering how it felt to phase the first few times._

"_Okay not that you need me to tell you something like this, but I always will. You're not gonna lose yourself. I wouldn't let that happen."_

"_How?" I asked her curiously. She smirked a smile at me, her face almost too close to mine. _

"_I'll tell you all the time how special you are."_

As the last words escaped my memory, the same person I had just thought of crashed through the brush. I tried not to think her name, it only brought me into more anguish. I didn't want anyone here. I wanted to forget everything and be alone now. My heart was beating rapidly like a drum inside of my chest and although everything was beginning to fade from my memory, I couldn't stop my mind from spilling her name across the bit of me that still felt the pain, the ache, the need for her. _Bella..._


	51. Chapter 50: The Natural Path

**A/N: Thanks to everyone reading this! I couldn't have put this together without you all pushing me to keep going :D **

Chapter 50: The natural path

**Bella POV**

"Jacob?" I screamed crashing through the brush. I jumped back instantly seeing a huge russet colored wolf growling at me only a short distance away. Seth was in front of him, mere inches from his muzzle with his arms in the air. The rain was coming down quickly now. I wasn't under the canopy of trees that shielded me before. The cabin was still on the opposite side of the clearing. I was getting soaked but that was the least of my worries.

"Stand back Bella. I don't want you getting hurt." Seth said as Jacob let out a loud howl and turned around. Seth matched his speed and met him facing the other direction.

"I don't care." I said walking towards them. Seth dropped his arms, astonished as he watched me walk closer to the growling wolf in front of us. Jacob was snarling, this was the way he was meant to be seen by vampires, aggressive and deadly. I looked at Seth and he pointed at Jacob.

"He can't control it. I've tried to get him to calm down, but I don't know how to stop him." I shook my head. It was going to have to be me.

"Jacob.." I said. He turned to me, growling with anger. I had to tell him everything.

"What you heard today, you heard wrong. Alice and I, we were talking about how I used to be. It's not who I am now." I gave out a sigh and took another step closer to him.

"Do you really have no faith in us that you would think that I'd leave you so easily?" I shook my head with hot sticky tears beginning to run down my face. They were washing away quickly as the rain hit me.

"Do you think I'd ever give myself to anyone fully unless I was every really sure? Jake you mean everything to me. I don't want to be a vampire. My best friend may be one, but it's not worth losing you over." His snarls began to slowly stop. He stood there, still on his guard.

"Look.." I said as I pulled the shell out of my pocket.

"You gave me this. You remember this, don't you? It was the day we made mud pies together on the beach when we were little." He stepped back a few paces and I matched his paces with my own stepping forward.

"Do you think I would keep this if you didn't mean anything to me Jake? I kept it for so long because every time I looked at it, I always became happy. Now I know why I felt that way. It's because it reminded me of you. I kept it all this time because I never stopped thinking about you." He gave out a low growl again and I saw him snarl again. Seth moved forward on the opposite side, ready to phase if he had to. I put my hand up to Seth to signal him to stop moving. I moved a pace forward, and felt my own body shudder at the beast in front of me.

"Jacob, I'm not afraid of you imprinting. I don't care about it. I just want to spend as much time with you as I can with my life until that time comes." I extended my hand with the shell closer towards him.

Don't you see? You're my natural path, you were always my real destiny. Why can't you just see past everything stopping us and just see us?" I felt the tears streaming down my eyes. My legs began to shake and give way and I let them. I plopped myself onto the muddy ground, under the pounding rain. I gripped the shell tightly and held it against my chest and looked at him. My voice just a whisper, my breathing beginning to become tight with emotion.

"Please Jake, I'm begging you. Don't...leave.. me..." He watched me for a moment. I felt myself blink with a tear and suddenly he turned away from me. Seth quickly put his hands up but it was too late. Jacob had already jumped completely over him and barreled towards the woods. Seth looked at me for a second then turned and ran towards the forest. He phased as he jumped into the wooded area.

I knew he would run after Jacob, but it was no use. I knew that if he wanted to run away and never be found, then he would do just that. I felt my heart beating inside my chest louder than any other time I had felt it before. I heard it pounding into my ears as I felt the tears still falling across my cheeks. I watched the rain fall down into the muddy spot I was in. I was hoping it would turn into quicksand and swallow me whole. The fear I had with the darkness clawing at me had not prepared me for what I felt now.

The pounding in my ears was beginning to be ferocious. I felt like my heart was going to jump out of my chest. Maybe this was what happened when people died of a broken heart. _Here lies Bella swan who died of a broken heart because she was too late to keep her destiny, Jacob Black_. It was what the tombstone would say as I felt unimaginable pain ripple through my body. My only essence of heat was gone. I didn't know if anyone would ever find me here and I didn't care. I would be the way that Alice had told me she had seen. I would stand on that beach and wait every day. If that's what I had to do for the rest of my life for some hope, for some chance to ever see him again then that's what I was going to do. I heard some small crackles near the woods a distance away and instantly thought of Seth.

He was coming back no doubt, to give me the bad news. I felt like I was being handed a sad note from the army. _Dear Miss Swan, we regret to inform you.. _I shook my head and looked up, noticing a form beginning to appear near the brushes. Between the rain and the trees, I couldn't tell. Seth had grown so much in the last few years that he resembled Jacob in so many ways. _Jacob, my Jacob, my sun, my everything_. I clutched my chest and lowered my head. The pounding in my ears began to thud like a drum. It was a steady beat almost for a funeral. I felt it to be very fitting knowing that I felt that I had died inside. I looked up and the person had just came out of the forest. His height was familiar but his jean cut off shorts, his stature, his hair, his arms...

"Jacob..." I could only breathe his name as I used the last ounce of my strength to push myself up from the cold muddy ground. I dropped the seashell from my trembling hand and rushed as fast as I could to him. He jogged towards me and as I thought we were going to collide, he scooped me up in his arms. My heartbeat still thudding wildly against my chest. My ears still beating as a steady drum. This was the moment that if I was dieing, I could die happy. He set me down and cupped my face in his warm hands, instantly making me forget about the rain. His face lowered and his lips crashed onto mine. The thoughts of every moment I ever spent with Jacob going past my eyelids in flashes.

When he took his lips from mine, I felt his hand on my chest. He was feeling my heart beat. I placed my hand against his warm chest and felt his heart beat the same rhythm as the beat inside of my ears. I looked into his eyes as I placed my other hand on his cheek. I could get lost in them, I could tell that all he could see in this moment, was us. In that moment, I knew what had happened.

"So, this is imprinting..." He said. I nodded as he lowered his head to kiss me again. I had so many questions, so many thoughts. I couldn't ruin this moment with him, not right now. He picked me up and carried me to the porch of the cabin. I pulled my key out from my pocket and unlocked the door. We went inside and everything was like it was a week ago. Everything was the same as we had left it.

"Bella.." He said. It caused my body to shudder against his as he held me close just inside the door. I felt my teeth begin to chatter, but I didn't care. I wasn't ruining this moment, not for anything.

"Bells, you're freezing." He said rubbing his hands quickly against my arms to warm me. "I don't want you getting sick. You need to get out of those wet clothes." I could only nod at him as he pulled me into the living room. He grabbed a small backpack that was on the floor and unzipped it. He handed me a pair of too big for me sweatpants and a tee shirt. I could barely talk, I was still in shock from all that had just happened. My mind was still trying to register what had just gone on.

I got up mechanically and went into the bathroom to change. I closed the door behind me and hung my wet clothes across the edge of the bathtub. I changed into the gray tee that Jacob had handed me along with pulling his sweats on. I tied the small waist string so it could hug somehow around my hips. I stood at the closed door for a moment. I could still hear the thudding in my ears, the echo of Jacob's heart. My legs were so sore and tired from running, I felt like I couldn't walk another step. I leaned against the bathroom door and slid down to the floor. I heard a small sigh from the other side of the door and heard him plant himself on the opposite side of the door. His head rolled back to lean his head against it.

"Bella... I'm so sorry.." His voice was strained. I wanted to move, to open the door and be with him. My legs were all but jello at this moment, I couldn't move.

"It's alright.." I said, sighing.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I looked down at my legs.

"Just really tired.." I said closing my eyes.

"Could you move from the door?" He asked.

"I can try." I said barely able to move my legs. I scooted my butt across the floor and hopped a few paces away.

"Okay." I said and the door was swinging open. He walked over to me and crouched down. He smirked a smile at me.

"Can you get up?" He asked.

"Not really." I answered grimacing. He scooped me up into his arms and carried me into the bedroom and he plopped me on the bed.

"I'm gonna change. I don't want to make the sheets wet." He said nervously and walked to the bathroom where I heard the door close.

My brain was still going in circles as the drumming in my ears began to slowly dissipate. I couldn't understand what had just happened outside. Jake and I had been almost inseparable for an entire year. Why would we imprint now after all this time? It didn't make any sense from everything Jacob had told me about it. I thought that when you imprinted, there wasn't a say or a choice in it. So why now? I started feeling a headache coming on just thinking about it and just let it go. It didn't matter really how. I was with Jacob and that's what mattered. I grabbed one of the pillows and nestled my head onto it.

"Wow Bells, you look really tired." I didn't even open my eyes to look at him.

" It didn't help I ran all the way through the forest to get to you." I answered. He grunted and I snickered just picturing him crossing his arms at me.

"Well, it just goes to show how out of shape you are." He said jokingly. I picked up the pillow I had under my head and tossed it in his direction.

"Hey! Is that anyway to treat your soul mate?" He asked.

"Yep." I answered as he joined me on the bed and gave me the pillow back.

My brain was going through the thought process again.

"Jacob, why now?" I asked as he climbed in bed with me and I laid my head against his chest.

"I really don't know. I've never heard about something like this ever happening..." he trailed thinking.

"I just don't get it." I said irritated. "I wanted it to happen for a while now but it didn't."

"I felt the same way Bells. I don't know why now. We'll have to hold a pack meeting when Sam and the rest get back from Vancouver."

"Are you sure we really imprinted?" I asked nervously. I was worried about his answer.

"Bella, I've felt it enough to know. I'm not doubting it until someone tells me that actually knows something tells me otherwise." I laid my head across his chest and listened to his heartbeat as it faded from beating in my ears and just became the sound I heard inside his chest. His heat surrounded me as his arms wrapped around my body. I didn't want to think or worry, I just wanted to be with Jacob. That was all that mattered now, was us. I felt my exhaustion getting the best of me.

"Jacob, there's something I need to tell you.." I mumbled.

"Hmm?" I felt his chin rest lightly against the top of my head.

"I got my own place."

"Huh?" His voice went up an octave.

"Alice and I looked at the apartments off of riverside. She cosigned for me. I can move in next Wednesday." I could barely keep myself from falling asleep now.

"It's a good thing this happened now then." I opened my eyes and looked up at him for a moment.

"Why do you say that?" I asked curiously.

"Remember how much I hate Paul being over because of Rachel?" I nodded against his chest.

"You think Charlie will get like that?" I asked, surprised.

"Maybe Sam was right, I should invest in some Kevlar." He snickered. I put my lips to his chest and kissed the skin there.

"I love you Jacob." I said. I was tired but I could feel every part of me surrounded in his warmth.

"I love you too Bells. Get some rest." He whispered to me. I finally let my sore legs and body get rest and fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N: YAY! Reviews are always welcomed and loved :) **


	52. update on story status

Update on story:

Hey guys! sorry you haven't seen anything lately and I know you all would like an update soon. I have been majorly busy with work the last few weeks along with getting ready to go on my vacation (which i am on right now) seeing the bf in scotland. Yes Scotland. I will try to update this story as soon as I can so just sit tight. Again, I'm sorry I've left you all waiting around for more.

thankyou for your constant reviews/ views/ favorites/ alerts/ect. you all are amazing and I wouldn't have put up this story if it wasn't for the great readers out there.

I will update soon :)


	53. Chapter 51

**A/N: Thanks to all you patient readers! I know it's been a while but here is the next chapter. I plan to have another one up in the next couple of days while I am on my vacation.**

**Again, thanks to all of you for waiting patiently and for all the reviews/ views/ favorite adds/ ect.**

Chapter 51:

**Jacob POV**

Bella was resting soundly against me. Her one leg was hooked around me, her head was on my chest. My heart was beating to the steady rhythm of her name. I watched as her chest slowly rose and fell as her one arm was limply sprawled across me. I was still in awe over what had happened just a few short hours ago. When I thought seeing Bella just outside of this cabin, would be the last time I ever saw her. Something happened where we would stay bonded forever now. We had imprinted, something that I had always hoped for us. My brain was still trying to wrap around it. I couldn't understand how it didn't happen before this. This past week since we had been together, we had been inseperable. We were like two pieces of a puzzle that fit perfectly together.

The feeling that I felt for her now, was stronger, much greater than that. I was attached to her forever now. I would do anything and be anything for her. I played a part of what had happened just in the clearing outside in my head. When she appeared, I was already beginning to fall into the darkness. Her words were beginning to become muffled as I heard myself growl threateningly at her and felt myself backing away. She wasn't afraid of me, she was scared of me leaving and never coming back.

It was then, that I tried what I could to bring my humanity back. It was hard trying to find myself again in the deep dark abyss. I was already beginning to forget parts of my memories as a human. I felt like I was drowning inside myself with no way out. Just then, I saw Bella pull the seashell from her pocket and stretch her arm out for me to see it resting in her palm. Her voice was still a bit muffled, I could barely hear her, only a few things got through to me.

"You remember this, don't you? It was the day we made mud pies together on the beach when we were little." Her voice sounded like she was talking to me from a far distance. I tried to concentrate on her voice and the seashell. I felt myself back away from her no matter how how badly on the inside I wanted to move closer. I couldn't control my actions or most of my thoughts. I tried to concentrate on that day at the beach when we were little. It was the only trace of me that seemed to be left. Even as I began to think it, it began to get cloudy and faded.

This was the beginning of the end of Jacob Black. I was in too deep and I wasn't sure if there was any way out. She continued to talk to me but I could barely hear her over the snarls escaping my muzzle. I sensed some movement behind me, knowing it was Seth trying to make sure Bella didn't get hurt. I watched as she put a hand up to stop him from moving as she inched closer to me. She spoke more now of which sounded like I was underwater. She put the shell closely now dangerously in front of me.

_Bella... I don't know if I can come back... _I said to myself, almost losing hope. That was when she looked at me with such determination in her eyes.

"Why can't you just see past everything stopping us and just see us?" She asked. It caught me by surprise and stopped me in my tracks. I watched as she landed in the muddy ground, her legs had buckled beneath her. She looked at me with sheer torment on her face.

"Please Jake.. Don't... leave... me..." She barely could whisper it out. Her words came more clearly now.I felt my body in the bed with Bella now tighten up. I winced thinking of how hurt Bella was. I could feel her pain, just by thinking of her in the rain. The part of her begging me to stay with a tear choked voice that easily ripped my heart in two. I wanted to phase back and tell her I was sorry. How I would never leave again. I need to get my mind back in order. I didn't have much time, my head was already submerged, I barely could reach out of my inner abyss. I jumped over Seth and ran into the woods. All I could do was concentrate on Bella.

_Jake! _ I knew it was Seth. I heard him gasp internally as he felt my struggle within myself as he phased.

_Seth, I don't know if I can stop this... _I said to him, feeling a bit of me begin to fall under again.

_You have to! Come on Jake, FIGHT! _He yelled to me. I could feel him trying to help all he could.

_I can barely remember anything..._ I confessed . I then saw things from Seth.

He played the parts he had seen of me and Bella over the last year. The most recent one being her face as he told her I was leaving. The more he played back to me, the more I tried to piece it together and remember. Her birthday party, how she looked at Seth and Anna with compassionate eyes then looked at me while I was talking with Paul near the tree on the side of her house. Her eyes gave away her thoughts. She wanted to be my imprint as badly as I wanted her to be. It was my decision then that I let everything go. All of my fears of losing her were gone.

_She needs you Jake.._ He said to me.

I looked through the brush and saw her still laying in the mud, her head hung low. The shell was still clutched and held against her chest. It was when I felt I needed to be there. I began to feel this ache all through my body and realized it wasn't my body that I was just feeling anymore. It was mine and Bella's. I could hear her heart beat as it thudded slowly like a steady drum. It sounded like a Quileute tribal chant. With every beat, a new memory returned. I suddenly felt my body shift over to my human form. I had been pulled out of the darkness. Bella had kept her promise to me. She would never let me lose myself. Just as I had pulled her out of the icy water a few years ago when she had gone alone cliff diving, she had saved me also from drowning in my own personal abyss and losing the life that I once knew.

I untied my cut off jean shorts from my leg and put them on. Seth was partly turned, not wanting to see me in my slightly naked form.

"Thanks Seth." I said, barely getting the words out as I turned around towards the brush.

"I'm not leaving Seth, I can't leave Bella. Not now, not ever." He bowed his head with understanding.

"Go to Anna, I'm going back to Bells." He nodded with a grunt and ran off deeper into the woods. I then came out of the brush as she saw me, she staggered getting up and raced towards me. As I scooped her up in my arms it was when I knew what had happened. Having her that close to me made my heart sing. I felt her happiness as I held her against me and then pulled her to me to kiss her lips. Her heart beat was still beating deep inside of me and I hoped that she could hear my heart beating for her. She put her hand on my chest a moment after I did the same thing to her a moment before. I had given up all my fears of being without her. All that remained now, was us. As she put her hand on my cheek, I cherished this moment. It was something I had wanted all this time.

"So, this is imprinting.." I said. She smiled and nodded at me as I leaned down to kiss her again. She could feel what I was feeling, so deep down she had known what this feeling had meant.

Now I was laying here with Bella in my arms, grateful that now I could spend the rest of my life with her. I had given up all my fears to be with her and us imprinting had finally happened. The real question I couldn't fully put together yet was exactly how. I had given up my fears, causing it to happen and with Bella, she had given up her fears of me imprinting. It was obvious that those were the two factors that may have blocked a part of our natural path. At the same time, it didn't make much sense. Imprinting was normally uncontrollable and definitely not by choice. Was I the first one to ever be able to make a choice of who I could imprint and mate for life with? I smirked a smile at that thought. Leave it to me to find a way to break the magic love spell.

Sam wouldn't be happy at that outcome, or Leah for that matter. It might bring up past problems all over again. Things had begun to die down with all the drama within our pack and tribe. Everyone was getting along again. Leave it to something else in our tribe to possibly stir everything up again. I gave out a heavy sigh uncontrollably, trying to think things through. I wouldn't have a choice but to have a pack meeting after Sam and the others had gotten back. None of them would believe this.

I felt Bella shift in my arms and she looked up at me with sleepy eyes. I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Well, goodevening." I said to her. She smiled at me and crawled out of my arms and got off of the bed.

"Jacob, I had the most interesting dream." She said to me.

"What was your dream about?" I asked curiously. I didn't hear her talk while she was sleeping for the last few hours, so I wasn't sure what she had dreamt about. She smiled at me.

"It's sort of long.." She trailed.

"I don't think that'll be a problem." I assured her. She smiled and sat next to me on the bed. Her hair falling across her shoulder in damp tangles. She spilled out her story quickly, trying to get it out and in the open as fast as possible.

"I had a dream that you were running away, and me and Alice raced to get you. Alice had a vision that I would wait every day on the beach and just grow old waiting for you there, and that you might never come back..." She trailed and looked at me as I was concentrated on her face. She then continued.

"I found you in the clearing outside of here and you were in your wolf form. I tried to make you stay. Remember that seashell that you gave me on the beach when we were little?" I nodded my head at her, not being able to speak.  
" Well, I kept it all this time and I showed it to you. I begged you to stay. Then you left. But, a few moments later, you came back and apparently we had imprinted." She sighed, I could see the tears welling up in her eyes.

"It was such a strange dream but I wish it had been true.." She said instantly wiping the coming tears from the corners of her eyes. I held her in my arms then and kissed her cheek.

"Bella, sweetie, that did happen. That's why we are in the cabin now. That's why you are in my clothes now. Your clothes are hanging on the tub drying." I said to her. She turned to me with surprise in her eyes.

"So, it really happened? We really did...?" I nodded my head at her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. I held her close against me as we sat there for a minute.

"When the pack gets back, we are going to have to hold a pack meeting about this." I said to her.

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"Because, normally we don't have a choice for imprinting. We both wanted it to happen with each other but I'm not sure if that's why it happened or not. I'm trying to think how it could happen after all this time now." She shook her head at me.

"I really don't care how." She said pressing her fingers to her forehead. "All that matters is that it happened for us to be together." She looked at me and smiled.

"Together forever." I stated smiling at her.

"Forever.." She repeated sighing and coming in for another kiss. As our kiss broke she looked around the cabin and must've realized how dark it had gotten.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"It's been a few hours since you fell asleep so it's probably late in the evening if not night time." I answered, she shook her head.

"We should get going Jake." She said. I nodded and got up and grabbed her clothes from the tub. I threw them into my backpack, not caring if they made the inside contents wet or not. We'd get them washed when we got back to her place. I looked at her as we walked outside, realizing some things.

"Jake? Do you expect to walk all the way back to Forks?" She asked. I laughed and kissed her forehead.

"Of course not Bells. I'll go run and get my car. I'll be back in a few minutes." She nodded and smiled at me.

"I'll be waiting." She smiled at me as I pulled my pants off, handing them to her. Suddenly I felt her body freeze in place.

"Jacob..." She trailed. I could tell what was wrong already.

"Bells, if I run human speed you know it will take a lot longer. I'll come back, I promise." She nodded and turned for the cabin door. I turned around and looked at her hand frozen on the door knob.

"Bella?" I said to her, she whipped around and smiled at me.

"Yea, Jake?" I looked at her seriously now and walked back up to her again.

"Thank you..for saving me. I was lost inside myself but you helped me come back. If it wasn't for you.." I trailed. She put her finger to my lips as I heard my voice crack on the last word.

"Jake, it's okay. But it wasn't just me, Seth and Alice helped too." I scowled.

"I know I'll have to thank them later." I said. She nodded.

"I'll be here when you get back." She said going into the house. I then shifted and raced towards the car.

When I got to the car it was still at the house. I found my keys inside on the floor of the driver seat and turned it on. I didn't notice the light come on in the living room until I had already turned away from the house and headed up to third beach to get Bella. We then drove back to my house.

When we got inside, my father was sitting in front of the television. He turned towards me and saw Bella and I and gave me an understanding smile.

"I take it things smoothed out?" My dad asked as he waved the paper I had written on still in his hand in the air. I nodded at him and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Yeah dad, everything is fine now." I answered. He smiled at me.

"Sam called, he wanted tell you they were home but I told him you had left. I wasn't sure when you were getting back." He said as I grimaced.

"Did you..." Before I could finish my sentence my father shook his head.

"No son, I didn't tell him you were leaving indefinitely." I nodded and knelt down in front of him.

"Things are going to be fine dad. I'm never leaving again, I promise." I said to him. He smiled at me and I gave him a hug. His hug tightened around me and it almost put me in tears. I had been so selfish to leave because of one problem. I would've hurt my dad and the others in my pack if I had left without any real explanation. He patted me on the back and I got back up. He gave a glance in Bella's direction and smiled at her.

"Let me go call Sam." I announced. Bella sat on the chair closest to Billy and they started talking as I walked into the other room to grab the phone. I dialed Sam's number and Sam answered the phone.

"Hello?" Sam's voice came on the line.

"Hey Sam, how did things go?" I asked.

"Alright I guess, it was really hectic though. We are holding a pack meeting in the next forty five minutes. Can you come?" I snickered.

"Actually, I was just about to ask you about having a pack meeting." I said.

"Something wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Not exactly. Things are fine now, but it's still something that needs to be discussed." He let out a low huff.

"Alright. We'll talk everything out when you get here." He said.

"Bella's coming with." I answered.

"Why are you bringing Bella to a pack meeting Jake?" He asked.

"You'll find out when I get there. I'll see you all there in a little while."

"Alright see you there." Sam said. We then hung up. I then walked back into the living room.

"Everything alright?" Dad asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, things are fine dad. I have a pack meeting tonight." He nodded.

"That doesn't surprise me with Paul and Jared's little stunt." My dad said crossing his arms as I grimaced.

"Yeah, it could've been a lot worse. I have to talk to them about some things too." I added, shifting my eyes over towards Bella as she looked at me.

I then walked towards Bella and she got up out of the chair.

"I gotta get Bella back home." I said as dad waved his hand.

"Alright, see you later when you get back Jake. I'll see you later Bella." Bella smiled at dad.

"Bye Billy." She said as we walked out of the door and to the car.

"I'm gonna get you home and changed. We need to get to the pack meeting in a while." She nodded.

"Is it okay to go to a pack meeting with you?" I smiled.

"Yeah Bells, our imprints are there sometimes. I need to talk to them about what happened. It concerns you and me so we both need to be there." I said, she nodded at me as we climbed into the car. I started the engine and we started off towards her house.


	54. Chapter 52 : pack meeting

Chapter 52:

Bella POV

We sat in silence as we were headed back to my house. I had to change into my own clothes so we could head back to La Push for Jacob's pack meeting. I was trying to hide my nervousness as much as I could but I knew I was giving it away, knowing my hands weren't staying still against my legs. I then felt Jacob's warm hand on one of them and he looked at me as we stopped at a stop light.

"There's nothing to be worried about Bells, honest." He spoke to me soothingly and I felt my hands begin to stay still. I felt a bit calm now, and let my hand intertwine with his. I knew Jacob would be there at the pack meeting and the pack were my friends. I honestly had nothing to really worry about.

When we pulled up to my house, I immediately ran to the door and went in with Jacob quickly in toe behind me. My dad was in his chair, reading the paper as the television had the sports news on.

"Hey kids." Charlie said as he noticed us come in.

"Hey dad." I answered. He looked me over for a moment and his lips turned into a small scowl before he turned his head back to the paper he had in his hand. His eyes were full of uneasiness and I knew immediately what he had been thinking, seeing me in Jacob's clothes for the second time this week.

"I fell in the mud." I said, raising up my somewhat dry but still muddy jeans in my hand for him to see. Dad turned around again and stifled a chuckle.

"Jake, I thought being with her would resolve some of her clumsiness." Charlie said. Jacob looked at me for a moment, caught off guard while he watched me intently.

"Well, I guess sometimes it's completely unavoidable with her." Jacob said smirking a smile and shrugging his shoulders. I heard Charlie give out a small chuckle as he set the paper down on the coffee table.

"Who are you telling?" Charlie asked as they both started chuckling at my own expense. I crossed my arms at them and walked towards the stairs.

"I'm going to go change." I said mumbling while I went upstairs. I heard them laugh more and then they were getting into some conversation downstairs about how the fishing trip had gone. I plopped my muddy jeans on my floor for a moment as I walked to my dresser and pulled out clean clothes to wear. I noticed the drawer on the floor still, with the contents spilled carelessly across a part of my floor. I barely payed much mind to it as I grabbed some clothes to put on so we could go for the pack meeting.

I grabbed a long sleeve shirt from one of the drawers and grabbed a pair of jeans from my closet. I put them on and put on some clean socks. I grabbed my other pair of sneakers that were also under my bed. I scooped up the muddy jeans from my floor and carried them downstairs and went straight to the washing machine. I threw the jeans into a plastic bag and then into the hamper. They would have to wait to be washed for now. I then realized something as it flashed through my mind. The shell that I had brought with me. The very one that Jacob had given me when he was little, it was still in the woods near the cabin at third beach. I gave myself a face palm thinking about it. It was dark outside now, meaning almost impossible to find it. Finding the shell would have to wait for tomorrow.

I then went into the living room to find Jacob and dad still talking about things. I cleared my throat to interrupt them, they both turned to look at me.

"Sorry to interrupt you two but, don't we have somewhere to be Jake?" I asked, lightly tapping my foot. Jacob looked at me sheepishly and got up from the couch.

"Yea, we better get going." Jacob said looking at the clock on the table near the television set. Charlie gave me a look with one of his eyebrows raised.

"Jacob and I had something planned. We shouldn't be out too long." I said sheepishly as we reached the front door. Dad just waved his hand at us.

"I know you'll be fine if you are out with Jake. Besides, more time you guys aren't here the less I have to worry about cooties getting into my food." He said. I snickered at him.

"I'll be back later." I said closing the door with Jacob in front of me.

"Does your dad know?" Jacob asked me suddenly as we climbed back into his car.

"Know what?" I asked curiously.

"That you have an apartment." He added. I nodded at him.

"Yea he knows, Alice and I told him last night." I held onto his hand for a moment as he nodded at me.

"How exactly did he take it?" He asked.

"Not bad actually. Although, I think a reason for that was Alice was there to keep him from worrying about it. She reassured him that I was responsible enough and that I could afford it." I grimaced saying that. I was still going to worry about how Charlie was going to eat without me being around to cook any of his meals. I didn't want him to live off of bread and lunch meat.

"Can you really afford that place Bells?" Jacob asked. "Because if you can't I can always work a bit more on cars during the week and save up some money for you." Jacob added with concern on his face. I gave him a reassuring smile and put a hand up.

"There's nothing to worry about. All I have to do is pay the utilities. Alice is paying for the apartment. The utilities will be really cheap compared to the rent so I should be fine. Alice and I even have most of the furniture ordered already. I just have to wait for it to be delivered." Jacob looked at me as I talked in awe.

"So what made you get this apartment all of a sudden?" He asked as he turned down the road towards La Push. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know, I guess this past week hasn't helped. I was thinking it would give us alone time whenever we wanted it." I said, looking at Jacob. He looked at me and raised his eyebrows. I felt my cheeks turn red and turned away from his gaze for a moment which made him turn his eyes back onto the road. "Not just alone time like that." I added. "I wanted to look at the apartments anyway. The apartments are closer to my job and closer to the reservation, Emily told me about them a while ago." I looked out onto the road.

"Ah, so it was Emily that gave the initiate idea?" He asked curiously.

"I suppose that's true." I answered. I watched Jacob smirk a smile as he turned down onto another road. We were close to Sam's house now.

"Well, remind me to thank Emily for giving me more alone time with you in the future." He said. I giggled and tried to keep my face from turning crimson at the thought. We pulled up to Sam and Emily's house then. We got out of the car and within moments of me closing the car door, Jacob's warm hand was in mine. I smiled at him as we walked towards the back of the house.

"Oh, you forgot this back at the cabin." Jacob said suddenly and we both stopped walking for a moment. He put a clutched fist out and slowly opened it, revealing the seashell that I had left behind. I couldn't think of any words, just felt a few tears begin to prick at my eyes.

"I was worried about it. I realized I dropped it and never went back to get it." I said as Jacob wiped an escaping tear from my eye.

"I wouldn't let that be lost forever. You've kept that shell safe for such a long time. It wouldn't be fair if I had you lose it now." He said. I smiled at him and put the shell he held in his hand into my pocket. I stood up on my tippie toes and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him towards me. Our lips crashed and my entire world disappeared around us for a moment. I didn't think about what had happened just a few hours before, or my nervousness about the pack meeting. I only thought about us for those few moments as our lips were against each others. He then let me go as I reluctantly began to put my feet flat on the ground. I put the shell into my pocket and then held his hand as we went around to the back of the house.

There was a small bonfire there in the middle, surrounded by figures that were sitting idly. They were talking amongst themselves sitting on the natural log seats that surrounded the bonfire in a circle. One of them turned around and noticed us and waved.

"Jacob, Bella! Over here!" We both knew it was Seth sitting on the log. We both walked up to him and sat next to him. I couldn't help but feel like I was closer to the bonfire, being sandwiched in between Seth and Jacob with their body heat emanating from their bodies. I rolled up my sleeves of my long sleeve shirt as far as they could go. I watched Jacob chuckle next to me watching my action. He leaned down towards me and whispered in my ear.

"Is it too warm for you over here Bells?" He asked curiously, a small snicker in his voice. I turned to him and smiled

"I can stand the heat." I said flirtatiously. He smiled at me and then looked at Sam and nodded towards him. Sam nodded towards me and I waved at him and Emily from across the bonfire. I turned to Seth and leaned in towards him.

"Where's Anna?" I asked curiously. Seth turned to me.

"She's at home." He grimaced. It was obvious he wanted to be with her this very moment. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Seth, hopefully the pack meeting won't take too long and you can see her soon." Seth smiled at me as I said that.

"Where's Leah?" Jacob asked Seth. Seth was rolling his eyes.

"Still on her date. I called her, she said she'd be on her way as soon as she could. She seemed really annoyed that there was going to be a meeting. I guess her date went pretty good." I smiled as Seth said that. There may be hope for Leah yet to find someone that made her happy. After everything, she really did deserve it. I could only imagine how tired she was of dealing with drama with the pack and just wanted to just find someone to go out with someone that got along with her.

Everyone suddenly began to quiet their talk as Sam got up from his seat on the log.

"Good evening, I called a meeting tonight for a few things. There are a few things that I have to cover." He then looked over at Jacob and I. "And I believe that Jacob has a few things to cover as well." He then continued.

"I'm sure Jacob had heard earlier but the rest of you had gone with me to Vancouver to get two of our pack members out of jail." He looked towards Jared and Paul as they both seemed to shrink in their seats. Jacob nodded towards Sam as he looked at both Paul and Jared.

"Well, what exactly happened?" Jacob asked curiously. It was the first time I had heard about any of this and it threw me off guard. What Jared and Paul exactly did I wasn't sure, but I knew I was about to hear about it. I watched as Jared looked at Paul and then started to speak first.

"We decided to go to Vancouver the day before. I had found out that Silver sun pickups were doing a small show at a bar somewhere out there." He looked at Paul and he continued.

"We got there fine, got the tickets and everything. We went inside and we were doing fine. We stayed over near the bar and just enjoyed the concert. We were trying to avoid confrontations." Jacob scowled at them both.

"It didn't seem you guys tried hard enough to avoid them." Jacob said sternly, crossing his arms.

"I don't need the back talk from you Jake." Paul grunted. I watched as his hands began to shake violently. Jacob stood in front of me, leaning his body outward into a protective stance.

"Easy.. there's no need for things to get out of hand. You two just calm down." Sam ordered. I saw them both begin to calm slowly. Jacob took less time to stop shaking than Paul did and they both sat back down. Jared looked at Paul for a moment.

"Chill out dude." Jared said to Paul. Paul put his head in his hands for that moment and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Jacob. I was out of line." Paul then sighed and looked at me and Jacob for a moment, studying us. He then shook his head and continued his story.

"It wasn't my fault. I was rocking out when some drunk guy bumped into me and spilled his drink." Jared then interrupted to tell the rest of the story.

"Paul wasn't even bothered by it. He just told the guy it was okay. The other guy instead, tried to start a fight with him, telling Paul he had to buy him a replacement drink." Jared looked at Paul who had his arms crossed at the moment.

"Yea, he kept shoving me. I told him he wasn't getting a replacement drink when it was obvious he was so wasted already he didn't need another one. He started punching me. The first punch probably dislocated a few fingers in his hand." Jacob snickered at Paul's remark. I knew he was replaying the time I had punched him in the face in his head. I gently elbowed Jacob into his ribs, trying to keep myself from getting hurt and he got the hint and tried to control his snickering. His voice then went serious.

"So, you never actually fought him?" Jacob asked curiously.

"Hell no dude! He wouldn't even be worth the fight. Even if he was even sobered up." Paul answered with a grunt.

"The guy beat up himself practically beating on Paul. I tried to break it up but then a few of the drunken guy's friends decided to jump in and help him. We weren't trying to fight them at all and it got to be ridiculous when there were six of them pretty much on us. Instead they got hurt just like his friend did, trying to act all macho. By the time the bouncers got to us, it looked like we had beaten them up pretty good. That was what those ass holes told the bouncers anyway. The bouncers grabbed a hold of us and called the cops. The next thing we knew, we were in the Vancouver jail." Paul grimaced, but I saw a small smile on Jacob's face.

"Honestly Sam, I don't think they did anything wrong." Jacob said. Sam looked at Jacob with a wry smile also on his face.

"Why do you say that?" Sam asked curiously.

"Well for one, they didn't exactly fight. This jerk that wanted to fight them in the bar was really at fault, and so was his other buddies. Especially if there were more than Jared and Paul, it was obvious they weren't going to fight fair anyway. The other thing, is that Paul didn't phase. He kept his cool and nothing went wrong. That honestly makes me a bit more comfortable with him being around my sister." Jacob added looking at Paul.

"It's obvious those guys needed to learn not to punch a werewolf." Added Embry.

"You should've brought Bella with you, she could've told them how it felt from experience. It would've made them think twice." Quil added. They both howled with laughter as I watched Jared and Paul snicker a bit.

"Alright, so I guess Paul and Jared are off the hook?" Sam looked around the circle. Everyone seemed to nod their head towards Sam and smile.

"Okay then, only thing I'm asking for you two is to pay back the bail money sometime soon." Jared and Paul nodded at Sam.

"No problem." Jared added while Paul shrugged.

Sam then turned his gaze to us for a moment and sat down next to Emily.

"Okay Jacob, I think you are up." Sam said, getting comfortable on his log. Jacob then stood up to address the pack.

"I really don't know how to address this." Stated Jacob, starting his nervous habit again. He was scratching the back of his neck.

"Don't tell me another leech is trying to get to Bella." Jared added. Jacob snickered and shook his head.

"No, that's not it."

"She's having your puppies!" Howled Quil chuckling. Embry smacked Quil on the back of the head.

"That can't be the case you ass! They've only been together for a little over a week...right?" Embry said. Emily gave them a glare that made them shrink in their seats. I couldn't help but stifle a giggle as Quil rubbed the back of his head for a moment.

"I was just kidding, jeez." Quil added, everyone then grew quiet and studied us both. Emily then looked at us with gentle eyes and smiled.

"You imprinted..." Emily said what sounded like in a way of relief. Jacob nodded towards Emily and smiled. He then turned and looked at me. The gentle eyes that were looking at me that were Jacob's nearly took my breath away. The look was stronger than any words could ever express for what me and Jacob felt for one another.

"With Bella?" Paul asked, with his voice coming out a bit higher than he had anticipated. He cleared his throat while I found myself and Emily giggling at Paul.

"But how?"Jared asked, looking at Sam. Everyone's eyes were now on Sam, waiting for his reply.

"I don't know. I didn't think it was possible." Said Sam dumbfounded.

"It's not possible." Said a feminine voice. Leah then stood next to Quil in the circle. "At least that's what I was always told. We never had a choice for who our imprint was." Leah added crossing her arms and looking at everyone. Seth then stood up.

"It has to be possible Leah, I was there. They did imprint. I could feel it." Everyone looked at Seth for a moment. Leah sat down next to Quil letting out a small grunt.

"I still don't understand how. Bella and Jacob had known each other forever." Noted Embry.

"Yea, shouldn't he have imprinted on her after he started to phase years ago?" Asked Quil.

Everyone was sitting in silence then, trying to ponder over the thought of it. Trying to find out any loop holes or whatever. I could only think up a few myself but even then it didn't make any sense. My head was hurting just trying to wrap my brain around it again.

"Maybe what Embry said has something to do with it." Paul added. Everyone then looked at Paul for a moment. He then looked at us and stood up to speak.

"Well, think about it. Most of our imprints we saw randomly and most of us for the first time when we imprinted. Jared had never met Kim before until he bumped into her one day. The same thing goes for Seth a week or so ago. Sam you didn't even meet Emily until she came down to see Leah from the other reservation." He then looked and noticed a seething look that Leah was giving him. He tried to ignore it and looked at me and Jacob and continued. "Bella and Jacob have a history together all the way back to when they were little kids. Maybe that has something to do with it. Since they have known each other well before Jacob had began to change." Everyone sat there quietly for a moment.

"But that still doesn't change the fact that after you begin to phase is when you imprint. Jacob and Bella had been around each other almost all that time. Last time I remembered, when he saw her soon after he had begun to phase, they argued. He told her to leave. If she was truly meant to be his imprint, he would've wanted nothing more but to have her stay around him." Jared said.

"Try thinking outside of the box." Emily suddenly said. All of us looked at her. She stood up and looked at me with apologetic eyes.

"Instead of thinking why it couldn't happen because of Jacob's actions, think the other way around. Just think if they were originally destined to be, something must've stopped it." Jared put his hand out.

"So, you're saying that somehow the imprint was blocked somehow by Jacob and Bella?" Jared asked looking at us. I watched Emily as she shook her head.

"No, Jared. I'm not saying that Jacob blocked the imprint." Emily then gave me a look that meant to be apologetic. It was obvious she didn't want to put me on the spot but she wanted me to understand. We all sat there and then I tried to speak. I was nervous in this situation so I barely gave it out any heavier than a whisper.

"You think I blocked the imprint?" I asked. I looked at Emily and she nodded slowly, trying to keep me calm.

"That's the only thing that I can think of Bella. The pack doesn't have a choice on their imprint. But their other halves, their mates,we normally do. It has to be a mutual thing. Most of them that imprinted on the other's, including myself, didn't know of the imprinting process and none of us were with anyone at the time. It left ourselves open for the imprinting to occur."

I then thought of the words that Edward had spoken to me one day while we had been together. It was weird thinking of his voice now, seeing as it didn't cause me any distractions now from Jacob.

_The way Sam is tied to his Emily is impossible to describe, or should I say her Sam. Sam really had no choice. _

I looked at Emily for a moment, then I felt myself begin to vibrate and hum. I looked next to me and noticed Jacob's hands and shoulders begin to tremble. I put my hand on his shoulder and looked at him.

"It's okay Jake." I said. He nodded at me and slowly his body began to stop trembling.

"I don't see how I could've blocked the imprint. I wanted it to happen for us." I looked at him and smiled. His smile didn't meet mine at that moment as he looked into the fire.

"You told me one time that your mind was the only one that Edward couldn't read.." Jacob suddenly spoke up and trailed. I looked at him, wondering what he was getting at.

"What, you think my brain frequency was one of the reasons why it didn't happen?" I almost had to hide a giggle thinking of such a ludicrous thought.

"Not exactly.." He then looked down at the ground. Everyone was watching him. I then heard Leah give out a sigh and stand up.

"I know what you're getting at Jacob. If you don't say it, then I will." I looked at Leah curiously and stood up myself. I looked at Jacob as he looked up at me from him sitting on the seat. This was the only time I probably ever had to look down at him. His eyes gave away that he was pained no matter how much he wanted to hide it. He couldn't hide from me any more with any of his emotions. I wasn't sure if he knew that so I tried to play it off.

"Jacob, what is she talking about?" I asked him, putting a hand on his shoulder. He then gave out a huff and looked at me again.

"Edward couldn't read your mind. But if he could've, he would've known that while you were around him, you're entire world had to do with him." I shook my head at him and sat back down. I felt like someone had punched me in the stomach.

"N-no..." I breathed. Jacob nodded and looked at me.

"Bella, even when he left the first time you couldn't stop thinking about him. I knew being around me helped. But you still couldn't stop yourself from wanting to be with him." He tried to be comforting towards me, tugging lightly on my arm for me to sit down next to him. I didn't know how to feel. I felt uneasy, almost nauseated at the fact that I had stopped this from happening sooner. It was because of me being what I thought at the time was in love with Edward. I felt almost faint and sat back down on the log seat. I could barely look at Jacob but I could tell that was only causing more problems. I gulped and looked towards him, only seeing the pain from me understanding what had happened. He put one of his warm arms around my shoulder and crushed me closely against his chest. I didn't want to hurt Jacob, but there had to be other reasons. I had given up on Edward a while ago, the only fear I had after was Jacob imprinting and me losing him.

"I don't understand it. I was over Edward a while ago." I looked at Leah and Emily solemnly.

"You two remember over a week ago, you saw how scared I was of Jacob imprinting.." I felt Jacob's body tighten around my body even more as the girls slowly nodded towards me. Leah then spoke up.

"You do have a point. You were scared to death of Jacob leaving you." She looked at Jacob now with her lips turned almost in a scowl.

"If you would have imprinted on someone else and left her, I promised Bella I would take a good chunk out of you." Leah crossed her arms at him as Jacob gave out a small huff next to me. I looked over at Emily and she gave a wry smile at Leah.

"Yeah, and I told Bella it wouldn't be just Leah Jacob would have to worry about either." Emily added.

"So why did it happen now then?" Embry asked.

"There's gotta be something more to this!" Quil said, obviously frustrated as the rest of us were.

"What if Jacob could block it?" Seth asked curiously. We all looked at Seth that began to be lost in thought.

"I don't think that's possible." Stated Sam.

"It could be with Jake..." Seth said as Jacob and Seth both looked at each other.

"Jacob had fears too, that ran very deep after everything that had happened before. Just as Bella was scared of Jacob imprinting and leaving, Jacob was scared of Bella changing her mind and leaving." Seth said. Sam then tried to make sense of it as he spoke.

"If the balance of the imprint was already stopped for some time, maybe it's possible to stall the imprint after the balance was restored." Stated Sam, almost trying to think of all the options in his head himself.

"Like if the imprinter had grown strong fears of losing them, possibly to someone else." Stated Seth.

"Exactly." Confirmed Sam. I had just enough and my brain was hurting trying to put everything together. I stood up for a moment and put my hands up for a moment.

"Wait, so you guys are saying in a nutshell here that I stalled the imprint. Reason being, when Jacob began to phase, I was still in love with Edward. After all that changed, it didn't happen because we were both scared of losing each other to someone else." I saw Leah nod her head.

"Basically.. yeah." Leah said. I tried to think of it in my head. Out of every other option that had played in my mind, it was the one that did make the most sense.

"But what caused it to happen all of a sudden in the woods then?" I looked at Jacob uneasily. He smiled and looked at me.

"Because Leah was right all along." Jacob then looked at Leah and her arms relaxed to her sides. She stood there almost in shock that Jake had mentioned her, especially admitting she was right about anything.

"Right about what?" Leah asked.

"You told me that if I couldn't put my fears aside and just be with her, things would block my path."

Jacob said. Leah smiled at him in a smug way.

"Well, I did tell you that. I just didn't know honestly how true that was going to be in your case." Leah looked towards me then and smiled at me.

"I'm glad you at least listened to me for once." Leah said rolling her eyes at Jacob. I couldn't help but giggle as I saw a smile etch across Leah's face. Sam then got up.

"Well, I believe this pack meeting is over." He said looking at all of us.

"So it's official? Bella and Jacob imprinted?" Asked Seth anxiously. Emily snickered and patted him on the back.

"Yes it's official Seth. I'm going inside and getting some sleep." Emily said. She walked over to me and Jacob and gave us both a hug.

"I'm so glad that even though the imprint was complicated, that it happened with you two." She said to us, smiling. I smiled back at her as did Jacob. She then turned and walked to the house and went inside.

I watched as everyone began to disburse and leave on their own accord. Seth left first, running towards the woods to head over to Anna's no doubt. Sam walked over to us and shook Jake's hand.

"Well Jake, this was a very interesting pack meeting." He said, Jacob returned his hand shake. "If you two don't mind, I'm going to turn in early. I've been driving all day." Sam said. Jacob nodded.

"Get some rest Sam. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Sam nodded and looked at me.

"It was nice having you at a pack meeting Bella." He said. I nodded at him and smiled.

"It was nice to be here Sam." He then turned and headed into the house.

Jacob put his hand in mine and walked with me back to his car. When we climbed in, he started the engine and he headed onto the main road.

"Well that was interesting." I said, laying my head back on the headrest of the seat. I heard him snicker a bit in his seat.

"Interesting would be one word to use for it." He added. I was still a bit tired from earlier. We neared my house and as he parked. He turned to me as he cut off the engine.

"Bells..." He whispered to me I opened my eyes and looked at him. He was leaned over the shifter nob and was close to my face.

"Hmm?" I asked almost dreamily.

"I love you." He said, grazing his nose against my cheek. His hot breath beginning to brush my neck.

"I love you too." I said, raising a hand and running it through a bit of his short hair. I looked over to the house and noticed all the lights were off. It meant that Charlie had already gone to bed for the night.

"Well, I better go upstairs." I said trying to stifle a yawn. Jacob chuckled and kissed me as my lips closed from my yawn.

"You should get some more rest Bells." He snickered.

"I might not be able to sleep without you." I whimpered, looking at him and batting my eyelashes at him. Jacob snickered and kissed me again, moving his face where his lips brushed the bottom of my earlobe.

"If you can't sleep, I'll come over and stay with you until you do." I smiled at him and kissed him again. I then got out of the car and went upstairs to the front door. When I unlocked the door I looked behind me and saw Jacob looking at me in his car smiling at me. I then went inside and closed the door.

There was a small light over the stove still on, illuminating a bit of the kitchen. I walked to the stairs and went up to my bedroom. I shut the small light off that was on at the top of the stairs. I could hear the snoring from my dad's room already. He must have had an early morning planned for tomorrow. I crept silently into the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash up. I then went into my room and turned my bed lamp on.

I walked over to my set of drawers and grabbed the drawer that was still on the floor. I eased it back into place and picked up all the clothes and put them back inside the drawer. I then picked up the small box along with the contents that had spilled out and put everything back inside. I reached inside my pocket and pulled out the seashell that Jacob had given back to me. I looked at it for a moment, studying the blue shell with the pretty orange stripes on it. I put it in the small wooden box and closed it and placed it inside the bottom drawer and then slide the drawer closed.

I then pulled out a sleep shirt and a pair of sleep shorts and changed into them. I got into bed but I still felt restless. I looked at my window and saw that it was closed. I smirked a smile as I got up and opened it. I then crawled back into bed and turned my bed lamp off. I shifted and pulled the covers over top of me, lightly shuddering. My body craved warmth but my heart craved the warmth of Jacob next to me. My brain was counting the minutes that slowly ticked by that he wasn't next to me.

As my brain counted about twenty five minutes had passed, I heard a small thump on the floor near my window. I had my eyes closed, trying to look like I was asleep but I couldn't help but smirk a small smile as I heard the window lightly shut. I felt Jacob's warmth around me the next moment.

"Couldn't sleep?" He whispered in my ear. I turned around to lay my head against his chest.

"Nah, I just like the sound of my teeth chattering before I fall asleep." I said, feeling Jacob's chest vibrate, trying to hold back laughter. He then wrapped his arms around my body as I placed my head against his chest. I heard his heart beating like a steady drum in my ears, my perfect lullaby.

I heard him hum a light tune then. I wasn't sure what song it was at first until some of the lyrics came to me while I was losing consciousness. His version was a very light version of this song but it made me happy as I drifted off into sleep.

She got the call today

_One out of the gray_

_And when the smoke cleared_

_It took her breath away_

_She said she didn't believe_

_It could happen to me_

_I guess we're all one phone call_

_from our knees_

_We're gonna get there soon_

_If every building falls_

_And all the stars fade_

_We'll still be singing this song_

_The one they can't take away_

_I'm gonna get there soon_

_She's gonna be there too_

_Cryin' in her room_

_Prayin' Lord come through_

_We're gonna get there soon_

_Oh it's your light_

_Oh it's your way_

_Pull me out of the dark_

_Just to show me the way_

_Cryin out now_

_From so far away_

_You pull me closer to love_

_Closer to love_

_Meet me once again_

_Down off Lake Michigan_

_Where we could feel the storm blowin_

_Down with the wind_

_And don't apologize_

_For all the tears you've cried_

_You've been way too strong now for all your life_

_Cause you are all that I've waited for_

_All of my life_

_You are all that I've waited for_

_All of my life_

_You pull me closer to love hu huuh_

_Closer to love hu huuuh_

_Pull me closer to love_

_You pull me closer to love_

_Closer to love oh no_

_Closer to love_

_Closer to love_

_Pull me closer to love_


	55. Update on stories Status :

**A/N ON UPDATES : To all my current readers! I wanted to let you know that I am almost done with the last chapter of this story and will have it up soon after I get back from my overnight shift at work. I have also been currently working on two other fan fictions as well in the Bella X Jacob universe. One is actually the tormented sequal to " The Force of Gravity." It will be named " Footsteps in the sand" I also have another one going on, changing some characters and making it an alternate universe seeing as everyone is human in it. That one will be called " Blue silk and Black lace." I will update all three of these soon :) Hope I haven't lost you all over these times of me being busy with work and life :). **

**XOXO**


	56. new update!

To all my readers: I humbly apologize for not updating when I said I would. I ended up having a horrible stroke of luck. My computer randomly got a horrible virus, causing me to wipe my computer and sadly at that point I had to start the chapters that I had worked on to share with you all over again when my computer was wiped. I had to start and download and install everything all over again. It really sucks but that was the only option I had seeing that this virus did some serious damage to the windows files. I am now updating the stories and hope you all enjoy them and again sorry for the horrendous delay.

Emy


	57. Chapter 53

**A/N: HI ALL! I AM BACK! Hope you all enjoy this chapter and as always reviews are always loved :) Only have a few more chapters left and this story will be complete! Don't worry though! I'm working on the second one now along with another fanfic so yea BUSY BUSY :) **

Chapter 53:

**Bella POV**

I woke to the sound of heavy footsteps in the hallway outside of my door. I quickly opened my eyes and noticed Jacob gone from my bed, but a note was perfectly placed in the middle of the pillow where his head had been. I looked at the note yawning once and couldn't help but giggle as I read the note. He hadn't left after all.

_Hey Bells, I slept in longer than I thought and heard your dad _

_getting up. I don't know if I have enough time to leave or _

_escape without him noticing me. Don't laugh but I'm in your _

_closet right now._

I giggled when I looked to the closet and noticed the door slowly creaking open. Jake's head peeked out from behind the door and smirked a smile at me as I quickly shifted my eyes to my bedroom door. I saw Jacob's mouth move, mouthing the question if my dad was going to work soon. I shrugged because on Sundays, I was never really sure. There were Sundays where my dad would go fishing, or go to work. Some Sunday's he just stayed home and watched the football games.

I saw Jacob's eyes widen and then he disappeared behind the door as he closed it shut. Just then, my dad was opening my bedroom door.

"Morning kiddo." Dad said as I eyed him over. He was in his police uniform which normally didn't bother me. This time, knowing that Jacob was hiding in my closet and my dad already had his belt around his waist with his handcuffs and gun already in the holster made me become a bit concerned. I knew Jacob was a werewolf and he could heal fast, but it still wouldn't make the situation any better if my dad found Jacob in my room. I put on a smile and yawned.

"Morning dad. Heading to work?" I asked. He nodded at me.

"Yeah, I have to do a few things at the station this morning. I was going to Sue's tonight with Billy. They were going to make their famous fish fry tonight. Wasn't sure if you had plans tonight and if you and Jake might want to come." I noticed how my dad looked away from me as he said Sue's name. It made me worry at first, but he had been spending a lot of time around Sue lately.

"I'll ask Jake about it later. He might want to go. Dad..is something going on with you and Sue?" I asked probing at him. He put his hands up in defeat.

"Oh no, we are not touching this subject right now." He said with a half smile on his face. like me, my dad was ridiculously easy to read. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Alright, well I'm headin' to the station." He noted. " If you need me-"

"I'll give you a call dad." I said finishing his sentence. He smiled and shut my door.

I listened for his heavy boots to go downstairs and finally heard the front door open and close. When I heard the engine of the cruiser start, Jacob opened the door of my closet and sat next to me on the bed.

"That was a close one." Jacob noted. I rolled my eyes.

"You thought that was close? You weren't outside of the closet to see my dad already have his arsenal attached to his waist." Jacob snickered and kissed my shoulder.

"I could have always just phased in your closet. He wouldn't know that I was the wolf in there." He looked at my closet and his smile turned into a small frown. "Then again, I doubt there would be much left of your closet if I did that." I smacked him on his arm.

"I don't know what would be worse honestly. Either my closet being destroyed in that scenario, or trying to explain how a gigantic wolf got into my closet." I shook my head. I knew I would've just stared at my dad. My mind was already coming up blank with any excuse I could ever think of.

Jacob snickered next to me and hugged me tight enough where I was crushed against his chest.

"Jake..can't.." I then felt his arms instantly let me go but he still snickered.

"Sorry Bells." He said to me. I moved behind him and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"It's okay." I said. I looked at Jacob's skin on his back, how earthy and rich the color was with the light coming in from my window. The light outside of my room was almost impossibly bright. It was weird thinking that yesterday had even happened at all. The warmth coming in from the sun on my back along with the warmth from Jacob's skin in front of me made me feel like I was under a warm blanket. I gave out a small sigh and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Do you have any plans today Bells?" Jacob asked turning his head to be able to look at me. I lifted my head from his shoulder and shook my head.

"Not really. My legs are feeling better though. It's such a nice day out. We should make the most of it." I said hugging him tight from behind before climbing off of my bed and heading to my drawers for something to wear today.

"I couldn't agree more. They said it was supposed to be one of the nicest days in fall, really warm too." Jacob said. I looked in my drawers but I wasn't sure what I really wanted to wear today. All the shirts were the ones I didn't feel like wearing that day.

"Uh oh are we having a girl problem with clothes?" Jacob asked snickering.

"Maybe.." I sighed. All these shirts I loved to wear but for some reason today I couldn't find one that I wanted to wear.

"You should find your bathing suit for later." Noted Jacob. I looked at him concerned.

"Should I worry?" I asked.

"Not in the least. The pack are going cliff diving later..." He trailed. He watched me as I slowly walked up to him.

"I don't know Jake..last time I went cliff diving.." I didn't want to say how bad it was, but Jacob knew. He was the one that had pulled me out of the water before I had drowned.

"Bells all of us are going to be there. We'll watch out for you, don't worry. Besides, some of the girls are coming too, even Anna got talked into going." He smiled at me which obviously was a good con into getting me to go.

"Alright. You win, I'll go." I said. I walked to my closet and pulled out one of the small storage totes. I pulled my bathing suit out and threw it to Jacob. He held it in his hands and waggled his eyebrows at me.

"You know, we should really plan a trip for this bathing suit of yours sometime. I mean, besides just for cliff diving. You can't just wear this out here. We should go see your mom in Florida." He said as I searched in my middle drawer for my pair of gym shorts that I rarely wore. I pulled those out and threw those to him as well as a tank top I had also found in that drawer.

"Well, I do have some vacation time I could use." I hinted.

"How much vacation time do you have?" He asked curiously.

"Two and a half weeks worth. It resets in May of next year though so I have to use it sometime soon anyways." I added. Jacob sat there thinking for a while.

"Here's an idea. How about next month I get the rabbit all fixed up and we go on a road trip to see your mom?"

"Wouldn't it be easier just to take a plane?" I asked.

"What would be the fun in that? Haven't you ever wanted to go all over the United States? Visit places? See things you have never seen before?" Jacob searched my face, looking for the answer he wanted most.

"Well, of course I have. Just not in a vehicle like your rabbit." I commented.

"Oh please, the rabbit after a good tuning will run fine." He scoffed.

"How about this idea..." I said trailing as the plan was running through my head. Jacob watched me intently as I thought up a plan that would be fail proof.

"I get worried about your ideas sometimes." Jake said snickering.

"This is a good idea, I promise." I insisted.

"Okay, shoot. What's this great idea?" he asked as I sat next to him.

"How about we see my mom next month and take a plane." I heard Jacob give out a small groan but I put my hand up as if to say hold it.

"Wait a minute, before you start giving me the puppy eyes. I'm thinking that we'll be busy here soon seeing as I have an apartment to upkeep and all. We can go visit my mom for a few weeks in Florida. Then when my vacation time resets we can take this road trip."

"One condition." He added.

"What's the condition?" I asked curiously.

"I get to choose some of the places that we visit on the road trip." I nodded my head at him and kissed him on his lips.

"Deal." He smiled at me almost in a way that seemed impish, which made me wonder where exactly he planned to take me on this road trip next year. He then pulled me to him and laid me across the bed.

"Jake, don't we have to get ready to meet up with everyone?" I asked him as he leaned down and kissed my neck. He glanced up at the clock and waggled his eyebrows at me.

"We aren't meeting up with them for another two hours Bells. Plenty of time." He kissed me and I felt his tongue graze against my bottom lip.

"Two whole hours?" I asked as he trailed his lips down to my neck.

"Mmmhmmm." He answered moving his lips slowly back up to my chin and then stopped. He looked deeply into my eyes.

"Or.." He said quirking an eyebrow and biting his bottom lip, making his face look like he was in thinking mode.

"Or?" I asked looking at him quizzically.

"Or..you could make me some of Bella Swan's famous pancakes." I looked at his face as it seemed to light up with the thought of food. When he mentioned pancakes, I couldn't help but think how good pancakes sounded at that moment.

"That does sound like a good idea, I am a bit hungry." Jacob kissed me in a way that caused my body to shiver.

"I think I'll get my appetizer right here, if you don't mind." He said kissing my neck again.

"But you mentioned pancakes, now I'm a little hungry for them." I whined. He nipped at my earlobe.

"Don't worry Bells. Once we're done, you'll be really hungry." He gave out a soft growl and kissed my neck. I couldn't help but quiver as he nipped at the flesh on my neck.

"Wait, before we go any further.." I trailed. He smiled at me.

"I have one in my wallet, don't worry. I'll behave this time." He said, reaching for his wallet. He pulled the condom in the small square silver package out and showed me. I bit my bottom lip and nodded at him as he barely touched my legs before they were parted for him.

"Someone must be a bit impatient." He said smirking an impish smile at me as he was looking at me in my eyes, our foreheads touching. My breathing was already becoming heavier and Jacob breathed in deeply looking at me with obvious yearning in his eyes.

"I want you." He said kissing my neck again and putting one hand up and against the other side of my cheek, running it slowly down my neck with each finger.

"Uh huh.." was all I could muster up.

"Right now.." He whispered in my ear. I bit my bottom lip as he let me lay down on my pillows as he situated himself between my legs. He kissed my neck and slowly glided his hands up my top, grasping it and pulling it up slowly. I raised my arms as he pulled it over my head and threw it onto the floor. Soon, all our clothes were on the floor and we were as close as we could be. He reached over and grabbed the condom from the night stand, opened the packet and rolled it on. He scooped one arm underneath me and around my waist and pulled me lower a bit on the bed. He kissed me and nipped at my ear.

"I really hope you get a bigger bed at your apartment." He snickered.

"I ordered a king." I said. He stopped and looked at me for a moment and my nervousness washed over me for a second. I found myself looking into his eyes as my fingers tapped against his shoulders.

"What?" I asked finally.

"You ordered a king size bed?" He asked confirming what I had just said.

"Well, Alice ordered it, but I agreed on the size. Least I won't get pushed out of bed in the morning now." I said. Jacob snickered and kissed my forehead and my nose and then my lips.

"Did I mention how much I love you?" He asked kissing my neck.

"Nope." I said playfully rolling my eyes.

"Well I do, very much." He said, moving his lips down to my chest and kissing down to my navel. He kissed back up my body and as I felt his arm wrap somewhat tightly around my waist. I was surrounded in his warmth. As he pushed forward, he was surrounded in mine. Our bodies rocked together slowly, taking in the feeling of being complete with each other. The imprinting didn't just heighten the senses in our bodies of each other's touch, but it also caused our bodies to be more sensitive to being this close. It felt like forever that we were like that. Time didn't matter. I couldn't care less about what was going on that didn't have to do with Jacob's arms around me holding me as he thrust deep inside me. He gave out a low growl and nibbled at my neck as I felt myself trembling with my own climax.

When we slowed and finally stopped, he kissed me deeply before pulling away, causing us both to shudder at the absence of each other. He got up and disposed of the condom in the small bin in my room, wrapping it in a wad of tissues he had pulled out of my tissue box on my desk.

"Well, should we get pancakes?" I asked looking at the time and I almost couldn't believe what time it was. It had only been forty- five minutes. When we were close like that, it seemed to had felt longer.

"Sounds good to me." He said kissing my shoulder and getting his sweat pants back on. He turned around and noticed me watching him for a moment while he had his back to me. My cheeks started to burn realizing that I had been caught staring at his ass again. He chuckled and wagged his ass back and forth at me before his sweat pants were all the way up.

"What you like the view from back there?" He asked. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but feel my cheeks heat up.

"Possibly." I confessed. Jacob laughed as I bent down and grabbed my pajamas from the floor and put them back on. We went downstairs and I pulled the Bisquick out from an upper kitchen cabinet and started to mix all the ingredients together. Jacob had been used to my house so it was easy to ask him to get me the proper materials I needed to make pancakes from around the kitchen. It wasn't long before I was plopping the batter into a pan making perfect flat circles.

I placed the first stack of six pancakes in front of Jacob along with a few eggs that I had made as well.

I sat with my small stack of two pancakes with an egg. Jacob was making sounds as he stuck the first bite of pancakes with some melted butter and pancake syrup into his mouth.

"These are so good.." He said obviously salivating at just the first bite.

"Glad you like them so much." I said, sticking the first fork of pancake into my mouth.

After our good breakfast, we both got ready to head to the beach and meet up with everyone. When we got there, Seth was already there with Anna. Sam and Emily were there as well as Paul.

"The others are coming shortly." Noted Sam as we looked around for the rest of them. We sat on the blankets that I had pulled from the linen closet before we had left. Emily placed two big picnic baskets in front of us.

"Help yourselves, just don't eat it all, Jacob." She said looking at him. Jacob chuckled.

"I think I'll be fine Em, I had a good breakfast with Bella just before we got here." He said looking at me as I smiled in victory of satisfying his appetite at least for now.

"Well, that's good. I was worried I didn't pack enough for everyone." She said.

"Are you going cliff diving with us Bella?" Seth asked looking towards the hill near the beach. It was the area below where I had jumped off the first time. "Anna is going to jump off with me." He continued.

"I think me and Bella are jumping from there." Jacob pointed to the top of the area, the place where I had jumped off of the first time I had ever thought of hurling myself off of a cliff for an adrenaline high. Everyone looked at him in disbelief, even me.

"I don't know Jake, shouldn't she take it slow this time? Work her way up to the top?" Emily said concerned. I shook my head.

"I think I can handle it Emily." I looked at Jacob and he was giving me a smirk obviously challenging me on a dare. I gave him a look saying that his challenge was accepted.

"Besides, Jacob is going to jump with me, right?" I added looking at him. "I think I'll be safe." Jacob looked at me not surprised at what I said and nodded.

"Yep." Jacob agreed. Emily Looked at me and at Jacob and last at Sam for approval. It was obvious she was worried. Sam smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her and the worry on her face faded into a smile on the half of her face that was unphased by her scars.

When the rest of the gang arrived to the beach, we all hung around and talked. I enjoyed having girl talk with the others. We felt like one big family, the pack along with their imprints. I had never felt more in place than here with everyone. It was one big warm family of girls and their protectors. Each of them of course had some sort of different likes or personality but I still loved them all. I thought about the holidays coming up in the coming months how crazy Halloween may get along with how impossible thanksgiving would be to cook for all these wolf men.

After we hung around for a while people were slowly walking one by one over near the cliff. Emily and Sam first waded into the waters on the beach that we were on than they began to swim. Anna and Seth walked over near the cliffs and began to talk about jumping off of the lowest spot so Anna could get a feel for it. As Jacob took my hand and looked at me with content eyes.

"You ready to go?" He asked. My hands were shaking a bit nervous and a bit scared from jumping off of a height. Looking at the cliff from here, how high it was, I wondered how I ever did it in the first place.

"You're not scared are you?" He asked concerned as we walked near the wooded area leading us to the cliff. He stopped striding and walked slowly with me as I tried to keep up. He picked me up in his arms and I, without thinking wrapped my arms around his neck as he carried me. He stopped walking for a moment and looked at me.

"Bells, we don't have to do this. I was only teasing you." He said looking in my eyes. I smirked a smile at him.

"I know. I'm a bit nervous. I know I'll be safe with you jumping with me." I said. I was concentrated on his eyes as he was with mine. I felt a sudden bump for a moment as he held me, making me realize that he had began to walk again. I felt the breeze waving my hair in all directions. As my eyes broke away from his I realized we were already on the cliff. My arms instantly gripped around his neck a bit tighter. I almost imagined my arms being boa constrictors around his neck, never wanting to let go. He took one arm from underneath my body and and put it on one of my hands.

"It's okay Bells, we don't have to do this if you don't want to." He said, slowly removing one of my arms that had an iron grip around his neck.

"N-no I want to." I said, feeling my body begin to shake. He chuckled for a moment and looked at me in my eyes again.

"You sure?" He asked again. I sighed and let my grip go with my other arm around his neck and then let him set me down on my feet on the cliff. I cautiously walked near the edge and looked down. It seemed so much higher up than it had before. I looked behind me and noticed Jacob a bit farther away from me than he was before. He was at least twenty paces away from me, almost near the beginning of the cliff. He smirked a smile at me as he hunched down and growled a small growl that if I wasn't waiting to hear from his lips, I wouldn't have caught it. My eyes grew wide, I felt the hot adrenaline begin to flow in my veins as I watched him.

"You wouldn't.." I said to him, almost smirking a smile myself. He just let the smile on his face grow wider. Then, without warning, he began to run towards me. Within the last few inches of us colliding, he scooped me up in his arms and I felt weightlessness as he sprung with his feet away from the cliff. He held me tight in his arms as I couldn't help but give out a small shriek.

"Take a deep breath!" he said out loud quickly. Just as I pulled the air into my lungs and clasped it around my mouth we both splashed into the icy water below. I was inadvertently kicking to try to get back to the world above us so I could breathe. Jacob's arms were still holding me, and now he was letting his iron grip around my body go, his hands were still on my forearms. As I tried to open my eyes in the water and focus. I saw his eyes look at mine from under the water and he pulled me to him. He was kissing me, no, giving me air under the water so that we could stay there just a bit longer. He motioned with his hands downward and I nodded slowly at him, unsure of what he was doing. He pulled my arms and body around him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. He turned around and looked at me as I was hearing the thundering waves crashing above us. He motioned for a few things for me to understand. If I tapped his shoulder two times it meant I needed air. Three taps meant for us to get back up to the surface.

He swam with me attached to his back for a while til I tapped his shoulder twice and he turned around and pulled me towards him for another kiss. This time I pulled him tight against me, our lips together as he breathed his hot breath into my lungs. We saw fish swim by and some of the most colorful coral that I had never thought even existed in such an area like La Push. I then thought of the giant's graveyard and realized I shouldn't be that surprised seeing as everywhere I went here with Jacob seemed so magical. As he came back to me to give me another few moments of his air, his feet had landed on a rock jutting out from one of the sides of the coral. He placed his footing and sprung with his feet and legs, holding me as we were heading up towards the surface of the water. As we got near the surface, Jacob began to kick fiercely. As our heads came up from the water, we could hear another wave coming behind us. We took a breath and went back under. As we poked our heads up again, we looked towards the shoreline and noticed the people that seemed small on the shoreline. The current had pulled us a bit farther than I think even Jacob had thought.

"We should head back to land now." He said looking behind him seeing another wave and pulling me under the water as it crashed above us. He kissed me and I breathed into his lungs. This was the air I wanted to live off of. As we swam underwater, we headed in the direction of the shoreline and finally saw that we were close to it. When we got back up to the land, Jacob fell onto the sand and breathed heavily, chuckling a bit in between. I collapsed next to him giggling myself.

"Well, that was fun." Jacob said. I turned to him and smiled and sat up. Seth raced over to me.

"You guys were out there for a while, I thought we'd have to go rescue you two." He said. Anna came with him in toe and waved at me shyly. We all sat there on the beach with the towels that we had brought wrapped around us. I was against Jacob, knowing that his heat would warm me up quicker. We watched the others cliff dive from the top cliff and the girls jump from the lower. I felt a bit dominant of the girls here knowing that I was the only one brave enough to go off the top cliff. The day went by almost in a blur with having so much fun and talking with everyone. Finally the sun was beginning to sink in the sky and the wind was beginning to get a bit too brisk for us girls in our shorts and tops. We all said goodbyes to each other and wanted to hang out again like this sometime. Jake got into my truck with me and we drove back to my place. I saw the cruiser in the parking lot. I gave out a small sigh.

"Did you want me to head home?" Jacob asked. I shook my head.

"Nah, I have to make dinner. You can help me and even make sure we don't have any left overs to put away." He smiled at me.

"I think I can handle that." He said as he grabbed our towels from the bag in front of him and we went into the house.

"Hey kids." Charlie said putting the channel remote down on the table.

"Hey dad." I said.

"Hey Charlie." Jacob said as he entered the living room behind me.

"You guys have fun?" Dad asked looking at Jacob in his swim trunks and me in my shorts and tank top.

"Yeah, it was really nice today so me, Jake, and the rest of them all met up and went..." I stopped talking. The last time that I had mentioned cliff diving, my dad just about flipped out.

"Swimming." Said Jacob, continuing my sentence. I looked at him gratefully.

"Doesn't hurt that me and the girls got some vitamin D." I said.

"Well, unlike the rest, only you and Anna seem to have that problem. You know, since you're pale faces and all.." Jacob said snickering. I lightly punched his arm.

"What did you want for dinner dad?" I asked looking at him. He looked at me sheepishly.

"Well, I haven't gone to Sue's yet.." He trailed, then it dawned on me.

"Oh, right! The fish fry." I said smacking my forehead with my hand.

"What time do we have to be there?" I asked. He looked at his clock.

"About forty-five minutes, I figure. That should give you plenty of time to get ready." He said looking at me. I knew I was saturated with sea water and sand, I smelled like a beach.

"Jake, you're coming with too right?" Charlie asked. "Your dad is going to be there." Jacob nodded his head.

"Yes sir. I'll have to get home and get some clean clothes on though."

"I didn't see your rabbit outside, did you need a ride?" I watched Jacob to not show on his face that he was busted for sleeping over last night.

"Nah I have my motorcycle on the side of the house." He said.

"I didn't see it when I came in." Charlie noted.

"It's there it's just very inconspicuous." he said looking at me, obviously because for such a big word, he wanted to make sure it was the right one to use. I nodded at him and he turned to my dad and smiled. I walked with him outside where we walked over to the side yard.

"Dad could've taken you home." I said. He smiled and held me close.

"I know, but my way is much quicker." He walked with me to the trail near the woods and at the opening he took off his swim trunks.

"Just give them to me, I'll wash them for you." I said. He smiled at me and kissed my lips.

"You're so good to me Bells." I smiled at him and felt myself blush a bit.

He then ran into the forest. Within seconds, I saw a speck of russet fur fly past a tree and I knew he was heading back home. I turned around and headed back into the house. Dad looked at me curiously for a moment but I didn't think about it.

"I'm gonna go take a shower and get ready." I said running upstairs to my room.

"Alright." Dad said flipping through another set of the stations. I got upstairs and puled out a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt out of my drawers and closet and a pair of underwear along with a bra that matched. I silently blamed Alice inside my head to want to wear matching underwear with bras now seeing as it never mattered before. I took my bikini and clothes off, dumping them into a bag to bring downstairs with Jacob's swim trunks to put in the wash. I got into the shower and turned the water on, letting the hot water stream down my body, warming me up from the now chilly night. I thoroughly washed my hair out from all the sand and sea salt and rinsed it. I turned off the shower and dried myself off and threw my clothes on. I pulled some socks out from my sock drawer and put my socks on along with pulling my long sleeve shirt back up so I could apply some deodorant. I ran downstairs and put my shoes on.

"Okay, ready." I said.

"Alright, let's go." Dad said. He grabbed his light flannel jacket from the jacket hook and put it on. We then walked to the cruiser and I got into the passenger's side.

"Jake must've done some serious work on that bike. I didn't even hear him leave." He said looking to the side of the house possibly for tire tracks from his bike.

"He did say the bike was inconspicuous." I noted, almost catching myself from wanting to giggle.

"I've never heard that boy use such big words before." Charlie noted. I nodded.

"He probably is getting used to it being around me so much." I said. Charlie then started the engine of his cruiser and we were on our way to Sue Clearwater's house.


	58. Chapter 54

Chapter 54:

**Bella POV**

"So Bella, how has work been going for you?" Sue asked me as she sat down two seats away from me. My dad on one side of me, Jacob on the other. I nodded my head as I popped the first piece of fish in my mouth. I chewed quickly and swallowed to answer.

"Pretty good. I never really complained working for the Newton's. Mrs. Newton is really nice and understanding. She really trusts me with the store which is really good. She lets me open the store now on Friday mornings and close certain nights when I need to. I normally have weekends off thought, which I am glad about.

"Not to mention Tuesday movie night." Jacob added cutting a piece of fish with his utensils and stacking two pieces onto the length of his fork and eating it.

"That's true, since we've started the whole Tuesday movie night, I can't think of any Tuesday that I have ever worked past five." Sue smiled at me and Jacob, knowing how in tune we were. I looked over at Leah and she smiled but she stuck her finger in her mouth doing a yacking sound playfully while Seth poked her shoulder. I thought with three werewolves at the table, hopefully Sue had cooked enough fish fry to go around. I then looked behind me towards the kitchen and noticed the big serving plate with tin foil covering it.

"Sue I don't know how you keep these kids fed. It seems like they could eat a whole house if they could sometimes." Billy said to Sue. Sue laughed and put her plate down.

"It's a feat I'll tell you, I guess you just get used to it because of them.." She looked at Billy for a moment. "Growing." she continued. Billy looked at Jacob for a moment who was sitting next to Jacob.

"Well I hope the growth spurts stop, it seems like every time I'm here I feel like a midget." Billy said eying his son as Jacob tried to keep from snorting at the table at his dad's comment.

"How do you think I feel? I practically saw most of these boys grow up and not from years. It just seems recent, hell it almost feels like it's over night for some of them. At least I know when Bella is here, I have nothing to worry about. I'm glad Bella loves spending her time with everyone but I know she's the shortest one in the bunch." Charlie said, shoveling some of the fish into his mouth.

"Shortest, clumsiest..palest..." Continued Seth. Leah threw a half of a biscuit at him and he caught it in his mouth and wagged his eyebrows at me. Jacob snickered next to me as Sue eyed the three and they instantly became quiet, with a bit of them smiling at each other. I noticed Sue's lip lift into a half smile.

"Anna is pale too.." I said picking up the last bit of Sue's potato salad and put it in my mouth.

"Yeah, but at least she can tan." Seth said. Charlie kinda giggled.

"Remember the one time you were down here years ago with Jacob, Rebecca, and Rachel? I didn't think even a whole bottle of aloe after burn was going to save you. I was worried you had sun poisoning."

"You never expect it to be sunny in Forks dad." I said blushing as Jacob remembered how bright red I was when he and his two sisters came by when I was little to go to the beach. I couldn't go anywhere since I was so sunburned. Turning my arms in certain ways even had hurt. Luckily I was just a faint pink color when I returned to my mom in Arizona later that month.

We all sat there and talked about what had all been going on and how nice the weather had been lately.

"Bella, did you tell Sue about getting an apartment?" Charlie asked. I looked at Sue that looked at me surprised.

"Really Bella?" Sue asked. I nodded my head at her.

"I got a two bedroom at the new ones near Pinnacle and Riverside Drive." I stated. She gave me a small smile.

"Did you look at stuff for the apartment?" Sue asked.

"Actually, Alice Cullen had came and visited earlier this past weekend. We went shopping for stuff in the apartment." I said. Sue looked at Billy for a moment, exchanging glances and looked at Jacob, he nodded his head and it seemed to relieve them. Charlie was thankfully stuck in the middle of eating the last of his food to not catch it.

"And Alice, is she going to be your roommate for the two bedroom apartment?" Sue asked. I shook my head.

"No she just helped me get it, and helped me go shopping for furniture and stuff. She figured it would be good to have a guest room so I could have some of my friends stay over if they came and visited."

I noticed Jacob giving me a goofy grin and waggled his eyebrows at me. My dad caught that and shook his head.

"Cooties..." He mumbled eating the last of his fish. Jacob and I tried to control ourselves at the table from laughing.

When we all finished dinner, all the guys were in the living room talking. Sue, Leah and I were in the kitchen putting away the leftovers, how small amount it may had been. We also did the dishes since Sue's house didn't have a dish washer by hand. Three of us doing the dishes, made it get done a lot faster.

"Bye mom, I'm going to take Anna to the movies." Seth said going out the door.

"Don't be out too late!" Yelled Sue from the kitchen. She looked at me and Leah and peered out the kitchen door. She noticed Charlie being distracted with Billy's stories of some of the fish that they had caught over this past weekend, sharing the stories with the others in the living room.

"Sometimes, I worry about Seth since he's still young and he imprinted..." Sue trailed.

"Don't worry Sue, he's still in learning mode. He just loves spending time with her." I said smiling at her, I knew how innocent Seth was, just spending time with Anna. I knew how Anna was, after having a talk with her on the beach earlier today. I knew Sue had nothing to worry about.

"How you and Jacob have always been in tune, I always wondered how come you two hadn't imprinted." She said looking at me. I stood there swaying for a moment til I could look at her.

"We did..." I said under my breath.

"What?" She asked, looking at me as she was drying a dish.

"We did imprint Sue." She shook her head at this new information.

"When?"

"Umm... yesterday.." I trailed sheepishly, trying to pull off that it wasn't a bit deal. It put Sue almost in shock that she dropped the plate but with Leah's fast reflexes, Leah caught it just in time.

"Wait... how?" She asked uncertain, watching Leah put the dish she had just caught back into the cupboard. Leah turned to her mother then, seeing how red I was getting already gave out a small sigh.

"She found a loop hole in the system. It's complicated but her and Jacob worked it out, so they imprinted." Leah explained.

Sue looked at me carefully for a moment and then smiled. She gave me a warm hug, something I normally only felt with my mom whenever I saw her.

"I'm happy for you Bella. It looks like all the kids around here, including you are all growing up and moving on in your lives."She said holding me. I hugged her, trying to match her warmth.

"I'm starting to feel old watching everyone grow up." She mumbled than our hug ended and she looked towards the living room, looking at my dad.

"Sue, I have a question." I said, she looked at me and smiled.

"What is it?" She asked curiously.

"Do you.. like my dad?" I asked. The question caught her by surprise and Leah turned to leave the room. It was obvious she didn't want to hear about this, or that she'd possibly heard about it before.

"I don't know if you really want to talk about this Bella.." She trailed.

"Sue, you make my dad happy. I see how his eyes light up when he talks about coming over here sometimes for meals. He really enjoys spending time with you, I'm rarely at home much because of work or because I'm with Jake and I know it's like that with Leah and Seth too. You two deserve to have some sort of normalcy in all this." Sue smiled at me and held my hand and squeezed it. I looked at her uncertainly for a moment.

"What Sue? Did you really think I was going to tell you my dad was off limits?" She shook her head.

"Not exactly, just thought you would think it was weird seeing as..." She trailed. I knew it was still hard sometimes to bring up Harry's name. I also knew what she was trying to say. What she meant was it being weird seeing as Harry was her husband and one of Charlie's best friends. I patted her back as we both looked at dad from the kitchen door. Jacob walked over seamlessly and sat next to Charlie, both of them were laughing at something. Jacob then turned to me and smiled. I smiled back and looked down, feeling my face flush.

"Things change." I said matter of factly.

"My mom has Phil, she is really happy with him. Dad used to joke about being a terminal bachelor a few years ago. I could tell he still missed my mom, but he's happy for her. He seems really happy with you, and I'm glad he found someone he can be happy with. Things change, sometimes its good for a change." Sue pulled me into another hug by surprise and I felt the breath escape my mouth in a surprised like sound. I patted her back and hugged her back til she was ready to let go. We then sat there in silence for a few moments.

"Did we just have a bonding moment?" I asked looking at her. She nodded and smiled at me.

"I think so." Sue answered. We both laughed.

"Sue? Can you do me a favor?" I asked. Sue looked at me curiously.

"Sure." She answered.

"Don't make him cook." I said cringing. She laughed for a second and nodded. It was obvious in her face that she had the displeasure of experiencing dad's cooking before.

"You got it." She said.

"Did you two get lost in the kitchen?" Jacob said, coming into the kitchen.

"No, we were just talking." I said.

"Just girl talk, nothing you'd enjoy." Sue continued, waving her hand, meaning no big deal.

"Come on Jake! We're goin'!" Yelled Billy. Jacob turned towards the kitchen door frame for a second then back at me. Sue looked at Jacob and smiled.

"I'll give you two a few minutes." Sue said walking through the door.

"You're going home?" I asked, feeling myself already beginning to sulk. Jacob nodded.

"Dad has me taking him into town early tomorrow morning for a few things, so I have to get him home." He said.

"Will I see you tonight?" I whispered, hoping that no ears but maybe wolf ears could hear me.

"Of course Bells." He said holding me in a tight embrace and practically lifting me off of my feet. He kissed my forehead and my cheek than kissed my lips. His lips brushed softly against mine, wanting more kisses. We only stood there for another moment than I heard the clearing of someones throat. We turned to see Billy in the doorway in his wheelchair, his arms crossed looking at us with one eyebrow raised.

"Alright Jake, are you gonna let Bella get any breathing room? Or should I call Chief swan in here to break up the cootie party?" Billy joked. Jacob snickered and so did I.

"I better let you go." I said, still holding his hand as he turned towards the door.

"Yeah, I gotta get home.." He trailed. He turned to me and hugged me and nuzzled his nose against my neck.

"I'll be back tonight I promise." He whispered.

"I'll keep my window open." I whispered in his ear. He kissed my forehead and walked away from me and past Billy. Billy then looked at me for a moment, flashing a smile then turned and headed towards the front door. I heard the rest of the group in the house saying goodbye before I heard the front door close. I walked back into the living room and regrouped with who was left in the house. It felt a bit odd being there between my dad and Sue and only having Leah there to talk to. I didn't want it to feel too awkward, especially since Leah had been trying to get along with me.

"Do you wanna take a walk?" Asked Leah. I nodded slowly. It was obvious noticing Sue and Charlie eying each other as we all watched what was on the television that they wanted some time alone.

"Bella and I are gonna go out and walk around." Leah announced to them. " We'll be back in a bit." We then walked out of the Clearwater house and turned towards the wooded area.

"Well, that's a bit awkward." Said Leah. "Your dad and my mom."

"I guess." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"You don't find it weird Bella?" She asked curiously. I shook my head.

"Not really." I answered, watching Leah's face. I didn't want to offend her or find a way to.

"Charlie has been there for your mom." I said. "It's obvious that he's grown a liking to her very much."

"I just don't want her to replace dad..." Leah said, stopping her long stride at a tree and sitting down against the branches. "I don't want her to forget dad.." She continued as she drooped her head. I sat next to her on the flat dirt, not caring about my jeans.

"Leah, I don't think she'd ever do that. My dad was one of your dad's best friends. He always brings him up in some conversation and it's still hard for him to think that he's gone. I can see how happy he gets talking to Sue." I said.  
"It's the other way around too. Mom hasn't been this happy since before dad died. It's nice to see her smiling again. It's been hard for her with both her kids being werewolves." She put a hand on my shoulder.

"I guess it's better your dad than just anyone huh?" Leah asked, she laughed darkly. "Well, if they are hooked up, you do realize what that means, right?" I looked at Leah curiously studying her face, that had a smirk of a smile across it.

"What?" I asked.

"We'll have to get along better, we'll be step sisters." She said. I laughed.

"Haven't you ever heard of step sisters being evil?" I asked. "Look at poor Cinderella."

"Well you know the difference between those evil step sisters and me?" She asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I can kick their ass." She said giving me her most wolfy grin. I giggled with her as we got up and walked back into the house. We had our hands over our eyes as we walked in, hoping we weren't walking into anything.

"Ready to go kiddo?" Charlie asked. Leah and I removed our hands from our faces and looked at them sitting on the couch watching the television.

"Sure dad." I said. He got up and made an awkward small wave to Sue from where he was sitting on the couch. She awkwardly waved back and giggled. Leah and I both rolled our eyes and then awkwardly waved at each other and giggled. I climbed into Charlie's cruiser and buckled myself in as he started the engine and we were on our way home.

"Should I ask why you two had your eyes covered when you both walked into the door tonight?" Dad asked me curiously as he was still staring out, watching the road.

"We were hoping we weren't walking into .. cooties." I said. I saw my dad smirk a small smile and give out a cough that seemed almost like a laugh.

"Well, I doubt Sue and I would subject you two to that." Charlie said.

"I talked to Sue tonight about you two." I stated. I saw my dad clench the steering wheel just a bit tighter, he seemed a bit nervous.

"Oh?" He asked. "How did that go?" He looked at me as he stopped at a stoplight.

"Dad, I don't mind if you like Sue. If you want to go out with her, than go out. You both like each other right?" I asked.

" Well umm..." Charlie said, I could barely hear his mumble but his face was turning a new shade of pink.

"I'm taking that as a yes." I said, slyly looking at my dad as he gave out a small sigh.

"Sue and I, we really enjoy our time together." He said.

"Dad, it's fine. You don't need to explain anything. Mom has Phil, you should be happy with someone too. I can't live at home and cook for you forever." I said. Dad gave out a small chuckle. We had a silent understanding after that. When we got into the house I told dad goodnight and ran upstairs to get ready for bed.

I shut my bedroom door behind me and changed into my pajamas. I then opened my window and got back under the covers. I heard my dad trump upstairs to his room and shut the door. I laid there silently, trying to stay awake for when I felt Jacob's warm arms around me. Soon after I yawned, I heard a few footsteps next to my bed. Then I heard the bed creek as he got into the bed with me.

"You know Bells, I can't wait for you to get your own apartment. I can actually use the front door for a change." He whispered in my ear as his warm arms encircled me, covering me with his warmth. I snickered. I felt him run his fingers through a bit of my hair then tuck a strand behind my ear. I yawned again, before I rolled over to face him. I loved seeing him in the small amount of illumination from the window. The moon made it so I could see his eyes on mine as I turned to look at him. I rested my head softly against his chest, hearing the steady beat of my lullaby. I could listen to this tune every night, while I was drifting off to sleep.

"So where are a few places you wanted to go to so badly on this road trip?" I asked, stifling yet another yawn.

"Just some places."

"You can't tell me one?" I asked.

"Memphis." He said. I looked into his eyes.

"Why Memphis?" I asked curiously. He ran his fingers through my hair soothing me where I could barely hear the answer why.

"Best barbeque in all of Tennessee from what I keep hearing on the travel channel. It's just a great landmark in the country." He quietly said. I felt myself falling asleep as he brushed another strand of my hair and told me to get some rest because of work tomorrow.


	59. Chapter 55: The final chapter

**A/N: This is the LAST AND FINAL CHAPTER for this story!.. D : I wanted to thank you all for reading all of this story in its entirety and I hope you all enjoyed it. I will have updates soon for my two other Fanfics that I am working on. favorite/save/ review.. LOVE YOU ALL! * takes a bow * **

**Chapter 55:**

**Bella POV**

"Okay.. PUSH!" Said Emily. I gripped and heaved as hard as I could. The muscles in my body were tightening, straining. I tried to hold my breath, hoping that it would cause me to push a bit harder.

"I don't think this is going to work..." She trailed. I stopped pushing and looked at her. I blew a strand of hair out of my face. I felt all sweaty from all the work I was doing.

"I don't know why I bet against Jacob in the first place I could do this without him." I sulked. Emily's hand rested on my shoulder.

"It's the whole independent woman thing." Emily said looking at the loveseat wedged between the door to the living room and the hallway. It was a loveseat that my mom had helped me order. It looked like the perfect match with the rest of the living room, fitting the nautical type colors that coated the walls.

We turned as we heard the door creek open. Jacob walked in and eyed our situation for a moment and chuckled, crossing his arms.

"Well, looks like I won this bet." He said. I found myself staring at him for a moment. He was looking more and more like the Jacob I used to remember. Over these past few months since moving into this apartment, he had begun to grow his hair out a bit. The cold breeze from the open door began to toss his black hair around, making it lightly brush against his shoulders. I moved my eyes over to the situation at hand with the loveseat and grimaced.

"If we had Leah here, it would be easier. She's stronger than us." I said.

"And that, my dear Bella, would've been cheating. I specifically said I bet NORMAL girls couldn't move that love seat into the living room." He said chuckling and walking up to the loveseat.

"Don't you dare touch it." I ordered. He let go of the loveseat immediately and looked at me.

"Why? It's obvious you lost. You know that you and Emily can't lift this thing." He said crossing his arms at me and looking at Emily.

"Maybe that is true..." I trailed. I then walked over to my cellphone and picked it up.

"What are you doing?" Jacob asked curiously as I quickly dialed a number.

"Calling in the cavalry." I stated.

A half an hour later, I heard a knock at the door. I opened it to find Kim, Anna, Savannah, and Rachel standing outside of my apartment.

"We thought you could use a hand." Rachel said coming in first. Jacob rolled his eyes at her.

"Hi little brother." Rachel said hugging him. He hugged her back and gave her a curious look.

"Who are you calling little?" He asked, watching all the girls walk past him. I saw Rachel roll her eyes as she grabbed one side of the love seat as I was on the other. We were in teams of three on each side. One side to push, the other to pull.

"Okay, on the count of three." Said Emily.

"One.." Said Kim

"Two.." Said Rachel

"THREE!" I yelled. Everyone did their part and within a few moments we heard the love seat creak and finally slide past the door frame. The ones pulling all toppled over to the open floor behind them, including myself. The ones that had pushed all fell onto the love seat, toppling almost on top of each other. We all gave out girly shrieks and heard Jacob in the background laughing. I got up from the floor and saw him sitting on the floor in front of the living room door frame looking at us, holding his stomach from laughing.

"I can't wait to tell the rest of the guys about this." Jacob said, getting up and walking into the living room. "I hope that's where you wanted the love seat Bells, because otherwise I'll end up laughing again seeing that it takes six of you to move it." Jacob said still chuckling.

"Hardy har harr." Said Kim putting her hands on her hips.

"Jacob, don't be such a jerk." Said Rachel.

"Okay mom." Jacob snickered as Rachel stuck her tongue out at him like they were little kids again.

"Either way Jake, I just won the bet. You said you bet that Normal girls couldn't move that seat." I said smirking a smile of victory.

"Now hold on just a minute Bells, I may have said that but I wasn't expecting you to get every girl you knew to help." He said.

"Well that's where the technicality lies Jake. You never said how many normal girls I could have help me." I said. He put his hand with his pointer finger up in protest and opened his mouth. When he realized there was a line of six girls looking at him with one eyebrow raised and crossed arms, he put his hand down and shut his mouth. All of us looked at each other and giggled.

"Hell has no fury like six women working together..." Jacob mumbled.

"Well, now that we proved Jake wrong, what do you win for the bet?" Asked Anna curiously.

"I.. actually hadn't thought of that too much.." I said nervously. The girls slumped for a minute.

"Why don't we give them some privacy to figure out the award." Emily said, slyly winking at me.

"You better make him suffer somehow Bella." Said Kim. "He deserves it for all the trash talk about girls not being able to lift things." I giggled as she stuck her tongue out at him before she walked out of the front door of the apartment. All the girls herded out one by one waving bye and giving me a hug and most of them rolling their eyes at Jacob as they walked past.

"Leave it to you to find a technicality." Jacob said, shutting the door as the lot of the girls had left.

"Well, I did figure out you were a werewolf." I said.

"Not without me giving you hints!" He scoffed.

"I was sleepy! You woke me up in the middle of the night Jake! You were only hinting things. Not like I would've thought that werewolves inhabited this area too along with vampires." I said, trying to hide a giggle knowing that he was right.

"Well, just be thankful those are the only mythological creatures I know about."

"You sure there's no real mummy's or witches out there?" I asked curiously.

"What? You planning to leave me for a mummy now?" He asked jokingly. I chuckled and shook my head.

"Of course not."

"Good, because I heard they don't get you wrapped up in the moment too well... Get it? .. wrapped?"

He chuckled as I shook my head and giggled at such a corny joke.

"Okay Jake, my reward if anything is to save yourself from all these corny jokes." I said.

"Oh come on Bells, I shouldn't even be the one telling you this. You know you won't win many more bets against me. So you might as well make this one count." He said wrapping his arms around my waist and picking me up. He put me down and had me sitting on the arm of the new couch of our apartment. It was so comfy, it could've easily been used for a bed how overstuffed and comfortable it was. The material covering it was soft and it was the pretty blueish green color of the ocean at La Push.

His hand craned around my neck and wrapped his other arm around my waist and gently tilted me until I was laying on the couch. He crawled up towards me, holding himself up so he wouldn't risk crushing me with his weight. He kissed my neck and nibbled my ear.

"Come on Bells. Think of something besides making me clean the kitchen for a month or put the trash out." He said. I snickered.

"Well... I am curious about something." I said. He kissed my cheek than pecked me on my cheek and looked into my eyes.

"What exactly are you curious about Miss Swan?" He asked.

"I was wondering, about our road trip in a few months." I said.

"Uh huh..." He said waiting patiently.

"Where is the top three places you'd love to go?" I asked him touching the tip of his nose with my finger. He kissed me gently on my lips.

"That's not exactly an order from someone that had just won a bet." He said, lifting my shirt and kissing my stomach, gently running his lips against my sides.

"Alright then, I order you to tell me what your top three places you'd love to go on our road trip." I said as he pulled my shirt over my head and off of me, tossing it to the floor.

"Yes ma'am." He said, getting up for a moment to pull his own shirt off.

"Okay so what's number one?" I asked.

"Let's start with three and count down, shall we?" He said climbing up to be face to face with me again and ran his tongue along the side of my neck. I could barely catch my breath.

"Okay... three.." I panted. Jacob chuckled.

"Number three I think would be Arizona." He said looking at me, intensely with his dark chocolate brown eyes.

"Any particular reason?" I asked as he trailed his fingers along the waistband of my jeans. He nodded.

"I'd like to see other reservations, how they differ from ours. I want to see the grand canyon. Maybe even go to phoenix and visit around where you used to live with your mom before." He unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans, tugging at the undone waist to pull them down. He pulled on the bottom of the pant legs to pull them completely off of me. I could barely concentrate on my questions anymore as I felt him skim his fingers across my thigh.

"Two?" I asked, almost breathless. He chuckled and got up. He stood in front of me on the couch and scooped me up in his strong arms and carried me towards the bedroom. I was running my fingers through his dark black hair as he stopped in the hallway and watched me for a minute.

"You really like my hair long?" He asked. I nodded and nuzzled up against his neck.

"You look more like you that way." I confessed. He looked at me quizzically for a moment than I broke the silence as we stared into each other's eyes.

"So, two?" I asked again. He smiled at me, as he carried me into the bedroom.

"Two would be New York. I'm used to a slow paced world, especially here. I want to see how it is in a big city like that. Plus I heard the Pizza is pretty good." He said giving me a wolfy grin. He always seemed excited when it came to good food.

He set me down gently and unfastened his jeans. He pulled them down and stepped out of them, then proceeded to crawl back on top of me. He kissed my shoulders and neck and then my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and found my fingers tangling in his hair as he cupped the side of my face in one of his warm hands. As the kiss broke I looked at him and smirked a smile.

"Before we get any further, why don't you tell me where your number one place will be to visit." I said running my fingers across his shoulders and finding him shuttering at my light touch.

"One would be somewhere we go on the way back from seeing your mom." He said.

"Any particular reason we have to wait til we are on our way back?" I asked. He smiled at me as he hooked one of my bra straps with his fingers and pulled it off of my shoulder.

"Maybe.." He mumbled against my shoulder as he kissed down the side of my body.

"So where is this place?" I asked, trying not to get distracted with what he was doing to me, not yet anyway.

"It's on the West Coast." He hinted, kissing my stomach again and kissing up the other side of my body up to my lips.

"That's hardly fair just giving me a hint. You have to tell me." I said giggling as he traced circles with his fingertips around my navel. He leaned in and kissed me, deeply, almost causing me to forget what we had just talked about. I felt his arms wrap around my body as the latch of my bra was undone and watched it being tossed onto the floor.

"Begins with a V.." He whispered in my ear as he kissed my chest.

"What did that place begin with again?" I asked, trying to remember. Jacob chuckled and kissed me.

"I said it began with a V." He said kissing my neck again.

"Vermont?" I guessed. He shook his head.

"Where then?" I asked. He leaned in closely and he kissed my cheek and nibbled on the lobe of my ear, obviously trying to distract me.

"Jacob." I said, he chuckled and looked at me.

"What?" He asked.

"Quit trying to distract me." I said. He smiled and kissed me gently on my lips.

"You know you love it." He said.

"Yes I do, but you still need to tell me." I said kissing the tip of his nose.

"Do you really wanna know?" He asked.

"Yes." I said

"Really?" He asked again. I rolled my eyes.

"Jake..." I sighed

"Okay okay." He said putting his hands up in defeat and rested his head on the pillow next to me. He gave out another sigh and looked at me to be sure.

"Come on Jacob, you can tell me." I said to him, resting a hand against his warm cheek. He held my hand there. A smile was beginning to tug at the one corner of his mouth before he gave me a smirk and smiled.

"Vegas, baby." He said, wrapping one of his arms around my waist and pulling me close to him. He watched my expression on my face, and I looked at him and smiled. He knew that I had an idea what he had planned. He held me close against his body as his lips crashed onto mine. His warm arms around me, this was my safe harbor. The russet wolf inside him, being the only one I needed to protect me. This russet-skinned man in front of me, he was my true version of forever...

The End

**A/N: Okay I know some of you might've been thinking at the beginning that "OMG she's having a baby!" but no.. sorry lol. I know that was mean of me. I can't believe this story is actually finished! I hope you all enjoyed this story. It was a pleasure creating it and seeing how many of you liked this. Thanks for reading! ^_^**


End file.
